jamas te olvide
by usaguilove95
Summary: [EDITADO]que puede pasar si pierdes esas memorias de la persona mas importante en tu vida. Y te das cuenta que su amor esta peligro ya que hay personas que quieren venganza, por algo que no ha sido tu culpa. Pero aun el amor es fuerte para dejar lo malo atras...
1. Chapter 1 una cita jamas desada

Jamás te olvide

1. Una cita jamás deseada

Sakura y Shaoran capturaron que capturaron la última carta, la carta del vacio la que posteriormente se convirtio en la carta "Hope" o "Esperanza" y despues de este hecho nacio una hermosa relacion entre ambos

Hong Kong, Cuatro años despues

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel y tenía 16 años estaba junto con su prima la cual tenía el cabello largo y negro; y sus ojos eran rojos y no era tan alta como "su primo favorito" así era como ella le solía llamar.

Ella le ayudaba a empacar su equipaje ya que el haría un importante viaje hacia Japón para recuperar a su amor.

El jamás se volvió a enamorar, al parecer su corazón ya tenía dueña.

–Tranquilo según mis fuentes confiables Kinomoto no tiene novio y además no sale con nadie- le dijo Meiling mientras doblaba unos pantalones y los colocaba en la maleta del castaño.

–¿Por fuentes confiables te refieres a Daidoji? – dijo Shaoran un poco desconfiado por las palabras de su prima

–Si, pero no te preocupes. Daidoji me informa acerca kinomoto , y como tú eres mi primo así que mi deber es tenerte al tanto sobre ella. –Dijo Meiling mientras le guiñaba un ojo al ambarino

– Pero me habías dicho que Daidoji estaba estudiando en Londres –Dijo Shaoran un poco confundido y talvez algo abrumado por las palabras de su prima

– Aun así ellas hablan todos días por videochat y teléfono –Explico Meiling al castaño para que entendiera mejor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos días atrás en Tokio

Tres amigas que estudiaban en un importante internado en Tokio, ellas se encontraban en su respectivo dormitorio que constituía en una cama individual y un camarote. Ellas cursaban el segundo año de preparatoria. Estas chicas era: Nina Whöller , Zoey Jhonson y Sakura kinomoto, pero esta ultima guardaba un gran secreto que no era normal en una chica de su edad, era algo magico

¡¿Nina que acabas de hacer?! – dijo Sakura Kinomoto un poco enfadada

Whöller creo que Kinomoto no le gusto lo que hiciste –Dijo Zoey de una manera divertida

–Deberías agradecerme te fije una cita con el chico que conocimos en el partido de hace tres semanas – dijo Nina mientras colgaba el teléfono celular de Sakura

–¿Cómo fuiste capaz? –Pregunto Sakura – ¡Hay algo que se llama privacidad, acaso nunca te enseñaron a no contestar llamadas que no te conciernen! –estaba sumamente molesta; ella nunca se enojaba con las personas y mucho menos les gritaba

–Creo que no es de tu incumbencia como fue la manera en que mi padre me crio –Respondio Nina de una manera aristocratimente arrogante

– Buenas noches – Dijo Sakura y fue a dormir y apago la luz sin importar lo que sus amigas estuvieran haciendo, después las otras dos chicas no les quedo mas remedio que dormir.

Dos de ellas venían del extranjero; Nina de era Austria, mientras su otra amiga era de Canadá

Nina era piel blanca, tenía pecas y sus ojos eran grises, su cabello era pelirrojo y largo hasta la cintura. Mientras que Zoey tenía el pelo rojo intenso y corto, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro. Y Sakura dejo crecer el caballo hasta el por el debajo de los hombros y su color de pelo era castaño claro y sus ojos eran de color verde.

Sakura todas las noches miraba la carta esperanza por alguna razón.

Flashback

Hace tres semanas

– Mira a ese chico se te queda viendo –Dijo Zoey a Sakura, su compañera de dormitorio

–¿Tú crees?-dijo Sakura algo dudosa, por el comentario de la canadiense

–¡que distraída eres! –Dijo Nina uniendose

–No eres la primera persona que me lo dice –dijo Sakura como si sientiera un Devaju

–Mira él se está acercando –dijo Zoey señalando al chico

–hola –dijo el chico que estaba interesado en Sakura

–hola –Dijieron las tres al unisono

–Me quede sorprendido…wow eres muy buena como animadora –Dijo el chico

–Gracias es mi primera semana –Dijo Nina muy orgulla de su actuacion

– No me refería a ti, sino a tu amiga – respondio el muy apenado

–enserio lo crees porque la entrenadora me dio un tiempo de prueba…jajajaja –dijo Zoey estaba un poco nerviosa

–no, eras tú s –dijo el aun mas apenado que antes

–¿entonces a quien te refieres? –Preguntaba Sakura siendo la mas confundida del grupo y sus dos amigas querian golpear sus cabezas con la con un poste o algo por lo distraida que era la castaña

– hablaba de ti. Enserio tienes un gran talento –respondio el chico

– ¿enserio lo crees? –dijo Sakura muy roja y apenada

Fin del flashback


	2. Chapter 2 chico en mis sueños

Disclamer

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen…pero otros personajes si son mios

2. El chico en mis sueños

Al día siguiente

–¿y cuando quedo arreglada la cita "el chico de mis sueños"? –Pregunto Sakura resignada ya que practicamente la obligaron a salir con chico que conocieron hace unas semanas atrás

–¿Entonces saldrás con él ? – pregunto Zoey algo curiosa, pero muy emocionada a la vez, ademas ella sabía que hubo un chico misterioso en su pasado

–Creo que sería muy descortés sino asistes –dijo Nina mientras buscaba algo en el closet de a castaña para la gran cita –¿no crees? – pregunto con un tono de voz travieso y un poco inocente mientras tirabas todas las prendas de la esmeralda en una de las camas

–¿Cuándo es la cita? – dijo Sakura cuando estaba al punto de explotar

– El próximo sábado en la noche, no llegues tarde…supongo que verán una película y luego cenaran. – dijo Nina muy tranquila

–…perfecto…–dijo Sakura que no estaba tan emocionada – "ni Tomoyo me mete en embrollos así" – penso Sakura además solo iría para decirle a su cita que solo le importaba que fuesen amigos. Ella rechazaba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban de una manera muy cortes simplemente no quería novio todavía, pero no sabia porque; aunque sus amigas querían que conociera a nuevas personas, ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Pero habia un pegueño ser magico que se hacia pasar por animal de felpa fue testigo de todo lo que paso con su ama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto en Londres

En un importante conservatorio en Londres asistían los mejores talentos musicales jóvenes del todo el mundo y entre ellos sobresalía una joven proveniente de Japon, Tomoyo Daijoji por su impresionante voz.

Ella todos los días hablaba con Sakura por teléfono o por internet no importaba la zona horaria.

–¿Así fue como pasó? – pregunto Tomoyo muy preucupada, porque ella ya tenía un plan entre manos que la famosa y esta cita se lo impedía.

– Si hubiese escuchado mi teléfono antes tal vez Nina no hubiese contestado y hubiese rechazado a este chico de una manera cortez – dijo Sakura en un tono desanimado

–Eres toda una rompecorazones, amiga – dijo Tomoyo de una manera picara este ultimo comentario hiso que Sakura se sonrojara un poco

– No quiero que el termine herido por mi culpa… –dijo Sakura –…Creo que no estoy lista para una relación ahora –dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello para atrás

–tal vez si estés lo estes –dijo Tomoyo –…Solo que él no es el chico indicado para ti –le guiño el ojo pero ella aun asi no la entendia .

Sakura-¡Hoe! Oye Tomoyo a veces no te entiendo

Tomoyo-tranquila ya todo se aclarara…mira la hora, me tengo que ir adiós-tenía una llamada entrante de Meyling.

Sakura-Bueno que descanses, adiós.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

– ¡que chicas más entrometidas! –dijo Meiling gritando por teléfono a Tomoyo

– Ellas no tienen la culpa, no conocen el pasado de Sakura; ni Sakura misma sabe lo que paso en verdad, ella solo es una victima de las circustancias –dijo Tomoyo

–¿Por qué no se lo cuentas? –Pregunto Meiling

–No soy quien se lo debe decir –Dijo Tomoyo

– Shaoran tiene que llegar lo más pronto posible a Japón antes Kinomoto cometa un error que ambos puedan lamentar. –Dijo Meiling

– Solo Li puede decirle la verdad a Sakura… –Suspiro Tomoyo – Creo que es todo por el momento, te hablo más tarde.

– Adiós nos hablomos luego. –dijo Meiling

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya en la noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Sakura tenia un sueño un poco extraño en cual solo podia ver imágenes de un rostro un algo borrosas de un rostro de un chico donde solo podia apreciar unos ojos de color café claro muy similar al ambar

– ¡Buenos días! –Dijo Zoey con un tono alegre mostrando el despertador

– ¡hoe! ¿Qué hora es? –dijo Sakura tirando las sabanas al piso y saltando de la cama

–¡Ya es tarde y hay que ir a clases…andando! –Dijo Nina mientras le tiraba el uniforme a la castaña una manera divertida


	3. Chapter 3 un dia normal en mi nueva vida

3. Un día normal en mi nueva vida

Sakura POV

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años y desde abril me mude a Tokio porque decidí que ya era bueno conocer a nuevas personas, ya que Tomoyo se mudó a Londres. A pesar de que ella está ahí nunca hemos perdido la comunicación.

Tomoyo no es mi única amiga, al entrar al internado conocí a Nina Whöller y a Zoey Jhonson. Ninguna de ellas son de Japón…Nina creció en Viena y Zoey siempre me cuanta de lo maravilloso que es la ciudad de Toronto.

Las conocí el mismo día que ingrese al dormitorio, nunca imagine que tuviera que compartir mi habitación…pero eso el de menos.

Nina es una chica muy lista y segura de sí misma además ella sabe lo que quiere y se sale con la suya. Pero en cambio Zoey es igual o más distraída que yo; Nina dice que en una competencia quedaríamos empante.

Se han de preguntar que paso con mi familia, bueno papa sigue siendo profesor de arqueología en la universidad y haciendo giras y mi hermano se mudó a San Francisco con Yukito ambos ganaron una beca o algo así, fue lo que entendí.

Por cierto a Touya se le ocurrió que asistiera al internado así no me quedaría sola cuando papa hace sus giras.

Se han de preguntar que paso con Kero…bueno él se mudó conmigo a Tokio, pero las chicas no saben lo de las cartas y mucho menos que poseo magia. Hay días que el glotón de kero se come los dulces de Zoey o los de Nina y tengo que mentirles, Kero me ha metido en uno otro, casi siempre busco la manera de ingeniármelas… (Aprendí a pensar rápido)

A pesar de que mi vida ha mejorado o ha cambiado un poco de lo que solía ser, hay momentos en los que me siento incompleta, como si faltase una pieza de rompecabezas, desearía saber qué es lo que me falta y que tengo que hacer para que regrese a mi vida. Es algo sumamente confuso, es como si todos supieran las respuestas a mis preguntas a mí nadie me quiere responder, pero no puedo vivir mi vida lamentándome. Sé que eso que me falta dentro de mi pronto aparecerá de todos modos seguiré mi vida adelante


	4. Chapter 4 la primera impresión

4. La primera impresión es la que importa

Nina-¡Apúrate vamos a llegar tarde a clase!

Sakura-HOE!

Zoey- Vamos vístete- pasándole el uniforme a su aun dormida amiga

Sakura- …gracias…- restregándose los ojos del sueño

Nina-¡Vístete y vámonos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura- Saben…otra…vez…Soñé…con…el chico…de…la…otra…vez-decía esto mientras corria por los pasillo con sus otras dos compañeras de clase para no llegar tarde a clase, extrañaba ir a la escuela en patines con la compañía de su hermano y Yukito.

Nina- ¿y dinos…que…fue…lo…que soñaste….esta vez?

Zoey- ¿y estas segura que era el mismo chico?- Abriendo la puerta del salón de clases

Sakura- sí, estoy segura que era el, pero esta vez parecía como si quisiese confesarme sus sentimientos hacia mí y entonces….

Nina y Zoey- ¿Qué paso?

Sakura- pues…-jugando con sus dedos índices

Nina y zoey-¿Y?!-ya estaban desesperadas

Sakura- Uds. Dos me despertaron.

La reacción de Nina y Zoey fue de suma decepción ya que querían saber porque la chica de ojos verdes ya había soñado con el mismo chico noches atrás, y lo peor es que según Sakura a él no conocía, bueno era lo que ella pensaba.

Nina-¿y no sabes quién es?- Sentándose en su escritorio

Sakura- no

Zoey-pero tuviste que haberlo conocido o visto por lo menos una vez ¿no crees?

Sakura- pues verán es algo confunso- sacando unos libros y poniéndolos sobre su pupitre.

Profesor- Buenos días chicos-entrando a la clases

Estudiantes- Buenos días- no respondieron con todos los animos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El transcurso del día paso sin ningún inconveniente hasta que una de las secretarias se acercó a la clase diciendo- Señorita Kinomoto el director quiere verla en su oficina.

En ese momento ella sale detrás de la secretaria camino a la oficina del director.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Londres

Tomoyo-¿Lo mandaste, Eriol?

Eriol- Si, mi querida Tomoyo- dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla- Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo con esta cita

Tomoyo- En eso tienes razón Eriol, pero tengo un As bajo la manga ya verás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Devuelta a Tokio

Una tímida chica se acerca y toca la puerta del director

Sakura-¿Puedo pasar?

Director-pasa querida

Sakura- ¿Paso algo malo, abuelo?

Director- No pasó nada, Sakura

Sakura- ¿abuelo y ese paquete?

Director- Por eso te mande a llamar, te llego desde Londres

Sakura-¿Londres?

Director- Si, parece que te lo mando tu prima Tomoyo, no sé qué es, pero parece muy importante.

Sakura- que considerada que es tomoyo- "que traerá en manos Tomoyo" pensó Sakura

Director-Si lo es, ¿Sakura tienes planes para hoy?

Sakura- Pues, veras…si, porque lo preguntas abuelo?

Abuelo- bueno quería que me acompañaras a recoger a alguien muy importante en el aeropuerto

Sakura- Ya veo abuelo, pero prefiero ir contigo que ir con…con…

Abuelo- No importa

Sakura- Creo que me tengo que ir…me perdí media clase de matemática y sabes que no voy muy bien que digamos abuelo

Abuelo- Bueno Sakura ya no te quito más tiempo, ve a clase

Sakura- adiós abuelo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aeropuerto de Hong Kong

Meiling-¡Cuidate!- Dijo eso llorando y asfixiando a su primo

Syaoran- No me voy para toda vida Mei

Meiling- Yo lo sé, pero no te atrevas a poner un pie en China si no regresas con ella, me entendiste

Syaoran- Tranquila no pienso regresar si no estoy con ella

Meiling- Me llamas cuando llegues a Japón

Syaoran-Claro lo hare

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tokio, dormitorio de mujeres

Dos adolescentes estaban en su habitación haciendo no mucho después de un dia de clases, Nina estaba ojeando una revista de modas y Zoey al parecer estaba dormida, se había quedado dormida escuchando música; y en ese momento entra su otra amiga entra a la alcoba.

Nina- Mira quien se apareció- dijo cerrando la revista

Sakura-…hola-dijo susurrando no quería despertar a Zoey

Nina-¿Por qué hablas bajito?- dijo con el mismo tono de voz de Sakura

Sakura- Zoey esta dorminda, ¿acaso no vez?

Nina- Eso se arregla- fue y camino hacia la cama de Zoey tomo el reproductor de música con el cual se quedó dormida y le subio el volumen a todo lo que da entonces en ese momento Zoey pego un grito.- Listo ya podemos conversar como personas normales, ya Jhonson despertó.

Zoey-¿Por qué te llamaron a dirección?- bostezando

Sakura-Me llego un paquete desde Londres- Poniendo el paquete sobre el escritorio

Zoey- ¿Londres?

Sakura- Si, Tomoyo me lo mando y viniendo de ella puede ser cualquier cosa, aunque todavía no le he abierto

Nina- Que esperas Kinomoto ¿porque no lo abres?

Sakura- ya voy.

Zoey- Mira viene con una tarjeta y dice "la primera impresión es la que importa, ¿no crees? Con cariño Tomoyo"

Sakura- Como no lo vi venir- dentro del paquete venia un lindo vestido verde con un cinturón dorado.

Nina-mira este vestido te puede servir para la cita de hoy

Zoey-Si Nina tiene razón, ¿ella lo diseño?

Sakura- Si tomoyo lo diseño, es uno de sus pasatiempos, ella diseña y confecciona ropa desde que estábamos en la escuela- mientras se cambiaba el uniforme y se ponía el vestido que su amiga habia diseñado especialmente para ella

Zoey- dinos que no hace tomoyo, porque también nos contaste que canta, toca el piano, cocina, le gusta la fotografía y ahora diseña

Sakura-…pues no hace magia…- le salio un gota detrás de la cabeza.

Nina- Zoey, ahí es donde te das cuenta de lo inútil que eres

Sakura- ¿Creen que deba usar este vestido para hoy?- Ya con el vestido verde puesto

Nina- Si, deberías usarlo hoy, solo que déjame ayudarte con el cabello y maquillaje- jalo a su amiga del brazo y la sento en el tocador y le empezó a cepillar el cabello de su amiga.

Zoey- Nina, tu teléfono está sonando.- entonces la chica de ojos grises salió al pasillo y contesto mientras su otra amigo le ayudaba a arreglar a Sakura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nina- Hola papa!- decidió que lo mejor era sentarse en el pasillo sabía que iba ser una conversación muy larga.

Papa de Nina-Hola querida ¿Cómo estás?

Nina- bien papa y ¿tu?- Ella sabía que su padre no era de las personas que llamaban solo para saludar, sabía que tenía un motivo esa inesperada llamada

Papa de Nina- Te tengo noticias, unas muy buenas, hija

Nina-Que clase noticias papa, ve al puto

Papa de Nina- Pues hoy llega a Japón alguien muy importante, hija

Nina-No!, papa hablas enserio!- en definitiva no eran buenas noticias para ella eso era lo último que quería escuchar

Papa de Nina- No te escucho feliz Katrina, ¿acaso no son buenas noticias para ti?

Nina- No papa, no estoy feliz- le había salido una lagrima traicionera por sus ojos, colgó la llamada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Nina termina de hablar con su padre por teléfono entra al dormitorio y encuentra a sus amigas muy felices, pero ella no lo está, entonces ellas dos se dan cuenta del estado de animo de su amiga; y Nina decide que es mejor contarles sobre de lo que había hablado con su padre hace un momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya Sakura estaba en un café de la ciudad en compañía de su cita, ya que la habían forzado a ir; sinceramente ella hubiera preferido ir con su abuelo al aeropuerto a recoger al amigo de su abuelo tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era esa persona y de igual manera pensaba acerca del chico de que Nina le había hablado, ella estaba inmensa en sus pensamientos hasta que…

C.S.N- no sé si te lo dije antes pero hoy te vez hermosa.- ya no sabía cómo llamar la atención de la chica que estaba sentada al frente de él se le acaban los temas de conversación

Sakura-…gracias-se puso muy roja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aeropuerto de Tokio

Ya había llegado el vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong y en este venia un chico decido a recuperar a la persona más importante en su vida más importante en su vida, a su cerezo, él no tenía ni idea como ella reaccionaria cuando lo volvería ver, él sabía que no sería nada simple volver a ganar su confianza y su corazón estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella si fuera necesario. Se aseguraría de no volverla a perder otra vez.

En el aeropuerto se encontraba un señor un poco mayor en su espera. El apoyaría al chico que su bisnieta había escogido una vez, no cometería el mismo error que cometió con su nieta, y para remendar su error haría que ellos dos fueran felices.

Syaoran- Señor Amamiya que gusto volverlo ver

- El gusto es mio, ¿Listo para asistir al internado?

Syaoran-si…pero señor donde esta ella?- Era lo primero que quería ver al bajarse del avión

Señor Amamiya-No pudo venir hoy tenía un compromiso

Syaoran- ¿Compromiso?

S. Amamiya- Si, pero no te preocupes no es nada serio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Devuelta a la cita

Sakura- tengo que decir algo muy importante

C.S.N-Pues dime soy todo oído

Sakura-Bueno…pues….veras…etto…yo ahora no estoy lista para tener una relación en este momento- lo dijo muy apenada, no quería y no sería capaz de romperle el corazón. Pero sabía que él no era chica para ella.

C.S.N- ¿Estás viendo a alguien más, no es cierto?

Sakura-no, no estoy viendo alguien más, veras no me siento lista para estar con alguien y te mentiría si sigo saliendo contingo….pero podemos seguir siendo amigos

C.S.N.-Comprendo…está bien…pero déjame acompañarte hasta el internado

Sakura-Gracias

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camino al internado se volvió muy incómodo nadie hablaba.

C.S.N- Creo que ya es hora de despedirnos

Sakura-¿Yo me la pase muy bien y tú?

C.S.N-yo también

Sakura- adiós- y despidiéndose le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla a su nuevo amigo.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes entro al internado sintió una presencia muy familiar pero no sabía quién era el dueño de esa presencia, pero de igual manera sintió una sensación calida en su interior que la hacía feliz. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la oficina de su abuelo ese era el lugar donde venía esa presencia entonces entro.

S. Amamiya- Sakura no te vi ahí- Estaba sorprendido al ver a su bisnieta en la puerta de su oficina-¿Acabas de llegar?

Sakura- hola abuelo…perdón por llegar así de la nada

S. Amamiya-Tranquila, ¿Cómo te fue?

Sakura-Pues salió mejor de lo que esperaba

S. Amamiya- Discúlpenme mi descortesía ella es mi bisnieta Sakura, Sakura él es un buen amigo de la familia Li Syaoran

Sakura- Es un placer conocerlo joven Li-Extendiéndole la mano.

Syaoran- No, el placer es mío- Respondiéndole el mismo gesto

En ese momento ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, ese era el momento que Li estaba esperando por meses, él se quedó embobado viéndola en su vestido verde hubiera deseado que ella se hubiera arreglado así para él; ella sabía que él le cambiaría la vida.


	5. Chapter 5 voy por ella

por ella

Syoran POV

Me llamo Li Syaoran hace unos meses cumplí 17 años; y cada vez se acerca el momento en el cual seré el líder de mi clan en China. Y para ser líder debo al menos tener una prometida, es por eso que estoy en busca de ella en Japón, pero de todos modos ya le encontré y ahora debo reconquistarla y no va a ser tarea fácil ya que ella y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco ya que perdí la comunicación y es muy probable que no me reconozca por que hace unos meses Sakura tuvo pequeño incidente y perdió la gran parte de su memoria.

Jamás pensé que me fuese a enamorar de la persona que alguna vez fue mi rival al atrapar las Cartas Clow, pero ella al final se robó mi corazón. Después de sellar la última carta ella tuvo las agallas de decirme cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia mí, creo que es uno de mis momentos más felices que he vivido en toda mi vida; pero después de ese verano tuve que regresar a China para cumplir con mis deberes, pero no fui sin antes prometerle que iba a regresar para estar a su lado.

Que estudiara en este internado no fue por plena coincidencia solo ingrese allí para acercarme más a ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacer que poco a poco que sus recuerdos sobre mi fluyan.

Según mi prima Meiling dice que aún tengo una gran posibilidad de volver a estar con Sakura porque ella no está con nadie especial en este momento y además mi cerezo en los últimos días ha tenido sueños recurrentes y ella y Daidoji creen que son recuerdos acerca de mí y yo espero que sea así, tal vez el destino me esté dando una segunda oportunidad y no debo desaprovecharla.

Pero no todo es de color rosa tengo un pequeño impedimento unos meses de que regrese a China apareció una propuesta de matrimonio de una adinerada familia de Viena; ni la chica ni yo estamos de acuerdo con este compromiso pero llegamos a un acuerdo en el cual consistían que después de un cierto tiempo ambos no tuviéramos pareja automáticamente me casaría con ella, y cada vez se acerca la fecha límite y no puedo cometer ningún error por el cual me arrepienta, debo ir por ella; no tengo duda de eso.

Notas de autor: por favor dejen sus reviws, me harían de gran ayuda =]


	6. Chapter 6 la pieza faltante

6. La pieza faltante

En la dirección del Internado

Sakura- Es un placer conocerlo joven Li-Extendiéndole la mano.

Syaoran- No, el placer es mío- Respondiéndole el con el mismo gesto

En ese momento ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, ese era el momento que Li estaba esperando por meses, él se quedó embobado viéndola en su vestido verde hubiera deseado que ella se hubiera arreglado así para él; ella sabía que él le cambiaría la vida.

Señor Anamiya- Sakura, querida porque no acompañas al joven Li a su dormitorio

Sakura- Claro abuelo, no hay problema con eso

Syaoran – No se molesten yo puedo encontrarlo por mi cuenta

Sakura- No es ninguna molestia al contrario, ¿verdad abuelo?

Señor Anamiya- yo que tu diría que sí, mi nieta es algo insistente

Syaoaran-si ambos insisten tanto creo que ya no me puedo negar más.

Ya después los dos jóvenes salieron de sala y se dirijieron al edificio del dormitorio de los chicos, ya que ese sería el lugar donde el viviría hasta que se gradué del colegio

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya después de haberle mostrado al muchacho chino su habitación se dirigió rumbo a su habitación con la expectativa de que se encontraría a sus dos compañeras de dormitorio estarían ahí pero ninguna de ellas estaba ahí solo estaba una nota en su escritorio que decía "Tranquila, pasare el fin de semana con mis padres y unos amigos de ellos….Nina está en la casa de una "amiga" eso fue lo que me dijo, bueno cuídate besos ATTE: Zoey"

Sakura- Creo que solo estamos tú y yo, Kero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicos

Syaoran- Meiling y Daidoji hablen una a la vez, no puedo responder sus preguntas al mismo tiempo- ya estaba un poco desesperado

Tomoyo-¿Y que paso?, ¿Cuál fue la reacción de Sakura al verte y como se veía con el vestido que especialmente le confeccione para ella?- dijo esto del otro lado de la pantalla y Tomoyo y Meiling notaron el leve rubor de el al escuchar la última pregunta de Tomoyo- jijijijijij

Flashback

Sakura- ¿Esta es tu primera vez?- dijo algo timida y un poco nerviosa no sabía porque el la ponía de esa manera

Syaoran- ¿Primera vez?- no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando

Sakura- Quise decir…Bueno tu primera vez en Japón- Su cara se tornó roja y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

Syaoran-No, ya he estado antes en Japón- Llevando sus maletas y siguiéndola

Sakura- ¿Y qué lugares de Japón ya conoces?- estaba muy interesada sobre este chico tenía la necesidad de pasar más tiempo y conocerlo mejor

Syaoran- Bueno veras estuve una larga temporada en Tomoeda- Mientras decía esto se rascaba no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, sabía que podría reaccionar de cualquier manera

Sakura- ¿!Enserio!? yo soy de ahí- lo dijo muy sorprendida casi que gritando y brincando de la emoción-Bueno ya llegamos, este va a ser tu dormitorio, creo que tu compañero de cuarto no está pero él es buena persona-mostrándole la puerta.

Syaoran- veo que tienes frio- se quitó la jaquet que tenía y la puso en los delicados hombros de ella.

Sakura- Gracias, pero no era necesario Li; creo que ya es hora de irme

Syoaran- ¡Oye!

Sakura- Dime- volteándose

Syaoran- Etto…bueno…yo me preguntaba si mañana me quieres mostrar la ciudad, si no tienes planes…claro

Sakura- Claro, no tengo ningún plan en especial, va a ser muy divertido ya verás.

Syaoran- Gracias

Fin del Flashback

Syaoran-¿Eso responde sus preguntas?

Tomoyo-¡que romántico!

Meiling- Quiero saber lo que piensa Sakura de ti…eres un atolondrado porque no le dijiste la verdad a Sakura

Syoaran- No pude talvez se le cuento todo mañana- rascadose la cabeza- de todos modos sé cómo ella se lo vaya a tomar-suspirando- tengo que ganar su confianza, ¿no creen?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

La chica de ojos verdes tomo su teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a su mejor amiga que se encontraba en Londres tenía que darle gracias por el vestido que le diseño y para decirle todo lo que hoy había pasado.

Tomoyo- Hola Sakura que hay de nuevo-del otro lado del teléfono, mientras al mismo tiempo hablaba con los primos Li por una videollamada .

Sakura-Que hoy conocí a uno de los chicos más asombrosos-tumbandose en unas de las camas de la habitación ya que se encontraba prácticamente sola

Tomoyo- ¿Es guapo?- Ella ya sabía la respuesta de su amiga pero de todos modos ya conocía la respuesta-dime

Sakura-Pues sí, y creo que me invito salir mañana

Tomoyo- Me alegro por ti amiga, de seguro le gustas mucho- viendo al otro lado de la pantalla Li el cual escuchaba gran parte de la conversación porque Tomoyo puso su teléfono en alta voz- Y cuéntame ¿cómo fue que lo conociste?- ya conocía la historia pero ella y Meiling querían conocer su versión, entonces en eso momento Sakura le comento como habia pasado todo con lujo de detalle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En algún lugar de Tokio

Una chica peliroja estaba llorando pero era consolada por su mejor amigo

Nina-El…ha-ra….de to-ddo lo posible…pppara que este con el!-llorando como una desquiciada

Hayato- Tranquila Nina, todo va estar bien…talvez ni lo veas Tokio es una ciudad muy grande- Ya no sabía que decirle a su amiga

Nina- No va estar bien, no conoces a mi padre si fuera por el venderia su alma para que yo sea novia de Li- estaba desesperada

Hayato- no veo el problema, tu no quieres estar con él; él no quiere estar contigo- Estaba confundido.

Nina- No importa ya- se estaba secando las lágrimas- de todos modos gracias por dejarme quedar este fin de semana en tu casa

Hayato- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Nota de autor:

Se que no subí capítulos la semana pasada pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente con mi computadora pero se lo a recompensar y voy a subir un más capítulos hoy

Dejen sus reviws porfa!


	7. Chapter 7 quiero mi libertad

7. Quiero mi libertad

Nina POV

Yo no sé qué tiene que ver mi parte de la historia con esta…Pero de todos modos les contare.

¿Pero dónde están mis modales?...Mi nombre es Katrina Whöller, pero muchos me conocen como Nina, tengo 16 años de edad; nací y crecí en Austria específicamente en Viena.

A mi padre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que ya tenía la edad suficiente de para buscar pretendientes, no tengo problemas en buscarlos y escogerlos yo, el problema es que mi padre los escoja por mí y los chicos que escoge definitivamente no son de tipo.

Papa quiere que me case con un chico de una rica familia de China, el "gran heredero" del clan Li; el mismo Li Syaoran. Él y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos pero hasta ahí, porque hasta donde yo sé él ya tiene novia y no podría interferir en su relación. De hecho Syaoran y yo estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos estar juntos como pareja yo no creo en los compromisos arreglados.

De una u otra manera yo sería la segunda opción de Li ya que si el no sigue con su actual novia por cierto tiempo automáticamente yo me convierto en su prometida…Comprometida a los 16 años ni que viviera en siglo XVII

Cambiando de tema; hace unos meses me mude a Tokio y es asombrosamente genial, ahora estudio en un internado y comparto mi habitación con 2 chicas: Zoey Jhonsosn y Sakura Kinomoto. Conocí primero a Zoey, de hecho ambas entramos al internado al mismo tiempo, por eso la conozco un poco más y a Kinomoto bueno ella ingreso un poco después dice que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente es lo que ella nos dijo, aunque es poco lo que lo conozco me empecé a llevar muy bien con ella; Zoey y kinomoto son como las hermanas que nunca tuve, soy hija única.

Se me olvidaba Hayato él es mi mejor amigo también lo conocí en el internado, el es alto, su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos son de color celeste. Él es muy guapo pero no entiendo porque no tiene novia aun, estoy segura que él está enamorado de alguien pero no me lo quiere decir…de todos modos algún día lo hare hablar por la buenas o por las malas; quiero ver a mi mejor amigo feliz él se lo merece porque es una buena persona, de todas maneras mi felicidad esta incansable como mi libertad, pero aun estoy a tiempo de alcanzar ambas y no me rendiré.

Nota de autora:

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic….y dejen sus reviws me gustaría saber que piensan sobre mi fanfic


	8. Chapter 8 un dia especial en tokio

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los otros personajes si son mios

8. Un día especial en Tokio

Ya era domingo en la mañana y seria el día en que Sakura le mostraría la ciudad a su extranjero y nuevo amigo.

Kero- ¡Despierta Sakura, se te va hacer tarde….no puedes dormir todo el día!- Kero ya no sabía qué hacer para despertar a su ama- Se te va hacer tarde- tomando el cobertor con el cual dormía ella , pero ella seguía durmiendo tenía el sueño muy pesado

Sakura- Kero no molestes…déjame dormir ¿quieres?- ella estaba tan dormida que había perdido la noción- ¡HOE! Se me va hacer tarde, ¿kero porque no me despertaste antes?-al pequeño guardián le salió una gotita detrás de la cabeza, dio un salto olímpico de la cama se arregló en tiempo record

Kero- ¿y que lo que vas hacer hoy que es tan importante, Sakurita?- volando por toda la habitación

Sakura- Ayer llego un chico nuevo al internado, él es extranjero y pues quiere que le muestre la ciudad

Kero- ¿Y de donde es este chico?- estaba intrigado

Sakura- Es de China, creo- se estaba terminado de alistar- ¡ya es tarde me tengo que ir adiós kero, no hagas ningún desorden y no salgas de la habitación aunque sea domingo aún hay muchas personas por ahí - diciendo esto salió del dormitorio directo a la recepción

Kero- ¿China?... ¿Sera?…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un chico estaba esperando a la persona con quien iba a pasar todo el día en la ciudad pero ya estaba preocupando porque ella no llegaba, pero sabía que no era nada grave tal vez se había quedado dormida entonces fue cuando la vio llegar

Syaoran- Buenos días Kinomoto- le dolía tratarla como una desconocida ya que ella no lo reconoció cuando la vio ayer.

Sakura- Buenos días Li- saludo amablemente como era común en ella- perdón por el atraso…es que…bueno no escuche el despertador

Syaoran- No te preocupes, yo acaba de llegar- lo último que quería era que ella se sintiera mal, ya la conocía muy bien y hasta el pobre se llegó a acostumbrar

Sakura- ¿Qué quieres hacer, Li?

Syaoran- Dímelo tú, eres la que me van enseñar la ciudad

Sakura- Bueno…no se…podemos- en ese momento empezaron a sonar sus tripas porque no había desayunado.

Syaoran- Que tal si vamos a comer algo- la conocía muy bien y supo de inmediato que no había comido nada.

Sakura-Claro…- no sabía porque estaba nerviosa con él, ella ya no era tan timida como antes- me parece una gran idea…conozco un caffe delicioso muy cerca de aquí que tal si vamos Li te apuesto que te gustara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya ambos castaños habían llegado al caffe que Sakura escogió, escogieron una mesa que estaban en el balcón ese modo podrían ver la ciudad ya que el caffe era de dos plantas y tendrían una estupenda vista de la ciudad.

A l estar allí ambos estaban muy nerviosos no sabían de que podían conversar solo se intercambiaban miradas; de todos modos el chico de mirada de color ámbar no estaba seguro de contarle la verdad acerca de el creía que la iba ahuyentar pero no iba a resistir mucho; en cambio ella sabía que no era una persona como cualquier otro tal vez él era la persona indicada pero no podía sacar sus conclusiones antes de tiempo debía conocerlo mejor.

Después de ir al caffe Sakura le enseño la ciudad como le había prometido fueron a tantos lugares, Sakura se encargó que el chico conociera hasta el último rincón de la ciudad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Torre de Tokio

La chica de ojos verdes pensó que estar en Tokio y no visitar la Torre de Tokio es como no ir a Japón del todo así que ambos castaños se dirigieron hacia alla

Sakura-¿Ya consocias la Torre de Tokio, Li?-este lugar en específico le traía tantos recuerdos porque fue donde se ejecutó el duelo final y venció a Yue para convertirse en la dueña de las cartas.

Syaoran- Si, estuve una vez en una competencia de arco y fecha

Sakura-¿A poco participaste?

Syoran- No, vine a ver a un amigo de mi….digo….una amiga, ella me invito

Sakura- Ya veo… ¿y tu amigo…bueno el amigo de tu amiga gano?- en ese momento se acordó que el día del juicio final Yukito había ganado en el torneo de arco y fecha.

Syaoran- Si él fue quien gano

Sakura-que bueno- No sabía porque él la ponía tan feliz- Oye Li no quieres entrar la vista allí es fantastica

Syaoran- Creo que si la vista ahí arriba debe ser muy linda, Kinomto- dirigiéndose a las puertas del ansensor cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura se quedó detrás de el-Kinomoto creo que tenemos que subir por el elevador

Sakura- Es que no me gustan los elevadores, prefiero subir por las escaleras- mirando hacia el piso- pero si quieres puedo hacer una excepción hoy- jugando con sus índices

Syaoran- Pero si no quieres entrar por mi está bien podemos usar las escaleras- en ese momento el se acordó del porque ella no le gustaban los elevadores, la convención de ositos de felpa cuando se quedaron atascados en elevador

Sakura- No importa ya, creo que es hora de enfrentar mis miedos, ¿no crees Li?- Presionado el botón del ascensor para que las puertas se abran- ¿no vas a entrar Li?-en ese momento el la siguió y entro donde estaba ella y seguidamente las puertas se cerraron, solo estaban ellos dos

Syaoran- oye, ¿porque le temes a los elevadores?

Sakura-No estoy segura….

Syaoran-Ya veo…pero no va pasar nada te lo aseguro

Sakura- Ayer me dijiste que habías vivido en Tomoeda y ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste?

Syaoran- Estuve como dos años

Sakura- Enserio, eso quiere decir que también estudiaste en también en Tomoeda

Syaoran- Curse el cuarto año en la primaria de la escuela de Tomoeda

Sakura- Tal vez fuimos compañeros de clase, Li- ya habían salido del elevador y estaban en el mirador viendo la vista de la ciudad

Syaoran- ¿En qué clase estabas si se puede saber?

Sakura- Yo estaba en el 4-2 ¿y tú, Li?

Syaoran- Pues yo también- fue uno de los momentos más incomodos que había vivido

Sakura- Ya me acorde quien eras Li, eres el niño molesto que vino de China que se sentaba detrás mío.- se puso rojo después de haber escuchado eso ultimo- pero veo que ya no eres tan gruñón como antes, maduraste Li- A él le había gustado que la chica de ojos verdes pensaba acerca de el- Perdón si no te reconocí antes pero hace meses sufrí un accidente perdí muchos de mis recuerdos.

Syaoran- Yo no sabía, como lo siento

Sakura-No, está bien, no me veas con esa cara de lastimas.- El joven Li estaba desbastado por dentro.- Aprendi a no lamentar mi pasado y hacer nuevos recuerdos…de todos modos ya perdone a esa persona.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

Un guardián mágico que parecía un muñeco de felpa amarillo estaba enojado porque su ama lo solo todo el domingo y además estaba muy pensativo por el chico de quien Sakura estaba hablando, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió

Zoey- ¡Llegue!- estaba muy animada.

Kero- que bueno ya voy a estar solito- estaba haciendo la victima

Zoey- kero, ¿ y Sakura?- ella pensó que no saldría ese día, buscándola con la mirada

Kero- Salió, y me dejo solito- y ya le estaban empezando a crear lágrimas de cocodrilo- y ni siquiera me comida.

Zoey- ¿Con quién salió?- sacando de su bolso unos dulces para dárselos a su pequeño amigo – ¿si se puede saber?

Kero- Con un chico que recién entro ayer al internado- comiendo los dulces que Zoey le había regalado-Parece que a Sakura si le gusta este chico

Zoey- ¿Y qué paso con el otro chico el que venía China?- Poniéndose el dedo de la barbilla de manera muy pensativa-el "chiquillo"

Kero- Pues según Sakura este chico viene del extranjero y estaba muy feliz por pasar el día con él; y entendí que viene de China igual que ese chiquillo.

Zoey- Entonces crees que se trata de la misma persona

Kero- No hay duda

Zoey- ¿Pero cómo Sakura no reconoció a su propio novio?- No entendía lo que estaba pasando- ¿Aun son nivios?

Kero- Creo que a un cierto punto si lo reconoció; ayer cuando llego estaba sumamente feliz y no creo que sea por la cita que uds dos la obligaron a ir; además piensa en los sueños que ha tenido últimamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casa de Hayato

Dos jóvenes estaban en comedor estaban a punto de almorzar.

Nina- Apuesto que a como juegas soccer cocinas- lo dijo en son de broma

Hayato- Por lo menos hago el intento, no como otras niñas mimadas que conozco y no se me quema el agua- Le había respondido con una indirecta a su amiga

Nina- ¿Oye y tus padres?-pensó que sería buena idea distraer a su amigo cambiando de tema

Hayato- Salieron, tenían unos viajes de negocios; pero no me cambien de tema- estaba un poco enfadado

Nina- Si te enojas más seguido te vas a enfermar del hígado

Hayato- Por lo menos no amanecí con los ojos hinchados- mala idea al decir eso porque cuando se dio cuenta sintió un sartén golpeándole la cabeza -¡ Auch, Nina!

Nina- Te lo merecías

Hayato- Oye tengo una idea para que anules tu compromiso

Nina- te escucho…

Hayato- Porque no le presentas a él tal Li con Sakura y los emparejas, creo que el se podría enamorar de Kinomoto, es una chica muy dulce

Nina- Sabes no una mala idea, pero ya lo había pensado antes, pero hay un pequeño problema Li ya está perdidamente enamorado de otra chica- jugando con su cabello- no se si te acuerdas pero este verano fui Hong Kong

Hayato- Si me acuerdo perfectamente Nina ¿y que con eso?

Nina- Pues trate de llevar a Kinomoto conmigo pero ella se negó de ir, ya tenía planes

Hayato- ¿Así que ya lo habías pensado antes?

Nina- Si

Hayato –Y porque no fue contigo

Nina- Pues fue a visitar a una de sus amigas en Londres

Hayato- Tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad

Nina- ¡Claro eres un genio!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hong Kong

Una chica de cabello negro estaba hablando con su amiga que se encontraba en Londres.

Meiling- ¿Cómo crees que les ese yendo par de atolondrados, Daidoji?

Tomoyo-Espero que les esté yendo bien, creo que lo mejor es que Li no le diga la verdad de una vez, podría asustar a la pobre de Sakura

Meiling- La torpe de Kinomoto cree Xiao Lang es un chico que ella acaba de conocer, pero la realidad es otra – Estaba triste porque su amiga perdió muchos de sus recuerdos y la mayoría acerca de alguien muy especial

Tomoyo- Si te hace sentir mejor Sakura ayer pudo reconocer la presencia de Li, supongo que es un buen comienzo

Meiling- Creo que en eso tienes razón, Daidoji- Ya estaba un poco mejor- ¿Oye sabes que fecha es hoy?

Tomoyo- No se dime

Meiling- Hoy hubiese sido su tercer aniversario

Totmoyo- es una lástima que pude grabar "el reencuentro amoroso de Sakura y Li"

Meiling- Vaya Daidoji nunca cambias

Nota de autora: dejen sus reviws y gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia


	9. Chapter nfidentes

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenence, pero los otros personajes si son completamente mios

9. Confidentes

Flashback

Se encontraban dos amigas en el Parque Pingüino a la hora del atardecer

Tomoyo-¿Estas segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?- Estaba preocupada por su amiga que recién había despertado del coma

Sakura- Tranquila Tomoyo voy a estar bien, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí - estaba sentada en un columpio

Tomoyo-Aun puedo renunciar a beca en el conservatorio

Sakura- No lo hagas, no es necesario; no quiero que renuncies a tu sueño por mi culpa

Tomoyo- No importa

Sakura- Claro que importa es tu sueño y no quiero que renuncies a él por mi culpa- jugando sus pies en la arena- Voy estar bien, te lo prometo- se puso de pie camino hacia su mejor amiga- Creo que ya es hora de que empiece una nueva vida- y en ese momento le salió una lagrima traicionera.

Tomoyo- Está bien, pero prométeme que hablaremos todos días sin importar la hora

Sakura- Está bien, te lo prometo- Y cerraron la promesa con un abraso.

Flashback

Ya después del largo día que Sakura y Syaoran tuvieron pues ya era hora de regresar al internado. En el momento que Sakura entra a su dormitorio se encuentra con…

Sakura- ¡oh por dios! ¡Un muñeco que habla! – cuando entro a su habitación encontró a Zoey y a Kero hablando como si nada

Zoey- Sakura no te hagas se todo acerca de tu magia, las carta y los guardianes

Sakura- ¿Sabes todo?- Definitivamente ella no esperaba eso

Kero- Si, Sakurita yo le conté todo

Sakura- ¿Zoey prometes no decirle a nadie?

Zoey- Te lo prometo- en ese momento entro alguien a la habitación

Nina- ¿prometer que?

Sakura- Nina no vuelvas entrar asi a la habitación, me asustaste

Zoey- Pues…veras…le prometí a Sakura que no le diré a nadie…- no se le ocurrió nada- que no le diría nadie acerca de la cita que tuvo hoy- fue un alivio para ambas que Nina no entrara a la habitación momentos antes

Nina-¿Cita? ¿Con quien? Dime quiero saber todos los detalles- tomo de las manos a Kinomoto y empezaron a dar saltitos

Sakura- jejeje- le empezaron a salir gotitas detrás de la cabeza- no fue una cita para empezar.

Nina- Cuéntanos como te fue con tu "no cita"

Sakura- ¿quieren saber acerca de mí "no cita"?

Zoey/Nina- ¡Sí! ¡Queremos saber!- Ambas estaban haciendo carita de perrito triste- ¡Anda dinos!

Sakura- Esta bien les contare- Tomo un gran suspiro se sentó en la cama de Zoey y las otras dos chicas se sentaron en el piso, como si fuesen niñas pequeñas que les van a leer un cuento- Lo conocí ayaer cuando regrese de la cita de ayer, es un chico que acaba de entrar al internado y me pidió que le mostrara la ciudad; eso fue mi "no cita"

Zoey- ¿Es guapo?- Cuando Zoey dijo eso el rostro de Sakura empezó a ponerse rojo como si fuese un tomate

Nina- Por tu cara creo que sí, ¿Cómo luce?

Sakura- Es un poco alto; cabello desordenado y castaño…- en ese momento Nina la interrumpio

Nina- ¿Y de qué color son sus ojos?- "No puede ser Li"- fue lo que pensó Nina cuando escucho la descripción de la "no cita" de Sakura

Sakura- … sus ojos…bueno su mirada era penetrante y sus ojos eran de un color miel

Zoey- Vaya nunca te había escuchado hablar de alguien así antes

Nina- ¿Se besaron?- "no hay duda de que es Li, Sakura tiene que estar con él"- ella sabía que la "la no cita" de Sakura era que nada menos LI Syaoran

Sakura- ¡No!- se apeno mucho por la pregunta que le hiso su amiga

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicos

Hayato entro a su dormitorio y encontró a un chico pensativo

Hayato-Hola soy Matsumoto y creo que tú debes mi nuevo compañero de dormitorio- seguido de esto él le extendió la mano

Syaoran- Yo soy Li Syaoran – Respondiéndole el gesto

Hayato- Veo que no eres de aquí

Syaoran- Tienes razón, yo soy de China

Hayato- ¿estuviste todo el dia aquí?

Syaoran- No, estuve conociendo la cuidad-le salio una gotita detrás de la cabeza

Hayato- Ya veo

Unos momentos después los dos chicos estaban conversando cuando de repente suena un teléfono.

Hayato-Creo que está sonando tu teléfono

Syaoran- Es mejor que vaya a contestar esta llamada afuera

Hayato- Claro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el pasillo

Syaoran- Alo

Chica Misteriosa- ¿Es cierto que estas en Japón?

Syaoran- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Wholler?

Nina- Tengo mis fuentes, Li

Syaoran –bueno que me mas da, ¿y tú estás es Japón también?

Nina- Si…pero tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué viniste a hacer a Japón?

Syaoran- Pues vine para recuperarla

Nina- Me alegra, que digas eso

Syaoran- ¿Acaso crees que estoy aquí por ti?

Nina- Es lo más lindo que me han dicho

Syaoran- Como digas…

Nina- Les deseo la mejor suerte a ambos

Syaoran- gracias…supongo

Nina- Li te dejo…adiós

Syaoran- Adiós- después de esta conversación ambos colgaron el teléfono y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

La única razón por la cual Nina había hecho esa llamada fue comprobar si dudas eran ciertas acerca de su posible prometido y todo apuntaba a que sí; pero tras sus sospechas ella ya sabía cómo sacar ventaja, solo ocupaba la ayuda indirectamente de una sus amigas, solo si fuese necesario.

Cuando la chica europea termino de hacer su corta llamada deicidio entrar a su dormitorio.

Sakura- ¿Con quién saliste a hablar en el pasillo?

Nina- Con nadie importante

Zoey- Anda dinos- tomándola de las manos

Sakura-¿Sino fuese nadie importante no habrias salido a hablar al pasillo, no piensas igual que yo, Zoey?

Zoey- Creo que Sakura tiene un punto a favor

Nina-¿Enserio quieren saber?

Zoey/Sakura- ¡Claro!

Nina-mmm….pues…verán….etto- Nina no eran de las chicas que titubean, no era normal en ella-¿bueno no sé si se acuerdan del chico que les hable hace unos días?

Sakura- ¿Con él?

Nina- sí, con el

Zoey- ¿y de que hablaron?

Nina- de nada importante

Sakura- ¿de nada importante?...no creo que fuera asi de hecho si no fuese nada importante no hubieses salida a hablar al pasillo

Zoey-Concuerdo con Sakura.

Nina- lo llame para ver como estaba, ya saben algo diplomático

Zoey-¿Es guapo?

Nina- es como 7/2 u 8- respondió sin pensarlo

Zoey- ¿y porque no estas con él?

Nina- Simplemente no puedo, y además no quiero; es de esas relaciones que no funcionan

Sakura- ¿Por qué no funcionaría?

Nina- Él me dijo desde un principio que estaba con alguien

Zoey-¿Quieres de decir que ya tiene novia?

Nina- Si

Sakura-¿La conoces?

Nina- No, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama

Sakura-¿Y no quieres conocerla?

Nina- Creo que así está mejor, además sería muy incómodo para ambas, y ellos dos están juntos eso prácticamente anula mi "compromiso"

Sakura- Ya veo

Nota de autor: Gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews y que siguen esta historia y por su apoyo….No dejen de postear sus reviws


	10. Chapter 10 Nina se une al club de las c

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

10. Nina se une al club de las casamenteras

Ya era tarde y las chicas estaban cansadas y por ende estaban durmiendo. Nina dormía en la cama individual, Zoey y Sakura dormían en camarote; Zoey usaba la cama de abajo mientras Sakura dormía en la parte de arriba del camarote, porque cuando entro al internado esa era la cama que sobraba.

Mientras ellas dormían había un cuarto integrante que se encontraba pensativo acerca de los sucesos que ha pasado en los últimos días que tienen que ver con el estado de animo de su ama.

Flashback

Hace 3 años atrás

Sakura- ¡ya llegue!-Dijo eso mientras entraba a su habitación, ese día se sentía sumamente feliz por lo que le había pasado en la escuela.

Kero-Vaya Sakurita se te ve muy feliz algo muy bueno te tuvo que haber pasado en la escuela- hacía tiempo que no veía de ese modo- ¿Apuesto que pasante la prueba de matemática?

Sakura- ¡Mejor que eso Kero!-Su felicidad se notaba hasta en los ojos, ella tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos

Kero- No he visto tan feliz desde que aquel chiquillo…- En ese momento El gran guardián del sello de las cartas se percató del motivo de la felicidad de su ama-¿Tiene que ver con ese chiquillo?

Sakura- No le digas así, a mi nuevo novio

Kero-¿! Que dijiste NOVIO!?-esa noticia no se la esperaba- ¿!te ennoviaste con el chiquillo!?- Aun no creía lo que Sakura recien le dijo-! NOVIOS!

Sakura- Si novios, pero ya no es ningún chiquillo, Kero

Kero-¿Novios?

Sakura- Otra vez te repito Li Syaoran es mi novio, hoy me lo pidió formalmente en la escuela; Kero jamás olvidare este día

Fin del Flashback

Ya era de mañana y era el mismo drama de todos los días a primera hora, las chicas tratando de despertar a Sakura, ya cuando lo lograron despertarla salieron corriendo al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares en el salón; en la parte de atrás de la clase junto de la ventana se sentaban: Sakura en el penúltimo puesto de la fila mientras Nina estaba delante de Sakura; mientras Zoey se sentaba en la fila de la par y delante de ella se encontraba Hayato.

Ya las chicas tomaron sus respectivos asientos, después de ellas llego Hayato y empezaron a platicar

Hayato- Buenos días

Sakura/Nina/Zoey- ¡Buenos días!

Hayato- Saben hoy entrara un nuevo chico

Zoey- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Matsumoto?

Hayato- Es mi compañero de cuarto

Sakura-¿Te refieres a Li?

Hayato- ¿Lo conoces Kinomoto-Él no lo veía venir

Sakura- Pues veras lo conocí el sábado

En ese momento entra el profesor y saluda al grupo de estudiantes

Profesor-buenos días jóvenes- y fijándose en un archivo que traía- Parece que hoy transfirieron a un nuevo estudiante desde Hong Kong…, pasa- En ese momento entra Syaoran a la clase- Clase él es Li Syaoran, ahora veamos cual será el lugar donde te sentaras- El profesor estaba buscando un espacio libre para el nuevo estudiante- Detrás de kinomoto hay un lugar libre- apuntando hacia la chica de los ojos verdes- Kinomoto alza la mano.

En ese momento la chica de ojos color gris estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; mientras tanto la chica de mirada verde estaba feliz ya que el chico que le empezaba a gustar se iba a sentar justo detrás de ella y además pudo notar esa sutil sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios a su nuevo compañero de clase.

Por otro lado Zoey no podía creer lo guapo que es el nuevo estudiante, pero desafortunadamente ella sabía que el solo tenía ojos para una chica.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de Chicas

Mientras todos estaban en clase, se encontraba un pequeño guardián muy pequeño y pensativo.

Flashback hace tres años

Sakura se asomaba por las ventana de su cuarto cada dos minutos a pesar que ella podía sentir la presencia de esa persona, pero de todos modos ella estaba muy ansiosa para que llegue su novio a su casa, ya que el hablaría con su padre para hacerle saber que él es novio de su hija y si lo autorizaba para serlo oficialmente.

Kero-¿Sakurita porque estas tan ansiosa?- Volando por toda la habitación para llamar la atención de su ama

Sakura- Veras hoy mi querido Syaoran vendrá a cenar y él quiere hablar con papa acerca de nuestra relación

Kero- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

Sakura- Como se lo vaya a tomar mi hermano- le salido una gota detrás de la cabeza

Kero- no te preocupes todo va salir bien

Fin del flashback

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la hora del almuerzo tres chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa hablando y conversando de trivialidades. Cuando en ese momento la chica de mirada color verde observó dos chicos acercándose e hiso señas para que ellos se sentaran con ellos

Sakura-¡Matsumoto! ¡Li! Aquí hay espacio

Nina- Veo que te gusta mucho el chico nuevo

Sakura- ¿Se nota mucho?- las otras dos chicas restantes se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, porque ya se aproximaban los otros dos chicos

Zoey- Hola chicos- los saludo para disimular un poco la conservación que tuvieron y además el rubor en la cara se empezó a notar un poco, o tal vez el reflejo de la manzana de Nina

Cuando ambos chicos se sentaron Nina aprovecho esta oportunidad para darle un pequeño espacio dos personas en especial

Nina- ¿Zoey, Matsumoto me acompañan a la biblioteca?- les guiño el ojo, pero ninguno entendió la indirecta

Hayato- ¡pero no he comido nada!

Nina- Comeremos en camino, vamos….antes que llene

Sakura-¿Biblioteca?

Nina- Es un lugar que está lleno de libros- lo dijo con su tono sarcástico, y jalo a sus amigos para dejar a ese par solos

Syaoran- ¿no entiendo cuál es su afán?- Estaba perplejo, pero luego se percató lo que la chica austriaca intentaba de hacer era como Tomoyo y su prima tratando de unirlos de nuevo y su cara empezó a tornarse de color rojo- no sabía que les gustara leer

Sakura- Yo tampoco conocía ese lado de Nina.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban solos sus tres amigos se habían ido "a la biblioteca"

Syaoran- El pobre de Matsumoto no pudo comer

Sakura- Ni Zoey, a ninguna de las 3 nos dio tiempo de ir a desayunar

Syaoran- ya veo

Sakura-¿Y qué piensas de la escuela?- ya no sabía de qué hablar con el chico chino

Syoran- Creo que hasta el momento es una buena escuela- alzando los hombros

Sakura-¿Y qué opinas de los profesores?

Syaoran- Hasta el momento no se ven tan malos

Sakura- Sabes creo que nos sentaron igual que cuando íbamos a la primaria

Syaoran- En eso tienes razón, es como en los viejos tiempos- y se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios con solo acordarse de cuando se conocieron.

Sakura- Solo que ya no eres tan serio como antes, ya sonríes un poco más.- estaba un poco apenada y decidió mirar a hacia su plato

Syaoran- ¿Enserio lo crees?

Sakura- Claro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Detrás de un arbusto cercano donde se podía escuchar la conversación de dos adolescentes enamorados, se encontraban tres chicos; dos de ellos fueron arrastrados por Nina

Hayato- Nina tengo hambre y por tu culpa Jhonson y yo no almorzamos- Estaba furioso

Nina- No te quejes, ten comete esta manzana; necesitas comer más saludable-Dijo esto mientras le pasaba la manzana a medio comer a su amigo

Hayato- No quiero tu manzana, esta mordida

Nina- Si te quieres morir de hambre haya tu- Ella estaba concentrada en su amiga de ojos verdes y el chico nuevo

Zoey-¿Nina, porque nos trajiste aquí?- En parte no entendía lo que sucedía

Nina- Simplemente Kinomoto es muy tímida y es obvio que le gusta Li- Hablaba mientras le daba otro mordisco a la manzana que le ofrecio al chico de ojos celestes

Hayato-¿Creí que él no te agradaba?- Él no estaba seguro que era lo que traía entre manos

Nina- Si ellos están juntos soy completamente libre y mi compromiso se anula

Hayato/Zoey-¿!Es el!?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Nina- Es el, es el único Li que conozco- ya había terminado de comer su manzana

Hayato- Li es uno de los apellidos más comunes que hay

Zoey- ¿y quieres juntarlos?-"!whoa! esto quiere decir que el mundo es muy pequeño, Sakura es novia de Li y Nina está prácticamente comprometidos…Nina tiene razón seria incómodo si ambas supieran la verdad "- Estaba haciendo su mapa mental tenia demasiada información

Nina-¡Sí!- Dijo esto con los ojos iluminados

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Londres

Tomoyo-¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a ese par-Mientras hablaba por teléfono con su amiga desde China

Meiling- No sé, si todo sale bien lo sabremos muy pronto, solo hay un pequeño asunto que me preocupa, solo espero que esas entrometidas no arruinen todo-"especialmente ella"

Tomoyo- No podemos hacer mucho si ambas no estamos en Japón- A la cantante ya tenía un pequeño plan en manos

Meiling- ¿Daidoji, que tienes en mente?- Ya la conocía muy bien

Tomoyo- Muy pronto te lo dire…jijijijiji

Nota de autor: ¡YEI! Capítulo 10….dejen su reviws


	11. Chapter 11 un compriso inespeado

11. Un compromiso inesperado y una promesa rota

Flashback

Hace 4 años aproximadamente en Hong Kong

En una de las importantes escuelas de Hong Kong una chica occidental ingresaba tímidamente a su nuevo salón de clase, ella no se encontraba muy emocionada simplemente sabía que no pertenecía allí

Dos chicos que recién llegaban a su natal China, ya que habían pasado casi todo el verano en Japón; uno de ellos no dejaba de pensar en la chica de ojos verdes pero de todos modos no dejaría de buscar el modo de estar siempre al lado de ella

Profesora- Ella es Katrina Wholler y viene de Austria, por favor sean amables con ella, ahora Wholler te sentaras detrás de Li

Meiling-Lao Shi ¿Se sentara detrás de mí o de mi primo Xiao Lang?

Profesora- Creo que tienes razón, Wholler te vas a sentar detrás de ella

En ese momento ella fue y se colocó en el puesto en el que la maestra le indico. La lección transcurro con normalidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando la escuela ya termino los dos primos se dirigieron a su casa

Meiling- La chica nueva es muy simpática

Syaoram- Claro como digas

Meiling- Vaya que si estás enamorado

Syaoran-como digas, iré a mi habitación

Meiling-¿la llamaras no es así?- vio que su cara se puso en leve tono rojo- Dile que le mando saludos

Syaoran- Se lo diré

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casi un año después

Syaoran- Madre, respetuosamente declino esta propuesta, sin ofender Wholler, pero no puedo aceptarla creo no es correcto- tenía una razón para negar esa propuesta

Nina- Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Li, padre, de esta relación no podría salir nada bueno, no me puedo casar con alguien a quien no amo

S. Wholler- Uds. dos son jóvenes y creo que uds no saben que es el amor; y de todos modos aún tienen mucho tiempo para conocerse

Syaoran- Su hija tiene razón, ella y yo solo tenemos algo en común que no queremos estar juntos- dijo esto mirando al papa de Nina con mucho fastidio- Y se equivoca de nuevo yo sí sé que es amar- Dejo al S. Wholler muy asombrado

Nina- Además creo que no puede haber un matrimonio si ambas partes se oponen ¿no crees Li?- Ella estaba odiando a su padre por usarla para aumentar su fortuna

Yelan- Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pienso que es muy pronto para un compromiso- Ella mantenía de mantener la calma, porque había mucha tensión en el ambiente

S. Wholler-Escucho

Yelan-Ellos son muy jóvenes aun, así que propongo una fecha límite para que ambas partes decidan qué hacer. Y si ninguna de las partes no tiene ninguna pareja para que termina el plazo de tiempo se casaran automáticamente- Guiñándole el ojo a su hijo- de lo contrario el compromiso se anula ¿Qué les parece?- Esa era la única solución que encontró en el momento

Syoran- ¿Y de cuento tiempo es la fecha límite?- Aun tenía una esperanza

Yelan- Creo que tal vez tres años y dos mes a partir de a partir de hoy es un tiempo muy prudente

S. Wholler- Concuerdo con ud

Nina-Yo no tengo ninguna oposición

Syaoran-Creo que es lo más razonable

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Afuera del despacho de la Señora Li estaban cinco jovencitas: Futie, Farem, Feimei, Sheiffa que son las cuatro hermanas mayores de Syaoran yMeiling, tratando de escuchar lo que se discutía del otro lado de la puerta.

Futi-¿Qué estará pasando ahí adentro?- Con la oreja pegada en la puerta

Meiling- No creo que sea algo bueno si están hablando los cuatro- Tenia una posición muy parecida a la de su prima

Shiefa- Me huele a matrimonio arreglado

Feimei-Hermana creo que tienes razón

Farem- No hagan sus conclusiones aun

Meiling- Esa entrometida

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el presente

Syaoran estaba en su habitación pensando que la fecha límite cada día se acercaba cada vez más y que le quedaba menos tiempo y tenía que actuar rápido.

En ese momento el escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su dormitorio, era raro que alguien tocara la puerta porque era domingo y muchos estudiantes aprovechaban para pasar tiempo con sus familiares y amigos. El joven chino se levanta de su cama y deja la foto que miraba sobre su cama y abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver quien estaba detrás de ella

Syaoran- ¿Wholler, que haces aquí?- Era la última persona que quería ver

Nina-¿Sabes si Matsumoto ya llego?

Syaoran- Él no ha llegado

Nina- Vine a devolverle los apuntes del proyecto de historia- En ese momento ella nota la foto que el dejo a foto la cama y reconoce a una chica que está en la foto-Sabes cada vez se está más la fecha limite

Syaoran- Si lo sé, ahora estaba pensando en eso

Nina- Ya veo… ¿y la chica de la foto es tu novia?

Syaoran- Ahora es algo complicado de explicar

Nina- ¿Ya volviste con ella?

Syaoran- Eso estoy intentando, pero solo faltan dos meses

Nina- Oye ¿y yo la conozco?

Syaoran-…Pues…si

Nina-¿Es Kinomoto no es asi?

Syaoran-Te mentiría si te digo que no

Nina-¿!Kinomoto!? – La cara de Li se ponía cada vez más roja-Claro que desde que llegaste has estado como un chicle pegado a ella-Gritando por todo el dormitorio- ¿Pero no entiendo porque no están juntos como novios?

Syaoran- Es una larga historia

Nina- ¿No terminaron por mi culpa verdad?

Syaoran-No, veras

Flasback

Unos meses atrás

Syaoran-Tengo algo importante que decirte, Sakura

Sakura-Dime

Syaoran-…Pues creo que tengo que regresar a Hong Kong muy pronto

Sakura-¿! Volverás a Hong Kong y hasta ahora me lo dices!?- Estaba a punto de llorar- Creí que tenía derecho de saber antes

Syaoran- Mi madre me lo acaba de mencionar hace unas horas

Sakura-¿Pero regresaras verdad Syaoran?- Se refugió en el pecho de el para que no la viera llorar

Syoran-Lo hare Sakura, siempre lo hago-diciendo esto la abrazo más fuerte y le dio un dulce beso sobre su cabeza

Sakura-¿Y porque te vas esta vez?- Secándose los ojos y apartándose de un poco de el para mirar los ojos que un día la enamoraron

Syaoran- Debo arreglar un mal entendido, pero no cuanto me pueda tardar, Sakura

Sakura-¿Mal entendido?- Se estaba secando las lágrimas-¿Es de lo que me hablaste aquel día, no es asi?

Syaoran-Si, pero cuando vuelva aquí todo va estar, te lo prometo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos días después

Aeropuerto de Tokio

Una chica recién había cumplido los 16 años estaba despidiendo a su novio, porque este regresaría a su ciudad natal para arreglar un mal entendido

Syaoran-Solo prométeme una cosa y me podre ir más tranquilo

Sakura-Dime- Mientras Syaoran se acercaba cada vez más

Syaoran-Promete que no me lloraras durante mi ausencia- Acercándose cada vez más a ella-De esa forma me podre irme más tranquilo

Sakura- Lo hare-Se paró de puntitas y sellaron su promesa con un beso, tal vez el ultimo

Cuando Sakura se marchó e iba para camino a su casa junto a su padre quien iba conduciendo y de la nada apareció un auto y choco contra el auto de los Kinomotos

Fin del Flashback

Nina- ¿Y luego que paso?

Syaoran- Por causa del accidente ella recibió el golpe en la cabeza y gracias a eso le causó amnesia y cuando despertó se no recordó de mí y para ella yo soy un viejo conocido de la primaria- Golpeando con el puño el escritorio seña de frustración, y Nina al ver esta reacción se asustó un poco

Nina-Eso explica porque ella entro un poco más tarde al internado, además ella nunca menciono nada acerca del accidente

Nota de autor

Espero que uds hayan tenido las mismas preguntas que tuvo Nina y que se haya aclarado esas pequeñas interrogantes

Dejen sus reviws…quiero saber de su existencia….y su opinión =]


	12. Chapter 12 una charla entre amigos

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

12. Charla entre amigos

Tomoeda, presente

Dos chicas estaban en caffe de esa misma ciudad esperando a unos viejos amigos, bueno una de ellas estaba esperando a sus amigos de primaria, la otra solo estaba allí para conocerlos. Ambas adolecentes estaban esperando a un grupo de tres personas y al poco tiempo los vieron acercándose

Sakura-¡Chicos!-Saludando amablemente y hacer señas, cuando llegaron a la mesa los abrazo porque no los había visto en semanas

Zoey-Hola…- dijo muy timida, solo había escuchado hablar de ellos

Chiharu/Rika/Yamasaki-Hola, chicas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Internado

Syaoran- Si, pero por tu reacción ella nunca te ha hablado acerca del accidente

Nina-No tenía ni idea, ella solo nos contó que tuvo un pequeño imprevisto o algo así, pero nunca menciono lo del accidente y mucho menos lo del coma y que tiene amnesia- Era algo nuevo para ella-¿Y no piensas decirle todo lo que me contaste?- Tratando de comprender la situación-Seria lo mejor para uds dos

Syaoran-No he encontrado el momento indicado…-Mirando la ventana-No quiero que piense que estoy loco o asustarla- El ultimo comentario le saco una sonrisa a su amiga

Nina- La conozco muy poco, pero te aseguro que te gusta…-en ese momento recordó los sueños recurrentes que ha tenido últimamente-¡Claro, eras tú!...

Syaron-¿yo?- No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba la peliroja

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomeda, Caffe

Los chicos están hablando con normalidad hasta que…

Yamasaki- Sabían que la antigüedad- levantado el dedo índice-los monjes de del Monte Everest sembraban café para mantenerse calientes de igual modo con el cacao- Nunca faltaba la inocente mentira de Yamasaki

Sakura- Enserio, no sabía Yamasaki, pensaba que el café se cultivaba en lugares calientes

Yamasaki- Veras los antiguos monjes descubrieron…- En ese momento Chijaru detuvo su mentira dándole un pequeño golpe a su novio en la cabeza como en los viejos tiempos

Chiharu-No le creas Sakura, el siempre miente con sus historias

Rika-Que ingenua que eres Sakura, tantos años y todavía caes; nunca cambias

Zoey- ¿Él es así todo el tiempo?- Las dos chicas menos Sakura asintieron con la cabeza

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaron-¿yo?- No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba la peliroja

Nina- Si, tu- Sabía que era un poco distraído-"Ya sé porque son pareja ambos son igual de atolondrandos, están hechos uno para el otro"- Pensó la austriaca- Sakura desde hace unos días ha tenido sueños con un chico en particular, pero generalmente son diferentes situaciones, pero es con la misma persona- Ella había armado el rompecabezas –Y estoy creo y estoy segura que eras tú, ella no te ha olvidado del todo-El chino estaba perplejo por lo que recién escuchaba, pero fue procesando la información y se empezó a formar una sonrisa en sus labios

Syaoran-¿Sabes que es divertido?

Nina-¿Qué?

Syaoran-Que Mei opina igual que tu- La sonrisa de Nina fue cambiando por un seño frunsido- Ella cree que sus sueños son recuerdos-Sabia que cada vez tenía poco tiempo- Cuando Sakura llegue hoy hablare con ella

Nina- Más te vale o yo misma se lo diré

Syaoran- Tu y Mei son muy parecidas- le salió una gota detrás

Nina- No vuelvas a decir eso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe

Sakura-¿Alguno de uds recuerdan que en la primaria tuviéramos algún compañero de intercambio?- Lo pregunto de la nada

Chiharu, Rika y Yamasaki se vieron a los ojos y sabían a quien se refería Sakura, pero no sabían cómo contestarle

Rika-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Fue la primera en hablar, el ambiente estaba muy tenso en la mesa

Sakura-Pues hace una semana ingreso un chico nuevo al internado en el que Zoey y yo asistimos-jugando con la *pajilla de su malteada-y él me dijo que cuando estaba en la primaria estudio dos años en Tomoeda y estuvo en nuestro salón, 4-2

Chiharu-¿y cuál es su nombre?-Tratando de no decir más información de la cuenta-Es que la primaria tuvimos tres compañeros de clase que vinieron del extranjero; uno de Inglaterra y dos de China

Yamasaki- Si en efecto dos chicos que venían de China eran primos, los primos Li

Sakura-¿Primos?

Rika-Li Meiling y Li Syaioran-Al escuchar el ultimo nombre, se le iluminaron los ojos a

Chijaru-De hecho se sentaba detrás de ti, Sakura

Zoey- Eso explica por qué se llevan tan bien-"Creo que todo comienza a calzar; pero porque ellos no le quiere contar la verdad"-pensó la chica proveniente de Canadá

Sakura-¿Y cómo nos llevamos en la primaria?

Chiharu-…Pues ambos eran muy competitivos…y con el tiempo se hicieron…mmm…muy buenos amigos-A los 3 viejos amigos de Sakura les salió una gran gota de sudor, porque no estaban autorizados para dar cierta información

Sakura-Ya veo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nina-Tengo una pequeña una pregunta

Syaoran-Dime

Nina-¿Si uds eran o son novio, esa parte no me queda clara no me quedo clara…el punto es, porque nadie le hablo de ti después de que ella haya despertado del coma?

Syaoran- Es que yo le pedí a sus familiares y sus amigos que el caso que ella despierte y no me recuerde que no le digan nada, soy yo quien debe decirle todo, sé que cuando ella sepa todo la verdad va a tener muchas dudas y seré el único que se las podre aclarar

Nina-¿Dudas acerca de qué?

Syaoran-Dudas de todo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caffe en Tomoeda

Sakura-¡Achu!- estornudo de la nada

Chicos-¡Salud!

Sakura-Saben, mi papa dice que si alguien estornuda de la nada; significan que están hablando de uno

Notas de autora

Glosario

*Pajilla, es mi país lo equivalente a sorbete o popote

Dejen sus reviews, porfa quiero saber si alguien aun lo lee (soné un poco desesperada) =]


	13. Chapter 13¿Son novios? parte 1

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

13. ¿Son novios? parte 1

Flashback

Ya se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela, había puesto el despertador de su hermano y el de su padre y además el de ella; pero no resulto de todos modos no le resulto funciono. Se quedó dormida, pero su pequeño guardián a despertó, se vistió y bajo a desayunar; al terminar de comer se despidió de su hermano y de su padre se colocó sus patines y partió hacia a la secundaria; así era su rutina casi todos los días.

En su recorrido a la escuela se podía ver como las hojas de los arboles cambiaban de un tono verde a un tono naranja y de igual manera las hojas se caían, cuando veía las hojas caer solo pensaba que ya había pasado al menos un año desde la última vez que lo vio partir y que le prometió que regresaría para quedarse a su lado para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al entra al colegio Sakura sintió una presencia muy similar, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones era como un presentimiento; lo único raro era que ya habían cesado los sucesos extraños.

Se dirigió al salón clases; saludo a sus compañeros y se sentó en su asiento que le correspondía y desde luego espero a que su profesor empezara la clase.

Cuando el profesor entro al salón se sorprendió porque sintió esa presencia cada más cerca, pero aún no estaba segura de quien era su dueño

Profesor- Hoy uds tendrán un nuevo compañero de clase que es proviene desde China-Al escuchar esto la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro- Según su expediente él ya ha estado aquí, así que más de uno aquí ya lo conocen desde la primaria; por favor pasa- y como el profesor le indico el chico hiso y con una mirada busco a la chica de ojos verdes- Él es Li Syaoran y dije antes el viene de China, y por favor sean amables con él. Veamos…Li te sentaras detrás de Kinomoto.

Así él lo hiso fue directo al lugar donde le asignaron, cada vez que se acercaba a su puesto cada vez se le iba formando un linda sonrisa porque se dirigía hacia la niña de los ojos esmeralda, pero no todos los chicos de la clase se dieron cuenta de estas miradas excepto una chica de cabello largo y ondulado con ojos de color amatista; ella había seguido su historia desde el principio y los ha seguido de cerca

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era el receso y todos los antiguos compañeros del joven chino querían la razón de su regreso pero el solo quería hablar estar con Sakura

Yamasaki-¿Por qué volviste a Japón?

Chiharu-¿Y por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?

Rika- Veo que creciste un poco, te ves más alto

Naoko-¿Meiling vino contigo?- Mientras ellos hacían preguntas Sakura estaba desesperaba por hablar a solas con el chino así que se le ocurrió para sacarlo de esas preguntas y comentarios obvios y de igual manera él quería salir corriendo con la chica de mirada verde

Sakura-¿Syaoran no quieres ir a conocer la secundaria?- al decir esto le guiño el ojo para que supiera de indirecta. Fue la única manera que encontró para poder pasar tiempo a solas

Syaoran-Claro no es ningún problema, Sakura- De ese modo ambos se alejaron del grupo, para estar solos en un lugar más tranquilo en donde podrían hablar sin que nadie los pueda interrumpir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura y Syaoran se fueron alejando cada vez más del grupo, tomaron rumbo del patio al trasero de la escuela, allí nadie los molestaría, pero ninguno de los dos se percató que un grupo de cuatro niñas los siguieron a una distancia un poco discreta.

Rika- Tomoyo, no creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto, tal vez ellos quieran estar solos

Tomoyo- Y perderme la oportunidad de grabar este gran momento de la dulce Sakura con Li-de la nada saco una cámara de video

Chiharu- Yo también tengo curiosidad de saber de lo que están hablando ellos dos, miren Li se acaba de arrodillar, y no podemos escuchar nada

Tomoyo ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!

Naoko-Creo que es una declaración de amor

Tomoyo-Tal vez le pida que sea su novia…y lo tengo todo en video

Rika- Hacen tan linda pareja y creo que Sakura dijo que "si"

Naoko- Creo que por eso Sakura quería estar sola con Li-cuando de repente- ¡y miren!- señalando hacia la pareja

Chiharu- no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo

Rika-ellos…

Naoko-se…

Chiharu- están…

Tomoyo- besando… -Ninguna de ellas estaban creyendo lo que estaban viendo-y tengo grabado el primer beso de Sakura y Li

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minutos previos

Sakura-¿Y Syaoran que era lo que querías preguntar?- Sentándose en una banca

Syaoran-Pues quería saber si tu querias- se puso un poco rojo- bueno yo…sabes…etto-no sabía porque empezó a ponerse tan nervioso

Sakura-Dime- noto que el chico se arrodillo y le tomo la mano

Syaoran- Bueno…pues si no te molestaría ser mi novia, si dices que no yo entenderé

Sakura-…Yo…-quedo impactaba con la propuesta de Syaoran no sabía que responder

Syaoran- Si dices que no está bien

Sakura-…no, Syaoran, no digas eso; claro que si me gustaría ser tu novia

Syaoran-¿Lo dices enserio?

Sakura-¡Sí!; pero pareces que estuvieras proponiendo matrimonio

Syaoran- Aun no- Cambiando de posición y sentándose en la banca junto Sakura

Sakura- Sabes, no me molesta la idea.

En ese momento ambos se miran fijamente y se fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente y sus labios fueron cortando la distancia hasta que formaron un dulce beso que estaban esperando. Solo fueron unos segundos lo que duro el beso, pero para ellos dos parecía que el tiempo se detuvo; no importaba su alrededor, solo importaba estar con la compañía del otro hasta que se quedaron sin aliento

Sakura-¿Sabes Syaoran?-Dijo eso a unos centímetros del rostro de Li

Syaoran- Dime- acariciando su rostro

Sakura-Este beso no fue como nuestro primer beso…fue más especial

Syaoran-¿Sera porque es nuestro primer beso como novios?

Nota de autora

Este creo que es uno los capítulos mis capítulos favoritos… ¿Ustedes que piensan?

¿Puede ser uno de sus capítulos favoritos… o quieren leer más?

No sean tan tímidos deje sus reviws….Por favor!


	14. Chapter 14¿Son novios? parte 2

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

14. ¿Son novios? Parte 2

Dos chicas estaban en el metro de camino al internado, estaban cansadas por que fue un día con otra revelación; pero la chica de ojos marrones oscuro no esperaba no esperaba lo que le iba a decir su amiga de mirada esmeralda

Sakura-¿Zoey te puedo confiar un secreto, bueno uno más?-No estaba segura si debía decírselo o no, de todos modo era alguien de quien se podía fiar, sabía todo lo de las cartas, la magia y lo de los guardianes; un secreto más un secreto menos no hacia la gran diferencia

Zoey- Claro, de todos modos ya soy como tu cómplice

Sakura- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, ¿me lo prometes?

Zoey-Lo prometo

Sakura-¿Por dónde comienzo?

Zoey-Por el inicio creo que es lo más lógico

Sakura-¿Recuerdas el día que le iba a ayudar a Li para se pusiera al tanto con las clases?

Zoey-Si lo recuerdo ¿Y que con eso?

Sakura-Pues… Li …y yo nos besamos-Zoey no sabía si estaba escuchando bien o era su mente que le estaba haciendo jugarretas

Zoey-¿Escuche bien, Li y tú?-Aun estaba en shock; pero la cara roja de Sakura la delataba, además ella no de las chicas que besan a los chicos por diversión-¿Y cómo paso?

Sakura-Pues solo paso…es todo

Zoey-¡Quiero escuchar los detalles, Sakura Kinomoto!, ese tipo de cosas no solo pasan

Sakura-Ambos estábamos en la biblioteca y de un pronto a otro el deja de escribir en su cuaderno los apuntes que yo le estaba dictando y…y

Zoey-¿Y?

Sakura-…y de pronto a otro ambos fuimos cortando distancia y cuando me di cuenta ya el beso termino

Zoey-¿Li besa bien?

Sakura-Si…y después…-su cara empezó a ponerse muy roja-…etto …yo…el…bueno…como decirlo…bueno nos volvimos a besar fue tan irresistibles. Me perdí en su mirada y me gustaba esa pequeña sonrisa que se le formada en los labios.-se escuchaba una felicidad en los ojos y Zoey solo se dedicaba a escucharla mientras iban en el metro-Sabes una cosa, sentí que esto ya lo había vivido antes

Zoey-¿Vivido antes?

Sakura-Si, he tenido esta sensación antes, es como si fuera un dejabu

Zoey-Según tus amigos uds fueron muy cercanos, tal vez de ahí venga esa familiaridad con Li

Sakura-¿pero qué tan cercanos fuimos en la primaria?, Zoey eso lo quiero saber

Zoey-Porque no se lo preguntas tal vez él tenga la repuesta que buscas

Sakura-Cuando lo vea, le preguntare todo-estaba decidida-Sabes algo

Zoey-¿Qué?-bajándose del metro

Sakura-Cuando estuve en coma, por lo del accidente, sentí una presencia muy similar a la de Li y cuando desperté ya no lo volví a sentir hasta ahora, que el vino a Tokio; hay algo que no calza…-iba platicando con su amiga en las calles de Tokio hacia el internado-No sabes cuánto mi vida ha cambiado después del accidente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

Sakura-¡Llegamos!-abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Nina-¡Ya era hora!-viéndolas entrar al cuarto-¿Y qué hicieron?

Zoey-No mucho; terminar el proyecto de historia con la ayuda del señor Kinomoto

Nina-¿Nada más?

Sakura-Si- poniendo sus cosas en su cama- ¿Y qué hiciste hoy en todo el día?

Nina-Terminar mi parte del proyecto de historia, ya que la otra parte le toca al tonto de Matsumoto y dejarle mis apuntes del proyecto

Sakura-¿Sabes si esta Li?

Nina-Pues se los di a él porque Matsumoto no había llegado cuando se los di ¿Por qué Sakura?

Sakura-Pues…tengo una duda de…la clase de…de Ingles; si tengo una duda de la clase de ingles

Zoey- Si tienes una duda en Ingles me puedes preguntar, ya que es mi lengua materna

Nina- Como el Francés, pero no sabes ni una sola palabra(N/A: SI no se acuerdan Zoey es canadiense; Canadá también se habla Francés)

Sakura-es que él se ofreció amablemente-guiñándole el ojo a la canadiense - Zoey, la próxima vez que tenga alguna duda en Ingles te consultare-Tomándola de las manos

Zoey-No hay problema. No sabía que Li hablara tres idiomas

Nina/Sakura-¡4!-lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

Sakura-el habla: Mandarín, Cantones, japonés e Inglés-numerando con los dedos-¿Nina como sabias que Li habla cuatro idiomas?

Nina-Pues, no sé si les conté pero ya lo conocía desde antes, cuando viví un año en China; fuimos compañeros de clase es todo-Omitiendo algunos detalles

Sakura-Sabes Li y yo también fuimos compañeros de clase en la primaria

Nina-…no tenía ni idea-Contesto con un tono sarcástico

Sakura-Voy a preguntarle a Li sobre la duda que tengo acerca de Ingles-Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el edificio del dormitorio de los chicos para ir en busca de Syaoran

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos chicos estaban en su habitación de ambos estaban terminando las tareas asignadas para el día siguiente, cuando de repente escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta

Hayato-¿Quién será?-levantándose de su escritorio para abrir la puerta

Syaoran-No lo sé…la verdad yo no espero a nadie- Se paró detrás de su amigo-¡Pero tú que haces aquí!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de mujeres

Zoey-¿Hablaste con Li?

Nina-Si, y me conto todo acerca de la relación que tuvo; digo que tiene con ella- Aprovechando que Sakura había dejado la habitación para hablar con Li- Y al parecer son novios, pero Sakura no lo reconoció a causa de un accidente que tuvo

Zoey- Creo que eso explica muchas cosas; ¿no crees?- sentándose en la cama

Nina-Creo que me siento culpable-dijo esto con un tono de tristeza y mirando al piso

Zoey-No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de que Sakura no lo reconozca por su amnesia, son cosas que pasan Nina, los accidentes no se planean

Nina-En eso tienes razón Zoey, pero queda poco tiempo, Li tiene que estar con Sakura antes de la fecha límite, sino…sino yo tendré que casarme con el- una lagrima traicionera caía por su mejilla –Pero hare lo posible para que ellos estén juntos.

Sakura al salir del dormitorio dejo la puerta abierta y por eso ellas dos no se dieron cuenta que alguien escuchó la conversación y de igual modo esa persona entro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hayato-¿Tu eres?- No tenía ni idea de quien era

Syaoran-¿Explícame que haces aquí?-No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, respiro hondo, conto hasta 10 y se calmó-Matsumoto ella es mi prima Li Meiling

Meiling-Es un placer conocerlo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chica misteriosa-…y yo sé cómo hacerlo

Nina-¿Y tú eres?-No tenía idea de quien era

Chica misteriosa-Soy Daidoji Tomoyo, mejor amiga de Sakura ¿Y uds deben ser Jhonson y Whöller?

Zoey- Es un placer, yo me llamo Zoey y ella es Katrina, pero todos le decimos Nina

Nina-¿Y viniste porque…?

Tomoyo-Para ayudar a Sakura es claro-poniendo una bolsa con dulces en el escritorio de Sakura, donde se encontraba el pequeño guardián-Se sorprenderá cuando me vea

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran-Aun no respondes mi pregunta-Estaba un poco serio

Meiling-Pues…vine porque te extrañaba- Salto y enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de su primo

Pero lo que ellos no se dieron cuenta que alguien observo la escena en el umbral de la puerta y mal interpretó todo

Syaoran-¡Sakura!- Se sorprendió al verla parada en la puerta y el empezó a zafarse del abraso de su prima

Sakura-Creo los interrumpí, vendré más tarde- sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer-Creo que mejor me voy-Luego salió corriendo sin ninguna dirección, pero Syaoran salió corriendo detrás de ella; y para su suerte la logro alcanzar y la tomo del brazo

Syaoran-Detente, te lo puedo explicar

Sakura- No sabía que tuvieras novia, Li- dándole la espalda y secándose las lagrimas

Syaoran-Se lo que piensas, Mei no es mi novia, es mi prima, malinterpretaste todo

Sakura-¿No es tu novia?- Estaba un poco confundida-Me siento como una tonta

Syaoran-No lo es-Mirándola directamente a los ojos-Hay algo que bebo decirte y creo que no puedo esperar más-una de las cosas que más odiaba era verla llorar le partía el alma

Sakura- Yo también quería hablarte de algo-ya estaba más tranquila-es por eso que fui a tu dormitorio- se estaba secando las lágrimas-pero dilo tu primero

Syaoran- Prefiero que hablemos en lugar más privado-dirigiéndose a la alcoba de el

Sakura- Esta bien-Siguiéndolo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoyo-Por cierto; ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Nina-Tenia una duda acerca de "una tarea de Ingles" y fue directo con Li

Tomoyo-¿Y porque no le pregunto a alguna de uds dos?

Zoey-Todas sabemos porque

Tomoyo-¡Vamos no debemos perder más tiempo!- las tomo del brazo y las arrastro- ¡No podemos perder el momento en que Sakura y Li se reconcilien!

Zoey-No creo que sea correcto ir y espiar a Sakura, es de mala educación

Nina- Daidoji me caes bien, también quiero saber que sucede con esos dos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura y Syaoran ya estaban solos; Li se las arregló para su compañero de cuarto y su prima los dejara solos, con la excusa de que Hayato le mostrara la escuela a su prima

Sakura- Siento pena por no haber reconocido a tu prima y pensar que es tu novia –Estaba muy apenada

Syaoran-Más bien yo me disculpo por el comportamiento de ella al verte…es así con las personas que ella aprecia

Sakura-¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Syaoran-Ahhh…cierto, lo que te iba a decir; no sé por dónde empezar- Él se sentó en la silla de escritorio y ella el borde de la cama- Te lo diré pero prométeme que harás preguntas hasta el final-le dijo mirando a los ojos y se acercó para tomarla de las manos y al mismo tiempo para darle un beso pero en ese momento el dedo índice de Sakura lo detuvo posándose en los labios de el

Sakura-Primero habla luego veré si te daré un beso – se moría por saber que era lo que le iba a decir Syaoran, se preguntaba si tenía que ver con las preguntas que ella tenía en su cabeza.

Syaoran-Tiene razón- El empezada a pensar la manera correcta de decirle lo que sentía hacia ella y además de contarle el pasado ambos-Pues si estoy en Japón es porque vine a recuperar…no más bien a estar con la persona más importante a la que yo amo, a esa persona a quien yo le entregue mi corazón hace años-A ella se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos ya iba a empezar a llorar- No te pongas así déjame terminar, tratare de explicarme mejor-secándole las lágrimas-Si estoy aquí es que esa persona de quien me enamore y aún sigo enamorado de ti

Sakura-¿Escuche bien Li?-Si tenía dudas antes ahora tenía más dudas

Syaoran- Si, escuchaste bien, tú eres la persona que más quiero, pero tú no me recuerdas y ni siquiera me reconociste por causa del accidente y eso no es todo…

Sakura-¿Hay más? ¡¿Acaso tu yo fuimos novios?!- estaba atónita

Syaoran-Somos…nunca terminamos-Sakura se había quedado muda no sabía si enfadarse o saltar a sus brazos y abrasarlo- Yo sé que debí llamarte o escribirte, pero preferí decírtelo en persona…entiendo si te enfadaste conmigo y tambien entiendo si no quieres estar conmigo

Sakura-¿Por qué nadie en estos meses me dijo que tengo novio?-tenía que asimilar la noticia- Creo que tengo derecho de saber si tengo novio o no

Syaoran-Yo pedí que no te digieran, soy yo quien te debía decirte todo esto, ya que soy el único que puede responder tus preguntas

El ya no podía más y la beso y para su suerte ella le correspondió de la manera que el esperaba que fuese, ese beso significaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas, el beso termino hasta que los castaños se quedaron sin aliento

Syaoran- ¿Ahora me escucharas?-aun estando a centímetros de ella asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que se quedó sin habla- Veras unos minutos antes de que tomara el avión que iba a China. Me entro una llamada de Tomoyo diciendo que tu padre y tu tuvieron un accidente y sin pensarlo dos veces tome un taxi directo al hospital; los médicos dijeron que fue un milagro solo tuviste una contusión, pudo ser peor porque el otro auto impacto del lado del copiloto.-Sakura solo se limitaba a escuchar aunque ella ya sabía lo del accidente, pero de todos modos quería escucharlo decir su versión- El doctor que estuvo pendiente de tu caso prefirió inducirte el coma-se escuchaba mucho dolor en su voz-Yo estuve contigo cuando estabas en el estado de coma- A Sakura le empezaron a brotar lagrimas desde sus ojos-te hablaba, contaba historias y siempre estuve a tu lado; nunca me moví de ahí, hasta unos días antes que despertaras. Mi madre me llamo y dijo que me necesitaban de mi presencia en China y mi llegada ya no podía esperar más- A él se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos cada vez más- Dos días después de mi partida recibí una llamada de Daidoji, diciendo que ya habías despertado, pero no te acordabas de mí; eso me partió el alma

Sakura-Sabes, cuando estaba en coma sentía una presencia de alguien muy especial, alguien que me dio una sensación de cariño y de calidez, pero de un pronto a otro esa sensación deje de sentirla- secándose las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos- pero desperté con la esperanza de volver de ver a esa persona, el problema era que ya no estaba a mi lado. Pero paso el tiempo y volví a sentir esa misma presencia – Ella pudo notar como a él se le empezaban a salir pequeñas lagrimas de sus ámbares ojos-cuando tu llegaste a Tokio volví a sentir completa a tu lado y cada vez que paso tiempo contigo en especial lo…que paso aquel día en la biblioteca, me refiero a lo que paso entre día entre ambos me hiso pensar que tal vez tenemos una conexión especial; de todos modos lo que sentí con beso fue algo que no he sentido con nadie más- viéndole a los ojos, buscando más respuestas en su mirada- solo contigo- el solo asintió, el solo se dedicaba a escucharla.

Cada vez estaban más cerca uno del otro y cada uno se perdía en la mirada, era como si se estuvieran comunicando. Fue cuando el la tomo de la cintura y ella poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y fueron cortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se unieron una vez más

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Detrás de la puerta

Dos chicos estaban escuchando lo que pasaba del otro lado de la pared pero estaban concentrados que no notaron que tres chicas estaban a la par de ellos tratando de escuchar lo que estaba lo que estaba pasaba hasta que…

Meiling- Ya no escucho nada-pegando la oreja en la puerta

Nina- Yo tampoco, me pregunto que estará pasando….espera un momento ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Meiling- ¡Tu!- volviéndola a la ver en la cara-la pregunta es ¿Qué tu aquí?

Nina- Lo mismo que tú, tratando de escuchar lo que está pasando entre Li y Kinomoto- los otros tres chicos estaban confundidos por lo que pasaba

Tomoyo-¿Uds dos se conocen?

Nina- La conocí cuando estuve en China y al parecer me odia sin razón alguna

Meiling-Para mí desgracia y la Xio-Lang, los tres fuimos compañeros de clase- señalando a la pelliroja-ella es la culpable que Kinomoto y mi primo no estén juntos en este mismo momento

Nina- Sabes bien que no es mi culpa-poniéndose de pie-y de todos modos nunca me gusto Li, creo que ya me voy- dispuesta a macharse-Zoey me cuentas todo después

Hayato- te puedo asegurar que a Nina no le gusta Li- su cara se tornó en un leve rojo tono. Y salió detrás de ella

Nota de autora

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya Syaoran le dijo casi toda la verdad a Sakura, porque no le habrá dicho que Nina puede ser su futura prometida, creen que la distraída de Sakura se entere por su cuenta o que alguien le diga verdad….les daré un pista el próximo capítulo se llama "Secreto a voces" eso no les dice algo…respondan en sus reviews


	15. Chapter 15 un secreto a voces

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

15. Secreto a voces

Tres chicas estaban en el dormitorio, pero no era el típico trio de siempre, sino que vario un poco esta vez.

Zoey- Estoy segura que Nina no le gusta Li- sentándose en la cama- Más bien quieren que estén juntos

Meiling- De seguro tiene una doble intención- Cruzando los brazos

Tomoyo-¿Por qué no te agrada?

Meiling- Les contare…

Flashback

Afuera del despacho de la Señora Li estaban cinco jovencitas: Futie, Farem, Feimei, Sheiffa que son las cuatro hermanas mayores de Syaoran y; Meiling, tratando de escuchar lo que se discutía del otro lado de la puerta.

Futi-¿Qué estará pasando ahí adentro?- Con la oreja pegada en la puerta

Meiling- No creo que sea algo bueno si están hablando los cuatro- Tenia una posición muy parecida a la de su prima

Shiefa- Me huele a matrimonio arreglado

Feimei-Hermana creo que tienes razón

Farem- No hagan sus conclusiones aun

Meiling- Esa entrometida

Shiefa-¿Creen que Xiao Lang acepte?

Meiling-Espero que no, él ya tiene a alguien a quien querer

Farem-Hablas de la chica de Japón

Meiling- Si de ella- aún seguían del otro lado del despacho-son hechos uno para el otro

Unos días después

Nina- Mei, te he estado buscando, por toda la escuela

Meiling-Ahhh…eras tú- despreciando a su amiga-¿Qué quieres?

Nina- ¿Sabes porque Li no ha venido a clases?

Meilling-A ti que importa- le respondió de una manera cortante-¿Por qué quieres saber?

Nina- Solo quiero saber si está enfermo o algo así - se le hacía muy rara la nueva actitud de su amiga -Tengo que decirle algo muy importante

Meiling- Esta en Japón

Nina-Debes estar jugando- pensaba que era una absurda excusa

Meiling-No estoy jugando- estaba de espaldas- Si no me crees es tu problema-le dolía lo que ella estaba a punto de decir- No me vuelvas a buscar.- y se marchó dejo a la chica de ojos grises sola

Nina-¡Mei , espera!-" ¿que hice que la lastimara?"- Pensó ella para sí misma-¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras?- la china paro en seco

Meiling-Arruinaste todo

Nina-¿Arruinar qué?

Meiling-Todo lo que sacrifique, para que Xiao Lang sea feliz

Fin del Flashback

Algún lugar del internado

Hayato-¿Así fue como paso?

Nina-Un día éramos inseparables y al siguiente ya no me quería ver

Hayato-Ya veo-tratando de apoyarla-¿Por qué no le cuentas las verdad acerca…-En ese momento fue interrumpido por tierno beso de la pelirroja- …de nosotros?- aun estando a milímetros de distancia de ella

Nina- Así es mejor- Besándolo de nuevo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicos

Sakura- Estoy feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo- Abrazada de su novio

Syaoran-Yo también lo estoy, mi princesa

Sakura-Sabes, es una lástima que hay perdido muchos de mis recuerdos sobre ti

Syaoran-No importa- dándole un beso en la frente- haremos nuevos recuerdos juntos a partir de hoy, ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura- Creo que tienes razón. Además ya no puedo lamentarme sobre nuestro pasado

Syaoran- No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ya es tarde

Sakura- Pero no me quiero ir- haciendo un puchero- pero tienes razón ya es algo tarde

Syaoran-Nos podemos meter en problemas, ya que falta un poco para el toque de queda.

Sakura- Eres tan considerado- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Como tan considerado cuando me llamaste en estos meses-Lo dijo en son de broma-Creo que ya es hora de irme

Syaoran-¿Si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta tu habitación?

Sakura- Llegare bien, no te preocupes- dándole un sutil beso-nos vemos mañana

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Momentos después la novia de Li llega a su dormitorio, y estaba en su nube que no noto que había una pequeña reunión ahí adentro

Zoey- Veo que llegaste

Meiling- Oye Jhonson eres la reina de lo obvio

Zoey- Nina ya me lo dijo antes

Tomoyo- ¿Li te explico la tarea?

Sakura-pues si…me explico la tarea, Tomoyo- fue cuando se cayó de su nube-… ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Eran muchas emociones en un día- Pensé que no vendrías hasta navidad –La abrazo porque no la había visto desde el verano

Tomoyo- Vine porque te extrañaba Sakurita- También estaba algo eufórica- Mientras estaba en Londres diseñe unos atuendos divinos que te quedaran fabulosos- Mientras a las dos chicas restantes no podían ver creer lo que estaban viendo

Zoey- ¿Así actúa siempre?-le pregunto la canadiense a la china

Meiling-Desde que la conozco-le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza- Su mayor pasatiempo es Sakura

Zoey-Al menos no es egocéntrica

Meiling- Dinos, ¿Ya Xiao Lang y tu aclararon todo el mal entendido?

Sakura-¿Me hablas a mí?

Meiling-Vaya Kinomoto sí que eres distraída, se nota que nos has cambiado nada

Sakura- ahhh…si Syaoran me explico todo- se puso un poco roja al recordar lo que había hablado con el chino-y porque él no me había llamado después de que desperté del coma- sentándose en la silla del escritorio- pero ya estamos juntos

Meiling- Me da mucha alegría escucharlo- en ese momento entra alguien al dormitorio.

Nina- Es bueno saber que ya están juntos

Meiling-¿Qué haces aquí?-"Eso era lo que faltaba"

Nina- Vivo aquí-estaba de brazos cruzados-y estas sentada en mi cama- La china se su puso de pie-¿Li te conto todo?

Sakura-Como les dije antes a las chicas, si el me conto todo

Nina-¿te hablo acerca de la fecha límite?

Sakura-¿Fecha límite de qué?- estaba un poco confundida- Nina no sé de qué me hablas

Nina- La mi compromiso- La pelirroja se hiso chiquitita- se anula automáticamente si tu sales con Li se

Sakura-¿Uds sabían de esto?

Zoey- ¿Saber qué?

Sakura-Que Syaoran era tú prometido-Todas las chicas restantes se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza- ¿Y no me quisieron dijeron nada?-de igual manera las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

No notaron el momento que la castaña salio de la habitación corriendo hacia el edificio de chicos

Meiling-¡Lo arruinaste por segunda vez!-Estaba furiosa- Sí que echaste todo a perder

Nina-¡No es mi culpa!-Estaba defendiéndose- ¡que el descerebrado de tu primo no le haya dicho la verdad!

Meiling-¡Tanto trabajo que a mí y a Daidoji nos tomó para que ese par de atolondrados estén juntos y tu apareces de la nada y lo arruinas en dos segundos!

Nina-¿Ahora ellos dos son su proyecto de ciencias?-refiriéndose a Tomoyo y Meiling, especialmente a a china

Kero-! BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR POR TONTERIAS!-Kero no aguanto más

Nina-¿está vivo?- no estaba creyendo lo que sus grises ojos estaban viendo, tomo al guardián alado de la cola, de sus alas y de las orejas-¿Cuál es el truco?

Kero-Si, paliducha estoy vivo y no hay ningún truco-soltándose-Lo que importa ahora es la felicidad Sakura- tenía que cuidar a Sakura y a sus frágiles emociones- Tu mocosa y tu paliducha dejen sus estúpidas diferencias a un lado

Tomoyo-Creo que Kero tiene razón-quería ver a su amiga feliz-Tenemos que unir fuerzas y esperar que Li le explique todo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorios de chicos

Matsumoto y Li se estaban alistando para ir a dormir, pero ya era muy tarde cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta

Syaoran- Iré a abrir- se sorprendió a verla ahí parada del otro lado de la puerta llorando

Sakura-Dime que es mentira-Li no sabía que responder-¡Dímelo!- Odiaba verla llorar y más cuando se le quebraba la voz

Syaoran-¿Qué te quieres que te diga?-no entendía que pasaba-¿Qué te diga qué?-tratando de secar sus lágrimas, pero cuando se iba a hacer contacto ella se alejo

Sakura-Dime que tu compromiso con Nina es mentira- secando sus lágrimas; pero el silencio y la mirada de Syaoran lo dijo todo- No sé porque vine, si tu silencio respondió mi pregunta -Después de decir esas palabras creyó que sería menos humillante desaparecer de ahí

Syaoran- ¡Sakura espera no te vayas!- la logro tomar del brazo

Sakura-Creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí, Li- Le llamo por su apellido y para Syaoran se sintió como una fría puñalada que le atravesó el corazón-Y para ti soy Kinomoto-Estaba de espalda por eso ella no pudo ver las lágrimas de Li salir por sus ojos; ya que trataba de ser fuerte-¡Suéltame!, ya se acabó-Logro soltarse, el no pudo más que dejarla ir

Syaoran-¡Maldición!-Dándole y golpe a la pared para desahogarse, no entendía como hace unos momentos todo era como un sueño pero sus miedos se volvieron realidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente fue más incómodo, Sakura ignoraba a Li y apenas hablaba con Nina. Las primeras clases fueron una tortura, porque literalmente ella estaba se sentaba entre la austriaca y el chino, pero no mejoro del todo, en el receso ella se apartó de todos, no quería saber nada del mundo; Li trataba de buscarla pero no la encontró sino hasta la clase siguiente, que era la clase de hogar y familia, ahí se sentaban en parejas. Antes que el chino llegara al internado, Zoey y Sakura se sentaban juntas mientras Hayato y Nina eran pareja; pero cuando Li llego las cosas cambiaron un poco porque Sakura se ofreció voluntariamente para ser las pareja de Li y de este modo la canadiense no tenía pareja para esa clase

Maestra Hara-Buenos días chicos-Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar mira que Sakura levanta la mano

Sakura-¿Maestra Hara podría cambiar de compañero de clase?-No quería tenerlo cerca.

Maestra Hara-¿Por qué si tú la semana pasada te ofreciste para ser la pareja de Li?

Sakura-Es que Li ya no me cae tan bien como pensé y además creo que haría mejor Whöller, solo digo-les dijo una pequeña indirecta a ellos dos pero no toda la clase entendió

Maestra Hara-Kinomoto no hay cambios; bueno empecemos- ella comenzó a explicar lo que harían- les diré un de que se tratara su proyecto para las próximas tres semanas-la clase empezó a poner atención a las indicaciones- Ya que la todos de los grupos están constituidos por hombre y mujer; cada pareja se hará cargo de un bebe de mentira; este muñeco-Enseño un muñeco como de ejemplo- llora, va al baño y come; y además tiene una cámara que los grabara como hacen sus deberes como "padres"-Todos los estudiantes no están emocionados por el proyecto- les daré un sobre con la información básica del bebe como enfermedades y el sexo del mismo. Solo la señorita Jhonson será madre soltera-Después de decir las indicaciones los estudiantes fueron por sus bebes y respectivos sobres.

Sakura-Lo que me, ahora tenemos que cuidar que cuidar a un muñeco con un mentiroso-tomando el sobre mientras Li recibía a su "hija"

Maestra Hara-Felicidades es una niña-dándole la bebe a Li-Miren saco tus ojos Kimonoto

Nina-¿Cómo te llamare?-viendo a la muñeca

Hayato-Que tal si le ponemos el nombre de mi papa

Nina-No, tus abuelos tienen pésimos gustos con los nombres-tomando al bebe en brazos-se llamara como el muñeco que tenía a los 4 años

Hayato-¿Se llamaba?

Nina- Bebito Bonito-Al chico le salió una gran gota detrás de la cabeza

En el otro lado del salón

Syaoran-¿Estuviste llorando?-era algo obvio porque Sakura tenía los ojos un poco hinchados

Sakura-No es tu problema-tomando al bebe-que tal si pensamos en un nombre a la bebe, ¿quieres?-leyendo el sobre

Syaoran-Quiero decirte que lo del compromiso si es cierto, pero no quiero estar con ella-dando un suspiro-es contigo con quien quiero estar- Sakura se hiso la que no había escuchado

Sakura-Me engañaste, ¿y aun quieres que este contigo?-aún estaba un poco molesta porque Syaoran no le dijo toda la verdad desde el principio-¿y te pregunte por el nombre de "mi hija"?

Syaoran- Querrás decir" nuestra"- le gustaba como sonaba, recordó una ocasión que ambos hablaban sobre los nombres de bebes que les gustaban y el hermano mayor de Sakura se enfadó porque eran muy jóvenes para hablar sobres esos temas-¿Te gusta el Ai?

Sakura-Ai…Li- se sorprendió porque si le gustaba como sonaba-Claro suena bien, me gusta ese nombre

Syaoran- Recordé que una vez me dijiste que te gustaba ese nombre

Sakura- No recuerdo haberte dicho eso

Syaoran-Creo que no lo recuerdas porque, no se perdiste la memoria

Al final del salón

Zoey-Creo que te llamare Max, como a mi novio

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al final de las clases

Hayato-¿lograste hablar con Kinomoto?- sosteniendo a Bebito Bonito

Syaoran-Ella no quiere hablar del tema-Alimentando a Ai

Zoey-Debe de estar en su rincón

Syaoram-¿Rincón?

Nina-Ni Zoey ni yo sabemos dónde está, pero es el lugar donde Sakura va pensar

Syaoran-¿Pueden cuidar a Ai por un momento?-dándole la bebe a Zoey

Zoey-Claro no hay problema

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura se encontraba en su rincón llorando, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, cuando de su bolsillo de su falda se ilumino una carta y sale flotando al frente de ella

Sakura -¿Hope?-Sabía que era una de las cartas más importantes que tenía en maso, pero no recordaba porque ni como la había sellado-¿me quieres decir algo?-estaba algo confundida no sabía cómo la carta le iba ayudar.

En ese momento fue cuando Li sintió la presencia de su amada y la siguió hasta donde estaba

Hope-No arreglaras nada llorando, mi magia se alimenta del uds dos-tratando de entrarla en razón- No soy como las demás cartas, sin su amor desapareceré

El chino presencio las palabras de la carta

Sakura-¿Nosotros dos?-no entendía de lo que estaba hablando

Hope-Si, uds dos; una parte de tu sentimiento más especial y el de él se encuentran en mi-En ese momento la carta toma la mano de Syaoran y la Sakura y las juntan-No dejen que su amor se apague por un mal entendido- el castaño la miro directamente a los ojos de Sakura-O si no yo desaparezco-fue ahí cuando ambos se perdieron en sus respectivas miradas- Se cómo ayudarlos

Syaoran-¿Cómo?

Hope-Muchas de nosotras, las cartas, posemos memoria

Sakura- ¿eso es cierto?

Hope-Si

Syaoran-¿Y qué puedes hacer por nosotros?

Hope-Bueno yo conservo los recuerdos que Sakura perdió sobre ti-mirando al chino -a causa del accidente-vio la cara de alegría de ambos castaña-Y se los puedo devolver

Sakura-¿Harías eso por mí?

Hope-Te debo un favor-En ese momento Hope le toco la frene a Sakura y en ese momento hubo un destello luz y al instante ella perdió el conocimiento y Syaoran en ese instante la tenía en sus brazos desmayad y después ella recobro el reconocimiento

Syaoran-¿Princesa, estas bien?- cuando vio que ella empezó a abrir los parpados

Sakura-¿S..Sya..or..an?

Syaoran-Si soy yo, princesa

Sakura-recobre mis recuerdos!-Lo abrazo y el respondió a su gesto-recuerdo todo

Syaoran-¿! Hablas enserio!?- No espero a la respuesta de ella ya beso y de igual manera ella le correspondió, fue un beso lleno de sentimientos, pero había un espectador que estaba un poco furioso por la escena

Notas de autora

Sé que algunos me quieren matar, pero arreglaron todo…Y como recompensa Sakura obtuvo de nuevo sus memorias sobre Li…. ¿Pero quién puede ser furioso espectador que vio la reconciliación de los castaños?


	16. Chapter 16 un nuevo comiezo

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

16. Un nuevo comienzo

Syaoran-¿Princesa, estas bien?- cuando vio que ella empezó a abrir los parpados

Sakura-¿S..Sya..or..an?- empezó a recobrar el conocimiento

Syaoran-Si, soy yo Syaoran, princesa

Sakura-¡Syaoran, recobre mis recuerdos!-Lo abrazo y el respondió a su gesto-recuerdo todo

Syaoran-¿! Hablas enserio!?- No espero a la respuesta de ella ya beso y de igual manera ella le correspondió de igual manera, fue un beso lleno de sentimientos, pero había un espectador que estaba un poco furioso

-¡DEJA DE BESAR A MI HERMANA!-Touya Kinomoto estaba muy furioso, ya que estuvo buscando al "monstruo" por todo el campus y encontrarla con el "mocoso" no era la idea que tenía en mente

Sakura-¿hermano?- solto a su novio para ir a saludar a su hermano pero estaba algo avergonzada por la manera en que los encontró a los dos, ella era muy tímida para demostraciones de amorosas en público-¿hermano que haces aquí?

Touya-¿Qué no es obvio monstruo?- ya se le fue un poco el enojo, porque la había llamado montruo-Estoy de visita

Sakura-¡no soy un monstruo!- dándole una buena patada en la espinilla

Touya-Yo diría lo contrario, sino hubiera llegado antes te hubiera comido mosco-viéndolos de una manera divertida-Y ya no tendrías novio

Sakura-¿Y Yukito vino contigo?- Tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada

Touya-Sus abuelos fueron a visitarlo a San Francisco

Sakura-Ya veo, ¿Y viniste solo?

Touya-Te sorprenderás

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

Nina-¡Tú eras el culpable de comerse todos mis dulces, ya además roncas en la noche!

Kero-No sé cuál es el problema-jugando videos juegos-Además los chocolates que traías eran deliciosos

Nina-Eran chocolates muy finos de Suiza.- le empezaba a saltar una vena en cabeza por el enfado

Kero-No me arrepiento de habérmelos comido

Nina-¿!No me vas a poner atención rata voladora!?

Kero-No soy ninguna rata voladora-dejando la consola, mientras sus alas lo envolvían y salió un gran destello dorado y de repente salió un gran león alado-Soy el Gran Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas

Zoey /Nina-Wow!- ambas chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que veían

Kerberos-¿Quién es la rata voladora ahora?

Zoey-Creo que si hablaba enserio cuando dijo que era el "Gran Kerberos, el guardián de las cartas"- Nunca había visto su verdadera identidad

Nina-Aun no entiendo cuál es el truco- Kero ya había vuelto a su falsa identidad

Kero-No hay ningún truco-volando por toda la habitación-Se llama magia

Nina- Como sea- se hiso la indiferente-es más linda tu versión portátil

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dirección del internado

Señor Anamiya-Veo que los encontraste, Touya

Touya-Digamos que no los encontré en el mejor momento-Al decir esto los dos adolescentes se volvieron a ver al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron

SeñorAnamiya-Veo que volvieron a estar juntos

Syaoran-Si, señor Sakura y estamos juntos de nuevo-volviéndola a ver con una linda sonrisa y le tomo la mano- Ya que todos sus recuerdos sobre mi regresaron

Sakura-Estoy tan feliz de volver con mi querido Syaoran

Señor Anamiya-Se te ve muy feliz, pequeña Sakura

En ese momento una mujer muy joven que parecía no rosaba los 25 años, era muy hermosa. Era alta, cabello largo y rubio; sus ojos eran azules y de su piel era un poco trigueña

Lizzi- Touya, fui por todo el campus y nos los encontré

Touya- Lizzie, llegaste…

Lizzie-Ahhh… ¿interrumpí algo? – estaba un poco desconcertada

Sakura-¿hermano, quien es ella?- no conocía a la chica rubia

Touya- Ella es Elizabeth Smith- estaba un poco nervioso-es una muy buena amiga, la conocí en la universidad- Al decir esto la rubia lo quería matar con la mirada

Lizzie-Coff- fingió toser-querrás decir novia-todos estaban asombrados-¿Y ella debe ser tu hermana?- Acercándose a la castaña-Touya ella no parece un monstro, al contrario es muy linda, más bien parece como si fuese un ángel- la castaña al escuchar estas últimas palabras se sonrojo- Ahh…tú debes ser el "molesto mocoso" novio del monstruo- refiriéndose a Syaoran-Es muy grande para ser un mocoso, Touya- al mayor de los Kinomoto de salían pequeñas gotas detrás del cuello

Sakura-es un placer conocerte Lizzie; ¿Te puedo decir Lizzie?-estaba un poco nerviosa

Lizzie- Siempre y cuando me dejes llamarte Sakura- Ella parecía ser buena persona- Tu nombre es Li, ¿no es asi?-Volviendo ver al chino

Sakura-Si, además es mi novio- le encantada decir esas tres palabras-"es muy linda para ser la novia de mi hermano, además es muy simpática para estar con Touya, no sé qué le vio ella al ogro de mi hermano"-pensó la castaña

Syaoran-es un placer conocerla

Lizzie-No el placer es mío.

Señor Anamiya-Veo que ya todos se conocen- viendo al grupo de jóvenes-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar, aprovechado que Touya y Lizzie están en la cuidad.

Touya- Me parece genial abuelo, llamare a papa si quiere venir.

Sakura-Me parece genial- dijo la castaña-Pero antes debo ir a cambiarme, con su permiso

Syaoran-Creo que yo también debo ir a cambiarme el uniforme, con su permiso- salió detrás de Sakura

Después de que los castaños dejaron solo se quedaron Señor Anamiya , su nieto y la novia de este

Lizzie-Que adorable es tu hermana menor, todavía no entiendo porque le llamas monstruo

Touya-no la conoces muy bien

-lindo anillo Lizzie-Ella y Touya se volvieron a ver con cierta complicidad

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De camino a los dormitorios

Sakura-¿Syaoran?

Syaoran-Dime

Sakura-¿Dónde dejaste a Ai?- ese momento se acordó sobre su proyecto de clase

Syaoran- Les pide a las chicas que cuidaran de ella mientras te iba a buscar

Sakura-Ya veo

Syaoran-¿hice algo mal?

Sakura-No, no, no,…-agitando las manos- lo hiciste bien; fui yo quien se me olvido completamente de Ai

Syaoran-No importa ya- Tomándola de las manos y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente- Ya llegaste- dijo esto mientras estaba al frente de la habitación 212

Sakura-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí-Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la tomo por la cintura y acercándose lentamente y acercándose lentamente, pero en ese momento alguien abre la puerta

Kero-¿¡Sakura que rayos haces!?- interrumpiendo el beso, en ese momentos dos chicas se asoman detrás del marco de la puerta

Sakura-¿Ahh?- se puso roja y se apartó un poco del castaño-Kero tu no me mandas

Syaoran-¡Escuchaste muñequito!- estaba furioso porque arruinó uno de sus momentos-Además no es tu problema lo que hago y dejo de hacer con Sakura- empezó la guerra de miradas-Eres es solo un muñeco

Sakura- ¡Basta los dos!- estaba empezando a enojar-¡no pelen, háganlo por mí!-haciendo carita de perrito triste-¿Pooooor faaaavoooooooooor?-juntando su dos manos como si fuese una suplica

Syaoran-Creo que puedo tratar de hacer una tregua-Estaba de brazos cruzados; de espaldas con el pequeño guardian-Solo porque Sakura lo pide-No le podía negar nada cuando hacia esa carita

Sakura-¿Y tú que dices Kero?-Mirando al guardián-Creo que tal vez puedas hacer el intento, ¿no crees?

Nina-Esto es el colmo- viendo la discusión entre Kero y Syaoran

Kero-Lo hare porque tú me lo pides, Sakurita

Zoey-¡Yupi, ya todos son amigos!-todas las personas presentes la vieron de una manera rara

Syaoran-¿Ellas saben lo de la magia?

Sakura-¿Nina cómo te enteraste?

Nina-Lo supe ayer cuando la rata amarilla voladora intervino en una amena conversación con la prima de Li

Sakura-¿Prometes que no le diras a nadie?

Nina-Pueden confiar en mi-Sonaba muy enserio-Tu secreto muere conmigo

Sakura-Gracias.

Syaoran-Creo que ya es hora de irme- le dio un sutil y tierno beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos luego

Sakura- Adiós Syaoran-Luego de haber dicho esto las tres chicas y Kero entraron a la habitación- Creo que Tomoyo es una mala influencia para uds tres.

Zoey- Fue idea de ellos dos, espiarlos- señalándolos

Nina-Tu abriste la puerta

Zoey-Tú me empujaste.

Sakura-No importa.

Zoey-Tu y Li ya hicieron las paces, ¿no es así?-Sakura afirmo con la cabeza mientras abrazaba un oso gris de felpa, que adornaba su cama

Nina-¿Supongo que Li te explico todo?-Aun se sentía culpable por la pelea que tuvieron

Sakura-Si, y además recupere gran parte de mis recuerdos acerca de mi querido Syaoran-dio un gran suspiro- Y recordé que Syaoran me lo había dicho desde un principio.

Nina-Que esperas para contarnos.

Sakura-¿Quieren saber?

Zoey-Yo no sé ella-señalando a la austriaca-pero yo si

Nina-Claro que quiero saber, en parte me concierne

Sakura-Esta bien- Mientras rebuscaba en su closet ropa que ponerse

Flashback

Ya habían terminado las clases y todos los estudiantes estaban alistando sus cosas para ir a su casa, cuando de repente un grupo de chicas se acercaron a la chica de mirada esmeralda

Rika-¿Sakura no quieres ir con nosotras a la tienda de la señorita Maki?

Sakura-Gracias chicas, pero Syaoran se ofreció ir acompañarme a mi casa, gracias de todos modos-Mirando hacia el chico chino, el cual se había puesto un poco rojo

Tomoyo-Es una lástima que nos acompañes-ya sabía porque la castaña no iría con ellas-Llegaron unos estuches muy lindos

Sakura-Pero podemos ir otro día

Chiharu-En ese caso nos vemos mañana, adiós

Ya salón de clases salón de clases estaba vacío porque ya todos los estudiantes se habían marchado a sus casas después haber tenido un largo día de clases

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los dos chicos castaños iban caminando por el parque Pingüino, iban muy callados pero no era un silencio incomodo, pero solo les bastaba la compañía del otro

Syaoran-Hay algo que debo decirte- decidió que debía decirle la verdad-Si queremos esta relación debe funcionar –Mirandola fijamente a los ojos, pero con una mirada tierna y cálida

Sakura-¿Es algo serio?-Estaba empezando a dudar un poco

Syaoran-Si, pero creo que es algo muy importante que debes saber de todos modos-Se sentaron en los columpios del parque

Sakura- dímelo, de todos modos tratare de entender; no importa que tan grave que sean-Odiaba que su novio se fuera por las ramas-Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo

Syaoran-Sabes que tú eres la persona más importante para mí; y no sé si te lo he dicho antes. Además un año apartado de ti fue una tortura-No era muy bueno hablando acerca de sus sentimientos-Y sabes bueno…que…y-yo t-te…amo

Sakura-Si, se todo lo que me dijiste-Mirándolo hacia los ojos-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti-Estaba feliz por lo que su novio le estaba diciendo-¿Eso era lo que me tenías que decir Syaoran?-jugando con sus pies en la arena, mientras descifraba lo que el chino le intentaba decir

Syaoran-No, hay más-Tomo el aire necesario para decirle la verdad –Cuando hablábamos por teléfono, te escribía en las cartas no te mencione lo que te voy a decir; porque creo que es mejor decírtelo en persona-Suspiro de nuevo-y soy yo quien te beba decírtelo en persona, Sakura

Sakura-Anda, ve al grano-dándole un beso en la mejilla-Yo voy a estar bien

Syaoran-Mi familia ha estado haciendo negocios con una familia muy poderosa de Viena; y bueno ellos tienen una hija de nuestra edad-Buscando las palabras necesarias-bueno la verdad es que esa familia vivió un año en China y hace unos días enviaron una propuesta de matrimonio-Sakura al escuchar esto la sonrisa se le fue borrando lentamente del rostro-Y a mi madre se le ocurrió una manera de posponer la propuesta por un tiempo

Sakura-¿Cómo?

Syaoran-Pues el compromiso se anula si una de las partes ya tiene una pareja-En ese momento tuvo la necesidad de levantarse de los columpios e ir a abrazarla-Y en ese periodo tengo el tiempo necesario para tomar una decisión

Sakura-¿Y ya la tomaste?

Syaoran-Si-sonriendo ampliamente

Sakura-¿Cuál es?-vio como él se le agarro de las manos como seña para que levantara de los columpios y ella inconscientemente lo siguió –dime, no me dejes con la duda

Syaoran-¿Qué no es obvio?-Rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos-Es contigo con quien quiero estar-cortando cada vez la distancia hasta que sus labios se toparon una vez más, hasta que se quedaron sin aire

Sakura-Dime algo

Syaoran-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Sakura-¿Ella es bonita?-alzando una ceja

Syaoran-¿Quién?-nunca pensó que su novia fuese tan celosa

Sakura-Ella-soltándose del abrazo y cruzando los brazos

Syaoran-No, es: pecosa, pálida, escualida y su cabello parece una zanahoria; es algo mandona y sus ojos no son verdes ni hermosos como los tuyos

Sakura-¿Y qué piensa ella acerca de todo lo compromiso?

Syoran-No está de acuerdo, con los matrimonios arreglados, dice que es una pérdida de tiempo

Sakura-Creo que con esto me basta

Fin del Flashback

Sakura-Eso fue básicamente lo que paso-les conto la historia mientras le daba de comer a su "hija"

Nina-¿Entonces siempre lo supiste?-Le pregunto mientras terminaba de cambiarle los pañales a Bebito Bonito

Sakura-Si lo vez de ese modo si-En ese momento le llego un mensaje de su novio preguntando si ella ya estaba lista-¡Casi lo olvido!-Salto de su camarote para ir directamente al closet para terminar de alistarse.

Notas de autora

Bien, una semana más…No sé qué piensan uds de capitulo creo es uno muy interesante porque esta Touya de visita, pero aún no sabemos porque

Dejen en sus _**REVIEWS **_cuál es el motivo de la visita de Touya.

Gracias por sus _**reviews**_, sus comentarios me hacen el día y creo que es bueno saber su opinión, de este modo sabré si mi historia va por buen camino

Nos leemos la próxima semana

Arigato


	17. Chapter 17 Atrapados

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

17. Atrapados

Flashback

Una linda familia estaba reunida en un lindo restaurante celebrando algunos eventos peculiares como la visita de Touya y su novia Lizzie y que Sakura recobro la memoria y por ende Li y ella volvieron a ser estar juntos como novios

Touya-¿Monstro no estás muy grande para jugar con muñecas?-Mientras metía una cucharada de comida a la boca

Sakura-¡ soy un monstruo!-tratando de parle una patada en la espinilla-¡2-Ya no juego con muñecas!; es parte de un proyecto de la escuela

Syaoran-Si, tenemos que cuidarla por 3 semanas

Touya-¿"Tenemos"?

Sakura-Si, es un trabajo que la maestra que nos asignó en parejas-Recordó que Zoey y Nina se negaron de cuidar de Ai esa noche

Lizzie-Awww…es que tarea más linda-viendo a la muñeca-De hecho tiene tus color de ojos, Sakura-comparando la muñeca, después de devolverla la muñeca a la castaña, la rubia le susurra en el oído a su novio y este se pone algo rojo.

Fujitaka-¿y el tuyo Li?

Syaoran-De hecho me asignaron trabajar con Sakura

Lizzie-¡Awww es como si fuesen una familia!-En ese momento la castaña observo que la rubia tenía algo peculiar en su mano

Sakura-¿Uds se van a casar?-Señalando el anillo de Lizzie-¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos, hermano?

Touya- arruinaste la sorpresa, Monstruo.

Fujitaka-Ya había notado el anillo

-Creo en parte ya todos lo sabíamos

Lizzie-De todos modos se lo íbamos a decir hoy, es por eso que venimos a Tokio-encogiendo los hombros-¿No es cierto amor?

Touya-No se enojen, de todos modos se lo íbamos a decir hoy

Sakura-¿ya fijaron fecha, sobre la gran boda?

Touya-…no…es para tanto-volteando los ojos

Sakura-¡Claro que si hermano!

Fujitaka-Tu hermana tiene razón, además estoy feliz por ambos

Fin del Flashback

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente

Ya era martes y la rutina de la mañana no era tan distinta como la de los lunes. Las chicas lograron despertar a Sakura y salieron directo al salón de clase, pero a medio camino se olvidaron de dos cosas muy importantes tuvieron que devolver por sus bebes. Entraron a la clase y vieron que dos chicos en particular estaban cabeceando porque habían pasado una mala noche

Sakura-Veo que no pasaron una buena noche-acariciando el cabello de su novio, porque él estaba recostado en su escritorio

Nina-Parecen mapaches

Hayato-¡Hoy Bebito Bonito se queda contigo, Nina!

Nina-¿Pero por qué?-No le gustaba la idea-Teníamos un acuerdo, Hayato

Hayato-Tu hijo lloro toda la noche-Li solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

Zoey-¿Y si le cambian de nombre?

Nina /Hayato-¡No te metas!- toda la clase se les quedo mirando

Minutos más tarde entra el profesor y dicta la clase; la mañana transcurrió con gran normalidad

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era martes y como era costumbre era los días en los cuales que las chicas tenían practica de animadoras

Sakura-¿Nina ya sabes quien se va a cuidar a Bebito Bonito hoy?-Mientras tomaba un poco de agua

Nina-Aun no lo sé, hablare con Hayato después de la practica-Tomada agua-¿Tu y Li tienen algún tipo con respecto a Ai?

Sakura-Sip-poniendo la botella de agua en la banca-Hoy le toca Syaoran cuidarla y mañana me será mi turno, será día por medio

Zoey-¿Por qué Ai está en práctica?

Sakura-Es que Syaoran ahora está en la práctica de futbol; no queríamos que le pasara nada- guardando la botella de agua dentro de su bolso-como que la golpearan con un balón o algo por el estilo y además kero sería un mal niñero

Zoey-Creo que tú y Li se están tomando esto muy enserio

Sakura-¿Enserio lo creen?

Nina- Tal vez un poco

Entrenadora-¡Se terminó el descanso!-Llamo a las animadoras-¡Colocándose en sus puestos!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura estaba en las áreas comunes del internado junto con Syaoran, ya que eran lugares de la institución donde los chicos podían entretenerse en las horas libres.

Syaoran- ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clase

Sakura-Pero quiero quedarme más tiempo, y recuperar todo tiempo perdido- Uso su arma más peligrosa, un puchero, sabía que el ambarino no le podía decir que no

Syaoran-Veo que recordaste mi debilidad-Alzando la ceja-Me conoces bien Sakura Kinomoto-Se fue acercando lentamente y cortando la distancia hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, pero fue solo un beso corto y tierno. Pero no se percataron que en ese momento un profesor iba pasando por ahí y los mandaron directamente a la oficina del director

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dirección

Sakura-¡Abuelo no es justo!

- Sakura tu sabes reglas, igual para ti Li

Sakura-No fue tan grave-estaba algo enfadada-¡Solo fue un beso!

S. Amamiya- Además tu misma pediste que te tratara con una estudiante más -mantenía firme con el castigo-Y eso es lo que trato de hacer, Sakura

Sakura-Pero pensé que nos apoyabas-ya empezaba decir las cosas sin pensar-Estas cometiendo los mismo errores que cometiste con mi mama- no midió las palabras que uso.

S. Amamiya-En eso te equivocas Nadesko-Se le vino en la mente una escena donde él y su nieta discutían, ya que no acepto la relación que tenía con su novio-Perdón Sakura, discúlpame pero ustedes saben que tienen todo mi apoyo, pero de todos modos tendrán un castigo

Syaoran- Creo que bebo asumir toda la culpa por lo que paso-estaba serio-Y acepto el castigo sin importar que tan malo sea- después de decir esas palabras Sakura empezó a comprender que en parte tenía la culpa

Sakura-No Syaoran, yo también soy culpable-estaba apenada-También merezco el castigo

S. Amamiya-Ambos ayudaran en la biblioteca a archivar y acomodar libros por lo que queda en la semana-Vio la cara de los castaños del asombro-Creo pudo ser haber sido peor

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

Sakura entro sigilosamente a la habitación porque estaba todo oscuro y sus amigas ya estaban durmiendo pero su plan fallo y se tropezó con unos cables de la consola de Kero y del ruido que hiso despertó a las otras muchachas.

Zoey-¿Sakura?-estaba algo somnolienta tratando de encender la lamparita de noche-¿Eres tú?

Nina-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?-Sentándose de la cama-¿Pero que son estas hora de llegar?-Vio a la castaña tumbada en el suelo enredada con los cables de la consola de videojuegos

Sakura-No quise despertarlas-quitándose los cables y poniéndose de pie

Zoey- No importa ya-Bostezando-¿Dónde andabas?

Nina-Estas no son horas de llegar, Sakura- fue un regaño algo maternal

Sakura-Estaba con Syaoran, cuando-la interrumpieron

Nina-¿Con que estabas con Syaoran?-Le guiño ojo- Quien sabe que estaban haciendo- lo dijo de un modo algo picaro

Sakura-No estábamos haciendo nada malo-se puso algo roja

Zoey-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Sakura-Estaba con Syaoran y bueno un profesor nos vio darnos un pequeño beso-tomo aire-y nos mandó a la dirección

Zoey-Nunca pensé que te mandaran a la dirección por algo así, Sakura-dijo la canadiense-Pensé que sería a Nina a quien la castigarían por algo así

Nina-¡Oye!- tirándole un almohadón a la candadiense-¿Cuál fue tu castigo?

Sakura-El ab…-se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, ya que nadie sabía que ella era la bisnieta del director- digo director nos castigó con ayudar en la biblioteca

Zoey-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Sakura- Hasta el viernes, empezando desde mañana después de clases

Nina-¿No son un poco más severos con ese tipo de castigos?-Pregunto la austriaca-Te pudieron haber expulsado

Sakura-Seguro el director Amamiya estaba cansado

Nina-De todos modos ambos tuvieron suerte de que su castigo no haya sido peor

Después de conversar por un rato se dieron cuenta que ya era prácticamente de madrugada tenían que dormir.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habían pasado 3 días y era viernes y ese día seria el final del castigo de los castaños al fin terminaba. Sakura se encargaba de archivar algunos documentos y Syaoran de a acomodaba los libros en el lugar que correspondía.

Cuando Syaoran fue a visarle a Sakura que ya había terminado vio que la esmeralda estaba algo petrificada por lo que estaba viendo, le hiso señas y no reacciono.

Syaoran- Sakura-Le llamo algunas veces pero la chica no reaccionaba-Sakura-hasta que vio lo que ella estaba observando-¿Esos son...?

Sakura-Sip

Syaoran-¿Y tú sabias de esto?

Sakura-No, por eso estoy tan impactada como tú-Estaban detrás de un librero observando a la misteriosa pareja-Sabia que eran muy cercanos, pero no tan cercanos

Syaoran-¿No te molesta que ella siendo tu amiga no te haya dicho nada?

Sakura- Bueno en parte- volviéndolo a ver-pero en parte nos beneficia ¿No crees?

Syaoran-Tienes razón

Sakura-¿Crees que debamos decirle a la encargada de biblioteca

Syaoran-No, veamos cuanto les dura la mentira

Sakura-La biblioteca no es un lugar para estar besuqueándose, es un lugar para apreciar el arte de la lectura

Syaoran-Mira quien lo dice-alzando un ceja y cruzando los brazos

Sakura-Tú fuiste el que empezó ese día

Syaoran-No te negaste

Sakura- No,no,no….pero, de todos modos fue tu culpa

En ese momento Sakura dejo caer una gran enciclopedia en pie de Syaoran

Syaoran-¡Auch!-retorciéndose del dolor

Sakura-Creo que nos vieron

Ya estaban a punto de salir de la biblioteca cuando Sakura sintió algo

Nina-¡No huyan!-jalando del uniforme de la castaña-Tenemos que hablar los cuatro, ya que no hay nada que esconder

Notas de autora

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Castigaron a nuestra pareja favorita, es una pena.

Pero creo que ya era hora que salieran a luz más secretos de los personajes.

Dejen su _**REVIEWS**_, por favor

Y hoy por ser 1° de abril actualicé el capítulo más temprano

Nos leemos la próxima semana


	18. Chapter 18 un loco festival

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

18. Un loco festival

En ese momento Sakura dejo caer una gran enciclopedia en pie de Syaoran

Syaoran-¡Auch!-retorciéndose del dolor

Sakura-Creo que nos vieron

Syaoran-¿Qué tal si no vamos?

Sakura- Yo te sigo

Ya estaban a punto de salir de la biblioteca cuando Sakura sintió algo que la jalo

Nina-¡No huyan!-jalando del uniforme de la castaña-Tenemos que hablar los cuatro, ya que no hay nada que esconder

De ese modo los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa para hablar de lo ocurrido

Hayato-Podemos explicarlo

Syaoran-Creo que está bien- no tenía ningún problema con eso

Sakura- ¿Y desde cuando están juntos?-solo tenía algo de curiosidad al respecto-solo quiero saber

Nina-Pues hace como dos semanas- levantando los hombros- Quería que Hayato fuera mi arma secreta para cuando anulen el tonto compromiso

Sakura- ¿Y cómo paso?

Flashback

Hace dos semanas aproximadamente

En algún lugar de Tokio

Una chica peliroja estaba llorando pero era consolada por su mejor amigo

Nina-El…ha-ra….de to-ddo lo posible…pppara que este con el!-llorando como una desquiciada

Hayato- Tranquila Nina, todo va estar bien…tal vez ni lo veas, Tokio es una ciudad muy grande- Ya no sabía que decirle a su amiga

Nina- No va estar bien, no conoces a mi padre si fuera por el vendería su alma para que yo sea novia de Li- estaba desesperada

Hayato- no veo el problema, tu no quieres estar con él; él no quiere estar contigo- Estaba confundido.

Nina- No importa ya- se estaba secando las lágrimas- de todos modos gracias por dejarme quedar este fin de semana en tu casa

Hayato- Es lo menos que puedo hacer- Estaba secándole las lágrimas a su mejor amiga, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que la quería más que una amiga-¿Sabes es muy raro ver a la gran Katrina Whöller llorarando

Nina-Creo que eres uno de los pocos afortunados, además de mi papa-tomando un vaso de agua-Valla que tienes suerte

Hayato- Te equivocas-secándole las lágrimas de los ojos- suerte seria la persona que logre robarte tu delicado corazón-Acariciando la cara de la pelirroja y de paso terminar de quitar una que otra lagrima que salían de los ojos grises-Esa persona seria la más suertuda de todo el mundo

Nina-Te equivocas- bajando la mirada-no soy el mejor material para ser novia de alguien, y la persona que lo piense esta demente

Hayato-Pues en ese caso creo que estoy demente

Nina-¿Qué dices?- No esperaba escuchar eso de su mejor amigo

Hayato- Hablo enserio-mirándola a los ojos-Creo que me gustas-No supo de donde saco el valor para declarársele

Nina-¿Yo te gusto?-Nunca se había sentido así por alguien-Sabia que alguien te gustaba pero jamás pensé que fuese yo-Él no le quitaba la mirada tierna de encima-Nunca nadie se me ha declarado antes, eres el primero que se atreve

Hayato-Sé que eres algo orgullosa-ella rio ante el ultimo comentario-y sé que tal vez me digas que no, pero no me rendiré

Nina-¿Pero qué pasaría si no se logra anular el compromiso con Li?-ella tenía temores y no quería que terceros terminen con el corazón herido-No quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa

Hayato-Pase lo que pase voy a estar bien- le regalo una linda sonrisa- Además existen los divorcios, voy a estar bien- le tomo la mano se la beso-Se anula si alguna de las parte ya tiene una pareja-Otra vez le limpio las lágrimas-¿No te has preguntado qué pasaría Li no logra reconciliar con su novia?

Nina-Nunca pensé en esa posibilidad, pero me importas mucho para que te expongas de esa manera-Quería decirle que sí, pero una parte le decía que no-Pero sabes que no me importa, porque si me gustas mucho- Esa fue la señal para que el pelinegro cortara la distancia que había entre ambos y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Fin del Flashback

Sakura-Nunca escuche esa historia

Nina- No le dirán a nadie ¿Verdad?

Sakura-Tranquila no le diremos a nadie

Nina-¿Cuánto falta para que termine el plazo?

Syaoran-Falta como seis semanas

Sakura-¿Y tendremos que ir los cuatro a China?

Syaoran- Aun no lo sé- estaba algo pensativo-creo que es lo más probable

Hayato-Entiendo

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de mujeres

Zoey- Adiós hablamos luego-estaba hablando por teléfono-Te extraño-en ese momento vio que sus amigas estaban en la habitación y colgó el teléfono

Sakura-¡Llegamos!

Nina-¿Zoey, con quien hablabas por teléfono?

Zoey- con Max

Sakura-¿Quién es Max?

Nina-El novio imaginario de Zoey

Sakura-No creo que sea imaginario, Nina

Zoey-Porque no lo es- defendiéndose-tengo fotos como prueba

Nina-Sale de espaldas o su cara sale borrosa

Sakura-Yo no dudaría de Zoey- sentándose la cama-¿Y que como es Max?

Zoey-Es muy guapo-suspirando-Tiene el cabello algo rubio; sus ojos son de un tono turquesa; es alto y es muy tierno

Sakura-¿Por qué nunca había escuchado acerca de el?

Nina-Porque Zoey lo invento

Sakura-No digas tonterías Nina

Kero-La paliducha esta celosa porque ella esta solterona

Sakura-¡Kero!

Kero-Perdón, pero es la verdad, Zoey yo si le creo

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Sakura y ella decide contestar el teléfono en el pasillo, porque estaba a punto de iniciar la tercera guerra mundial allí adentro

Sakura-¡Hola Tomoyo!

Tomoyo-¿Cómo estás?

Sakura-Un poco ocupada estos últimos días-recordando que el castigo de la biblioteca termino

Tomoyo-Si, el abuelo me conto que tú y Li estuvieron castigados, toda esta semana-por eso no pudo pasar tiempo con su prima-¿Quién sabe que estaban haciendo uds dos para que los castigaran casi toda la semana?-Lo dijo en un tono un poco pícaro, y de inmediato la castaña le empezó a arder la cara

Sakura-No fue nada tan grave, solo fue que el abuelo exagero un poco nada mas

Tomoyo-Por tus pequeñas travesuras no pudimos salir esta semana-sonaba algo triste del otro lado de la línea

Sakura-Lo sé- sentía algo de culpa, pero de cierta manera el castigo valió la pena-¿Cuándo te devuelves a Londres?

Tomoyo-Lo más probable el próximo lunes o martes

Sakura-Eso es muy pronto-Se le ocurrió una idea-El domingo pasado salí con las chicas y me contaron que el domingo tendrán el festival en la preparatoria-le comento a su amiga-¿Qué tal si vamos?

Tomoyo-Me parece una idea genial

Sakura-Dile a Meiling, se le encantara venir con nosotros

Tomoyo-Sera genial- dijo la amatista-Así podre grabarte- A la castaña le salió una gran gota detrás de la cabeza

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era domingo y las tres chicas se estaban alistando para ir para ir al festival de la preparatoria de Tomoeda

Kero-¿Dime porque no puedo ir esta vez?-suplicando a su ama

mucha gente. 2 .te pueden ver. 3. Acuérdate lo que paso la última vez con los dulces

Kero-¡Pero si fue Spi, quien causo todo el alboroto!-tratando que Sakura aceptara la versión de los hechos de Kero-¡No fui yo!

Sakura-No culpes al pobre de Spi

Kero-Pero no fui yo

Nina-¿Quién es Spi?

Sakura-Es otro guardián mágico, como Kero

Nina-¿hay más como él?

Sakura-Si

Kero-¡Déjame ir!-Suplico otra vez el pequeño guardian-¿Te lo suplico?-juntando sus dos manitas

Sakura-Ya te dije que no

Zoey-Tranquilo te traeremos muchos dulces-Tratando de consolar a la pequeña criatura mágica-Para recompensarte que te quedaras encerrado todo el día

Kero-Zoey si me entiende-haciéndose la víctima-No es tan mala como otras-tratando de hacer que Sakura sintiera lastima

Sakura- Ya sabes las reglas

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meiling-¿A qué hora dijiste que vendrían?

Tomoyo- Ya deben de estar de camino-tratando de calmar a la china-Ya conoces a Sakura

Meiling-Te apuesto que se quedó dormida

Tomoyo-No lo creo-Vio a un grupo de chicos acercándose

Sakura-¡Tomoyo, Meiling!- Estaba haciendo señas

Meiling- Que suerte la mía, esa entrometida vino con ellos

Nina-Créeme que tampoco estoy muy feliz de verte, Li- le sonrió hipócritamente a la china

Meiling- ¿Kinomoto porque ella tuvo que venir?

Sakura-…bueno no se pensé que sería divertido salir todos juntos- rascándose la cabeza- Además ambas son mis amigas-Miro a ambas chicas con la intención de que dejaran de pelear- No peleen, por lo menos por hoy

Nina-Creo que sería fácil no hablarle por hoy.-dio media vuelta y se fue-Vamos Matsumoto- arrastro al pobre chico a la entrada

Meiling- Whöller me la puso fácil

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los chicos estaban animados con los stands del festival escolar, había puestos de comida, juegos, artesanías entre otros más

Cuando todos los chicos estaban entretenidos con uno de los juegos de puntería.

Tomoyo-Tengo una idea para que Mei y Whöller hagan las paces-Se apartaron un poco del grupo

Sakura-Dime-tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de la idea de la amatista-Odio estar en el medio de ellas dos

En ese momento Tomoyo le susurra algo al oído de la castaña

Sakura-¿Crees que funcione?-No muy convencida

Tomoyo- Claro, siento que debo hacerlo-"Además creo que le debo un favor a Whöller"-Pensó la amatista-Sé que ellas eran muy unidas, sería bueno que hicieran las paces de verdad

Sakura- Necesito que las dos estén juntas para hacer el hechizo y para que funcione

Tomoyo-De eso no te preocupes

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las primas se las ingeniaron para que la austriaca y la china estuvieran juntas en el mismo lugar, fue en ese momento que la castaña discretamente uso la carta Cambio para que ellas hicieran las paces

Sakura-Listo- dijo en un tomo muy suave a su prima, detrás de unos arbustos

Tomoyo-solo espero que funcione-suspiro la amatista-3…2…

Del otro lado delarbusto

Nina /Meiling-¿Pero qué demonios?-Se dieron cuenta del pequeño cambio de cuerpo-Kinomoto-Era única explicación lógica

Nina-Quiero mi cuerpo-Señalando a Meiling en el cuerpo de ella-Este cuerpo está algo gordo

Meiling-¿Piensas que a mí me gusta esto?

Nina-No pienso quedarme así por mucho tiempo- cruzando los brazos-¿Sabes algo de magia?

Meiling-No, es algo con lo que se nace- le explicaba a su vieja compañera de clase-Y para nuestra suerte, no nací con magia

Nina-¿Entonces no puedes remediar esto?

Meiling-¿Acaso no escuchas, Whöller?- Estaba a punto de volverse loca

Nina-Entonces solo Sakura puede volvernos a la normalidad

Meiling- Eso espero, pero es tan torpe que tengo miedo que algo falle y quedarnos así para toda la vida

Nina-Creo que me leíste la mente

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Detrás de unos arbustos

Syaoran- Princesa te estaba buscando por todo el lugar- Noto algo raro en ella- ¿Qué están tramando?

Sakura-Nada, amor-empezó a sudar frio y miro con complicidad a Tomoyo y Zoey-No estamos tramando nada, ¿Verdad chicas?

Tomoyo- Solo que estábamos aburridas y venimos a aquí para conversar

Syaoran-Claro…-no se creyó la mentira de Tomoyo- No importa

Sakura- ¿Y para que me buscabas?

Syaoran-Para darte esto- Le enseño un muñeco de Mokona Blanca (N/A ¿Si saben quién es Mokana?, tengo uno de peluche, es tan abrazable n_n)- Lo gane para ti

Sakura-¡Es hermoso!- lo abrazo- ¿Cómo supiste que lo quería?

Syaoran-Te conozco muy bien-le dio un beso en la mejilla-Lo supe cuando lo viste

Sakura-¿Es por eso que duraste mucho?-Abrazando al peluche

Tomoyo- Creo que nosotras nos vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿no es así Zoey?-arrastrando a la canadadiense

Zoey- Nos vemos luego

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hayato-¿Dónde se habrá metido Nina?- No se dio cuenta el grupo se separó-Creo que ya te encontré-le toco el hombro a la chica pelirroja-Te estaba buscando por todos lados(N/A: Hayato piensa que es con Nina con quien habla)

Meling- ¿Me hablas a mí?- Se le había olvidado que no estaba en su cuerpo

Hayato-Claro que sí, ¿A quién creías que yo buscaba?

Meiling-Claro que me buscabas a mí, pero que tonta que soy

Hayato-¿Estas algo rara, manzanita?

Meiling- Estoy igual que todos los días-" ¿Manzanita? ¿Porque le dice así?-pensó la china

Hayato-¿No quieres ir a comer algo?

Meiling-Claro, ¿pero qué tal si buscamos a los otros antes?

Hayato-Tú ganas- trato de darle un beso, pero la china que estaba metido en el cuerpo de su novia esquivó el beso.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran-¿Qué hiciste qué?

Sakura- Hice que Mei y Nina cambien de cuerpo-se escondió detrás del peluche que el castaño le regalo

Syaoran-No sabes lo molesto que es estar en el cuerpo de otra persona-Recordó cuando era niño y cambio de cuerpo con el pequeño guardián- es algo horrible

Sakura-No te preocupes volverán a la normalidad cuando hagan las paces-se quedó algo pensativa-Cierto tu habías cambiado de cuerpo con Kero

Syaoran- No me lo recuerdes-se empezó a poner algo rojo-fue algo muy vergonzoso, me caí desde la ventana de tu cuarto

Sakura- Y Yukito te encontró, pero te paso por querer dormir en las ramas y no quedarte en mi habitación

Syaoran-Eso no fue lo peor

Sakura-¿Qué lo fue lo peor?

Syaoran-La vergüenza que me hizo pasar el muñeco en la escuela

Sakura-No fue tan malo- Abrazando a su novio-fue un día algo agitado, nada mas

Syoaran-Creo que tienes razón, princesa, pero será unos de los momentos que nunca olvidare-en ese momento el rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos y la castaña respondió colocando sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y ambos fueron acercando lentamente hasta que en ese momento se acerca alguien sin la intención de interrumpir a los castaños

Nina-Los encontré en un mal momento-tratando de dar una media vuelta

Sakura- No te preocupes- estaba algo roja-Creo que ya estamos a mano, Mei digo Nina-Se auto corrigió

Nina-¿Sakura puedes volverme a la normalidad?

Sakura-Solo puedes volver a la normalidad si haces las paces con Mei, volverán ser las mismas

Nina-Se siente raro estar en el cuerpo de otra persona

Syaoran-Se por lo que estás pasando

Nina- ¿Hablas enserio?

Sakura-El cambio de cuerpo con Kero

Nina-¿Con la rata parlanchina?

Sakura-Creo que es mejor cambiar de cuerpo con Mei que con Kero

Nina- En eso tienes algo de razón-Alzando los hombros-Tratare de hablar con ella

Sakura-¿Iras a buscarla?

Nina-Claro, los dejare solos- de este modo la austriaca en el cuerpo de la china, se macho dejando a la pareja de castaños solos

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El cuerpo de la china siguió caminando buscando a la prima de Li hasta que vio algo que no le pareció muy correcto

Nina-Esto es el colmo-le empezaron a salir una pequeña lágrima rebelde

Hayato-Tú no eres quien para reclamarme, Li- estaba confundido-Ella es mi novia

Meiling-No es lo que parece

Nina-¿No es lo que parece?-Estaba muy furiosa-Tenias la lengua metida en la garganta de mi novio

Meiling-¿Novio?-"Así que Matsumoto y Whöller son novios, eso es nuevo, pero es tan guapo. Es una lástima"-pensó la china

Hayato-No entiendo que es lo que está pasando, Li no soy tu novio

Nina-No soy Li, ella es Li- señalando a la pelirroja-Puedo probártelo sino me crees

Hayato- Pruébalo, dime algo que solo tu sepas

Nina-Le temes a la oscuridad y te quitaron el apéndice cuando tenías como 10 años

Hayato-Eso no prueba nada, dime un secreto tuyo y que nadie sepa y solo yo sé si es que en verdad eres Nina

Nina-Esta bien-respiro profundo-Tengo una media hermana que tiene 5 años y se llama Emma y además nunca la he visto porque vive con mi madre, se de ella porque mi mama me habla de ella en las cartas que me envía todos los meses y ella dice que mi hermanita se parece mucho a mí cuando yo tenía su edad

Hayato – Y solo la has visto en fotos, ¿No es así?- Abrazándola- Pero de todos modos te mueres por ir Nueva York a conocerla y jugar con ella - dándole un beso en frente- y sé que la quieres mucho

Meiling- Me siento como una tonta- estaba muy apenada por juzgarla-Por haberte juzgado mal, y de haber sabido que Matsumoto era tu novio no lo hubiera besado, me siento muy mal enserio

Nina-Creo que acepto tus disculpas, y no estoy enojada con ninguno de ustedes-secándose las lágrimas de los ojos-Sé que tu sabias Hayato y sé que no era tu intención eres muy tonto.

Hayato- ¿Es quiere decir que ya hicieron las paces?- estaba confundido-¿Y se quedaran así para siempre?

Nina-No- y después de un momento las chicas volvieron a la normalidad-Mi cabello volvió a ser como antes-viendo un mechón de su cabello-¿Díganme que te pecas en mi cara?- tocándose la cara

Meiling- Volvimos a la normalidad- abrazando a la pelirroja-Y si tienes pecas

Hayato-Que bueno saberlo

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran-¿Sakura donde esta Ai?

Sakura-¿Pero a ti no te tocaba cuidarla hoy?- se le había olvidado que hoy estaba bajo el cuido de ella-hoy es domingo, te tocaba a ti

Syaoran-Ayer me tocaba a mí

Sakura- Creo que tienes razón- rascándose la cabeza- Pero no te preocupes Kero se quedó con ella

Syaoran-¿Dices que Kerberos está cuidando a Ai?- Ahora si estaba preocupado

Sakura- "Es el gran guardián de las carta", claro que si puede estar a cargo de nuestra hija-dio un gran suspiro-Tendrá todo bajo control, confió en el

Syoran-Pero cuando tengamos a nuestros verdaderos hijos, kero no será su niñero- dándole un beso-¿Me lo prometes?-Se dio cuenta que su novia se puso algo roja por le acaba de decir.

Sakura-Está bien-Abrazándolo-Sera Yue quien los cuide- Se zafo del abrazo de su novio y se puso de puntitas para besar al ambarino y el respondió del mismo modo.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de chicas

Kero-Sakura deberá traerme una buena ración de dulces- Estaba algo molesto-Vio cara de niñero además Zoey también dejo su tonto bebe

Notas de autora

Creo que en lo personal este fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir….les confesaré algo casi no lo escribo del todo, pero aquí esta. Que lo disfruten

Dejen _**REVIEWS **_ por favor, no sean tímidos. Además sus _**REVIEWS**_ me ayudan a saber si la historia va por buen camino

Gracias por_** REVIEWS **_

Nos leemos la próxima semana


	19. Chapter 19 mi cerezo durmiente

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

19. Mi cerezo durmiente

Flashback

Unos meses antes

El invierno ya se había terminado y empezaba a florecer la primavera; faltaban unos cuantos días para el cumpleaños de 16 de su amada llegara; y él quería que fuese el mejor día para ella. Él estaba recostado en su cama cuando de repente su mayordomo, Wei, entro a la habitación del joven chino diciendo que tenía una llamada muy importante de su madre que debía entender.

Syaoran- Hola, madre-siempre fue educado con su madre-¿Cómo dice?-Esa noticia no se la esperaba-Pero madre, no me puedo ir, se acerca su cumpleaños y…- Sus planes se vinieron abajo-Entiendo que una mis responsabilidades-no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación-¿Qué va venir a hacer ella a Tokio?-Lo que decía la Señora Li lo abrumaba un poco-no puedo dejarla sola, que tal si le pasa algo malo-Era tan difícil de argumentar con alguien como la Líder del Clan Li-Creo que no le va pasar nada en mi ausencia-Y ella lo termino de convencer-Esta bien iré

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Viena, Austria

Nina-¿Papa para que me llamaste?-Estaba nerviosa por lo que su padre le iba a decir

öller-Hace un momento hable con una vieja amiga de Japón, Sonomi, y ella me dijo que sus hija no la aceptaron en el conservatorio en Londres-Estaba sentado en su escritorio

Nina-¿Y qué tiene que ver que la hija de tu amiga no la hayan aceptado al conservatorio conmigo?-No entendía que era lo que su padre le estaba diciendo-De todos modos si iré a Londres este año a tocar el violín, ¿no es así papa?

öller-Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes- El vio como la cara de su hija se entristeció-Si iras a estudiar al extranjero.

Nina-¿Pero si iré a Londres, verdad papa?- Ella había querido esa beca desde que era muy pequeña

öller- Somomi y yo hicimos un pequeño cambio, tu iras a Tokio a una de las mejores escuelas en Tokio, de hecho soy muy buen amigo del director; la hija de Sonomi tomara tu lugar en el conservatorio-La pequeña Katrina estaba un poco furiosa-Además ambos sabemos que Li está en Japón y eso a ti te conviene que estés ahí, en otoño de este año se cumple el plazo

Nina-¡Papa, cambiaste mi beca!-Ahora si estaba furiosa-solo porque el imbécil de Li se encuentra ahí en Japón-de la ira le empezaron a salir lagrimas-Desde los diez años me he preparado para ir al conservatorio; es mi sueño y de mi mama, y a ti se te ocurre hacer una tonta llamada y arruinarlo todo-No quería tenerlo cerca-¿Sabes porque iré a Japón?; para no estar cerca de ti, y no voy porque ahí está el inepto de Li-Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta-no te quiero volver a ver nunca-abrió la puerta y cerro como una autentica diva

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoeda, Mansión Daidoji

Tomoyo se encontraba con su mejor amiga tomando él te en su alcoba, cuando de repente su madre entro sorpresivamente

Sonomi-Hola Sakura- Le gustaba cuando Sakura iba la casa, le traía muchos recuerdos cuando Nadesko aún estaba viva-Es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo sonrientemente

Tomoyo-¿Pasa algo mama?

Sonomi-Les tengo una buena noticia

Tomoyo-¿Una buena noticia?

Sonomi-Si, veras- tomo asiento junto a las niñas- Hace un momento estaba hablando con un viejo amigo de la preparatoria, Franz Whöller, y le hable acerca de que no te aceptaron en conservatorio en Londres

Tomoyo- Lo recuerdo bien, me dijeron que hubieran aceptado sino hubiera cupo limitado de estudiantes- Tomando un sorbo de te

Sonomi-Pues veras, Franz me dijo que su hija quiere cederte la beca a ti

Sakura-¿Eso quiere decir que Tomoyo podrá ir a Londres?-Estaba feliz porque se iba cumplir el sueño de su amiga

Sonomi-Si, la chica quiere venir a estudiar al Internado del Abuelo- tomo un poco de te-Pues llegamos a un acuerdo

Tomoyo-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- Pregunto la amatista-"hay algo que no cuadra aquí, además ese apellido ya lo había escuchado antes, ¿pero donde? "- pensó

Sonomi-Bueno ella vendrá a estudiar a Japón y tu iras a estudiar a Inglaterra-comiendo uno de los bocadillos que Sakura había traído para esa tarde-Según Franz su hija fue la de la idea

Tomoyo-Que bondadosa-Aun seguía asimilando la noticia, seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos

Sakura- Deberías mandarle una tarjeta o algo.-Comiendo un poco de pastel-Nadie cede una beca solo por ir a internado- Ella estaba más emocionada por su amiga que por ella- Esto hay que celebrarlo, Tomoyo

Sonomi- Sakura tiene razón, esto hay que celebrarlo

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Sakura y Syaoran estaban en el parque aprovechando la fresca tarde de primavera, ellos veían como florecían los cerezos era algo que hacían para pasar el rato. Estaban debajo de un árbol, Li estaba recostado contra un tronco mientras su princesa estaba recostada en sus piernas. Con solo una salida sencilla les bastaba, no necesitaban regalos costosos o ir restaurantes finos para ir a cenar con tal de demostrar que se querían era más que suficiente.

Syaoran-¿Princesa que tal si después de ver el atardecer no quieres ir a cenar a mi casa?- tenía que darle una noticia no tan agradable; aprendió que no es bueno dejar las cosas para después-Solo si quieres

Sakura-Claro que quiero-Se sentó en el césped para estar al frente de el-Pero antes debo llamar a mi papa para avisarle que iré a cenar a tu casa

Syaoran-Creo que todo está listo- El la tomo de la cintura y la jalo para tenerla cerca y respondió posando sus brazos alrededor se su amado, fueron acercándose lentamente hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto y empezó este juego de dar y recibir, termino hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento-Creo que es hora de irnos princesa-se puso de pie y luego le ayudo a ella a lenvantarse y fueron rumbo al departamento del joven chino, que seguía siendo el mismo

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras Wei terminaba la cena, Syaoran buscaba las palabras menos hirientes para decirle a ella que tenía que regresar a su nata China, ya que no podía tener contacto con su "su posible futura prometida" hasta el fin del plazo determinado, para rechazar la dichosa propuesta de matrimonio de parte de la familia Whöller

Sakura-¿Syaoran que te pasa algo?- pregunto la chica de mirada esmeralda-Estas callado y muy pensativo-Lo conocía muy bien y sospechaba que algo no andaba bien-¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Syaoran-Tengo algo que decirte Sakura

Sakura-Dime

Syaoran-…Pues creo que tengo que regresar a Hong Kong muy pronto

Sakura-¿! Volverás a Hong Kong y hasta ahora me lo dices!?- Estaba a punto de llorar- Creí que tenía derecho de saber antes

Syaoran- Mi madre me lo acaba de mencionar hace unas horas

Sakura-¿Pero regresaras verdad Syaoran?- Se refugió en el pecho de el para que no la viera llorar

Syoran-Lo hare Sakura, siempre lo hago-diciendo esto la abrazo más fuerte y le dio un dulce beso sobre su cabeza

Sakura-¿Y porque te vas esta vez?- Secándose los ojos y apartándose de un poco de el para mirar los ojos que un día la enamoraron

Syaoran- Debo arreglar un mal entendido, pero no sé cuánto me pueda tardar, Sakura

Sakura-¿Mal entendido?- Se estaba secando las lágrimas-¿Es de lo que me hablaste aquel día, no es así?

Syaoran-Si, pero cuando vuelva aquí todo va estar bien, te lo prometo- la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, temía que sus miedos se volvieran realidad, mientras estaban en el balcón viendo la noche estrellada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de hablar los castaños decidieron que era mejor cenar

Wei-Joven Li, Señorita Kinomoto la cena ya está lista-Ambos jóvenes salieron del balcón para entrar al comedor

Syaoran-Gracias Wei, iremos enseguida

Sakura-Gracias, Wei- secándose las lagrimas

Wei-Veo que ya le hablaron del viaje a China

Sakura- Así es-aún se le escuchaba un poco triste-Pero todo salir bien ¿Verdad Syaoran?

Syaoran-Cuando menos te lo esperes ya volveré a estar en Japón, ya veras

Wei-Esta será una prueba más al gran amor que ambos se tienen- Dicho esto el viejo mayordomo, vio como Syaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y ella le devolvió una sonrisa-Uds han pasado por pruebas más difíciles

Sakura-¿Ella estará en China también?-Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer

Syaoran-Vendrá a Japón muy pronto-le iba a responder todas las dudas que ella tenía-Y mi madre no quiere que tenga algún contacto con ella hasta que el plazo venza

Sakura-¿Pero anularan el compromiso, verdad?

Syaoran-Claro que se anulara

Despues de acabada la cena Syaoran acompaño a Sakura hasta su casa porque ya era muy tarde y no quería que nada le pasara

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos días después

Aeropuerto de Tokio

Una chica recién había cumplido los 16 años estaba despidiendo a su novio, porque este regresaría a su ciudad natal para arreglar un mal entendido

Syaoran-Solo prométeme una cosa y me podre ir más tranquilo

Sakura-Dime- Mientras Syaoran se acercaba cada vez más

Syaoran-Promete que no me lloraras durante mi ausencia- Acercándose cada vez más a ella-De esa forma me podre irme más tranquilo

Sakura- Lo hare-Se paró de puntitas y sellaron su promesa con un beso, tal vez el ultimo

El miraba como se único y verdadero amor se alejaba cada vez más hacia la salida, solo pensaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto para el futuro de ambos, pero temía que el sacrificio no valiera pena.

Wei-Joven Li falta muy poco para abordar el avión

Syaoran-Claro, ya voy- En ese momento el teléfono de el empezó sonar- espera un momento Wei, tengo que atender esta llamada

Wei-Claro Amo Syaoran- Y le dio un poco de espacio para que pueda hablar más tranquilo el teléfono

Syaoran- Alo, habla Li

Tomoyo-Li debes venir de prisa al hospital

Syaoran-¿Por qué que paso?- estaba empezando a imaginar lo peor

Tomoyo-Es Sakura- El al escuchar se asustó mucho-Hace unos minutos tuvo un accidente; un auto choco contra el auto en el que iba ella y su padre

Syaoran-¿Y cómo esta ella?

Tomoyo-No sé, los paramédicos llamaron a mi mama y ella hablo con Touya y creo que van en ambulancia de camino al hospital

Syaoran-Voy para allá-Sin pensarlo dos veces fue afuera del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi

Tomoyo-¿Y que pasara con tu viaje?

Syaoran-Ella es más importante

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hospital de Tokio

Un pequeño grupo de personas estaba en la sala de espera, ansiosos por saber las noticias de sus familiares

Sonomi-Abuelo que bueno que estés aquí

Masako-Cuando me llamo Touya me preocupe mucho, ¿saben cuál es el estado en que se encuentran Sakura, Kinomoto?

Sonomi-Fujitaka tuvo unos cuantos golpes, nada grave solo ocupa un poco de reposo, pero Sakura recibió gran cantidad del golpe-preocupada por la hija de su prima-El doctor no ha dicho nada acerca de cómo esta Sakura

Tomoyo- Iré con Li a la cafetería ¿no quieren que les traiga algo?

Masako-Gracias Tomoyo, pero yo estoy bien ¿y tú Sonomi quieres algo?

Sonomi-Solo te, hija

Tomoyo- Conpermiso

La amatista y el castaño salieron de la sala de espera rumbo a la cafetería

Syaoran-Kinomoto tiene razón esto fue mi culpa

Tomoyo-No le hagas caso a Touya, él lo dijo porque está herido y tiene miedo de perder a sus seres queridos-Caminando por el hospital-Apuesto que tu estas sintiendo lo mismo, pero es algo natural

Syaoran-¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

Tomoyo-Sé que Sakura es fuerte y que va a estar bien-Tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo-De seguro ella no quiere que todos nos sintamos tristes, se fuerte por ella

Syaoran- Tengo miedo de perderla, no podría vivir sin ella-le empezaron a salir unas cuantas lagrimas-No sé qué haría si la pierdo- el ambarino empezó a desahogarse-Yo la amo-Tomoyo solo se limitó a escucharlo

Tomoyo-Yo sé que si la amas, pero tienes que ser fuerte por ambos, ella te necesita más que nunca- Lo miro a los ojos-No te apartes de su lado, por lo menos por ahora-Ya habían llegado a la cafetería de y pidió los cafés y él te

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era un lugar oscuro, no podía reconocer nada a su alrededor no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco recordaba como llego a ese frio y misteriosos lugar

Sakura-¿Hola?-Tenia mucho miedo-¿Hay alguien?-Aun nadie le respondía-¿Alguien me puede decir dónde estoy?-Se sentía muy sola y además con mucho frio-Creo que solo estoy yo aquí; ¿pero cómo llegue aquí?- se sentó en el suelo y tapo su cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar

-No estás sola-Apareció una mujer muy hermosa con cabellos oscuros, largos y ondulados; tenía los ojos verdes-No tengas miedo, estoy aquí para ti- agachándose a la altura de la castaña para acariciarle la cabeza

Sakura-¿Mama?

Nadesko-Todo va estar bien, pequeña-Vio a su pequeño cerezo asustado decidió ir ayudarla.

Sakura-¿Estoy muerta, mama?-Le habían llegado muchas y temores a la cabeza-¿Dónde estoy?

Nadesko-No, Sakura no lo estas, estamos entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo físico-La miro con ternura

Sakura-¿Y porque estás aquí?

Nadesko-Vine a ayudarte a decidir

Sakura-¿A decidir que?-estaba muy confundida

Nadesko-¿Si quieres ir al mundo físico o al mundo espiritual?

Sakura-No sé, no estoy muy segura aun

Nadesko-Es una decisión muy difícil, lo sé pero aun tienes tiempo para decidir

Sakura-Gracias mama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Touya-¿Por qué no nos dicen nada?-Estaba ansioso porque no le decían nada sobre el estado de su hermana

Yukito-Ten paciencia, la pequeña Sakura está bien-Tratando de calmar a su mejor amigo-Mi otro yo dice que ella está bien; su aura mágica está intacta

Touya-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Yukito-Según mi otro yo dice que la energía vital de una persona siempre está ligada con su aura mágica

Unos momentos después llega un doctor con las noticias acerca de Sakura

Doctor Ko- ¿Algún familiar de Kinomoto Sakura?

Sonomi-Nosotros, doctor- Llamando la atención del médico-¿Tiene noticias acerca Sakura?-Se le escuchaba muy nerviosa-¿Se encuentra bien?

Doctor Ko- La señorita Kinomoto sufrió un gran golpe en la cabeza a consecuencia de esto lo que le puede provocar amnesia. Pero esta algo estable, de todos modos tuvimos que inducirle el coma, pero de todos modos sus signos vitales están bien

Touya-¿Pero ella va estar bien?

Doctor Ko-Si, sus signos vitales están bien; pero está la posibilidad que cuando despierte pierda muchos de sus recuerdos

Syaoran-¿Pero ya se encuentra fuera de peligro?

Doctor Ko-solo hay que esperar que despierte del coma

Tomoyo-¿Podemos ir a verla?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habían pasado una semana desde el accidente. Syaoran los últimos días se había quedado en el hospital haciéndole compañía a la castaña, Syaoran quería que lo primero que viera cuando se despertara fuera el

Syaoran-¿Me qué es lo que estarás pensando en este momento?- Veía la paz con la que ella se encontraba en ese momento-También quiero saber si me escuchas, Princesa-Acariciándole el rostro delicadamente

Tomoyo-Li ¿No quieres ir a comer algo?

Syaoran-Estoy bien, gracias Daidoji

Tomoyo-Estás seguro, no has comido nada desde ayer-Estaba algo preocupada

Syaoran-Está bien, ya me dio un poco de hambre, vuelvo luego Sakura- dándole un beso en la frente y después salió de la habitación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entre mundo espiritual y el físico

Sakura-Mama creo saber cuál es mi decisión, pero aún estoy confundida

Nadesko-Cualquiera que sea será la correcta

Sakura-¿Mama, porque no te quedaste con nosotros?

Nadesko-No me dieron la oportunidad de escoger como a ti-viendo a su hija con amor y ternura-además supe que ustedes iban a estar bien

Sakura-¿Y nos extrañas?

Nadesko-Claro que los extraño, pero así los cuido de una mejor manera

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cafetería del hospital

El castaño estaba en la cafetería comiendo algo porque todo el día no había comido nada, pero de repente suena teléfono celular

Syaoran-Alo, habla Li-Contesto el teléfono-Hola madre-ella estaba pendiente de su nuera-si ella sigue en estado de coma-Ya estaba imaginado del porque la razón de la llamada-Lo más probable es que despierte pronto-tomando un sorbo del café-Está bien iré a China en unos días, dile a mis hermanas que les mando saludos-colgó el teléfono-rayos-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran-Ya estoy aquí-Entrando a la habitación

Tomoyo-¿Qué paso porque tienes esa cara?-Cerrando un libro de cuentos que le estaba leyendo a su mejor amiga

Syaoran- Recordé que tengo que regresar a China

Tomoyo-¿Y cuándo te vas?

Syaoran-En unos pocos días

Tomyo-Es una lastima

Syaoran-Espero que para ese tiempo ella ya haya despertado del coma

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Li fue a visitarla como era lo habitual, siempre le llevaba flores para que la habitación donde estaba fuese más alegre, de todos modos el cuarto estaba lleno de peluches y tarjetas y globos llenos de helio que amigos y familiares habían obsequiado

Fujitaka-Hola joven Li-Lo vio a entrar a la habitación de su hija, ya estaba mejor porque solo recibió unos cuantos golpes

Syaoran-Hola, señor-No esperaba ver a su suegro-¿Cómo esta señor Kinomoto?

Fujitaka-Estoy bien gracias-Al señor Kinomoto siempre le agrado el joven chino, nunca se opuso acerca de la relación de el con su hija menor-Sabes que puedes decirme Fujitaka

Syaoran-Claro Señ…digo Fujitaka

Fujitaka- Así está mejor

Syaoran-Es muy probable que regrese a China-poniendo las flores en el florero

Fujitaka-Es una lástima que te tengas que ir

Syaoran- Y no me quiero ir, sin antes asegurarme que ella va estar bien- sentándose en una silla

Fujitaka-Ya verás que si se va despertar

Syaoran-¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

Fujitaka-Claro hijo

Syaoran-Vera, si me voy y ella no ha despertado-le empezó a explicar-y no me llegara a recordar-Fujitaka noto la seriedad de la propuesta-por favor no le hablen acerca de mi o de nuestra relación; quiero ser yo quien se lo diga cuando vuelva nuevamente a Japón

Fujitaka-Entiendo

Syaoran-Gracias, Fujitaka

Los días habían pasado y era hora para Syaoran que regresara a su país natal. Pero él no podía irse sin antes despedirse de su princesa

Syaoran-Creo que ya tengo regresar a China-La miraba con infinito amor-Sabes esto me acuerda cuando estábamos en la primaria e hicimos la obra de la Bella Durmiente-Sonrió un poco y tú eras el príncipe valiente y yo era la princesa que se quedó dormida-Tomándola de la mano-creo que debo decir que cierto modo tú me salvaste y me ensañaste que era el amor y me ayudaste a salir de ese frio y oscuro mundo-una lagrima rebelde salía de sus ámbares ojos-Sabes una cosa, yo te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar princesa -fue acercando poco a poco su rostro-hay algo que no he intentado-corto su distancia y le dio un tierno beso que apenas rozo sus labios-veo que en este caso el hechizo no se rompió con un beso de verdadero amor, como en la historia; creo que ya es hora de irme-se empezó a secar sus lágrimas- solo espero que no me olvides

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo físico

Nadesko-¿Ya sabes que elección tomar?

Sakura-Si- lo dijo muy decidida

Nadesko-¿Y cuál es preciosa?

Sakura-Bueno hace poco deje de sentir algo muy especial que me hacía muy feliz ¿y quiero saber que es y porque llano no lo siento más?

Nadesko-¿Entonces te vas?

Sakura-Si, necesito saber qué era eso que me hace sentir bien

Nadesko-Entonces ve

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la despida del chino y ella aun no despertaba

Tomoyo-Vaya Sakura, sé que te gusta dormir pero ya han pasado al menos 15 días y no despiertas-cambiado las flores por otras nuevas-Es un lindo día de primavera, deberías ver que ya todos los cerezos florecieron y también como lo pájaros cantan

En ese momento la amatista noto como la castaña empezó abrir sus parpados

Sakura-¿Dónde estoy?

Tomoyo-¡Hay Sakura que bueno que despertaras!-No dudo en abrazarla

Sakura-¿Dónde estoy Tomoyo?-No tenía ni idea lo que estaba pasando-esta no es mi habitación

Tomoyo-Espera un momento-salió a llamar a una enfermera-¡enfermera!

Unos momentos ya habían llegado el doctor y él le explico lo del accidente

Doctor Ko-Quiero hacerte unas cuantas pruebas, Sakura-Ella asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué día es hoy?

Sakura-4 de abril

Doctor ko-Esta bien- escribiendo en su libreta-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sakura-Kinomoto Sakura-vio como el doctor seguía apuntando en su libreta

Doctor-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sakura-16 años

Así el doctor le seguía haciendo distintas pruebas hasta que le el padre de Sakura le pidió que le haga un pregunta muy crucial, solo para salir de las dudas, al parecer no tenía síntomas de tener amnesia

Doctor Ko-¿Usted tiene novio?

Sakura-¿Por qué usted quiere salir conmigo?-lo dijo bromeando-no lo tengo, mi hermano lo mataría

Doctor Ko- veo que su sentido del humor sigue intacto

Fujitaka- ¿Podrá darle de alta?

Doctor Ko-Si, está bien, solo un poco desorientada, deben conseguirle un calendario

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

China

Una chica de ojos color rubí había recibido una noticia muy importante, así que fue a buscar a primo para darle las buenas nuevas

Meiling-¡Syaoran!-tocando la puerta de su habitación-Abre la puerta-estaba muy desperada-Sino la abres la derrumbare yo misma- Y así lo hiso, pero vio que su primo seguía dormido-Despierta bello durmiente

Syaoran-¿Qué pasa?-restregándose los ojos

Meiling-te tengo dos noticias-sentándose en el borde de la cama-una buena y una mala

Syaoran-¿Una buena y una mala?-estaba aún algo dormido-¿Que paso?

Meiling-La buena noticia es que tu princesa ya despertó

Syaoran-¿Y la mala?

Meiling-No te recuerda- vio como la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban dos amigas en el Parque Pingüino a la hora del atardecer

Tomoyo-¿Estas segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?- Estaba preocupada por su amiga que recién había despertado del coma

Sakura- Tranquila Tomoyo voy a estar bien, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí - estaba sentada en un columpio

Tomoyo-Aun puedo renunciar a beca en el conservatorio

Sakura- No lo hagas, no es necesario; no quiero que renuncies a tu sueño por mi culpa

Tomoyo- No importa

Sakura- Claro que importa es tu sueño y no quiero que renuncies a él por mi culpa- jugando sus pies en la arena- Voy estar bien, te lo prometo- se puso de pie camino hacia su mejor amiga- Creo que ya es hora de que empiece una nueva vida- y en ese momento le salió una lagrima traicionera.

Tomoyo- Está bien, pero prométeme que hablaremos todos días sin importar la hora

Sakura- Está bien, te lo prometo- Y cerraron la promesa con un abraso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Internado de Tokio

S. Amamiya- Sakura es bueno que estés aquí –Le gustaba volverá a ver-Veo que mejoraste

Sakura-Gracias

-Vamos a que te muestre tu nueva habitación

Sakura-Estoy ansiosa por verla

-Yo sé que sí, pequeña Sakura

Momentos después llegaron a una puerta que parecía que sería la nueva habitación de la esmeralda

Sakura-¿Es aquí, abuelo?-Abriendo la puerta y se sorprendió al ver la gran habitación, una de sus paredes era de color verde y las demás eran de color rosa; con una cama en el centro de esta además tenía unos lindos ventanales con cortinas de seda de color rosa y al frente de las ventanas se podía ver un escritorio; además la habitación portaba con una gran pantalla de T.V, la castaña estaba asombraba por lo que estaba viendo y tocaba con sus manos los lindos almohadones que encontraba en la cama.-¿Todo esto será mío?-Todavía creía que era una ilusión

-Si, es toda tuya-Estaba parado a la par de ella-Sonomi y Tomoyo me ayudaron a decórala

En ese momento Sakura entro al baño del cuarto y accidentalmente rompió la perilla del lavamanos, esto provocó una gran fuga, salía agua por doquier.

Sakura-¡Abuelo!-Grito-Tenemos un pequeño problema con la tubería-Le enseño la perilla que tenía en las manos

-Creo que tenemos que cambiarte de habitación por ahora, tranquila, debe de haber una habitación libre, pero me temo que tendrás que compartirla

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitacion 212, del dormitorio de mujeres

Zoey-Esos son mis zapatos

Nina-Te quedan pequeños, pie grande

Zoey- esos los tuyos, mira tienen mi nombre- enseñándole la suela

Nina-Que noño escribir tu nombre en tus cosas-En ese momento ambas escucharon que tocaban la puerta-¿Quién rayos es?-Se sorprendió cuando vio al director junto a una chica que estaba un poco mojada-Ups…perdón ¿Qué se le ofrece Director Amamiya?

-Hola chicas-Saludo amablemente-Les anuncio que desde hoy tendrán una nueva compañera dormitorio-Sakura se aventuró a entrar al cuarto lentamente-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura-¡Hola!-saludo amablemente- es un placer conocerlas, espero que nos llevemos bien

Zoey-Me llamo Zoey Jhonson

Nina-Yo soy Nina Whöller

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos meses después

Mansión Li, China

Syaoran-¿Me mando a llamar, madre?

Yelan-Pasa, hijo

Syaoran-¿Hay algún problema?

Yelan-Al contrario, son buenas

Syaoran-¿Qué quieres decir?

Yelan-Creo que ya es hora que viajes a Japón

Syaoran-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a verla?

Yelan-Si ya está todo arreglado, viajaras la próxima semana, será mejor que vayas a alistar tus maletas- le guiño el ojo- es una orden

Syaoran-Enseguida, madre- dicho esto salió de la oficina y fue directo su habitación

Notas de autora

Solo espero que lo disfruten

Nos leemos la próxima semanaa


	20. Chapter 20una larga noche

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

20. Una larga noche

Syaoran-¿Sakura donde esta Ai?

Sakura-¿Pero a ti no te tocaba cuidarla hoy?- se le había olvidado que hoy estaba bajo el cuido de ella-hoy es domingo, te tocaba a ti

Syaoran-Ayer me tocaba a mí

Sakura- Creo que tienes razón- rascándose la cabeza- Pero no te preocupes Kero se quedó con ella

Syaoran-¿Dices que Kerberos está cuidando a Ai?- Ahora si estaba preocupado

Sakura- "Es el gran guardián de las carta", claro que si puede estar a cargo de nuestra hija-dio un gran suspiro-Tendrá todo bajo control, confió en el

Syoran-Pero cuando tengamos a nuestros verdaderos hijos, kero no será su niñero- dándole un beso-¿Me lo prometes?-Se dio cuenta que su novia se puso algo roja por le acaba de decir.

Sakura-Está bien-Abrazándolo-Sera Yue quien los cuide- Se zafo del abrazo de su novio y se puso de puntitas para besar al ambarino y el respondió del mismo modo.

Syaoran-¿Sakura donde esta Ai?

Sakura-¿Pero a ti no te tocaba cuidarla hoy?- se le había olvidado que hoy estaba bajo el cuido de ella-hoy es domingo, te tocaba a ti

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kero-Sakura deberá traerme una buena ración de dulces- Estaba algo molesto-Vio cara de niñero además Zoey también dejo su tonto bebe

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fue un día algo agitado y ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Meiling-¿Después de aquí que piensan hacer?

Nina-Volver al internado, creo que es obvio Li

Sakura-yo pensaba ir a visitar a papa

Syaoran-yo pienso acompañarte- volviéndola a ver

Sakura-¿No quieren venir?

Tomoyo-Me gustaría ir, pero tengo un vuelo que tomar mañana a primera hora

Meiling-Igual yo

Sakura-¿Zoey, Nina, Matsumoto; que hay de ustedes?

Nina-Yo estoy algo cansada, fue un día algo agotador

Zoey- Me gustaría ir pero igual estoy muy cansada

Hayato-Creo que es mejor que yo vaya con ellas para acompañarlas devuelta a Tokio, ya está haciendo de noche

Sakura-Entiendo

Dicho esto el grupo se dividió en tres: Sakura y Syaoran; Meiling y Tomoyo; Nina, Zoey y Hayato

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos jóvenes enamorados iban caminando por la ciudad hacia la casa de la castaña

Sakura-Papa hiso tacoyaki

Syaoran-El tacoyaki que cocina tu papa es delicioso-se le hacía agua la boca-Hace mucho tiempo que no como el tacoyaki que hace tu papa

Sakura-Papa es un buen cocinero-iba caminado junto a su novio-Sabes esto me recuerda cuando estábamos en la secundaria

Syaoran-En eso tienes razón

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un grupo de tres chicos se acaban de bajar del metro para ir directo al internado, pero en ese momento una de ellos se quedó atrás

Zoey-¿Nina porque te detuviste?

Nina-Miren a esa pequeña niña esta llorado-se fue acercando lentamente donde está la pequeña y se puso a la altura de la niña-¿Por qué lloras?

-Me pp…erddi-le salían grandes lagrimones de los sus ojos grises-y no sé dónde está mi mama

Hayato-Te ayudaremos pequeña-estaba junto a su novia-¿Pero dimos cuál es tu nombre?

-Emma-secándose las lágrimas-Mi nombre es Emma

Zoey-¿Emma, no quieres comer un helado y después buscaremos a tus padres, que te parece?-Se colocó igual que sus amigos

Emma-Pero ya es muy tarde para comer un helado

Nina-¿Te gustan los pasteles, Emma?- le acariciaba el cabello rubio de la pequeña niña

Emma-Eso suena muy rico-sonrió ampliamente-Me gustan muchos los pasteles

Zoey- Conozco un café que está muy cerca de aquí

Hayato-Entonces vamos- y de ese modo alzo a la pequeña Emma-"Se parece mucho a Nina, excepto por el color del cabello"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Afuera de casa de los Kinomoto

Sakura-¿Vas a entrarar o te vas a quedar afuera?

Syaoran-Claro que voy a entrar- se fue acercando lentamente hacia la castaña la tomo de la cintura y ambos fueron cortando la distancia lentamente hasta que sus labios se toparon-Solo quería besarte primero- y la volvió a besar

Touya-Pero miren quienes aparecieron-Los había visto desde la ventana hace unos momentos.

Sakura-¡Hermano!- soltó al ambarino-No espíes

Lizzy- Touya deja de molestar a tu hermana-Parada en la puerta junto Touya-¿Por qué no entran?- refiriéndose a los castaños-Ya está haciendo frio

Sakura-Estabamos en eso-Le salió una gran gota detrás de la cabeza-Vamos Syaoran- jalo al castaño del brazo hacia adentro.

Fujitaka-Hola, hija y Li-Saludo amablemente a Sakura y Syaoran-¿Se quedaran a cenar?

Sakura-Creo que sí, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar con la cene, papa

Touya-¿No querrás que el mounstro nos envenen?-al decir esto la rubia le dio un manotazo a su novio y la castaña le patio la espinilla y se estaba retorciendo de dolor

Lizzy- No seas tan grosero con tu hermana

Fujitaka- No te preocupes hija, ya estado todo preparado-se lo dijo amablemente- ¿Pero si quieres puedes preparar un poco de te?

Sakura-Claro- dijo sonriente fue directo a la cocina

Syaoran-¿No quieres que te ayude?- la siguió hacia la cocina

Sakura-Yo puedo sola, no te preocupes amor

Syaoran-No quiero estar solo en la misma habitación con tu hermano- estaba algo sonrojado

Sakura- En ese caso quédate conmigo- le dio un beso en la mejilla

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un café de Tokio

Nina-¿Emma dinos como te perdiste?-comiendo un gran pedazo de pastel

Emma-Bueno mama y yo no somos de aquí, venimos porque mi mama vino a ver a alguien muy especial- bebiendo de su malteada-así que fuimos a conocer la ciudad y vi una linda muñeca en el mostrador de una tienda de juguetes-le empezaron a salir las lágrimas- me solté de la mano de mi mami y cuando me di cuenta ya no la encontré

Hayato- no llores, encontraremos a tu mama- le regalo una linda sonrisa- todo saldrá bien

Zoe- ¿Y tú papa dónde está?

Emma-En Nueva York

Nina-Así que eres de haya-Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos

Emma-Si

Zoey-¿Cómo se llama tu mami?

Emma-Mama- a los tres adolescentes les salió una gran gota detrás de la cabeza

Nina-Yo a su edad hubiera dicho lo mismo

Hayato-¿Y no hay ningún número telefónico en el cual podamos localizarla?

Emma-Lo hay

Zoey-¿Y te lo sabes?

Emma-…bueno…no me lo sé, son muchos números

Nina-¿Al menos sabes cuál es nombre del hotel donde tú y tu mama se hospedan?

Emma-Bueno es un hotel muy lindo pero aún no se leer, por eso no me sé el nombre y menos la dirección - notaron que la niña empezó a entran en pánico

Nina-No te pongas así- la vio con una mirada de cariño-Pronto estarás con tu mama-Y como la niña estaba sentada al lado de la pelirroja por eso la abrazo-Cuando era pequeña también me perdí

Hayato-¿En un supermercado?

Nina-No

Zoey-¿En un parque de diversiones?

Nina-No

Emma-¿En un centro comercial?

Nina-En Paris, no entendía francés en ese entonces; fue algo traumático

Emma-Entonces es por eso que me estas ayudando

Nina- creo que si, después de aquí iremos a una estación de policías-bebiendo de su malteada- de seguro tu mama te debe estar buscando por todos lados

Emma-¿Lo crees?-pregunto esperanzada

Nina-No lo creo, lo se

Zoey-Nina tiene razón, tu mami debe estar buscándote en este preciso momento

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Casa de los Kinomoto

Toda la familia estaba sentada a la mesa esperando la deliciosa cena de Fujitaka Kinomoto que tenía la fama de cocinar muy bien

Lizzy-Se ve muy deliciosa la cena, - dijo la rubia-Además huele muy bien

Fujitaka-Gracias-dijo poniendo la comida en la mesa-Pero sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Lizzy

Lizzy-Claro

Todos-¡Gracias por la comida!-dijeron todos al unísono y de ese modo ellos empezaron a cenar

Sakura-La cena esta deliciosa, papa

Fujitaka-Me alegra mucho que te guste pequeña- Le daba mucha felicidad estar cerca de su familia y más cuando estaban reunidos a la mesa

Sakura-¿Hermano ya tienen la fecha para la gran boda?-Pregunto la castaña curiosa

Touya-Aun no estamos seguros

Lizzy-Pero estoy muy ansiosa por todo

Sakura-Eso es genial, Lizzie-dijo muy feliz la castaña-Supongo que ya tienes los preparativos para la boda

Lizzy-No. Jejejeje

Fujitaka-¿Y ya saben dónde será la boda?

Touya-A Lizzy le gustaría que fuera aquí en Japón

Lizzy-A me gusta mucho Japón y además mis padres siempre han querido conocer Japón

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estación de policía

Hayato-¿Por qué tuve que pagar la cuenta?

Nina-Eres todo un caballero- le guiño el ojo- además me lo debes por lo que paso hoy-cruzando los brazos

Emma-¿Qué le pasa a ellos dos?- le pregunto la niña a la canadiense

Zoey- No lo se

Emma-Seria lindo que ellos dos fueran novios

Zoey-Sería divertido ver eso

A unos metros de distancia en la recepción de la estación

Nina-¿Oficial?

Oficial-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?

Nina-Pues vera, señor oficial, mis amigos y yo encontramos a esa pequeña niña-señalando a Emma-¿Y nos preguntábamos si alguien ha venido a preguntar por ella?

Oficial-¿No tienen algún dato importante de la niña?

Nina-Solo sabemos su nombre de pila y que es extranjera-suspiro la pelirroja-Y que viene de Norteamérica, nada más

Oficial-¿Ni el nombre de los padres?

Nina-no nos dio mucha información

Oficial-¿Ni el hotel donde se hospeda?

Nina-Tampoco-alzando los hombros

Oficial-Si quieren se pueden retirar, la menor estará en buenas manos

Nina- Yo no me voy hasta que esté segura que la niña este con sus padres

Oficial-En ese caso se puede quedar

Nina-Gracias

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura y Lizzi estaban lavando los platos de la cena mientras los demás estaban en sala conversando

Touya-¿Li ya arreglaste tu pequeño problema?

Syaoran-¿Hablas lo del compromiso con Whöller?

Touya-Si, de eso hablo- Iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpieron

Fijitaka-esta chica es familiar de Franz Whöller?- pregunto el señor Kinomoto muy intrigado

Syaoran-Si, Katrina es su única hija- respondió el chino y noto la seriedad del rostro de su suegro-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Fujitaka-Digamos que es un viejo conocido

Touya-¿De dónde lo conoces papa?-pregunto el moreno

Fujitaka-El solía ser muy cercano a tu madre, Touya-explico sin dar muchos detalles

Touya-¿Que tan cercanos eran?

Fujitaka- Antes de que Nadesko y empezáramos a ser novios- empezó a hablar el padre de la castataña-Él era con quien se iba casar Nadesko

Syaoran-Quiere decir que estaban comprometidos

Fulitaka-Si, Nadesko cancelo su compromiso solo para estar conmigo- sonrió ante lo último que dijo-Es por eso cuando tu madre- refiriéndose a Touya- y yo empezmos a salir Sonomi y tu bisabuelo no estaban muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación, ellos apoyaban a Whöller, decían que era el indicado porque venía de una buena familia y tenían prácticamente la misma edad

Touya-Esa parte de la historia es completamente nueva para mí-dijo el moreno-Entonces el también formaba parte del "club odiamos a Fujitaka Kimonoto"

Syaoran-Eso me preocupa mucho- dijo el chino

Touya-¿Por qué lo dices Li?

Syaoran-Ese señor es muy ambicioso, él no sabe aún que Whöller y yo pensamos anular el compromiso-lo dijo muy serio-tengo entendido que él quiere esta alianza con mi familia solo para aumentar su fortuna-tenia los brazos cruzados-es una de la razones que mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo de esta propuesta

Fujitaka-¿Crees que sea vengativo?

Syaoran-No lo sé, pero es tan ambicioso que conseguiría lo que quiere a costa de todo

Touya-Eso es peligroso

Syaoran-Es por eso que él no debe saber quién es Sakura- se le veía la preocupación en los ojos y en la voz-Por eso cuando anunciaron el compromiso nunca le dije a Whöller el nombre de Sakura; ella se dio cuenta hasta este año que ambas son compañeras de dormitorio-dio un gran suspiro- de no haber sido así ellas dos nunca se hubieran conocido.

Touya-¿Crees que ese señor ya sepa la verdad?

Syaoran-No lo se

En la cocina se encontraban Sakura y Lizzie escuchando la conversación que había en la sala.

Lizzie-No entiendo de lo que están hablando

Sakura-Es algo complicado

Lizzie-¿Pero tiene que ver contigo y Li?

Sakura-Si, es una larga historia

Lizzie-Tal vez me la puedas contar la versión corta

Sakura-Bueno el problema es que mi relación con Syaoran depende en una importante decisión

Lizzie-¿Qué tipo de decisión?

Sakura- Si el compromiso que Syaoran tiene con Nina se anula

Lizzie-es algo muy serio, ¿Y quién debe tomar la decisión?

Sakura-Syaoran y Nina, pero el consejo de mayores de familia de Syaoran debe aprobarlo eso creo

Lizzie- Creí que ya no se arreglaban los matrimonios.-volviendo a ver a Sakura-Debe ser muy difícil

Sakura-Lo es, pero yo sé que todo se va arreglar y va salir todo bien

Lizzie-no te preocupes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era un poco tarde, así que el par de castaños ya estaban de camino hacia el internado en uno de los carros que les había mandado el Señor Amamiya.

En el camino ambos chicos estaban muy pensativos, era uno de esos momentos en el que el silencio no es incómodo, sino era muy confortable. El miraba por la ventana las luces de la ciudad y las personas caminar por la calle, mientras ella estaba recostada en su hombro mientras él le acariciaba el cabello para manifestarle que todo iba salir bien.

Eran uno de los pocos momentos donde ambos podían sentir esa paz y sentir la cercanía del otro, ninguno de los quería llegar a la escuela, quería detener el tiempo y quedarse así por siempre y para siempre.

Aunque no fue necesario usar las palabras para expresar cuanto se querían, sabían que con una mirada o una caricia bastaba. El la miro y cuando se dio cuenta ella se había dormido recostada en sus regazos como una pequeña niña, en ese momento reafirmo que si valía la pena si luchar por ella, sacrificaría lo necesario para siempre estar a su lado y era su principal fuente de alegría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estación de policías

Zoey-Ya es algo tarde-mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la estación

Hayato- Jhonson tiene algo de razón, Nina

Nina-No me voy hasta que los padres de Emma aparezcan- dijo cruzando los brazos

Zoey- Esta bien, pero en menos de media hora empieza el toque de queda

Nina-se me olvidaba que el internado es como una cárcel-dijo la peliroja

Zoey-Llamare a Sakura para que ella le avise al director o alguien que llegaremos más tarde de lo previsto

Hayato-Creo que es lo mejor, a lo mejor no nos amonestan

Nina-hagan lo que quieran, pero yo no me voy hasta que vengan por la pequeña Emma

La canadiense se apartó un poco del grupo para llamar a Sakura

Zoey-Alo

Sakura-Habla Kinomoto-dijo algo somnolienta

Zoey-Que bueno que contestas

Sakura-¿Pasa algo malo?-Pregunto algo preocupada-Cuando llegue uds no habían llegado, ¿Dónde están?

Zoey-No te preocupes estamos todos bien-Tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga-Estamos en la estación de policía

Sakura-¿En qué clase de problemas se metieron?

Zoey-En ninguno, la verdad

Sakura-¿Entonces qué pasó?

Zoey-Cuando íbamos de camino a la escuela encontramos una niña perdida y Nina no se quiere ir hasta que sus padres lleguen por ella, no la quiere dejar sola en la estación

Sakura- Pensé que los detuvieron porque uds habían salido otra vez sin sus pasaportes o algo por el estilo

Zoey-Bueno el motivo del porque te llame fue para que le explique al director a unos de los encargados el pequeño inconveniente

Sakura-Claro veré que puedo hacer

Zoey-Gracias

Sakura-¿Y cómo piensan regresar?

Zoey-Tal vez tomemos un taxi o algo, no te preocupes llegaremos bien

Sakura-¿Tienes aquello para mañana?

Zoey-¿hablas de aquello?

Sakura-¿Lo tienes?

Zoey-Si, ella no tiene ni idea

Sakura-está bien, nos vemos luego adiós

Zoey- Bye -colgó el teléfono

Nina-¿Qué dijo Sakura?

Zoey-Dijo que ira a hablar con el director o con un encargado

Mientras ellos conversaban entre si no se dieron que había entrado una mujer desesperada por hallar a su hija

-¿Disculpe señor?-dijo la mujer muy preocupada, se le notaba en su mirada y en su voz

Oficial-¿En que la puedo ayudar?

-Me dijeron que habían encontrado a mi pequeña niña

Oficial-Si- dijo el policía-es esa niña que está ahí- y cuando menos se dio cuenta la mujer salió corriendo hasta donde estaba la pequeña-Si quiere puede ir

-¡Emma!- dijo la mujer

Emma-Mama- la niña se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su mama

Nina-¿Mama?- Había reconocido esa voz y ese peculiar perfume

Ángela-¿Nina eres tú?

Nina-Claro que soy yo

Emma-¿Mama, porque conoces a Nina?- pregunto con inocencia

Ángela- es que Nina, es tu hermana mayor-se puso a misma altura de su hija-¿te acuerdas de que te hable que tenías una hermana mayor?

Emma-si-dijo la pequeña rubia-dices que tú eres mi hermana-mirando a la pelirroja-me da mucho gusto que seas mi hermana-abrazándola

Nina-a mi también me da mucho gusto que seas mi hermanita-secándose las lagrimas

Notas de autora

Llegamos al capítulo 20!

Y si ud mi querida lectora ha llegado hasta aquí, significa que si les gusta mi historia

Y ya casi llegamos al final, quedan seis capítulos más contando el epilogo

Nos leemos la próxima semana


	21. Chapter 21Un no feliz cumpleaños

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

21. Un no feliz cumpleaños

-¿Disculpe señor?-dijo la mujer muy preocupada, se le notaba en su mirada y en su voz

Oficial-¿En que la puedo ayudar?

-Me dijeron que habían encontrado a mi pequeña niña

Oficial-Si- dijo el policía-es esa niña que está ahí- y cuando menos se dio cuenta la mujer salió corriendo hasta donde estaba la pequeña-Si quiere puede ir

-¡Emma!- dijo la mujer

Emma-Mama- la niña se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre

Nina-¿Mama?- Había reconocido esa voz y ese peculiar perfume

Ángela-¿Nina eres tú?

Nina-Claro que soy yo

Emma-¿Mama, porque conoces a Nina?- pregunto con inocencia

Ángela- es que Nina, es tu hermana mayor-se puso a misma altura de su hija-¿te acuerdas de que te hable que tenías una hermana mayor?

Emma-si-dijo la pequeña rubia-dices que tú eres mi hermana-mirando a la pelirroja-me da mucho gusto que seas mi hermana-abrazándola

Nina-a mi también me da mucho gusto que seas mi hermanita-secándose las lagrimas

A unos pocos metros de distancia dos jóvenes observaron la linda escena, notan que la pelirroja se va acercando a ellos

Zoey-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Nina-Vengan quiero presentarles a alguien- jalo a los dos muchachos con mucha fuerza hacia donde estaba su mama-Chicos ella es mi mama y la de Emma-Los compañeros de clase de Nina estaban muy sorprendidos

Ángela-Soy Ángela la mama de Nina y de Emma- Saludando a Zoey y Hayato

Zoey-Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Zoey

Angela-Nina me ha hablado de ti, ¿Y tú debes ser Hayato?-Refiriéndose al pelinegro

Hayato-Si señora- se puso muy rojo por conocer a su suegra-yo soy Matsumoto Hayato-No sabía que le había contado Nina acerca del el-es un placer al fin conocerla

Angela-Es más guapo de lo que pensé que era-le susurro a hija mayor y esta de inmediato se puso roja como una manzana-Se está haciendo tarde-mirando el reloj que estaba colgado de la pared- ¿No quieren que los lleve al internado?

Nina-Mama, no será necesario podemos llamar un taxi

Ángela-Yo insisto además será una manera de agradecerles por cuidar a mi hija

Nina-No te molestes vete a descansar, nosotros llamaremos un taxi, no te preocupes

Ángela-No estoy cansada hija, no será una molestia, además quiero conocer la "cárcel" que tu padre te mando

Nina-Creo que ganaste esta vez, mama

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era lunes y la rutina matutina vario un poco porque era el cumpleaños de una de las chicas

Sakura/ Zoey- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo para despertar a Nina que ese día cumplía años

Nina-Casi me matan de un infarto-vio que sus amigas tenían 17 pequeños cupcakes acomodados en una clase de pirámide

Sakura- Preferiría un gracias-dijo sarcásticamente- pero también te quiero

Zoey-Ahora sopla las velas- había una vela en cada pastelito-recuerda pide un deseo

Nina-Esta bien-en ese momento apago las candelas y pidió un deseó-"Que se anule el compromiso" pensó la cumpleañera-Gracias chicas, por acordarse de mi cumpleaños

Zoey-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero falta media hora para que empiecen las clases

Nina-Tranquila pero ya lo eres

Sakura -Zoey tiene razón, creo que es mejor alistarnos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salon de clases

Hayato-3…2...-cuando vio a las tres chicas entrar en salón- Buenos días, saludo amablemente a las 3 chicas y ellas le respondieron amablemente

Nina- ¿Y Li?- no lo vio en la clase

Sakura- Fue acompañar a Mei al aeropuerto, regresara en el primer reseso

Zoey-¿Y porque n fuiste a despedirla con él?

Cuando Sakura iba a responder la pregunta que le había plantado Zoey, el profesor de esa clase ya había ingresado a la clase

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aeropuerto de Tokio

Meiling- No tenías que venir a acompañarme

Syaoran-Pues si debo

Meiling-De todos modos es un lindo gesto de tu parte- lo dijo muy sonriente-¿Por qué traes ese muñeco?

Syaoran-Ahh…esto- se puso muy rojo, traía a Ai en una cangurera de bebe -es un proyecto escolar tengo que cuidarlo por unos días con Sakura, y no es niño y es niña

Meiling-Que lindo es como si fueran papas de verdad- El chino al escuchar el último comentario de su prima se puso muy rojo-¿Y cuál es su nombre?

Syaoran-¿Porque quieres saber su nombre?

Meiling-Solo quiero saber

Syaoran- Se llama Ai- no le quedó más remedio que decirle el nombre de su hija postiza-feliz

Meiling-Me pregunto cómo serán los hijos que tengas con Kinomoto-Dijo muy divertida la china solo para molestar a su primo, este se puso más rojo-jajajaja, me lo supuse

Syaoran- Aún falta mucho para que eso pase

Meiling-Veo que negaste la idea, si te gustaría tener hijos con Sakura

Syaoran-Ya no quiero hablar del tema- estaba viendo hacia el piso porque estaba muy avergonzado-Creo que muy pronto sale tu vuelo- dijo para cambiar de tema rápido

Meiling-Creo que es hora de irme- abrazando a su primo favorito-Me alegra que estés de nuevo con Sakura

Syaoran- Cuidate, y me llamas cuando llegues a casa

Meiling- Adiós, Xiao Lang- y de este modo ellos se despidieron y cada quien tomo sus diferentes caminos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En un hotel de Tokio

-Señor aquí están las fotos que nos pidió ayer-Le dio un sobre de manila con las fotos

Franz-Gracias- recibiendo el sobre-Una pregunta

-¿Dígame señor?

Franz-¿Se dieron cuenta que las tomaste?

-No señor

Franz-bien, puede retirarse-cuando el detective que contrato salió de la habitación, el automáticamente abrió el sobre manila se sorprendió por las fotos que tenía en la manos-Tu eres la que interfieres con mis planes-viendo una foto de Syaoran con Sakura besándose en el festival de hace un día-Tengo que pensar como me voy a deshacerme de ti, eres una pequeña molestia-mientras veía la foto tomaba un vaso de whisky-al parecer el plan A no funciono

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya las clases habían terminado así que Sakura y Syaoran querían pasar toda la tarde juntos sin importar los deberes escolares, los harían juntos de todos modos. Los castaños iban rumbo a la biblioteca con una pequeña coche para bebe de juguete, que Lizzie tuvo la molestia de regarles.

Sakura-¿Crees que los profesores se ponen de acuerdo para dejar todos los proyectos para la misma semana?-nunca les habían dejado tanta tarea

Syaoran- Tal vez – le sonrió-pero no te preocupes la terminaremos a tiempo

Sakura-¿Tú crees eso?

Syaoran-Claro- la tomo de las manos para que quedara al frente de ella- de todos modos podemos usar la carta tiempo-guiñándole el ojo y lentamente la iba besar cuando alguien los interrumpió

Franz-Joven Li no pensé verlo por aquí- Al decir esto el chino soltó a Sakura de inmediato

Syaoran-Hola S. Whöller-Saludo amablemente al padre de la austriaca, y sabía que tenía tener mucho cuidado con él, ya que sabía otro motivo por el cual podía herir a su cerezo

Franz-¿Quién es la joven que lo acompaña?-ya sabía de quien se trataba pero quería saber con qué absurda excusa salía

Syaoran-Ella es Sakura…-empezó a tragar pesado y a sudar frio- mi mejor amiga de la infancia, nos conocemos desde la primaria-tenía la esperanza de que Nina no le hablara de Sakura-Sakura él es el padre de Nina- La castaña ya había entendido porque el comportamiento tan extraño de su novio

Sakura-El un placer conocerlo Señor- también se puso algo nerviosa, había recordado la conversación que su padre, Touya y Syaoran habían tenido ayer

Syaoran- Sakura, ¿Por qué no le dices a Katrina que su padre está aquí?-le guiño el ojo

Sakura-Claro, lo hare enseguida-saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar- Con su permiso-se alejó un poco de ellos dos para poderle advertir a Nina

Sakura-Alo

Nina-¿Qué paso?

Sakura-Tu papa está en el internado y-fue cuando Nina la interrumpió

Nina-¿Pero qué rayos hace el aquí?-Sabia que algo tramaba-¿Y te vio con Li?

Sakura-Si, y creo que sospecha algo-ya empezó a alterarse y a ponerse nerviosa

Nina-Esto no es bueno, los cuatro tenemos que tener cuidado-estaba advirtiendo a su amiga-¿Y te vio con Li besándose?

Sakura-Bueno, no técnicamente-empezó a preocuparse y a jugar con sus dedos índices -solo que estábamos muy abrazados

Nina-Eso no prueba que son novios, solo si Li fuera así con todas sus amigas

Sakura- Te dejo- dicho esto la castaña colgó el teléfono

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de mujeres

Zoey-¿Qué paso?-dijo la canadiense leyendo una revista acostada en su cama-Parece que hubieras hablado con el diablo

Nina-Peor, mi padre está en el internado

Zoey-Eso es muy malo-Vio que su amiga estaba buscando algo-¿Qué buscas?

Nina-Un anillo

Zoey-¿De compromiso?

Nina-Si, el que me dio Li, solo uso cuando estoy con papa-le explicaba a la canadiense-No lo uso por respeto a Sakura y Li

Zoey-La vida de los ricos si es complicada

Nina-Cállate y ayúdame a buscar-revolcando los cajones

Zoey-¿Cómo es?

Nina-Es plateado con un lindo diamante rosa y con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en el aro

Zoey-Claro-empezó a revolcar las cosas junto a la pelirroja-¿Kero porque no nos ayudas a buscar?

Kero-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, ya pase los todos los niveles de este juego

Nina-Ahora que lo pienso ese anillo fue diseñado para Sakura

Kero-¿Lo dices por el raro color del diamante y las esmeraldas?

Nina-Si, piense el rosa es el color favorito de Sakura, y los ojos de ella son del mismo color de las esmeraldas

Kero-Y al chiquillo le gusta mucho los ojos de Sakura, es claro que ese anillo fue hecho para Sakurita

Zoey-Lo encontré-levantando la mano con la que sostenía el anillo-Es hermoso

Nina-Lo es, pero no siento que no me pertenece

Zoey-¿que esperar para ponértelo?

Nina-Odio usarlo, pero me lo pondré cuando vea mi papa- En ese momento alguien toca la puerta-Ire a abrir, tú ya sabes que hacer rata-refiriéndose al pequeño guardián

-Señorita Whöller su padre la quiere ver en la oficina del director

Nina-Claro iré enseguida-Salió detrás de la secretaria directo a la oficina.

Momentos después de que la austriaca se fue a la dirección Sakura había llegado al dormitorio.

Sakura-¿Qué paso aquí?-vio el desorden de la alcoba-Parece que hubiera pasado un huracán, un tornado y un terremoto al mismo tiempo

Kero-Estábamos buscando algo que la paliducha había perdido-No le quería decir lo del añillo, sabía que eso haría que tuviera problemas con Li de nuevo-Pero no te preocupes acomodaremos la habitación, verdad Zoey

Zoey-Claro-vio que su amiga no tenía buena cara-Sakura, ¿Te pasa algo?

Sakura-Bueno tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza

Kero-¿Es algo que nosotros podamos saber?

Sakura-Tal vez es algo que uds ya sepan-Dicho esto, la canadiense y el pequeño guardián se volvieron a ver en complicidad

Zoey-¿Tiene que ver con lo del compromiso?

Sakura-Si,y creo que el papa de Nina está tramando algo- Le preocupaba la pequeña reunión que tenían el bisabuelo de ella, Syaoran, Nina y Franz Whöller-Li, Nina y director están con el

Zoey-¿Crees que el director se ponga en tu contra?

Sakura-El director no podría hacer eso-Temía que Nina y todos en la escuela descubrían que ella era bisnieta del director Amamiya-El director Amamiya es un buen hombre, el jamas se aliaria con ese ogro

Zoey-Pareces conocerlo muy bien, para sacar esas conclusiones

Sakura-¿No debería de preocuparme verdad?

Zoey-Creo que no, que tal si hacemos la tarea, así pensaras en otra cosa

Sakura-Tienes razón

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oficina del director

Ahí adentro, habia un ambiente algo tenso, hasta que una chica toca la puerta antes de entrar

Director Amamiya-Entra- y de este modo la hija de Franz Whöller entra tímidamente

Nina-Buenas tardes-Saludo amablemente-Hola papa-Cuando ella entro a la habitación Li noto el anillo que llevaba en un dedo muy singular y se sorprendió mucho, ya que era la primera vez que la veía usarlo.

Franz-Feliz cumpleaños, hija

Nina-Gracias papi-era obligada llamarlo en público "padre", pero para llevarla la contraria le decía papa o papi-¿Para qué me mandaron a llamar?

Franz-Para verte, querida

Director Amamiya-Bueno es uno de los motivos, pero tu papa quiere que vayamos todos a cenar por tu cumpleaños

Nina-Me gustaría en verdad, pero ya tenía planes con las chicas-Mintió iba a salir con Hayato-Iba ser como una pijamada

Franz-Puedes invitar a tus amiguitas, corazón-En ese momento Nina volvió a ver a Syaoran como señal de ayuda, no quería que le arruinaran sus planes

Syaoran-Les iba a decir que me encantaría ir pero tenemos mucha tarea para mañana, ¿No es asi Who…Katrina?

Nina-SI es cierto, se olvidó que tenemos mucha tarea para mañana, de hecho las chicas y yo pensamos desvelarnos haciendo la montaña de tareas- en ese momento vio una foto de una mujer muy hermosa con los verdres, que se le parecía a alguien-¿Discúlpeme director, pero quien es la mujer de la foto?

Director Amamiya-Ella es mi nieta Nadesko- No podía dar más información de la cuenta ya que Sakura le pidió que no le dijera nada acerca de que ella era su bisnieta-De hecho ella fue novia de padre por un tiempo

Nina-Es una mujer muy hermosa para que haya sido tu novia papa-decidió molestarlo amaba sacarlo de quicio-¿Cómo alguien así pudo fijarte en ti?

Director-Era hermosa- le empezó a entrar algo de nostalgia

Nina-¿Era?

Franz-Murió hace un tiempo

Nina-Como lo siento, yo no sabía Director Amamiya-"Pero aún se me parece a alguien"

Director Amamiya-No te disculpes, tus no sabias

Nina-¿No crees que se parezca a alguien, Syaoran?

Syaoran-No conozco a alguien que se parezca a ella-Si sabía a quién se parecía pero era obvio que no iba a delatar a su novia

Nina-Mira el color de los ojos, los he visto en alguien más y la sonrisa también-mirando el retrato-¿Ella llego tener hijos?

Director Amamiya-Si tuvo dos hijos-Volvió a ver Syaoran que estaba muy nervioso

Nina-¿Y tuvo niñas?

Franz-Sabes algo curioso, hija-Nina lo volvió a ver-Nadesko, me confeso una vez que cuando ella tuviera una hija le llamaría Sakura, como la amiguita de del Joven Syaoran- Masako y Syaoran se pusieron nerviosos, trataron de cubrir a Sakura pero no lo habían logrado

Nina-¿Sakura?-La peliroja se asombró por lo que le dijo su padre y de todos modos entendió lo que él le quiso decir-¿Sakura Kinomoto es hija de su nieta?

Director Amamiya-Si ella es mi bisnieta-ya no había mas remedio

Nina-Esa niña es como un cofre de sorpresas-Aun tenía que asimilar la noticia, estaba atando los cabos suelto, como: ¿Cómo el primer día que llego al internado llego junto con el director?; ¿Por qué pasaba mucho tiempo en la dirección?; ¿O la razón a ella y a Li cuando debieron castigarlos de una manera más severa, les dieron un castigo de una falta leve?

Syaoran-¿Guardaras el secreto?

Franz-¿Por qué te importa mucho esa niña?

Syaoran-Sakura es mi mejor amiga y yo no le dije a nadie acerca la relación que tiene ella con el director-viendo con mucho enfado al padre de la austriaca-Además también ella es muy buena amiga de su hija

Nina-Syaoran tiene razón, Sakura es una de mis mejores amigas, no quiero perjudicarla, y si no le dijo a nadie es que debe tener sus razones

Fratnz-¿si es así invítala a cena de hoy?-Insistió -Quiero conocerla bien-cuando dijo eso, Syaoran lo miro de una manera no muy amigable

Syaoran-Si ya no hay nada que discutir, me retiro con su permiso

Nina-Igual yo- Salió detrás del chino, ya estando afuera de la oficina se quitó el anillo y lo guardo en su bolso

Syaoran-¿Sakura sabe que me obligaron a darte el anillo?

Nina-No lo sabe, y si alguien se lo debe decir eres tu; además solo uso cuando estoy con mi papa cerca

Syaoran-¿Entonces ella no lo ha visto?

Nina-Hasta donde yo sé nunca lo ha visto

Syaoran-¿Lo usaras en la cena de hoy?

Nina-La verdad no estoy segura

Syaoran-¿Crees que deba decirle lo del anillo?

Nina-Creo que es mejor, ella tiene todo el derecho saberlo-se le ocurrio una idea-Sino se lo dices esparciré a la escuela un rumor en especial

Syaoran-¿Estas sobornándome?

Nina-Estoy negociando, Li-dijo la pelirroja-¿Una pregunta este anillo fue hecho para Sakura?-pregunto mientras iba caminando hacia su cuarto

Syaoran-Esa es un replica, el original lo tengo yo, y si fue diseñado pensando en ella

Nina-¿Es falso?

Syaoran-eso lo que replica se significa, pensaste que te daría el original

Nina- Creo que eso hace que me sienta menos culpable al tenerlo, pero de todos modos quiero regresártelo en el momento que anulen compromiso oficialmente

Syaoran-El tema del anillo muere aquí- dijo estando al frente de la puerta de la habitación 212

Nina-Hecho- abrió la puerta-Llegamos

Sakura-Que bueno- salto del camarote para ir a los brazos de su amado-No saben que tan preocupada estaba

Syaoran- Créeme que si lo sé, Cerezo- no la soltaba, por nada del mundo

Sakura-Amor, que pasó de que hablaron

Nina-Pues mi papa, quiere que uds vayan a una cena por mi cumpleaños

Zoey-¿Pero no tenías planes?

Nina-Conoces a papa él vive para arruinarme mi vida

Sakura-¿Y si tu papa se da cuenta que Syaoran y yo somos novios?

Syaoran-De todos modos estoy seguro que ya sospecha algo

Nina-Pero hagas lo que hagas no te quedes sola con él, te haría daño

Syaoran-No te preocupes amor, no dejare que él no haga daño- besándole la mano, las dos chicas miraban la dulce escena, prácticamente llorando, especialmente Zoey- Antes de hacerte algo deberá pasar por mi cadáver-levantándole la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos y sin importar del publico la quería besar como hace un momento, entonces ambos fueron cortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se toparon pero de todos modos ninguno de los dos quiso profundizar el beso ya que tenían publico

Nina-Vayan busquen un cuarto- y a los castaños se pusieron muy rojos

Zoey-No les mates el romance, Nina

Syaoran- Creo que es mejor que me vaya

Sakura-¿Por qué te vas?

Syaoran-Según el reglamento no puedo estar aquí

Sakura- Y no quiero que nos castiguen de nuevo-bromeo

Nina-¿Si ya te vas, dile a Matsumoto si quiere ir a la tonta cena que mi papa planeo?

Syaoran- se lo diré-en ese momento se acercó de la puerta

Sakura-¡Espera!- tomo a su novio del brazo-Tengo que decirte algo afuera-Tenia un plan en manos- a solas-volviendo a ver a sus compañeras de cuarto

Syaoran-¿Si quieres podemos ir a hablar en el pasillo?-Cuando dijo esto la castaña asintió con la cabeza y salieron juntos al pasillo.-¿Dime?

Sakura-Se lo del anillo-lo dijo muy seria, pero no se veía muy enojada

Syaoran-¿Estas enfadada?-ella lo miro directo a los ojos

Sakura-No lo estoy, no te preocupes-le sonrió- Solo que se me ocurrió un plan

Syaoran-¿Un plan?-No entendía ni una palabra-¿Qué clase de plan?-En ese momento la chica le susurró al oído todo el plan

Sakura-¿Crees que funcione?

Syaoran-Es un poco arriesgado, pero puede funcionar

Sakura-Hay que hacerlo esta noche

Syaoran-Esta bien-le dio un lindo beso en la frente-¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

Sakura-Es la única manera que funcione, confió en ti, además tiene que haber un publico

Syaoran-Creo que ya si es la hora de irme

Sakura-Adiós-dicho esto entro a la habitación-"Espero que valga la pena"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era hora para ir a la elegante cena de cumpleaños de Nina y las chicas estaban terminando de alistar, una de ellas estaba un tanto furiosa porque los planes que tenía para esa noche; otra estaba nerviosa por lo que tenía preparado esa noche aun no sabía si su plan iba funcionar y la tercera solo asistiera por que la invitaron

Zoey-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada su amiga-No tienes buena cara

Sakura-Estoy bien, no se preocupen-suspiro-Solo que no sé qué pueda pasar esta noche

Nina-¿No quieres que mi papa no se entere de tu relación con Li?-La castaña era como un libro abierto y Nina aprendió a leer sus expresiones-No pasara nada malo te lo prometo, confía en mi

Sakura-Creo que estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-"Todo está saliendo bien, hasta ahora; claro"- pensó la chica de mirada esmeralda

Zoey-Creo que es mejor irnos ya-dijo la canadiense mirando el reloj de su muñeca

Sakura- Adelántense uds, tengo una llamada que hacer

Nina-Esta bien-dijo mirándola fijamente muy extrañada-nos vemos en la recepción

De este modo las otras dos chicas dejaron a Sakura sola

Zoey-Sakura ha estado actuando algo rara

Nina-Si, lo note-ya se empezó a preocupar por la castaña-desde que se topó con mí el ogro de mi papa

Zoey-Si, desde ahí empezó actuar muy rara

Nina-La pobre parece un saco de nervios es obvio que le preocupa algo

Zoey-¿No crees que sea por la presión de fingir de no ser nada de Li?

Nina-Es muy probable, de todos modos también note a Li algo nervioso, todos sabemos que mi papa trama algo

Zoey-¿y no sabes de que trata?

Nina-No tengo ni la más mínima idea

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya todos los invitados estaban reunidos en el restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración del cumpleaños de la Srta Whöller.

öller- Pensé que estábamos todos-noto que habían dos espacios vacíos

Nina-Es que invite a dos personas más-jugando con una copa de agua-Te sorprenderás cuando veas a mis invitados especiales-" ¿Por qué no llegan?-pensó la cumpleañera-Y no podemos empezar hasta que estemos todos

-Yo no tengo problema en esperar, Franz

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y los invitados especiales de Nina no llegaban, ya muchos de los comensales querían empezar a cenar, y uno de ellos estaba algo irritado

Franz-Pero quien se creen que son para hacernos esperar- Pero al momento de decir esto vio a una mujer muy parecida a su única hija solo que el color de cabello era rubio con una pequeña niña-¿Pero que hace ella aquí?

Nina-Pensé que sería lindo invitar a mi mama y a mi hermanita- le dijo al oído a su padre-¡Mama, Emma que bueno que llegaron!

Ángela-Feliz cumpleaños- saludo felizmente a su hija-perdón por la demora pero es que no sabía con exactitud como llegar y perdí-no era una persona muy impuntual -Todavía no conozco la ciudad muy bien

Nina-Creo ya podemos empezar- dijo poniéndose de pie y alzando una copa- Pero antes de empezar quiero anunciar algo importante para mí -Volviendo a ver Matsumoto, el cual se puso muy nervioso y empezó a sudar petróleo-Quiero decir que me mi estadía en Tokio no ha sido tan malo si no hubiera sido por una persona en especial-Hayato empezó a ponerse muy rojo y quería desaparecer en ese lugar-que me ha apoyado en todos los malos momentos-hasta ella misma empezó ponerse un poco colorada-El punto es que…que tengo novio -todos los presentes se volvieron a ver sorprendidos por la revelación-y se trata de Matsumoto Hayato

öller-¿Eso es cierto?

Nina-Jamas jugaría con algo así, padre-lo decía enserio, pero en parte le gustaba hacerlo enfadar

Ángela-Me parece una fantástica noticia, hija-felicitando a su hija mayor-Mi pequeña niña ya creció

öller-¿Y desde cuando están juntos?-ya había terminado de digerir la noticia

Hayato-aproximadamente como tres semanas, señor-Al fin tomo el valor para hablar en enfrentar a su suegro-y creo que han sido las mejores semanas que he vivido- dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo su enamorada se sonrojo.

Nina-Creo que todos ya deben estar hambrientos-lo dijo para cambiar de rápidamente y así sus no podrían interrogar al pobre chico-Así que es mejor que empecemos con la cena

Dicho esto la cena empezó, llegaron los meseros a servir la entrada de la cena.

La velada continúo con normalidad hasta que los comensales ya estaban degustando el platillo principal

öller-Srta Kinomoto, ¿su padre sigue siendo profesor en la preparatoria?

Sakura-No- respondió cortante-Él ahora es director del Departamento de Historia y Arqueología en la Universidad de Tokio-penso que sería mejor dar una respuesta más completa-¿Ud conoce a mi papa?- Ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería seguirle la corriente

öller-Si, conocí a su padre cuando estudie en Japón un tiempo- respondió-Él fue mi profesor de historia cunado asistí a la Preparatoria de Tomoeda, no fue uno de mis mejores profesores (N/A recuerden que este tipo odia Fujitaka y por ende a Sakura, era como el presidente de "Odio a Fujitaka Kinomoto" XD )-después de haber dicho esto bebió un poco del vino que sirvieron

Sakura-Y supongo ud también conoció a mi mama-"Tal vez ud no era su mejor estudiante"-pensó la castaña para sí, mientras apuñalaba el pedazo de res que estaba en su plato

öller-Si conocí a tu madre, de hecho fuimos muy bueno amigos-lo dijo con un tipo de sonrisa burlona-ahora que lo noto te pareces mucho a Nadesko-"Es una pena que me tenga que desahacer de ti, pequeña"-tienes el mismo color de ojos de ella

-Sakura me recuerda mucho a Nadesko cuando tenía esa misma edad

Nina-¿Papa entonces tú conoces a los padres de Sakura?-estaba algo confundida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y de igual modo Zoey

öller-Claro-le llegaron muchos malos recuerdos-¿No es S. Amamiya?

-En eso no hay duda- sonrió con nostalgia-Cometi tantos errores en ese tiempo, y creo que tu estas cometiendo mismos errores con tu hija-Le hiso entender que apoyaba la relación que tenía Sakura con Syaoran

No hubo ningún contratiempo hasta la hora del postre, hasta que Sakura noto algo nuevo en una de sus compañeras de dormitorio

Sakura-Lindo anillo, Nina-Trato de sonar lo más celosa posible-¿No lo crees Syaoran?-Alzando una ceja

Syaoran-Si no es tan feo, la verdad-Ya no sabía qué hacer, definitivamente ha tenido mejores días que ese

Sakura-¿Nina, supongo que alguien especial tuvo que darte esa sortija?-Cuando dijo eso volvió a ver Syaoran que estaba justo al frente de ella

Nina-Es una historia muy chistosa-"sospecha algo, actúa natural e inventa una historia convincente"-pensó para ella misma

Zoey-De seguro que si es una historia divertida

Syaoran-Me imagino que ha de ser una historia hilarante-Su novia empezó a míralo con una mirada de ira y fría, nunca era bueno hacerlo enojar

Nina-Miren ahí viene mi pastel de cumpleaños-dijo para desviar la de nuevo la conversación-y se ve tan delicioso-entonces fue cuando el mesero puso el rico pastel de choco-cerezas sobre la mesa

Emma-Vaya ese pastel debe saber muy bien-la pequeña niña se le hacía agua la boca-quiero una comer una gran rebanada pastel

Ángela-Pero antes de comer el pastel, debemos cantarle la canción de cumpleaños a tu hermana-Así todos los presentes accedieron a cantar dicha canción-Ahora antes de soplar las velas, tienes que pedir un deseo

Nina-Esta bien-apago las candelas-"Deseo que esta noche termine bien para todos y que el compromiso se anule"-¿Ya puedo cortar el pastel?- pero noto que la castaña estaba algo triste

öller-Claro, hija-Entonces la chica peliroja empezó a cortar el pastel y lo empezó a repartir a los comensales

Nina-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto bajito a su amiga que estaba sentada al lado de ella, y la castaña le respondió asintiendo la cabeza-Pues no te creo

Sakura-Si me disculpan necesito ir al tocador-se levantó de la silla y fue al baño y disimuladamente le guiño el ojo al castaño, para darle la señal

Notas de autora

Aquí tenemos unas cuantas revelaciones, pero queridas y queridos lectores sé que están intrigados por el plan de Sakura,

Quiero saber sus teorías dejen sus Reviews

Nos leemos la próxima semana


	22. Chapter acabo? prt 1

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

22. ¿Se acabó? Pte 1

Nina-Miren ahí viene mi pastel de cumpleaños-dijo para desviar la de nuevo la conversación-y se ve tan delicioso-entonces fue cuando el mesero puso el rico pastel de choco-cerezas sobre la mesa

Emma-Vaya ese pastel debe saber muy bien-la pequeña niña se le hacía agua la boca-quiero una comer una gran rebanada pastel

Ángela-Pero antes de comer el pastel, debemos cantarle la canción de cumpleaños a tu hermana-Así todos los presentes accedieron a cantar dicha canción-Ahora antes de soplar las velas, tienes que pedir un deseo

Nina-Esta bien-apago las candelas-"Deseo que esta noche termine bien para todos y que el compromiso se anule"-¿Ya puedo cortar el pastel?- pero noto que la castaña estaba algo triste

öller-Claro, hija-Entonces la chica pelirroja empezó a cortar el pastel y lo empezó a repartir a los comensales

Nina-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto bajito a su amiga que estaba sentada al lado de ella, y la castaña le respondió asintiendo la cabeza

Sakura-Si me disculpan necesito ir al tocador-se levantó de la silla y fue al baño y disimuladamente le guiño el ojo al castaño

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura-Ya no soporto esto-empezaron a salir lagrimas

Syaoran-¿Qué no soportas?-debía consolarla, pero ella se alejaba

Sakura-Todo-vio que ya tenían público-Y me que no me hayas dicho que le diste un anillo a Nina

Syaoran-Me obligaron a dárselo, y ni siquiera se lo di en persona-estaba tratando de explicarle lo sucedido-Se lo dieron cuando yo ya estaba en Japón

Sakura-¿Enserio?-pregunto sarcásticamente-¿Y quieres que te crea eso?- empezó a alzar la voz y las personas empezaron a llegar las personas curiosas-Creo que eso fue la última que gota que derramo el vaso

Syaoran-¿Estas terminando conmigo?

Sakura-¿Tu qué crees Li?

Un pequeño un grupo de personas estaban viendo la escena que los castaños estaban armando

Zoey-Es por eso que Sakura ha estado rara-dijo cruzando los brazos

Nina-¿Creen que debamos intervenir?-estaba muy preocupada

Hayato-Creo que mejor no-dijo mientras analizada la situación

Nina-Pero faltaba tan poco para anular el estúpido compromiso-estaba preocupada por las posibles consecuencias que podría llegar-No debí de usar el estúpido anillo esta noche

öller-¿Es lo que sucede con ellos dos?-Pregunto extrañado-Pensé que solo eran amigos

Zoey-Creo que ya ni son amigos

öller-¿Y eso es algo grave?

Nina-Para ti no

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de mujeres

Nina-¿Sakura que estás haciendo?

Sakura-Empaco mis cosas-estaba de espaldas a las chicas-Pienso cambiar de dormitorio

Zoey-¿Y a donde piensas ir?-La tristeza se sentía en el aire

Sakura-Pues iré a la habitación que me habían asignado originalmente-trataba de explicarle a sus amigas-Desde hace tiempo arreglaron las tuberías y ya podía volver ahí

Nina-¿Te vas por mi culpa no es así?

Sakura-No, digas eso-se estaba secando las lágrimas falsas-Me voy porque quiero estar sola por ahora-Sus amigas empezaron a llorar con ella-Nina, Zoey yo las aprecio mucho, pero creo que es lo mejor irme.

Zoey-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

Sakura- Ahh…esto, es un viejo libreto de una obra de teatro que hice en la escuela

Nina-¿Y de que trataba?- trataba de no llorar mucho

Sakura-De una piedra mágica, que ocasiona que dos reinos vecinos peleen por ella-empezó de contarles la trama de la historia-Pero la princesa de uno de los reinos se enamora del príncipe de heredero del otro reino, pero ella no le puede corresponder como quiere

Nina-¿Y luego que pasa?

Sakura-Ten, si quieres puedes leer el final de la historia-Les dio el libreto a las chicas para que lo leyeran

Zoey-¿Y qué papel te toco hacer?

Sakura-Era la princesa

Nina-¿Y quién era tu príncipe?-al preguntar eso Sakura de hecho a llorar

Kero-Fue el chiquillo quien hiso de príncipe-respondió por su ama

Nina-Creo que no debí preguntar eso-Cerro el libreto-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a empacar?

Sakura-Gracias pero no es necesario, ya está todo casi listo-señalando las maletas-pero metan esas cosas en esta caja

Zoey-Estas son las cosas que Li te regalo, ¿Se las piensas regresar?

Sakura-Si, es más fácil para mí

Nina-¿Si quieres se las podemos estas cosas mañana?

Sakura-Se las daré hoy, yo personalmente

Zoey-Sabes que de todos modos te seguiremos

Sakura-lo sé, pero quiero ir sola

Nina- está bien

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La castaña estaba buscando a su exnovio por el campus para devolverle sus cosas, mientras iba caminando pensaba que le diría cuando lo viera en ese momento

Dormitorio de hombres

Syaoran estaba preocupado por los hechos que habían pasado en la cena, no estaba seguro si lo la ruptura de Sakura era lo mejor para ella, pero en ese momento pareció que el la había llamado con la mente, porque alguien había tocado la puerta así que levanto y fue abrirla y salió al pasillo, de este modo podrían hablar con ella

Syaoran-¿Qué paso?- estaba preocupado por ella-¿Y porque traes esa maleta?

Sakura-Me cambiare de habitación a la que me habían asignado desde principio-le explico-quiero darte tus cosas

Syaoran-Pero son tuyas, yo te las regale, son tuyas

Sakura-Pero ya no somos nada, Li

Syaoran-Claro que si, Sakura- Empezó a desesperarse-Sé que todavía me amas, y yo…yo también te amo

Sakura-Pero debes sacarme de tus pensamiento y de tu corazón-empezaron a salirle lagrimas-creo que no podemos estar juntos

Syaoran-Claro que si podemos estarlo-logro abrazarla un instante pero ella se zafó-y sabes que es cierto, Sakura

Sakura-¡No lo es!-empezo a alzar la voz-No hagas las cosas más difíciles para ambos-ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos-Así será más fácil para mi olvidarte-se dio media vuelta-creo que es mejor irme, y quiero que cuides a Ai por los días que quedan- Lo que ninguno de los dos se percató que detrás del pasillo habían dos chicas que escucharon gran parte de la conversación.

Después del fallido intento de no dejarla ir decidió entrar a su cuarto

Hayato-¿No se conciliaron verdad?-señalando la caja de regalos

Syaoran-No lo logre esta vez, pero está bien-Sacando de la caja un lindo oso gris que el había cocido a mano solo para ella-Sabes que desde que le regale este oso de felpa ella no duerme sin el

Hayato-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Syaoran-No pienso rendirme-tomo el oso con fuerzas-Iré a por lo menos darle el oso-dicho esto salió a rumbo a la nueva habitación de la castaña

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nueva habitación de Sakura

Kero-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura- Créeme estoy bien-sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado

Kero-¿Pero si acabas de terminar con el chiquillo?-En ese momento se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta-Alguien toca

Sakura- Iré a abrir-se levantó de la cama para ir a abrir a la puerta-Syaoran, pasa-dijo amablemente-¿Crees que ellos se lo hayan creído?

Syaoran-¿"Que tu terminaste conmigo"?- mientras entraba al cuarto-creo que hasta yo mismo me lo creí, princesa

Kero-¿Fingieron todo?-estaba confundido

Sakura-Si todo fue planeado-tratando de explicarle al pequeño guardián-Por eso me mude a aquí para poder estar con Syaoran sin que nadie sospeche

Kero-Y yo que pensé que me había librado del chiquillo-de todos modos estaba feliz porque Sakura nunca había terminado con Li-¿Y quién más lo sabe?

Sakura-El abuelo y tú

Kero-¿Por qué fingieron la ruptura?

Syaoran-Para proteger a Sakura del papa de Nina, es un señor muy malo y no hay duda que quiere lastimarla-se puso serio y le tomo de la mano-Pero fue a ella quien se le ocurrió la idea

Sakura-No hubiese funcionado sino hubiéramos terminado con público-Empezó a explicarle el plan-Además debo aparentar estar triste mañana, lo cual se me va hacer muy difícil

Kero-Pero es una genial actriz, fingiste llorar cuando estabas con las chicas-volando por toda la habitación

Sakura-Solo recordé lo triste que sería si en verdad tuviera que terminar contigo-No aguanto y fue a abrazarlo-Sería terrible

Syaoran-Seria lo peor que nos pudiera pasar-No quería soltarla y le beso la coronilla de la cabeza, ya es obvio que el un poco más alto-¿Mañana me hablaras?

Sakura-Es obvio que no-dijo riéndose-además tiene que parecer lo más real posible

Syaoran-Creo que ya es hora de irme-dándole el oso de felpa en las manos-debo decirle a Matsumoto que falle y ni siquiera me querías abrir la puerta y que me la cerraste en mi cara-le robo un beso de buenas noches-y parecía un completo tonto hablándole a la puerta

Sakura-¿Pero lo más lógico es que regreses con el oso?

Syaoran-Le diré que lo deje justo en la puerta de tu nueva habitación

Sakura-Creo que eso es muy razonable- Se puso de puntitas y lo beso, pero este beso fue un poco más profundo, debía expresarle todo lo que sentía de su una de sus maneras favoritas, el beso no finalizo hasta que los castaños se quedaron sin aire

Syaoran-¿Ese fue mi beso de buenas noches?-aún estaba a milímetros de ella y noto como sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve tono rojo

Sakura-Creo que si, además el de buenos días-no quiso que ese lindo momento terminara-Espera, no te vayas-Lo tomo del brazo

Syaoran-¿Qué pasa?

Sakura-Tienes un poco de brillo labial- él acerco donde estaba la castaña, y ella le pudo quitar el brillo que tenía en los labios-Listo ya te puedes ir-no quería alejarse de el-Que descanses

Syaoran-Igual tu

Sakura-No olvides que te amo

Syaoran-Tu tampoco lo olvides-Dicho esto e chino se fue a descansar el día siguiente iba ser uno muy largo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era una linda mañana otoñal, las hojas de los arboles caían, había una fría brisa que entraba en la ventana y sonaba un molesto despertador

Kero-¡Sakura, despierta!

Sakura - déjenme dormir-dio media vuelta y se arropo con las cobijas

Kero-Se te va hacer tarde para ir a la escuela

Sakura-¡Hoe!-ya se había percatado de realidad-¡Se me va hacer tarde!-Salió de cama y se quitó la pijama y puso el uniforme y tomo el osito y lo metió en su maletín -¿Kero parece que pase una mala noche?

Kero-Pues te fuiste a dormir un poco más tarde de lo normal-volando por la gran habitación-Si tienes un poco de ojeras-Analizando la cara de su ama-Pero no tienes lo ojos hinchados, porque no lloraste toda noche, como las chicas piensan que paso-Mientras el pequeño guardián hablaba, ella se miraba en el espejo-y te pueden descubrir por ese pequeño detalle

Sakura-En eso tienes razón, pero ya pensare en algo-dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a su salón de clases

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salón de clases

Sakura-Buenos días-saludo a sus amigas sin mucho ánimo y se sentó en su puesto

Nina-¿Cómo estás?-Estaba preocupada por su amiga

Sakura- Podria estar peor, sabes

Zoey-No dormiste bien, ¿Verdad?

Sakura-No, me que pensando toda noche y me costó mucho conciliar el sueño-empezó a explicarles-Además Li, fue a buscarme a mi cuarto y no lo deje entrar-Saco el oso de felpa-y en la mañana lo encontré junto a mi puerta-puso el muñeco en escritorio que estaba detrás ella.

Nina-¿Eso enserio paso?

Sakura-Si

Zoey-Pero tú dormías todas las noches con ese oso-dijo la canadiense-creo que fue un lindo gesto de parte Li-En ese momento entran dos chicos al salón

Syaoran-Veo que lo encontraste junto a la puerta-Tomando osito de felpa que el una vez confecciono especialmente para ella

Sakura-Me tropecé cuando salí de mi cuarto-Volteándose

Syaoran-No hubiera pasado, sino me hubieras dejado entrar-encogiéndose de los hombros

Sakura-Espero que esta vez entiendas que no quiero nada de ti-Estaba algo furiosa en apariencia, pero la falta si le ayudo un poco

Syaoran-Tienes que dormir más

Sakura-¡Ya no es tu obligación preocuparte por mí!-Fingió estar molesta, parecía que de la ira su cara se puso roja-Ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola

Syaoran-Nunca fue una obligación-coloco sus dos puños en la tapa del escritorio-fue mi elección; y ya sé que no eres una niña-La castaña se quedó callada, y ambos sabían que era el fin de "su discusión post-ruptura"

Hayato-Buenos días-saludo a las chicas y ellas les respondieron amablemente, bueno al menos dos de ellas-Nina, ¿no se te olvida algo?

Nina-¿Qué se me puede haber olvidado?

Hayato-No sé; que tal vez Bebito Bonito

Nina-No te preocupes va estar bien, además se aburre en las clases

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Daidoji Toy-Corp

Sonomi Daidoji estaba haciendo lo generalmente hacía, revisar los ingresos de su empresa entre otras distintas labores, pero en ese momento su secretarias la interrumpe

-Señora, alguien la busca-le dijo por el intercomunicador

Sonomi-Hazlo pasar

En ese momento entro un hombre rodando los 40 con un porte muy europeo

Franz-¿Puedo pasar?-tocando la puerta aunque de todos modos estuviera abierta

Sonomi-Pasa Franz-dijo levantándose de su asiento y dándole la bienvenida a su viejo amigo de la escuela-Toma asiento si quieres

Franz-Gracias Sonomi-Y de inmediato el tomo asiento

Sonomi-¿Y a qué se debe tu sorpresiva visita?

Franz-Digamos que vine de paso

Sonomi- Deberías venir más de paso.

Franz-Creo que si-sonrió-Es una pena que ni fuiste ayer

Sonomi-Si me disculpo-del escritorio saco un estuche muy largo y fino que si fuese de un collar-Tomoyo lo escogió, para tu hija-lo puso en el escritorio-es de cumpleaños y de agradecimiento

Franz-¿Agradecimiento porque?

Sonomi-Por cederle la beca del conservatorio-Pero noto un extraño paquete que tenía consigo

Franz-No es nada, no debieron-Trataba de actuar modesto-enserio no debieron tomarse tantas molestias

Sonomi-Solo es un pequeño obsequio-Quería saber que había en el paquete-¿Y cómo estuvo la cena de cumpleaños?

Franz-No pasó nada de lo normal-No quería entrar mucho en detalles-Me entere que mi hija y la hija de Kinomoto son buenas amigas

Sonomi-¿Entonces ya conociste a Sakura?

Franz-Si, y me recuerda mucho a Nadesko

Sonomi-Saco la sonrisa y los ojos de Nadesko-miro con nostalgia una foto que tenia de su oficina, donde salía ella con su prima en la preparatoria-Solo que Sakura es buena en los deportes

Franz-Recuerdo que Nadesko daba cinco pasos y ya estaba en suelo-tomo la foto que Sonomi tenía en la oficina

Sonomi-¿Enserio la querías?-Pregunto de la nada

Franz-Si-sonrió con nostalgia

Sonomi-Te aseguro que ella si fue feliz con Fuji…Kinomoto

Franz-Y eso lo que más me dolió.

Sonomi-¿Qué escogió a el sobre ti?

Franz-Creo que sí, no sé qué le vio a ese profesor recién graduado-y la tristeza se le convirtiendo en ira

Sonomi-Tal vez ella vio algo en el que nosotros no vimos, ella tenía como un sexto sentido

Franz-¿Algo como que tú ahora vez en el?-le dio el paquete que traía-ya no es necesario que finjas más-se levantó de la silla dio media vuelta y se fue-Y Katrina no cedió la beca, yo la obligue a que renunciara a ella-Sonomi que atónita con lo que dijo, y de inmediato abrió el sobre y no podía creer lo que tenía adentro

Sonomi-¿Pero qué rayos es esto?-Saco un foto un poco comprometedora, y de inmediato saco su teléfono e hiso una llamada urgente-Tenemos que hablar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hong Kong

Li Meiling no pudo dormir bien la noche pasada por una noticia muy mala que le había llegado esa noche, pero su fuente era muy confiable pero de todos modos tenía que confirmarla con una fuente mucho más confiable que la otra, solo para salir de dudas y si era cierto iba tomar las cartas del asunto; no iba a dejar que la relación de su primo terminara por un tonto anillo de juguete, así era como ella entendió todo. Le habían enseñado que todo tenía solución, pero antes de actuar debía salir de dudas

Meiling-"Vamos Daidoji contesta"-penso mientras esperaba que le contestaran la llamada-"No es tan tarde en Londres"-Después de varios intentos la amatista contesto la llamada-Daidoji que bueno que contestas

Tomoyo-Hola Mei-Saludo amablemente

Meiling-¿Es cierto que Kinomoto y Syaoran terminaron definitivamente?-Fue al grano, porque tenía que regresar a clases pidió permiso para ir al baño para hacer esa llamada

Tomoyo-¿Por qué lo dices?-está algo preocupada-No creo que sea cierto, Li nunca dejaría Sakura y menos ahora que falta muy poco para que anulen ese compromiso-dio un suspiro-sería muy tonto de parte de ellos dos, no tirarían todo a borda

Meiling-Eso lo que me preocupa-dio un suspiro-son muy atolondrados y empiezo a creer que también son muy impulsivos-mirando el reloj de su muñeca-"rayos me van a castigar si ven el baño hablando por teléfono"-pensó la china

Tomoyo-Hablare con Sakura y le sacare la verdad y te lo hago saber

Meiling-Esta bien-dio un suspiro-Me tengo que ir a clase, hablamos luego-dicho esto salió del cubículo del baño y fue corriendo a su salón de clase antes que se metiera en más problemas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hora del almuerzo

Dos chicas estaban averiguando porque su antigua compañera de clase había terminado su perfecta relación con su novio

Nina-Desde que terminaste con Li ayer, te ves muy mal

Zoey-Raramente digo esto-puso bandeja del almuerzo en una de las mesas libres-Pero esta vez Nina tiene razón

Nina-¡Hey!

Sakura-Ya tome mi decisión-"Ahora debo apenas tocar mi comida, pero me muero de hambre"-Y no pienso dar el brazo de torcer-sentándose a la mesa junto a sus amigas-Creo que es lo mejor, por ahora

Nina-Eres orgullosa y lo sabes-Zoey le dio un leve codazo-pero faltaba muy poco-con el rabillo de ojo vio Syaoran y Hayato se iban acercando-pudiste haber esperado un poco

Sakura-Creo que todas las personas tienes un límite- Ni siquiera había visto su comida-Y yo aguante mucho, y tú no sabes lo que estar del otro lado, Nina-Tomo su bandeja y se alejó y en el camino se topó con Li pero le quito la mirada

Nina-¿Crees que se haya enojado conmigo?

Zoey-Esta vez metiste las patas

Hayato-¿Quién metió las patas?-sentándose a la par de su novia

Nina-Yo

Syaoran-¿Por qué, que paso?

Zoey-Nina dijo algo que molesto mucho a Sakura-suspiro-Y simplemente ella se fue

Syaoran-¿Qué le dijiste?-Se empezó a enfadar

Nina-le dije que pudo esperar un poco más-Nunca había visto a Syaoran tan enfadado

Zoey- Iré a hablar con ella-Syaoran la detuvo

Syaoran-No, hay que dejar que se le pase el enojo-se tranquilizó-La conozco mejor que nadie-empezó a comer su pudín de chocolate-Desde que la conozco solo la he visto cuatro veces enojada, contando hoy-Su mirada se llenó de tristeza-Y solo pocos pueden hacer que eso pase

Nina-¿Dónde creen que se haya metido?-se empezó a sentir culpable

Zoey-O fue a su nuevo dormitorio o su rincón de pensar

Syaoran-Sé que va estar bien-Nunca dejo de pensar en ella

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al otro lado de la escuela, estaba la castaña devorando su almuerzo cuando le entra una llamada de Londres, pensó que no se sentiría tan hablar con su mejor amiga

Tomoyo-¿Sakura es cierto lo que me conto Meiling?-No le había dado a su amiga el chance de saludarla

Sakura-Hola, Tomoyo ¿cómo estás?

Tomoyo-Estoy bien-saludo a su amigo-¿Pero es cierto?

Sakura-¿Qué es cierto?-No entendía a lo que la amatista trataba de averiguar-¿De qué hablas?

Tomoyo-¿Si es cierto que tú y Li terminaron?

Sakura-Ah…eso-ya entendió la desesperación de Tomoyo- Fingimos terminar

Tomoyo-¿Fingieron?-Ahora sí que no entendía nada-¿Pero porque hacer algo así?

Sakura-El papa de Nina, me odia y no hay duda que planea algo contra mí-Tratando de explicándole

Tomoyo-¿Por qué piensas eso?

Sakura-No son ideas mías, soy el motivo de porque Syaoran no acepto la propuesta y por ende no es más rico

Tomoyo-¿Y fue idea todo de Li?

Sakura-No, fue mía- comía felizmente su comida

Tomoyo-¿Y cuál fue el detonador de "ruptura"?

Sakura-El anillo que Syaoran le obligaron a dar Nina-Vio que alguien se acercaba lentamente-¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie?-Sabia que Tomoyo nunca le fallaría-Entre menos personas sepan mejor

Tomoyo-Claro que no le diré a nadie-Ya estaba más tranquila al saber que su amiga estaba bien-¿Lloraste en público?

Sakura-Claro que lo hice, debí llevarme el Oscar por mejor actriz dramática

Tomoyo-Es una pena-con un tono triste-que no lo haya captado con mi cámara

Sakura-Aquí esta Syaoran-lo invitó que se sentara a la par de ella-hablamos luego

Tomoyo-Esta bien, me alegra que está todo bien- dicho esto ambas colgaron el teléfono

Syaoran-Veo que tenías hambre-le limpio con una servilleta un poco de pudín que tenía en la cara y a causa de eso ella se sonrojo-Whöller cree que estas enojada con ella

Sakura-Tenía hambre, y debía de buscar una excusa para irme de ahí-se apoyó en el hombro de el-si me quedaba con ellas, lo más obvio era fingir que no tenía apetito

Syaoran-Te fijas en todos los detalles

Sakura-Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, cualquier cosa nos puede delatar y echar el plan a perder

Syaoran-Tienes razón, no quiero que nada malo te pase-La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas-Y más que ese tipo tiene más un motivo para hacerte daño

Sakura-¿Crees que el accidente fue planeado?

Syaoran-No lo sé, pero ese día solo iban tú y tu papa en el auto -se veía la preocupación en sus ojos-No tenemos ninguna prueba que apunta que si-vio que ella empezó a entrar en pánico-Tranquila, primero muerto a que ese tipo te hago algo

Sakura-Debemos hacerle creer que estoy con alguien más

Syaoran-¿En qué estás pensando?

Sakura-En algo-una brillante pero arriesgada idea le llego a su mente-¿pero necesito saber si estas de acuerdo con esto?

Syaoran-¿En qué piensas?

Sakura-¿Estarías de acuerdo que salga con alguien más?-empezó a jugar con los dedos-Si no estás de acuerdo no hare, seguiremos con el plan normal

Syaoran-¿Que te vean con alguien más?-estaba pensando el propuesta -es obvio que ese tipo nos observa, pero no quiero compartirte con alguien más

Sakura-Eres egoísta, pero te entiendo perfectamente-lo miro a los ojos-no lo hare, seguiré fingiendo ser la víctima- puso su mano en la frente como una diva

Syaoran-Ya veremos después que falta-mirando el reloj-creo que es mejor irnos

Sakura-Ve, yo tratare de llegar más tarde, tengo que hacerles creer que llore en todo el receso

Syaoran-Claro-Se levantó de la banca-¿Cómo lo harás?

Sakura-Como le hecho en las últimas doce horas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante el entrenamiento de porristas

Después de una larga jornada de clases, era hora de la práctica de animadoras, las animadoras se preparaban para apoyar al equipo de futbol soccer que había llegado a la final del campeonato escolar de soccer

Entrenadora- Bien chicas- llamando la atención de las muchachas-colóquense en sus puestos, recuerden que la próxima semana será la final-dicho esto el cuadro de animadoras se acomodaron en sus lugares para practicar la coreografía del medio tiempo.

Las chicas ensayaron la coreografía al menos unas tres veces.

Entrenadora-descansen cinco minutos

Nina-Eso fue algo agotador-secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla

Zoey-Para…m..mi es…t..tuvo bien-estaba muy agitada-E…sso…nn…o…ffue na…da-Estaba agachada con las manos apoyados en las piernas, tratando de tomar más aire

Sakura-Eso solo fue el calentamiento-estaba tan fresca como una lechuga, sus excompañeras de dormitorio estaban asombradas por el estado de su amiga.

Mientras las chicas se refrescaban vieron que alguien se acercaba

Nina-Miren quien viene ahí

Zoey-No te alteres-tranquilizando a la esmeralda-esa bruja se alimenta del miedo

-Escuche que terminaste con Li-era una tan mala como hermosa; tenía el cabello largo negro; ojos azules y además tenía un buen cuerpo según los chicos del internado, su nombre era Matsumoto Hitomi, la hermana melliza de Hayato, para la suerte de las chicas no estaban en el mismo salón de clases-Sabia que no iban a durar mucho

Sakura-¿Y crees que Syaoran se va fijar en ti?-Estaba cuidando su territorio

Hitomi-Se fijó en una campesina como tú, es claro que tengo muchas posibilidades

Sakura-Nunca he vivido en el campo-trataba de defenderse-Has lo que quieras-dando media vuelta para macharse-De todos modos tendrás que compartirlo con Whöller, quieras o no-Todas las presentes se quedaron sorprendidas por la repuesta que la castaña dio-Así que no vale la pena Matsumoto-dicho esto se fue a tomar agua bebedero ya que había olvidado su botella con agua.

Hitomi-Y tú aléjate de mi hermanito-Amenazando a la pelirroja

Nina-Acostúmbrate, no me voy alejar de tu hermano-tomando su botella de agua-¿Tu hermano no te lo dijo?

Hitomi-¿Decirme que?

Nina-Salgo con Hayato-cerrando el tapón de la botella-Cuñada, ya es oficial-tomo su bolso y la dejo callada ya que era hora de seguir con la practica

Ya habían terminado los cinco minutos del descanso así que las animadoras se colocaron en sus puestos y empezaron a ensayar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Universidad de Tokio

Fujitaka Kinomoto se encontraba muy preocupado por la llamada que Sonomi le hiso en la mañana, quería saber cuál era el problema y porque era tan grave. El la estaba esperando ansioso en su oficina, sabía que ella llegaría en cualquier momento. Estaba mirando el jardín de la universidad mientras esperaba en ese momento escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta aunque esta estaba abierta

Fujitaka-Puedes pasar

Sonomi-Gracias-ella paso a la oficina del arqueólogo y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio-Mira esto- pasándole el sobre con las fotos

Fujitaka-¿Aquí está el problema?-Tomando el sobre sin abrir, Sonomi solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

Sonomi-Creo que será mejor decirles la verdad a los chicos, antes que se enteren por otras personas-después de haber dicho esto vio la reacción de su viejo maestro de historia.-Yo tuve la misma reacción cuando vi las fotografías

Fujitaka-Esto es malo-se levantó de la su silla y fue directo a abrazar a Sonomi-Lo resolveremos juntos ya verás-y ella respondió al abrazo-Creo que ya no vale la pena ser discretos-levanto su barbilla para que ella lo mirara a los ojos y de paso le quito un par de lagrimas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Hace 25 años aproximadamente

Preparatoria de Tomoeda

Una joven pareja estaba en uno de los patios traseros de la escuela, de este modo no podían ser descubierto ambos estaban debajo de un lindo cerezo observando las hojas del cerezo caer

Nadesko-Sabes que cuando tengamos una hija se llamara Sakura-ella estaba recostada en el pecho de su novio

Fujitaka-Y será igual de hermosa que tu-acariciando la mano de la ojiverde

Nadesko-Hace unos días le devolví en anillo de compromiso que Franz me dio

Fujitaka-¿Y cómo reacciono?

Nadesko-Mejor a cómo va reaccionar el abuelo cuando se entere-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio-De todos modos ellos ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión -estaba decida.

Fujitaka-Me hace feliz, que quieras estar conmigo-no mentía, en realidad estaba conmovido-Hare lo imposible para que seamos felices te lo prometo-Sin pensarlo dos veces la beso, y ambos se olvidaron todo, solo eran ellos dos en su delicada y vulnerable burbuja.

Pero ninguno de los enamorados se dio cuenta que había alguien espiándolos y este podría poner fin a la felicidad

Franz-Me cambiaste por el profesor Kinomoto-Estaba muy molesto-Esto no se quedara así, me vengare-cerrando el puño-juro que me vengare, lo juro-se veía maldad en sus ojos

Fin del Flashback

Notas de autora

Solo diré que espero sus reviews….y que algunos se van a quedar sorprendidos


	23. Chapter 23 se acabo?

23. ¿Se acabó? Pte 2

El entrenamiento de animadoras ya había terminado y las chicas estaban en los camerinos refrescándose

Sakura-Estoy cansada

Zoey-Igual yo, pero hay demasiadas tareas que hacer, y ni siquiera he hecho la mitad

Sakura-¿Nos dejaron más tareas?-Pregunto un poco sorprendida, en apariencia.

Nina-Si, no me sorprende de ti

Sakura-Pero ayer nos dejaron mucha tarea

Nina-¿En qué mundo vives?-cuando dijo es la canadiense le dio un codazo a pelirroja, ya que la esmeralda, estaba en otro mundo por la "ruptura con su novio" -Ohhh…es cierto, se me olvido que tu Li terminaron, es por eso que estas en otro mundo

Sakura-No importa, ya no es para tanto- tomo sus cosas-Creo que me voy, nos vemos mañana-dicho esto la castaña salió de los camerinos directo a su nuevo cuarto

Nina-¿Crees que la ruptura de ellos dos tenga que ver con estúpido anillo de plástico?

Zoey-No lo sé, pero déjamelo a mí-tomo su bolso-Tal vez me diga porque termino con él.

Nina-¿Crees que te diga todo?-Ambas iban saliendo de los camerinos-¿Por qué no me lo diría a mí?

Zoey-Eres parte del problema.-la austriaca la miro con cara de asombro pero tenía la razón o gran parte del problema-Al menos no directamente-Alzando los brazos

Nina-Ya entiendo-Estaba pasando justo lo que ella no quería que pasara

Zoey-No digo que solucionare el problema, pero podremos saber que lo causo-caminando por el campus-No te pongas triste

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dormitorio de Chicos

Hayato se encontraba sentando en su escritorio adelantando gran parte de la montaña de tareas que tenían pendientes, pero en ese momento escucha un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta

Hayato-¡Nina ni creas que vas a copiar mi tarea!-Pero se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Quiero que me expliques algo?

Hayato- También me da gusto verte hermana-cuando se dio cuenta su hermana ya estaba dentro de la habitación-pasa siéntete como en tu casa

Hitomi-No me vas responder a mi pregunta

Hayato-¿Qué no entiendes?-cerrando sus cuadernos-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu tarea?-estaba algo muy confundido

Hitomi-¿Es cierto que tienes algo con esta niña Whöller?-cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja

Hayato-Bueno, no te voy a mentir-dio un gran suspiro-"si los padres de Nina lo saben, ¿Por qué no mi familia?"-Sí, Nina y yo estamos saliendo, es ya oficial- se sentó en la silla de su escritorio-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Hitomi-Ella me lo dijo, en la práctica de animadoras-quería pensar que era inventos de la austriaca-¿Y mis papas ya lo saben?

Hayato-No lo saben aun

Hitomi-¿Deberías llevarla a cenar un día a la casa, no crees?

Hayato-Hablare con ella-estaba pensativo-¿Por favor no le digas a mama y a papa?

Hitomi-Claro tratare de mantener el secreto, no por mucho -cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda-promesa de mellizos

Hayato-Promesa de mellizos-hicieron un tipo de pacto que hacían de cuando eran pequeños

Hitomi-Creo que ya me voy-pero cuando iba abrir la puerta-¿y Li?

Hayato-Debe estar en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes escolares

Hitomi-Bueno adiós

Hayato- Adiós, hermana-justo en ese momento cuando ella iba saliendo la peliroja iba entrando-Hola Nina- La austriaca aprovecho que Hitomi estaba cerca y lo abrazo y este se puso algo rojo-Pasa

Nina-¿pasa algo?-vio que estaba muy serio y a la vez algo rojo

Hayato-No pasa nada, Nina-Le sonrió y dicho esto ella tomo asiento en el borde de la cama de su novio-Hay algo que quiero proponerte

Nina-¿No querrás proponerme matrimonio?-Dijo divertida-Aun no estoy del todo disponible

Hayato-No es eso, manzanita-suspiro-Creo que ya hora de darle la noticia a mis padres, y que te conozcan

Nina-Pero ya conozco a tus padres

Hayato-Pero no a mi novia-Nina ya entendió lo que el pelinegro le había querido decir-¿Solo si quieres?

Nina-Claro que quiero- se levantó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla-Además mis papas ya lo saben, no veo ningún problema, que los tuyos lo sepan

Hayato-Que bueno que te guste- en ese momento la jalo del brazo para que se sentara en sus regazos

Nina-¿Sabes algo?-Ella acariciaba su cabello lacio y negro de su novio

Hayato-Dime

Nina-No quiero ponerme cursi, pero te amo- se puso roja y se escondió en el pecho de su novio-Lo digo enserio

Hayato-Lo sé-se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, y le gustaba ver la faceta vulnerable de su novia, ya que ella siempre por alguna razón aparentada en ser fuerte y independiente-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti

Nina-Podría quedarme así para siempre

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuarto de Sakura

Sakura-¡No entiendo!

Syaoran-No es tan complicado-trato de tranquilizarla-Mírame-la castaña le hiso caso-cierra el cuaderno-Inmediatamente la ojiverde lo hiso-Quiero que cierres los ojos y cuentes hasta 10 y aclara tu mente-Ella inmediatamente lo hiso y se veía más relajada-¿Mejor?

Sakura-Mejor-lo dijo sonriente-No se haría sin ti-le tomo la mano

Syaoran-Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti- le beso la mejilla-abre el cuaderno

Sakura- Pensé que ya no haríamos más- le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza-pero está bien

Syaoran-Es muy simple-se acercó para explicarle los pasos de la ecuación-Primero resuelve los exponenciales, después hay que resolver lo que está dentro los paréntesis

Sakura-Comprendo, ¿y luego qué sigue?-Estaba atenta a su tutor (N/A ¿Quién no quiere a Syaoran de tutor?...no si este procedimiento está bien…los números no son mis mejores amigos)

Syaoran-Me alegra que ya estés entendiendo, princesa-después de quitar los paréntesis hay que resolver el resto

Sakura-¿Y de ultimo hay que despejar la "X", no es así?

Syaoran-Si, viste no es tan complicado

Sakura-Tú haces que todo se vea más simple

Syaoran-Ahora intenta hacerlo tu sola

Sakura-Claro lo hare- estaba decidida- pero antes quiero una pequeña motivación

Syaoran-¿Qué clase de motivación?

Sakura-Tu sabes qué clase de motivación-ella se fue acercando lentamente y él fue haciendo lo mismo, pero se fueron interrumpidos por que alguien estaba tocando la puerta-¿Quién es?

-Zoey-grito-del otro lado de la puerta-¿Puedo pasar?-En ese momento los castaños se quedaron viendo, y la castaña le dijo en señas que se fuera a esconder al baño que estaba anexo de la habitación-Pense que podíamos adelantar las tareas juntas

Sakura-Espera un momento-empujo al chino hacia el baño que estaba nexo a la habitación –puedes salir por la ventana-le dijo bajito, para que Zoey no la escuchara

Syaoran-Pero estamos en segundo piso-No se dio cuenta en el momento que ella saco su llave y la convirtió en su báculo mágico-entiendo

Sakura-Bosque-invoco la carta y este hiso una enredadera que salía desde el baño de la castaña.-creo que ya arregle nuestro problema, puedes bajar por ahí-señalando la venatana

Syaoran-Te llamaré luego, adiós princesa- A la hora de salir le dio un beso en la frente

Sakura- Adiós, amor- cuando el chino ya estaba bajando la castaña fue abrirle la puerta a su amiga-Hola Zoey, pasa-dicho esto la canadiense pasó y se quedó asombrada por la gran habitación y por el desorden del escritorio-perdón por dejarte esperar, pero estaba en baño

Zoey-Ya veo porque te mudaste

Sakura-Por qué no empezamos-se dio cuenta que Syaoran dejo sus cuadernos rápidamente los guardo en su gaveta-Te hice espacio-"Y debo ser más cuidadosa"

Zoey-Gracias, veo que estabas haciendo la tarea de matemáticas

Sakura-Es la materia que más se me dificulta y no quería dejarla de última

Zoey-Bien veamos que tienes hecho hasta ahora-"Algo ocultas, Kinomoto"-lo sospechaba por su nerviosismo

Sakura- Empecé con estos-enseñándole el cuaderno-Se que son los más fáciles pero es un inicio-La canadiense reviso los ejercicios hechos con la vista, pero noto algo en una de la esquina de la hoja del cuaderno

Zoey-¿Sakura Li?-Alzando la ceja

Sakura-Para mí defensa lo escribí antes de terminar con Li-"Casi me descubren otra vez"-Se puso algo roja- Si vez todas las hojas tienen eso escrito- enseñándole en cuaderno

Zoey-¿Lo extrañas verdad?

Sakura-Si, te mentiría si te digo que no

Zoey-Te entiendo-miro con nostalgia hacia le ventana-También extraño a alguien-Sakura uso eso como excusa para no hacer los deberes, cerro los cuadernos, dispuesta a escuchar a su amiga

Sakura-¿A quién extrañas?-Pregunto curiosamente e inocentemente

Zoey-A una persona muy especial, para mí, hablamos casi todos los días, pero no es lo mismo, y tú lo sabes

Sakura-Puedes hablar con esa persona-comprendía exactamente lo que su amiga estaba sintiendo en ese momento-Por es distinto estar con él, extrañas esa linda, cálida y dulce mirada

Zoey-Si, además de eso, extrañas su cercanía-dio un gran suspiro- me refiero a cuando estas mal y el mejor consuelo es un simple abrazo…

Sakura-…Y un beso en la cabeza-ambas chicas soltaron en llanto-Y que te digan todo va salir bien-se secó las lágrimas con la manga se su abrigo, el cual le quedaba grande porque era de Li

Zoey-Creo que me si me entiendes-también se empezó a quitar esa lagrimas rebeldes que salían de sus ojos marrones-Las relaciones a distancia son lo peor

Sakura-No cualquiera puede hacer que funcione, hablar por teléfono y las cartas a veces no son suficientes-saco una caja con todas las viejas cartas que Syaoran le había escrito el año que estuvieron separados-Pero a veces estas cartas te hacen recordar que hay alguien lejos que piensa en ti cuando las escribe, eso solía pensar cuando Li estaba en China y yo aquí.

Zoey-Tienes suerte, Max solo me manda emails-calculo con la vista un poco menos de 300 cartas-Los emails, no los puedes guardar así

Sakura-Creo que por eso Syaoran nunca me mando un email.-Abrazo las cartas con mucho amor-Algunas todavía tienen su aroma.

Zoey-¿Deben ser tu mayor tesoro?-ella vio como asintió con la cabeza

Sakura-Cuando recupere la memoria las volví a leer, bueno algunas-abrió otra gaveta y saco otro tipo de baúl-Y estas fueron las que escribió estos meses que estuvimos separados, y nunca las envió

Zoey-¿Por qué nunca las envio?

Sakura-Porque todo lo él expresa en estas cartas quiso decírmelo en persona, solo las escribió para desahogarse, era la única manera en la podía calmar la soledad

Zoey- Debió ser duro para él, no llamarte, porque no recordabas

Sakura-Y cuando llego hace unas semanas, fingir que no me conocía

Zoey-A mí no me engañas-trataba de hacer recapacitar a su amiga-Es lógico que uds dos todavía se aman, y que terminaras por un tonto capricho, simplemente no tiene mucho sentido

Sakura-¡No fue un capricho!-alzo la voz sin querer-Él nunca me dijo lo del anillo que le dio a Nina

Zoey-Fue por eso que terminaste con el gran amor de tu vida- también alzo voz-No significa nada, lo estás perdiendo por un capricho

SaKura-¿No significa nada?-"Vaya Sakura debes ser actriz"-pensó para ella misma-Significa que se pueden llegar a casar y no lograr anular el compromiso, eso lo que significa, ese mi capricho

Zoey-Pero lo pueden anular-Solo quería que su amiga fuera feliz-Además…además es más probable que lo anulen a que no lo hagan

Sakura-No sabes lo que es irte a dormir, pensando que el compromiso sigue en pie y que perdiste a la persona más importante de tu vida-le empezaron a salir lágrimas-Y que este con alguien más, solo por ese anillo es solo el comienzo

Zoey-Cuando amas a alguien siempre hay esos temores, pero tienes que pelear por esa persona a quien amas, o sino ambos serian infelices-dio un gran suspiro-No estas luchando por la persona que más amas

Sakura-¿Y tú que harías en mi lugar?-La canadiense se quedó callada-Es lo que pensé

Zoey-Te diré algo como amiga, el orgullo no es tu amigo-"pensé que alguna vez le diría esto a Nina y no a Sakura"-penso-Por lo menos a mí no me engañas, sé que lo amas, descubriré lo que tramas-tomo sus cosas y fue a caminando hacia la puerta-Por cierto, Li tiene buen gusto con los sweaters-señalo el sweater a castaña llevaba puesto que era blanco con franjas verdes -me voy, que pases buenas noches-dicho esto la canadiense se fue.

Sakura-Sospecha algo, estoy en problemas

Kero-Entiendo porque estás haciendo esto, pero es tu amiga-dijo el guardián amarillo, el que fue el único testigo de la discusión -Debes decirlo-estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate-quien sabe por cuánto más podrás seguir con esto

Sakura-Solo hasta que el compromiso se anule

Kero-¿Pero Sakurita, porque haces esto?

Sakura-El padre de Nina, es un señor muy ambicioso y además vengativo-la castaña se sentó en su cama- y bueno el piensa que yo soy el motivo que no se va hacer más rico- el pequeño guardián estaba sentado sobre escritorio muy pensativo y los brazos cruzados de igual modo sus piernas-Además él tiene algo en contra de mi papa

Kero-¿Dices que ese tipo te llegar a hacer algo malo?

Sakura-Si- suspiro-Lo mejor es hacer pensar a ese señor que yo me aleje de Syaoran-Pero ya te lo habíamos explicado, Kero

Kero-¿Pero se lo dirás a Zoey?-en ese momento alguien toca la puerta

Sakura- Iré abrir-Se sorprendió a verlo ahí de pie

Nota de Autora

Zoey sospecha algo, pero no sabemos si podrá sacar toda la verdad….pero ya lo leeremos

Les voy a dar una noticia algo triste…. Bueno no sé si pueda actualizar tan seguido como las últimas semanas, entre a la universidad esta semana y no sé si tendré el tiempo suficiente…pero no sé si tenga el tiempo suficiente

Nos leeremos pronto


	24. Chapter 24 revelaciones

Disclimer: los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, pero los otros personajes si son completamente míos

24. Revelaciones

Zoey después de haberse ido, se escondió detrás de uno de los pasillos para saber si cierta persona y si cierta amiga lo dejaba pasar, se quedó esperando algunos minutos, hasta que lo vio pasar rumbo a la habitación. Se quedó atónita por lo que estaba viendo, pero no tenía más pruebas y quería más.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unas horas después

Sakura-¿! Que hacen aquí!?- Abrió la puerta del baño de su cuarto y encontró algo que nunca se le pudo pasar por mente

Kero-Para mí defensa me sobornaron-Dijo esto con la toda llena de chocolate

Nina-No, tu eres la que nos debes una buena explicación-tratando de salir de la tina en la cual se había escondido con la canadiense-¿Dinos porque Li está aquí, en tu habitación?

Sakura-Él no está aquí- se empezó a poner nerviosa

-Ya no vale pena mentir- Se puso a la par de Sakura

Zoey-¡Lo sabía uds todavía juntos!- señalando a la pareja de castaños-Ya estaba fuera de tina-¡Hablen!-Sakura y Syaoran se volvieron a ver

Syaoran-¿Cómo si uds dos no fueran las únicas inocentes?

Nina-Si uds hablan, nosotras tambien-Cruzando los brazos y alzando la ceja-Además sino hablan nosotras podemos revelar a escuela uno que otro mágico secreto

Sakura-Uds no la harían

Zoey-Solo si uds nos explican que lo que pasa entre uds-Se puso a la par de su amiga de Austria-Pero primero salgamos del baño, no creo que sea el mejor lugar que den sus explicaciones

Dicho esto los adolescentes y el pequeño guardián alado salieron del baño de la castaña para poder hablar en un lugar un poco más cómodo

Nina-Ya salimos del baño- sentándose en la cama de la castaña-Escupan todo

Sakura-…Bueno Syaoran y yo nunca terminamos-Zoey y Nina estaban muy sorprendidas-Todo fue planeado.

Zoey-¡Siempre lo supe!

Nina-¿Todo fue planeado?

Sakura-…si

Syaoran-¿Eso responde sus preguntas?

Zoey-Si, ¿pero a donde estaban hace unos momentos?-Alzando la ceja-Respondan-Señalando al par de castaños

Syaoran-Creo que era todo lo querían saber-Se empezó a enfadar-Uds no son quienes para rendirle explicaciones

Sakura-Te equivocas Syaoran ellas deben saber- volviéndolo a ver y pensando su mano en el hombro de su novio

Syaoran-Tu ganas

Flashback

Unas horas antes

Sakura-Sospecha algo, estoy en problemas

Kero-Entiendo porque estás haciendo esto, pero es tu amiga-dijo el guardián amarillo-Debes decirlo-estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate-quien sabe por cuánto más podrás seguir con esto

Sakura-Solo hasta que el compromiso se anule

Kero-¿Pero Sakurita, porque haces esto?

Sakura-El padre de Nina, es un señor muy ambicioso y además vengativo-la castaña se sentó en su cama- y bueno el piensa que yo soy el motivo que no se va hacer más rico- el pequeño guardián estaba sentado sobre escritorio muy pensativo y los brazos cruzados de igual modo sus piernas-Además él tiene algo en contra de mi papa

Kero-¿Dices que ese tipo te llegar a hacer algo malo?

Sakura-Si- suspiro-Lo mejor es hacer pensar a ese señor que yo me aleje de Syaoran-Pero ya te lo habíamos explicado, Kero

Kero-¿Pero se lo dirás a Zoey?-en ese momento alguien toca la puerta

Sakura-Ire abrir-Se sorprendió a verlo ahí de pie-¿Syaoran que haces aquí?

Syaoran-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia?-La jalo del brazo esto hiso que ella quedara más cerca de él, hecho esto la tomo de la cintura y la beso, y del mismo modo ella respondió del mismo modo rodeando el cuello del ambarino, el beso terimo hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire-Creo que te lo debía

Sakura-¿Nadie nos vio?

Syaoran-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?-Pregunto alzando la ceja

Sakura-Claro que no-Antes de cerrar la puerta se fijó que no hubiera nadie observándolos

En ese momento el teléfono celular de Sakura empieza a sonar y ella en ese instante lo contesto, por la cara que la menor de los Kinomotos, al finalizar la llamada, no parecía que le habían dicho buenas noticias; sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de su novio y salió directo a la recepción del internado.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Recepción del internado

Sakura-¡Papa, Sonomi!-Dijo la castaña, para llamar la atención ellos dos-¿Qué paso que es tan urgente?

Fujitaka-Sakura es bueno verte-Saludo a su hija-Y también es bueno verte a ti, Li-Saludo al castaño que venía detrás de su novia

Sonomi-Es bueno ver que están bien-Saludo al par de castaños-¿Por qué no entramos?-dirigiéndose a la puerta de la dirección-El abuelo está esperándonos-dicho esto todos entraron a la dirección

S. Amamiya-Pasen- hiso una seña con la mano para que sus invitados entren-Si quieren pueden tomar asiento, para que estén más cómodos- Al decir esto los presentes se sentaron-Creo que ya podemos empezar

Sakura-¿Qué es eso que quieren decirnos?

Fujitaka-Hay algo que Sonomi y yo queremos decirles-Todos en la sala estaban curiosos por lo les iban a decir hasta Tomoyo que estaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica desde Londres, y Touya y su prometida además Yukito(N/A Yukito es prácticamente de la familia) estaban conectados via video llamada, era una noticia muy importante

Sonomi-Bueno queríamos decirle que-Tomo el aire suficiente para decir la buenas nuevas y tal vez una no tan buena, pero tenían que hacerlo ya no lo podían ocultar más, alguien ya lo sabía y no valía la pena ocultarlo más-Bueno…la verdad…-Fujitaka la interrumpió

Fujitaka-Sonomi y yo estamos saliendo- Todos en la oficina estaban boquieaberta y a muchos les costó asimilar la noticia y por muchos me refiero a Sakura Kinomoto, era tan distraída que nunca lo noto, como su hermano y prima/hermana, ya que ambos sospechaban algo en especial la amatista, pero nunca había mencionado nada acerca del tema-Haya mas

Sakura- ¿Hay… más?-pregunto dudosa-¿Cómo que hay más?-no había de terminar de digerir lo anterior y le lanzan otra bomba, no era que no le gustaba la noticia al contrario pensaba que su papa necesitaba estar con alguien y no había mejor persona que Sonomi Daidoji

-¿Estas bien Sakura?

Sakura-Si, estoy bien-Sonrió ampliamente-¿No estarán esperando un bebe, verdad?-Ups…había pensado en voz alta, todos se quedaron sorprendida por el ultimo comentario de la castaña

Fujitaka-Claro que no, hija

Sakura-uhhh…que bueno-suspiro aliviada-Pero que era lo otro que nos querían decir

Sonomi-Creo que es mejor que vean estas fotos-Somoni le enseño el sobre que contenía las fotos a la pareja de castaños-Es obvio que necesitan saber esto, en especial uds dos-La esmeralda y el ambarino el rostro se les volvió cada vez más blanco

Syaoran-¿De dónde consiguieron estas fotografías?

Somoni-Franz me las dio esta mañana-Lo dijo con un tono muy serio en la voz-Además me entere que me uso a Tomoyo y a mí para acercase a uds

Tomoyo-¿Cómo?-Pregunto desde el otro lado de la línea telefónico

Sonomi-El forzó a Nina a renunciar a su beca en el conservatorio, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado

Tomoyo-Sabia que no era normal que me cedieran esa beca tan fácil-se escuchó desde el altavoz

-Es claro que algo está tramando-dijo frotándose la barbilla-¿Pero qué?

Syaoran-Quiere matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro-dijo con el semblante serio-Piensen en el día del accidente

Sakura-Ese día solo papa y yo íbamos en el auto-recordó ese momento, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa de solo pensarlo-pero no hay pruebas que lo incriminen, ¿verdad?

Sonomi-¿Entonces expliquen esta fotografía?-Ensañándole una foto en la cual estaban Sakura y su padre en el auto momentos antes del accidente-Miren la fecha-Apuntando una esquina de la foto

Fujitaka-Aun así eso no lo incrimina

Sakura-Pero no te preocupes, el cree que Syaoran y yo terminamos ayer-"Solo que Zoey sospecha algo"- pensó para sí misma-Creo que eso nos dará algo de ventaja

Fujitaka-Traten de ser cuidadosos-Refiriéndose al par castaños

Sakura-Lo haremos-No supo porque ´pero tuvo la necesidad de abrazar a su papa-Por favor cuídate

Sonomi-No te preocupes yo me encargare que nada le pase a tu papa

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Terminada la pequeña reunión de emergencia el ambarino decidió acompañar a su novia su dormitorio y de este modo pasar algo más de tiempo con ella. Al entrar a la habitación ambos habían escuchado unos ruidos que venían desde el baño anexo de la castaña

Sakura-¿Escuchaste eso?-dijo susurrando

Syaoran-Creo que viene de baño-Estaba delante de su novia-Iré a revisar

Sakura- Iré yo-Deteniéndolo del brazo-No te preocupes.-Dicho esto tomo aire y se aventuró a tomar la manilla de la puerta y entro lentamente al baño con el temor de que o quien se podía topar-Que raro no hay nadie-Alzo los hombros, pero cuando salió del baño y cerró la puerta unos breves momentos noto las presencia de tres personas más y estas se le hizo muy familiar y decidió devolverse-¿! Que hacen aquí!?- Abrió la puerta del baño de su cuarto y encontró algo que nunca se le pudo pasar por mente

Kero-Para mí defensa me sobornaron-Dijo esto con la toda llena de chocolate

Nina-No, tu eres la que nos debes una buena explicación-tratando de salir de la tina en la cual se había escondido con la canadiense-¿Dinos porque Li está aquí, en tu habitación?

Sakura-El no esta aquí- se empezó a poner nerviosa

-Ya no vale pena mentir- Se puso a la par de Sakura

Zoey-¡Lo sabía uds todavía juntos!- señalando a la pareja de castaños-Ya estaba fuera de tina-¡Hablen!-Sakura y Syaoran se volvieron a ver

Syaoran-¿Cómo si uds dos no fueran las únicas inocentes?

Nina-Si uds hablan, nosotras también-Cruzando los brazos y alzando la ceja-Además sino hablan nosotras podemos revelar a escuela uno que otro mágico secreto

Fin del Flashback

Sakura-Y el resto es historia…-rodo los ojos-Creo que nos deben una explicación

Zoey-…Esta…bien-dudo un poco-Les explicare lo que paso

Flashback

Zoey después de haberse ido, se escondió detrás de uno de los pasillos para saber si cierta persona y si cierta amiga lo dejaba pasar, se quedó esperando algunos minutos, hasta que lo vio pasar rumbo a la habitación. Se quedó atónita por lo que estaba viendo, pero no tenía más pruebas y quería más, por eso se quedó unos minutos más, pero ella tenía un leve problema no podía escuchar lo que estaba pasando del otro lado de la puerta y eso la tenía muy intrigada. Pero todo cambio cuando vio al par de castaños salir de la habitación; los castaños salieron tan rápido que dejaron la puerta abierta y no notaron a la canadiense entro silesiamente al cuarto pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono celular

Zoey-Alo-Contesto calladamente-Dime, Nina

Nina-¿sabías que hay una enredadera desde la alcoba de Sakura?-Iba rumbo al dormitorio de mujeres

Zoey-¿Enredadera?-Pregunto-Pero cuando fui no estaba

Nina-La estoy viendo en este momento-La pelirroja estaba al frente de esta-¿Qué apareció mágicamente?-dijo sarcásticamente- entonces fue cuando decidió treparla-Sabes que la voy a trepar

Zoey-Esta bien, te espero arriba

Nina-¿Cómo que me espera arriba?

Zoey- Adivina donde estoy-Entro al baño de la castaña y se asomó de la ventana a saludar a su compañera de dormitorio desde la ventana

Nina-Ya te vi-dijo desde el teléfono-voy a colgar, adiós –dicho esto la austriaca colgó el teléfono y empezó a trepar la enredadera y como era algo ágil lo hiso en un tiempo relativamente rápido y entro desde la ventana-Ya llegue

Zoey- pensé que durarías un poco más

-igual yo-escucharon una vocecita que salió de la nada y a las chicas se voltearon y quedaron sorprendidas por el dueño de la voz

Nina/Zoey-¡Kero!

Kero-¿Qué hacen?-reclamo el pequeño guardián- las chicas se volvieron a ver y no sabían que responder-Saben que es de mala edu…-fue en ese momento cuando Whöller saco de su bolso una bolsa de chocolates-¡CHOCOLATE!-su pequeña manita quiso arrebatarle la bolsa con chocolates

Zoey- Te daré una parte, si nos dices que es lo que esconde Sakura- Dijo esto con los brazos cruzados

Nina-Y te daremos la otra parte no le dices a Sakura que estuvimos aquí, ¿lo prometes?

Kero-Pero antes denme mis chocolates-las chicas se volvieron a ver y asintieron con la cabeza-Les diré todo, pero quiero eso ricos chocolates importados- Las chicas vieron la desesperación en los ojos del pequeño guardián amarillo y le entregaron la bolsa

Nina-Ya tienes los chocolates, ahora habla-vio como devoraba los dulces rápidamente y como cada uno iba desapareciendo y como cada vez su pequeño rostro amarillo se ensuciaba alrededor de su boca-¿nos vas a decir lo que sabes?- se puso a la altura de el

Kero-Esta bien-dijo esto mientras se comía el ultimo chocolate-Aunque es una lástima que se me acabaron los chocolates-No iba a delatar a Sakura tan fácil, él era uno de los seres más leales y no la traicionaría tan fácil-Pero se los diré si me dan más chocolates, golosinas o cualquier cosa deliciosa que yo pueda comer

Nina-¿Nos estas chantajeando?-alzo la ceja-Esos eran los únicos chocolates que andaba, ya no tengo más, rata voladora

Kero-Véanlo lo como quieras, pero mi silencio tiene un precio- en ese momento escucharon un pasos acercandose

Zoey-Creo que alguien viene- rápidamente ellas se escondieron en la tina del baño junto al pequeño guardián y le pusieron la mano en la boca para que no las delataran, pero no contaron que la castaña se percató de las presencias de los 3 en el baño

Sakura-¿! Que hacen aquí!?- Abrió la puerta del baño de su cuarto y encontró algo que nunca se le pudo pasar por mente

Kero-Para mí defensa me sobornaron-Dijo esto con la toda llena de chocolate

Nina-No, tu eres la que nos debes una buena explicación-tratando de salir de la tina en la cual se había escondido con la canadiense-¿Dinos porque Li está aquí, en tu habitación?

Sakura-El no está aquí- se empezó a poner nerviosa

-Ya no vale pena mentir- Se puso a la par de Sakura

Zoey-¡Lo sabía uds todavía juntos!- señalando a la pareja de castaños-Ya estaba fuera de tina-¡Hablen!-Sakura y Syaoran se volvieron a ver

Syaoran-¿Cómo si uds dos no fueran las únicas inocentes?

Nina-Si uds hablan, nosotras también-Cruzando los brazos y alzando la ceja-Además sino hablan nosotras podemos revelar a escuela uno que otro mágico secreto

Fin del Flashback

Nina-Y eso fue lo que paso

Notas de autora

No lo pude subir puntualmente, pero lo subí hoy…creo que es un avance jijiji…creo que es muy probable que suba uno cada 15 días...voy a hacer el intento…ya veré como me organizare con la Universidad, para que esto sea posible sin descuidar mis notas

Y gracias por todo su apoyo, dejen sus reviews

Nos leeremos muy pronto


	25. Chapter sita sorpresa

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

25. Visita sorpresa

Flashback

Primera semana de clases

Una semana después de haber empezado las clases y una chica recién llegada a Tokio estaba aún molesta, enfada y decepcionada por que su padre la había mandado ahí en su contra y ya no tenía más opción, salió de su dormitorio porque pensaba que su compañera de cuarto era muy molesta para su gusto, estaba caminando por el campus sin rumbo fijo hasta que escucho una linda melodía de piano que venía desde la clase de música y decidió entrar para poderla apreciarla mejor. Por alguna razón esa canción le hacía sentir bien. Y lentamente se fue acercando cada vez al piano y cuando se dio cuenta se sentó en el mismo banquillo del piano donde estaba tocando el intérprete e instintivamente cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico que tocaba la dulce melodía, pero el sí sintió el calor de ella pero no le dio mucha importancia de cierta manera le gustaba tenerla cerca aunque no supo de quien se trataba hasta que termino la canción

Nina-¿Por qué no sigues tocando?-Aun estando recostada en su hombro-Era una linda canción-Quito la cabeza del hombro del chicho y ambos se miraron a los ojos

Hayato-No sabía que te gustara la música, Whöller- Se puso algo nervioso, pero aun asi la seguía viendo a los ojos

Nina-Era una linda canción-aparto la miraba un poco-Aunque sonaba algo triste

Hayato-Trataba de desahogarme

Nina-¿Lo estas, Matsumoto?-era primera vez que ello cruzaban palabras

Hayato-digamos que si lo estoy, y siempre he usado la música para desahogarme y expresarme-No sabía por qué le estaba contando sus más intimos secretos-Y seguro no estas entendiendo lo que te estoy diciendo

Nina-Claro que si te entiendo, yo soy músico también- se levantó y tomo el violín-Yo toco el violín -Se levantó y lo tomo uno que había en la sala-¿Pero porque estas mal?

Hayato-Hace unos días me di cuenta que mi novia me engaña, con mi mejor amigo-una lagrima rebelde le salió de sus ojos celestes-Todo empezó cuando entre aquí, ellos dos están en la misma preparatoria y creo que encontraron consuelo entre ellos dos

Nina-¿Entonces ahora son tu exnovia y tu ex mejor amigo?

Hayato-Creo que tienes razón-Sonrió ante el comentario de la pelirroja-Ella quiere que volvamos como si nada hubiera pasado

Nina-Creo que ella es una tonta-dijo de la nada-¿Cómo una persona seria capaz de lastimarte asi?- No supo porque dijo así, si apenas lo conocía-Perdón no soy nadie para decir algo así, pero pareces un buen chico

Hayato-Creo que es por ser tan bueno, me pasan esas cosas-En ese momento se dio cuenta que habia una mejor manera de desahogar sus penas que con un piano y era hablar de ellas con la persona indicada

Nina-Matsumoto, creo que tienes seguir adelante y seguro encontraras a esa persona que te amé de verdad y que te haga feliz-Le regalo una linda sonrisa y ella había olvidado porque estaba molesta

Hayato-Creo que tienes razón- en ese momento no supo porque pero su dolor desapareció desde que ella se sentó a su lado para escucharlo tocar el piano.

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitación 220

Hitomi-Si, como lo escuchaste, él ya tiene novia-tenía un plan entre manos-Aunque odio decirlo prefiero que este contigo que con esa arpía- Y una vieja amiga le sería muy útil para su plan-Escucha con atención- le empezó a dar unas indicaciones-Es mejor que para ese día uses el vestido rojo que él le gusta-En sus ojos se veía la maldad-Le dire que le mandas saludos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitacion 212

Nina-Aun no puedo creer lo que Sakura nos contó- se recostó en su cama

Zoey-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?-estaba sentada en el piso de la habitación-¿Qué aún siguen siendo novios o lo de las fotos y todo lo que tenga que ver con lo de tu padre?

Nina-Todo-Aun estaba abrumada-¿Cómo alguien manipula a las personas para su propio beneficio?-Se sentó abruptamente en la cama-Es algo enfermo, no sé si me entiendes

Zoey-Bueno si-no sabía que decirle-Y no te tienes que sentir culpable, pero tu también eres parte de las víctimas, empezando que estas aquí y no en lluviosa ciudad de Londres tomando te acompañado de eso feos pastelitos ingleses

Nina-Y ese el problema estoy aquí en esta cárcel y no comiendo esos feos pastelitos ingleses

Zoey-¿Y qué me dices de Matsumoto?

Nina-Eso es de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado aquí en Tokio, pero tengo miedo que papa le haga algo a Hayato

Zoey-¿Crees que sea capaz?

Nina-Él es mi papa y lo quiero pero no sé qué esté planeando- tomo un gran suspiro-creo es mejor irnos a dormir-dicho esto apago la luz del cuarto y se fueron a dormir, pero en ese momento Doble B como le llamaba su padre empezó a llorar-¿Enserio?-encendió la luz de noche, y levanto y fue a revisar a su hijo-¿Tienes hambre? o ¿ensuciaste tu pañal?-Reviso el pañal y estaba completamente limpio, entonces fue a buscar un chupón para darle de comer-Espero que tengas hambre-mientras lo alimentaba como si fuera su hijo de verdad

Zoey- Algún día serás una gran mama

Nina-¿Enserio lo crees?- seguía dándole de comer a Bebito Bonito

Zoey-Claro, cualquiera se hubiese lanzado Bebito Bonito por la venta porque le dio hambre a esta hora

Nina-No seas exagerada, es solo un muñeco y una tarea con un importante porcentaje, y creo que me encariñe con Bebito Bonito

Zoey-No es eso, estas enamorada de Matsumoto y se notó en tu cara-Zoey Jhonson vio por primera vez a su amiga sonrojada

Nina-No te miento-puso a Bebito Bonito junto a ella- Pero ya es algo tarde, mejor ir a dormir-Y apago la luz y ambas se fueron a dormir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente todo iba con normalidad las lecciones no pasó nada más interesante sino hasta el periodo de clases termino, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban el la habitación de la ojiverde tratando de avanzar un poco con los deberes ya que llevaban media semana con interrupciones como el día del cumpleaños de Nina o la visita sorpresa de Zoey. Se pusieron la meta de por lo menos avanzar con la mitad de las tareas, pero cuando ya iban a comenzar el teléfono de Syaoran empezó a sonar y no tenía más remedio que contestar ya que era una llamada importante.

Syaoran-Es mi madre-vio el identificador de llamadas-ha de ser importante

Sakura-contesta

Syaoran-Hola madre-saludo respetuosamente a su mama esa fue la manera en que él fue educado-¿Cómo ha estado?

Ieran-Hola, hijo-le respondió desde el otro lado de la línea-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-respondió-¿Xiao Lang estas con Srta Kinomoto?

Syaoran-Si-respondió aunque le parecía un poco raro la pregunta que su madre, Ieran Li, le planteo-¿Por qué lo dice?-La volvió a ver de reojo

Ieran-Ocupo hablar con ambos-era como una de tantas ordenes que el joven heredero del clan debía acatar-Ponme en altavoz, hijo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Hace dos años Toronto, Canada

En una secundaria publica de esa ciudad, estudiaba una chica que tenía el mejor promedio de toda su generación; muchos al parecer le tenían envidia otros le llamaban nerd y le hacían la vida imposible y otros se limitaban a ignórala. Por eso solo podía contar a sus verdaderos amigos con menos de la mitad de los dedos de sus manos.

No era tan popular como las otras chicas, tal vez por su apariencia tenía el cabello largo y negro y este lo usaba con dos trenzas, usaba lente de botella y para su suerte tenía que usar brakets esto hizo que hablara un poco sopetas, además tenía el honor de usar la ropa vieja que su hermana mayor ya no usaba, eran las pocas ocasiones cuando estrenaba ropa nueva. Pero ella nunca le importo esto, solo había una cosa que si la hacía enfadar y esto tenia nombre y apellido Maximilian Black; era el capitán del equipo de hockey; él le hacía bromas acerca de sus frenos y lentes pero a pesar que muchos de sus compañeros de generación la molestaban o la ignoraban solo el la volvia loca, por eso su mejor amiga Megan la convenció para que lo encarara

-¡Ya no lo zoporto!- Le dijo a su mejor amigo mientras azotaba la puerta de su casillero-Ez un completo troglodita; ze cree genial zolo porque ezta el en el equipo de hockey

Megan-Vamos, Zoey-dandole su apoyo condicional-Es el mejor Es el momento-la empujo hacia donde estaba el chico

Zoey-Mejor no…se estaba arrepintiendo y tenía considerado dar la media vuelta-en doz minutoz termina el rezezo- fingió ver el reloj que no estaba en su muñeca-y no puedo llegar tarde- ya estaba lista para huir como toda una cobarde

Megan-¿Si no lo haces hoy cuando piensas hacerlo?-Cuando se dio cuenta Zoey ya estaba a medio pasillo de distancia y corrió para alcanzarla, Jhonson no era muy rápida

Zoey-Voy a llegar tarde

Megan-Mañana lo harás- la desafío con la mirada-O sino se lo digo yo

Zoey-No ez nezezario que pelez miz batallaz, Megan

Megan-Esta bien, ve se hace tarde para tus clases

Unos días después

Estaba en el salón de clases pensativa e imaginaba como iba a encarar a esa persona que llevaba años molestándola desde la primaria, hasta que escucho la campana

Zoey-Estoy lista-se dijo para sí misma mientras recogía sus cuadernos para salir del salón-Ayer me quitaron los frenos es un buen comienzo-Puso sus libros y cuadernos en su casillero-Creo que ahora ya no sirve "dientes de lata" o "boca metálica" deberán pensar en otra cosa- seguía hablando sola hasta que llego a su rubio objetivo, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien le toco su hombro-AHHHH!- dio un salto del susto-Megan, me asustaste- puso las manos en su pecho

Megan-Perdon- se disculpó la chica-¿A ver sonríe?-Quería ver la nueva sonrisa de la pelinegra-Quiero ver tu nueva sonrisa-Y así lo hiso-Te vez hermosa

Zoey-¿Lo crees?-viendo su sonrisa en la polvera de su mejor amiga Megan

Megan-Claro que lo eres y te vez encantadora, viste valió la pena usar dos años esos alambres-Tratando de subirle la autoestima a su casi hermana-Solo falta que uses lentes de contacto y te arregles esa melena que tienes por cabello

Zoey-…Ahí viene-Tomo aire, cambio su postura y fue directo a su objetivo-Oye-lo dijo muy bajito pero aun así el la logro escucho-…ocupo decirte algo-mientras tenía la cabeza agachada y jugaba con sus dedos índices

Max-Pero miren si es la cuatro ojos meta-noto algo distinto en ella-¿Qué quieres?-Él estaba confundido por lo que sentía hacia ella y la mejor manera de ocultarlo era molestarla así el ganaba un poco de atención de su parte

Zoey-Hay algo que quiero decirte-era la primera vez que logro verlo a sus ojos color turquesa, pero logro ponerse seria y fruncir el seño

Max-¿Qué quieres decirme?-En ese momento ella no se dio cuenta cuando se apartaron un poco de sus compañeros

Zoey-¿Quiero saber porque siempre me has molestado?-Paso algo en Max que hiso darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido todo ese tiempo y que si sentía algo por ella-¡Anda habla!-vio que el se puso algo rojo-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Max-Perdón, pero yo solo quería llamar tu atención-Estaba muy apenado, le pensaba decir lo que recién descubrió, que le gustaba Zoey Jhonson-Bueno….es que creo…que desde ...niños Tu- ahora era el quien estaba nervioso-tu…

Zoey-¿Yo?

Max-Tú me gustas y yo solo quería llamar tu atención

Zoey-¿Es una broma verdad?-No creía lo que recién había escuchado-¿Llamar mi atención con estúpidas bromas y humillarme ante todos-Tenía ganas de golpearlo

Max-Y me disculpo por todo-No vio una bofetada venir, solo le dejo una marca roja con la mano de la pelinegra-Auch-Sobándose la mejilla

Unos meses

Entro a la secundaria una chica con el cabello más corto y rojo; ya no usaba lentes porque los cambio por unos de contacto; con una sonrisa como de comercial de pasta de dientes y aprendió a sacarle el provecho a la ropa usada de su hermana mayor, pero seguía siendo la misma chica tímida

Megan-¿Qué hiciste con mi amiga?

Zoey-Bueno, mi hermana estaba algo aburrida y había comprado un tinte nuevo, ya sabes ahora quiere ser estilista, y quería probarlo conmigo primero y luego me corto el cabello-Empezó a contarle la historia-Y los lentes de contacto me los dieron ayer-No estaba segura de su nueva imagen-Sé que me veo rara

Megan-Te vez genial, tal vez este cambio te haga bien-Trataba de convencerla de la verdad-Hasta podrías ganarle a Stacy la corona del baile

Zoey-Y déjame adivinar y Max seria el rey

Megan-¿Por qué no?, harían linda pareja

Zoey-1. No somos novios y 2. Somos completamente diferentes

Megan-Lleva meses rogándote, te regala flores y te escribe lindas notas y las pone en tu casillero, deberías darle una oportunidad

Zoey-Mejor vamos a clases-Fingió ver el reloj que no estaba en su muñeca-ya es algo tarde

Una semana después

Max-Hay algo que debo confesarte -viéndola a los ojos

Zoey-Habla-caminando por la ciudad

Max-Bueno, ¿Me preguntaba si quieres ser mi novia?

Zoey-¿Yo?

Max-Claro que tu

Zoey-¿Por qué yo?

Max-No eres como las otras chicas

Zoey-Te seré sincera, si me gustas pero no sé si funcionaria

Max-haremos que funcionen

Zoey-Creo si haríamos que funcione, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades

Max-¿Es un sí o un no?

Zoey-Es un sí, tontito- se puso de puntitas y le beso la mejilla-Claro que si me gustaría ser tu novia

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitacion 212

Zoey se encontraba sola en su habitación ya que después de clases su compañera de clases había salido porque era el último día que la madre y la hermana de Nina se quedaban en la ciudad. Mientras Nina atrasaba más sus deberes, Zoey cada vez tenía menos cosas que hace, pero de pronto escucho un golpeteo que venía de su puerta, pero no tenía la menor idea de quien la interrupia por eso fue abrir la puerta

Zoey-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-No podía creer a la persona que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, era alguien que no veía desde meses-No puedo creer que estés aquí en Japón

Nota autora

Gracias por su espera….sé que deje muchas cosas en el aire…pero asi tendríamos otro buen capitulo que leer…les confesare algo este capítulo lo altere con respecto al borrador que escribí hace un tiempo…pero me gusta más esta versión…que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí

Nos leeremos pronto….quiero lluvias de reviews….no sean tímidos, es bueno que que expresen todo lo que siente nos es bueno guardárselo….dejen sus reviews


	26. Chapter 26 el juego del amor

26. El juego de amor

Flashback

Al día siguiente todo iba con normalidad las lecciones no pasó nada más interesante sino hasta el periodo de clases término, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en la habitación de la ojiverde tratando de avanzar un poco con los deberes ya que llevaban media semana con interrupciones como el dia del cumpleaños de Nina o la visita sorpresa de Zoey. Se pusieron la meta de por lo menos avanzar con la mitad de las tareas, pero cuando ya iban a comenzar el teléfono de Syaoran empezó a sonar y no tenía más remedio que contestar ya que era una llamada importante.

Syaoran-Es mi madre-vio el identificador de llamadas-ha de ser importante

Sakura-contesta

Syaoran-Hola madre-saludo respetuosamente a su mama esa fue la manera en que el fue educado-¿Cómo ha estado?

Ieran-Hola, hijo-le respondió desde el otro lado de la línea-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-respodio-¿Xiao Lang estas con Srta Kinomoto?

Syaoran-Si-respondió aunque le parecía un poco raro la pregunta que su madre, Ieran Li, le planteo-¿Por qué lo dice?-La volvió a ver de reojo

Ieran-Ocupo hablar con ambos-era como una de tantas ordenes que el joven heredero del clan debía acatar-Ponme en altavoz, hijo

Syaoran-Claro madre-Le hiso señas a la castaña para que ella se le acercara para que ambos pudieran escuchar lo que la Señora Li les tenía decir-Listo, madre ya estás en altavoz

Ieran-¿Cómo estas Sakura?-saludo amablemente a la novia japonesa de su hijo menor, la castaña al escuchar el saludo de su suegra se habia sonrojado un poco

Sakura-Muy…bien…Señora LI-estaba sumamente nerviosa-¿Cómo se encuentra ud?

Ieran-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-Le regreso el saludo a la castaña-Tengo que decirles algo muy importante que ambos deben saber

Syaoran-¿De qué se trata, madre?-ambos se volvieron a ver con duda-¿Es algo grave?

Ieran-No, no le es-empezo a explicarse-Solo que dado las circustancias me temo que la joven Sakura no podrá ir a China para escuchar el ultimo veredicto

Syaoran-¿!pero porque madre?!-No comprendia la noticia-No entiendo

Ieran-El Señor Whöller cree que uds dos ya no están juntos como novios

Sakura-Claro, ya entiendo-habia comprendido lo que su novio no-No tendría sentido que yo vaya a China si ya no "soy la novia de Syaoran"

Ieran-Me da mucha alegría que lo comprendas, pero de todos modos me hubiera gustado tu visita

Sakura-A mi tambien me hubiera gustado volverla a ver Señora Li-Para la suerte de Syaoran, Sakura siempre se llevaba bien con su madre y con sus cuatro hermanas-¿Y como se encuentran, Farem, Shiefa, Femei y Futi?

Ieran-Se encuetran bien, les dire que les manda saludos

Fin del Flashback

Ya era lunes y era la hora del reseso habia terminado y eso indicaba que que ya era la hora de la clase de hogar. Ya los chicos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando que la maestra Hara entrara al salón para dar la clase y además se cumplían las tres semanas del proyecto que les

a sus estudiantes habían asignado.

Maestra-Hola, clase-Saludo animadamente en el salón-Espero que hayan hecho sus informes sobre su proyecto de clase-todos los de clase se volvieron a ver sorprendidos por las palabras de la maestra-Es broma, no tenían que hacer ningún informe solo traer a sus muñecos enteros.

Detrás del salón

-Yo no quiero separarme de mi bebe- dijo aferrando a su bebe

Hayato-Nina, ya es hora-dijo tratando de consolar a su novia- es hora que dejen el nido

Nina-Siento como haya sido ayer cuando nos lo entregaron

Del otro lado del clase

Sakura-¿Sabes creo que serias un gran papa algún día?- dijo con una leve sonrisa y el tono de su cara se estaba tornando algo rojo, pero era prácticamente el color natural de Sakura-Lo digo enserio

Syaoran-Pero tu también hiciste un gran trajabajo con Ai-Le tomo las manos y se las beso-No hubiera sido tan fácil sin ti- la miro directo a los ojos-Creo que ambos hisimos un buen trabajo-Ellos dos seguían en su mundo mientras la maestra seguía dictando la clase

En uno de los rincones del salón se encontraba una chica perdida en sus pensamientos acerca de los últimos días que había pasado con esa persona especial que habia viajado desde otro contiente solo para verla. –"es una lástima que Max se quedó por más tiempo, pero al menos él pudo venir"- pensó la canadiense mientras trataba de poner atención

Maestra Hara-…Espero que los bebes estén en perfectas condiciones y que no le falte ninguna extremidad, recuerden que este trabajo vale un 40% de su calificación, los llamare y me entregaran los muñecos- dicho esto la maestra empezó a llamar a sus estudiantes en por orden alfabetico-Adams….Bunya…-Siguio asi hasta llegar a J-…Jhonson…Jukodo…-Cada estudiante al escuchar su nombre se dirija a devoler a sus respectivos bebes-…Kinomoto-La esmeralda al escuchar su nombre se puso de pie tomo a la niña y fue directo donde la la Srta Hara para entregársela-Matano…Matsumoto- Dicho esto el pelinegro trato de quitarle Bebe Bonito a Nina-¿Matsumoto, Whöller tienen algún problema?

Nina-No, ninguno maestra-soltó al muñeco y se lo dio a su novio sin ningún problema, y él le dio el muñeco a la Srta. Hara

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despues de clases

Habitación 220

-Hitomi tienes que enterarte de algo

Hitomi-Dime Hana-dijo esto mientras veía a su compañera de cuarto entraba a la habitación-¿De qué se trata?-dijo esto mientras cerraba su laptod de color rosa

Hana-Es sobre Li-Sabia que tan obsesionada ella estaba por el chino-Creo que él y Kinomoto volvieron

Hitomi-¿Escuche bien?- su cara empezó a ponerse roja pero de lo enfadada que estaba-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Hana-Estaba en clase de hogar y ellos se sientan delante de mí y vi cómo se miraban y como él le tomaba las a Kinomoto y al mismo tiempo como ellos dos se sonreían-La cara de la hermana de Matsumoto expresaba gran dolor, envidia y celos-No parecían enojados como hace una semana creo que hisieron las paces

Hitomi-Esa perra.-rompio un lápiz a la mitad que tenía en su mano-¿Por qué ella?

Hana-No lo sé-Alzo los hombros-No es tan fea, es claro que tú eres más linda-tratando de calmarle los humos a su amiga-pero ella tampoco es fea

Hitomi-Se dio el lujo de rechazar a casi todo el equipo de futbol

Hana-Seguro dejo lo mejor para el final (N/A Ni Hana ni Hitomi saben saben nada del pasado de Sakura)

Hitomi-Eso tenlo por seguro, pero aun no comprendo que fue lo que me trato de decir Kinomoto- Estaba algo pensativa

Hana-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?-preguntó curiosa ya que no lo logro entrar al equipo de animadoras, porque Zoey le quito la última vacante

Hitomi-Me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera de todos modos tendría que compartir a Li Whöller-trataba de explicarle lo que había pasado en la práctica pasada-Pero lo que no entiendo es porque, si la bruja de Whöller esta con el baboso de mi hermano-Mientras ella hablaba Hana estaba haciendo una rápida búsqueda en Internet

Hana-Ya sé porque Kinomoto dijo eso-apuntando hacia la pantalla-Mira- en ese momento la pelinegra empujo a a pobre chica de la silla y esta cayó al suelo

Hitomi- Déjame ver-empezó a leer lo que decía la pantalla-"Huele a compromiso….bla,bla,bla….se rumera que pueda haber una alianza entre dos poderosas familias. Esta alianza se puede llegar a cabo por el supuesto compromiso entre Syaoran Li y Katrina Whölle…bla, bla, bla….pero aún no se confirma o se desmiente este compromiso, pero a ellos dos nunca se le ha visto juntos como novios o afirman que tengan una relación como tal"-Tomo el aire y vio en el suelo a su amiga-Imprímelo

Hana-¿Para qué?

Hitomi-Solo hazlo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitacion de Sakura

Sakura-¿Qué hicieron el fin de semana?

Nina-No mucho la verdad-alzo los hombros como señal de indiferencia-solo fui a la casa Hayato, y el quiso decirle a sus padres que ya somos novios nada mas

Zoey-¿Ya es oficial?

Nina-…Siempre lo fue desde un principio, que nadie lo supo hasta ahora es distinto-Miro hacia ventana

Sakura-¿Zoey cómo te fue con Max?

Nina-¡Hay por favor, el chico es producto de tu imaginación!

Zoey-Claro que no- le saco la lengua a la pelirroja-se quedó cuatro días

Sakura-Yo lo vi-tomado un sorbo del refresco-Y parece buen chico, aunque lo vi de espaldas-rascandose la cabeza-jajajaja

Zoey-Vez, es real

Nina-Hasta que no lo vea, no te creo

Zoey-Que más da , es tu problema y no el mio-le volteo la cara a Nina- Me sorprende que no estes con Li, Sakura

Sakura-Ahhh…está reunido con los chicos de soccer, preparándose para el "gran" partido de mañana

Nina-¿Contra quién es la final?

Sakura-Ni idea

Zoey-Creo que es contra aquella escuela donde asiste aquel chico que Sakura había salido, hace una semana

Sakura-Claro-le salió una gran gota detrás de cabeza-A la cita que uds dos me forzaron a ir-volvindo a ver especialmente a Nina

Nina-No es mi culpa que tu no recordaras que ya tenías novio-Tomo un trozo de pizza-solo quería ayudar, además ese niño botaba la baba por ti-Sakura al escuchar esto volvió a ver Nina y levanto una ceja-Además cuando me entere que Li vendría iba a tratar de emparejarlos-Sakura se quedó viéndola

Zoey-Ahora que hablan de el, ¿que paso con el?

Sakura -¿Enserio quieren saber?

Nina-Solo nos hablaste sobre Li, nunca supimos acerca el pobre chico

Sakura-De hecho lo mejor que paso esa noche fue volver a Syaoran y por eso no le tome tanta importancia, pero igual les diré que paso…

Flashback

Sakura- tengo que decir algo muy importante

Kou-Pues dime soy todo oído

Sakura-Bueno…pues….veras…etto…yo ahora no estoy lista para tener una relación en este momento- lo dijo muy apenada, no quería y no sería capaz de romperle el corazón. Pero sabía que él no era chica para ella.

Kou- ¿Estás viendo a alguien más, no es cierto?

Sakura-no, no estoy viendo alguien más, veras no me siento lista para estar con alguien y te mentiría si sigo saliendo contingo….pero podemos seguir siendo amigos

Kou.-Comprendo…está bien…pero déjame acompañarte hasta el internado

Sakura-Gracias

Fin del flashback

Zoey-Eres muy sutil a la hora de rechazar a alguien

Nina-¿Y has vuelto hablar con él?

Sakura-No-se puso algo pensativa-la verdad no he sabido nada de el

Zoey-¿Y si lo vuelves a ver mañana?

Sakura-Ni idea

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de hombres

Hitomi-¡Hermano!(N/A ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?)Abre la puerta!-tocaba la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un papel-Es importante, tienes que saberlo

Hayato-¿Saber qué?-le abrió la puerta y le hiso una seña para que su melliza entrara

Hitomi-Mira-Le enseño el papel y el leyó rápidamente

Hayato-Se va anular- Se lo dijo sin gran importancia

Hitomi-¿Ya lo sabía?-pensaba que su hermano iba a tener otra reacción

Hayato-Siempre lo supe, y como dice el papel no es oficial y se va anular

-Ya prácticamente esta anulado

Hitomi-¿Enserio Whöller?

Nina-Claro, no puede haber tal alianza si ninguna de las partes está de acuerdo

Hitomi-¿Cómo puedes estar con mi hermano, si prácticamente estas comprometida con Li?-Ambas chicas cruzaron las miradas

Nina-Tú no sabes nada-Le empezaron a salir lágrimas en los ojos-Yo no escogí esto y a la persona que quiero es Hayato

Hitomi-Yo solo quería que no vuelvan a lastimar a mi hermano

Hayato-Fue un riesgo que decidí pasar-No sabía a quién consolar si a su hermana o su novia-Hitomi confía en mí y ya soy grande y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones

Hitomi-Solo espero que tengas razón, hermanito-dicho esto ella salió de la habitación y los dejo solos

Hayato-Tratare de hablar con mi hermana

Nina-No quiero que te enojes con tu hermana por mi culpa

Hayato-No te angusties ella siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos niños-La abrazo-Hay que dejar se acostumbre a la idea-le dio un beso en la frente-No te preocupes, todo estará bien

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había llegado el día del gran partido y todos estaban muy emocionados porque era se iba definir quién sería el gran ganador, era tan la emoción que ese dia no hubo clases en el internado.

Vestuarios de porristas

Zoey-¿Nina estas nerviosa?

Nina-…si-estaba algo distraía, porque vio algo un poco raro

Sakura-La veo algo dispersa y eso es mucho decir si viene de alguien como yo- Le discretamente a la canadiense

Nina-¿Alguien sabe quién es la amiga Matsumoto?

Zoey-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Nina-No lo sé, ella tiene algo que no me gusta-Veía desde lejos a Hitomi y a su misteriosa amiga-Y creo que la he visto antes, pero no sé donde

Sakura-¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas?

Nina-Creo no es tan necesario, miren ya se fue-la apunto

Sakura-Despues de la presentación de animadoras la entrenadora escogería quien sería la nueva capitana

Zoey-Pero Hitomi también es una de las favorita

Sakura-Ni me lo acuerdes-hiso un pequeño mohín

Nina-Pero tú eres mucho mejor que ella, y tienes más carisma-Dándole ánimos a la castaña-Todavía no entiendo como ella y Hayato son hermanos

Zoey-Todos nos hacemos la misma pregunta-la canadiense puso un dedo en la barbilla-Les apuesto que después de este partido Sakura será la capitana

Sakura-Zoey, no seas tan exagerada-La castaña se le puso la cara algo roja-Uds dos no son tan malas como animadoras

Nina-O acaso se te olvido porque nos unimos a la escuadra

Flashback

Unos cuantos meses atrás

Dormitorio 212

Sakura-Odio matemáticas-Golpeo su cara contra el cuaderno de matemática-Si no logro aprobar el examen tendré que abandonar el equipo de animadoras

Zoey-El examen es muy simple-se paró al lado de la castaña-tal vez necesitas algún tipo de motivación

Sakura-¿Qué tipo motivación?-pregunto con miedo la esmeralda y vio como sus compañeras de su cuarto cambiaron miradas-¿Qué están tramando?-empezó a sudar frio y noto como a ellas se les empezaba formar unas viles sonrisas en sus rostros-¿Por qué se ven así?

Nina-¿Te queremos proponer algo?

Zoey-Es una apuesta

Sakura-Escucho-Puso sus manos en el escritorio y seguidamente se puso de pie, dio una media vuelta para quedar al frente de Jhonson y Whöller

Nina-Si no pasas esta prueba-hiso una dramática pausa-Tu harás nuestras tareas por un mes, las tareas mías y las de Zoey-La austriaca le extendió la mano, pero no tuvo una respuesta inmediata

Sakura-¿Y si paso la prueba, que gano?-Alzo la ceja, y las miro retándolas

Zoey-Si pasas ese examen, nos uniremos al equipo de porrismo

Sakura-Hecho-respondió al gesto de Nina y estrecharon las manos como símbolo de que ya habían terminado con un negocio

Una semana después

Ya el profesor de matemática había terminado de entregar las pruebas ya revisadas y todos en la clase estaban comentando como les había ido

Sakura-Whölle, Jhonson; creo que deben preparar sus pompones

Nina-¿De qué hablas Kinomoto?-Volteándose para poder hablar con la castaña

Sakura-Miren, pase-le paso el examen a la austriaca para que mirara

Nina-Pero….como…-No creía lo que estaba mirando

Zoey-¿Déjame ver?-le quito de las manos el examen a la pelirroja-¿Creo debemos ir a hablar con la entrenadora para entrar al equipo de animadoras, Whöller-Volteaba una de las hojas revisando el examen-Un trato es un trato

Fin del Flashback

Zoey-¿Cómo olvidar ese día?

Nina-A veces me arrepiento de haber hecho esta apuesta

Zoey-Y yo nunca me imaginé que sería una animadora

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tribuna

Hayato se encontraba sentado en una de las gradería esperando que empezara el gran juego cuando vio que alguien muy familiar se le acerco

-¿Este lugar esta vacio?-Pregunto una chica que aparentaba tener la misma edad que él; llevaba el cabello peinado con una cola de cabello, su color de ojos y de pelo eran de color chocolate y tenía unas cuantas pecas en el rostro-¿Este lugar tiene dueño?

Hayato-No, puedes tomarlo-pero se sorprendió cuando la vio-¿Misa?

Misa-¿Conoces a otra?

Hayato-Claro que-Se empezó a poner algo incómodo-solo que desde que aquello paso no supe nada de ti

Misa-¿Hablas de cuando terminamos?

Hayato-Si hablo de "aquello"

Misa-¿Y qué has hecho desde "aquello"?

Hayato-Bueno…las cosas en mi vida han cambiado algo-vio hacia el campo que estaba Nina a un lado de la cancha y la saludo con la mano

Misa-Supongo que ya debes tener una novia-después de decir esto tomo un poco de su bebida

Hayato-Bueno si- se sentía un gran ambiente tenso en el aire

Misa-¿Y cómo se llama?-Ella ya sabía todo porque Hitomi le habia contado sobre la austriaca

Hayato-Se llama Katrina, pero todos le dicen Nina de cariño-Al decir esto se le dibujo una pequeña y dulce sonrisa y se le encendió un brillo especial en los ojos-es la chica pelirroja que está sentada en esa banca

Misa-¿Y cómo se conocieron?

Hayato-Somos compañeros de clase y ambos nos gusta la música

Misa-Ya veo-Se empezó a sentir algo incomoda y se empezó a arrepentir por que Hitomi le pidió que hiciera-Y supongo que la has de querer mucho

Hayato-Aunque apenas llevamos un poco más de un mes la quiero mucho

Misa-Se nota mucho-ella dio un gran suspiro-Se nota por la manera de como la miras, tu nunca me viste asi como la estas mirando ahora-No supo porque dijo eso en voz alta-Nunca vi ese brillo en tus ojos cuando tú y yo fuimos novios-El pelinegro se quedó mudo por momento

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A un lado de cancha

Sakura-¡Syaoran acaba de atajar un gol!-tomo de las manos a Zoey y empezaron a dar saltitos

Zoey-¡Tenemos una gran posibilidad de ganar la final!-Seguía celebrando el primer gol

Nina-¿Ya vieron quien es portero del otro equipo?

Sakura-No-pararon de dar saltitos en seco-¿Quién es?

Nina-Miren-Señalo hacia la otra portería-¿No se te hace algo familiar, Sakura?

Sakura-¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

Zoey-¿No se llamaba Kou? (N/A el portero es la cita de Sakura en el capítulo 4…al que rechazo dulcemente….en ese momento él no tenía nombre y ahora sí ;])-¿Nina esa no era la chica que estaba en los camerinos con Matsumoto?-Señalando hacia una de las graderías

Nina-Si, es ella-Se puso algo celosa-¿Pero quién se cree que es?

-Ella es Misa-dijo Hitomi que llego de nada

Nina-¿Esa Misa?-Pregunto más celosa de lo que estaba

Hitomi-Claro que es esa Misa

Zoey-¿Quie es "esa Misa"?

Nina-El ex de Hayato-tenía muchas ganas de subir esas escaleras y marcar su territorio-Sabia que la habia visto en alguna parte

Sakura-Eso explica porque se te hacia tan familiar

Nina-¿Pero no te molesta que este con esa-Fruncio el seño y forzó la mandibula-…esa zorra, y si te molestes porque yo este con el?-dio me dia vuelta-Y eres su hermana, pensé que…que no querias que sufriera-Dicho esto se fue a tomar un poco de agua y además quería estar un momento a solas

Hitomi-Kinomoto, ¿Es cierto que tú y Li volvieron?-Cuando la pelinegra pregunto la esmeralda se puso nerviosa y no sabía que responder

Sakura-Matsumoto, lo que haga y deje de hacer con Li no es tu asunto, corazón-"Respuesta inteligente"-Ahhh…por cierto creo que se te encogió tu uniforme

Hitomi-Al menos no parezco una monja

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Medio Tiempo

Camerinos de Hombres

Entrenador-Felicidades chicos-estaba alentando a sus jugadores-Y Li, ese fue un gran gol, tienes futuro como jugador

Syaoran-Gracias entrenador-El entrenador se fue para que ellos descansaran y se podrían refrescar un poco

Naito-Ademas de ser el goleador del equipo, logro hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer-dijo uno de los tantos compañeros de equipo

Syaoran-¿Hice que?-No sabía lo que los otros chicos hablaban-Solo anote un gol nada mas

Kido-Has sido el único chico que Kinomoto no ha rechazado

Syaoran-¿De qué hablan?-no comprendía lo que los demás estaban hablando

Ota-Todos aquí-señalando al equipo- hemos tratado de salir con ella, pero Kinomoto nos ha rechazado a cada uno de nosotros

Syaoran-Bueno no es para tanto-Se empezó a rascar la cabeza-Sakura y yo nos conocemos desde la primaria-"Mi princesa sin acordarse de mí, siempre me amado y esto es una prueba"-penso el ambarino aunque se empezó a poner un poco celosos, pero aun asi su cerezo solo lo quería a el

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tribuna, medio tiempo

Las animadoras ya habían salido a dar su espectáculo que tanto había practicado por semanas. Mientras ellas estaban en el campo Hayato y Misa se concentraban en ver la rutina de las porristas, ninguno de los dos volvió a cruzar la palabra durante el primer tiempo. Hasta que alguien más se acerco

-¿Este lugar está ocupado?-Pregunto un señor que estaba alrededor de los cuarenta años y se le pidian ver algunas canas

Hayato-No está libre-Su rostro se puso pálido cuando vio que se trataba de Franz Whöller-¿Sr. Whöller que hace ud aquí?-"Este en definitiva no es mi día"-pensó el pelinegro

Franz-Katrina me hablo del partido de hoy y vine a verla- respondió algo serio

Hayato-Y creo que ha empezado a mejorar un poco

Franz-Ya veo porque esta de ultima-suspiro, y el ambiente empezó a ponerse algo tenso entre ambos

Hayato-Nina se ha equivocado menos que la otra vez-le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza

Franz-¿Y quién va ganando, chico?

Misa-El marcador va 1-0-respondio la chica que estaba junto al pelinegro

Franz-¿Ella quién es?

Hayato-Ahhh…-se puso algo nervioso, ya que es raro presentarle al suegro a su ex –ella…es Misa…una vieja amiga mía y de mi hermana, y Misa él es el Sr. Whöller, el papa de Nina –Los presento debidamente a ambos

Misa –es un placer conocerlo, señor –le extendió inocente la mano

Franz –No, el placer es mío –le respondió el gesto -¿Y quién anoto el gol?

Misa –Ese tal chico, Li, es muy bueno –respondio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su gaseosa-es muy rápido y guapo, lástima que ya tenga novia –se comió algunas cuantas palomitas de maíz

Hayato -¿Cómo sabes que Li tiene novia, Misa?-Le pregunto bajito a su ex

Misa –Hablo muy seguido con tu hermana –Le respondió del mismo modo –Hitomi me tiene al tanto de todo

Hayato –Entiendo… -ya había empezado el segundo tiempo –ya empezó el segundo tiempo esto se va a poner interesante

Franz –Solo espero sea interesante

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era el último penal este decidiera cual escuela seria la ganadora, y era el turno del mejor jugador anotarlo, Syaoran Li, y el turno de atajar era de Kou Genda. Se podía ver la tensión entre ambos y en todo el estadio, las animadoras se estaban comiendo las uñas en especial Sakura Kinomoto, se ella comprendía porque había la tensión entre ellos dos. Los ojos de todo el público estaban puestos en el castaño, el coloco el balón en lugar indicado, miró fijamente al portero, retrosedio unos pasos y pateo el balón pero para su desgracia Kou logro evitar que le anotaran. Pero de la otra cara de la moneda el guardameta estaba tan feliz que lo primero que hiso fue salir corriendo hacia la castaña, a la cual la tomó por sorpresa e inesperadamente la beso; ella del asombro mantuvo los ojos abiertos ya que no le gusto el gesto para nada; en ese momento Syaoran fue directo donde se encontraban y en cuestión de dos segundos o menos el dirigió su puño al rostro del chico por haber besado a su novia cuando este la termino de besarla. Pero Kou también le devolvió el golpe dejándole al chino una fea marca, pero Kou quedo peor. Todos en la gradería vieron el pequeño espectáculo incluyendo el padre de Nina, lo que causaba que la verdad acerca la relación de los castaños saliera a flote.

Notas de autora:

Creo que algunos piensan que me trago la tierra o algo así, pero no….he estado muy ocupada y me dio bloqueo de escritor, pero volví….yey!

Dejen sus reviews


	27. Chapter 27celos en aire

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

27. Celos en el aire

Flashback

Hace 3 años

Nina- Mei, te he estado buscando, por toda la escuela

Meiling-Ahhh…eras tú- despreciando a su amiga-¿Qué quieres?

Nina- ¿Sabes porque Li no ha venido a clases?

Meilling-A ti que importa- le respondió de una manera cortante-¿Por qué quieres saber?

Nina- Solo quiero saber si está enfermo o algo así - se le hacía muy rara la nueva actitud de su amiga -Tengo que decirle algo muy importante

Meiling- Esta en Japón

Nina-Debes estar jugando- pensaba que era una absurda excusa

Meiling-No estoy jugando- estaba de espaldas- Si no me crees es tu problema-le dolía lo que ella estaba a punto de decir- No me vuelvas a buscar.- y se marchó dejo a la chica de ojos grises sola

Nina-¡Mei , espera!-" ¿que hice que la lastimara?"- Pensó ella para sí misma-¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras?- la china paro en seco

Meiling-Arruinaste todo

Nina-¿Arruinar qué?

Meiling-Todo lo que sacrifique, para que Xiao Lang sea feliz –cuando termino de decir esto se marchó y solo quedo la austriaca

Nina –¿Ahora que hare con esto? –de su bolsillo de la falda saco una cajita de terciopelo azul con detalles dorado y en su interior había un lindo anillo –Creo que esto no me pertenece –Miro el anillo con tristeza, sabía que cuando confeccionaron el anillo no pensaron en ella –Cuando vuelva ver a Li se lo daré, para que se lo entregue a la persona quien en realidad lo merece –En ese momento escucho la campana que significaba el fin del receso, por eso cerro la cajita y la puso de nuevo en el bolsillo de la falda

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfermería

Después de los sucesos ocurridos al termino del partido, Kou y Syaoran fueron llevados a la enfermería para que los chequen, pero al fin y al cabo no era nada gave solo un ojo morado y un labio inflamado, según la enfermera no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Sakura – ¿Se pondrán bien?-Le pregunto la castaña preocupada a la enfermera, ya que ella se echó toda la culpa por el pequeño enfrentamiento

Enfermera Aoki –No te preocupes-trataba de tranquilizar a la castaña –con hielo y un buen reposo ambos quedaran como nuevos, pero creo que la que necesita calmantes vas a ser tu –Noto que Sakura estaba comiendo las uñas porque estaba muy ansiosa –Cuando tenía tu edad muchos chicos peleaban por mí –Dijo la enfermera porque ya era una señora que tenía un poco más 60 años, los dos jóvenes a escuchar este último comentario se volvieron a ver con miradas que mataban, mientras la esmeralda se le ponía roja la cara –Ya se pueden retirar –hiso un ademan con la mano para que los chicos bajaran de las camillas y salieran de la enfermería

Sakura -¡Muchas gracias, enfermera Aoki! –Sakura al salir del cuarto alcanzo al chino y lo tomo del brazo –Syoran, espera –y el chino se detuvo al escucharla

Syaoran -¿Dime?

Sakura -¿Por qué no te adelantas mientras yo le explico a Kou todo, si? –Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Syaoran –Esta bien –Lo dijo entre dientes, porque aun sentía un poco de celos, aunque ella ya le habia hablado de Kou días atrás, dio un gran suspiro –No te tardes, si –Le tomo las dos manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después vio cómo su princesa se alejaba para alcanzar al otro tipo era como él le decía

Sakura -¡Kou, espera! –corrió rápido para alcanzarlo y lo logro, aún seguía siendo la más rápida de su generación –Dejame explicarte todo –El chico se detuvo

Kou -¿pensé que no te gustaba nadie? –dijo el portero con el alma hecha pedazos

Sakura –Lo que te dije fue que no quería tener novio en ese momento –él no se la hacía fácil buscaba la manera en la cual doliera menos –Unos días después mi cumpleaños sufrí un accidente –hiso una pausa –en el cual me provoco un tipo de amnesia selectiva –El chico solo quedo callado escuchando la explicación de la castaña –Iré al grano Syaoran y yo hemos salido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hubo un tiempo en que él se ve obligado regresar a China por un tiempo y bueno, por lo de la amnesia no sabía que ya tenía novio –Pero Kou aún seguía procesando la información –Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto

Kou -¿Y porque él no te llamo? –No creyó lo que la castaña

Sakura –Porque son las clases de cosas que se beben decir en persona y además Syaoran pensó que solo él me lo podía decir

Kou -¿Supongo que recobraste tus memorias?

Sakura –La mayoría

Kou –Que bueno –se le dibujo una sonrisa que camuflaba su tristeza –Solo espero que seas feliz con el

Sakura –Gracias, espero que tu también encuentres a alguien que te corresponda –En ese momento Sakura recordó la tarde en la cual sus sentimientos por Yukito no fueron correspondidos, y entendía perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo Kou –Ya debo irme, adiós – ambos tomaron caminos opuestos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camerinos, de porristas

Zoey –¿No has visto a Sakura?

Nina –No, pero creo que está en la enfermería –cuando en ese momento sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y se voltio para ver de quien se trataba -¡Hayato ¡ -Lo abrazo

Zoey –Vayan busquen un cuarto –dijo cuando vio que Nina y Hayato se empezaron a dar un pequeño beso –O pueden ir a la biblioteca –Pero se dio cuenta que no le estaban poniendo atención –Creo que mejor voy, odio ser el mal tercio –se alejó lentamente dando pequeños hacia atrás –ohhh… ya entiendo cómo se sentía Megan –dicho esto tomo sus cosas e iba rumbo al dormitorio pero cuando se topó con alguien

- Señorita Jhonsosn –La canadiense se voltio al momento que escucho su nombre

Zoey –Señor whöller ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Señor Whöller -¿Queria saber si mi hija ya salio?

Zoey –Ya estaba a punto de salir pero se quedó… -estaba algo pensativa, no podía decirle al papa de su amiga que era lo que ella estaba haciendo en verdad-… se quedó hablando con Hayato, creo que tenía ganas de felicitarla creo –dijo la canadiense –si me permite tengo que irme – dijo educadamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitación de Sakura

Un joven chino se encontraba en el la alcoba de su novia esperando a que ella llegara, y mientras esperaba está pensando en los acontecimientos que había pasado hace un momento, cuando en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta

Kero –ve y abre la puerta mocoso –Le dijo mientras jugaba con la consola de videojuegos

Syoran –No me digas mocoso, simulacro de guardian –pero ya había tenido muchas peleas por hoy

Kero –Al menos a yo no tengo el ojo morado –Le saco la lengua mientras el castaño se levantaba de la cama para abrir la puerta

Syaoran -¿Pero porque no abriste la puerta? –pregunto algo extrañado

Sakura –Olvide mi llave –rascándose la cabeza –Creo que tienes razón, es mi habitación después de todo –entro a su cuarto y le dio un beso en la mejilla y acariciaba el ojo lastimado del castaño -¿Perdoname? –Syoran abrió los ojos al escuchar la petición de su princesa

Syaoran –No –la castaña abrió los ojos ante la respuesta de el

Sakura -¿No? –No entendía la lo que el trataba de decirle

Syoran –No, tuviste la culpa –Le dio un tierno beso en la frente –Perdóname tu a mí, yo fui quien tuvo la culpa –No supo en que momento Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente y ella escondio su cara en el pecho de su novio –Nunca me podría enojar contigo y lo sabes, princesa

Sakura –Lo sé –Se apartó un poco; lo miro directo a esos lindos ojos color miel que ella amaba y lentamente ella se empezó a pararse de puntillas y acercarse lentamente al castaño y el empezó a hacer lo mismo y ambos fueron cerrando lentamente sus ojos hasta que se toparon en dulce y tierno beso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Camerinos

Una linda pareja estaba tomando de las manos hablando sobre las cosas lindas de la vida, pero dos chicas los veían desde lejos

Hiomi –Ellos son demasiados empalagosos, me dan ganas de vomitar con solo verlos juntos

Misa –¿No estas celosa? –Ella sabía de lo que hablaba, cuando empezó a salir con Hayato

Hitomi -¿Cómo prodria estar celosa de alguien como ella, Misa?- lo decía mientras azotaba la puerta de su locker

Misa –Temes que ella te quite a tu hermano, ¿no es así? –Dijo levantando la ceja –Tuviste el mismo problema cuando yo era su novia

Hitomi -¿Y a ti no te molesta que esa niña ricachona salga con mi hermano? –Guardaba sus cosasen su maletín

Misa –Al contrario me alegra que Hayato haya podido seguir a delante, fui yo la que se equivoco

Del otro lado de Camerino

Nina –Estas algo distraído –Veía que su novio estaba algo disperso –Te paso algo

Hayato –No, nada, manzanita –"no puedo decirle a Nina que unos metros de distancia esta mi ex-novia" –penso el pelinegro

Nina –Seguro te veo algo nervioso, amor –Hiso un pequeño puchero y lo vio directo a los ojos –No me mientas, sé que te pasa algo

Hayato –Creo que me conoces bien –Ella lo sabía manipular muy bien –Creo que debes saberlo –Trago un poco de saliva y tomo el valor necesario -…Yo…

Nina -¿Tu?...

Hayato -…Yo…bueno…-No era capaz de ver a Nina a los ojos y encontró el piso algo interesante- Misa está ahí hablando con mi hermana- y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices –Y creo que vienen para aca

Nina –comprendo, pero no pasó **NADA** malo- hiso énfasis en la palabra "nada" -¿Verdad?

Hayato –Te lo juro, no pasó nada malo, solo hablamos –La vio directo a los ojos -¿Confías en mí?

Nina –Confió en ti, no en ella

-Perfecto, porque te aseguro no pasó nada –Dijo Misa desde atrás –Hino Misa, mucho gusto- Le extendió la mano a la pelirroja

Nina –Katrina Whöller –Dudo un momento para responder el gesto desde pequeña supo leer a las personas a través de los ojos y finalmente le extendió la mano

Misa -¿Si yo fuese tu tendría más cuidado con Hitomi? –Se lo dijo al oído de la pelirroja –Yo sé por qué te lo digo –Se apartaron un poco de los hermanos

Nina –¿De qué hablas?

Misa –Hitomi, me hiso la vida imposible cuando yo empecé a salir Hayato

Nina –¿Enserio?

Misa –Si, y confesare algo Hitomi quería yo los separara pero…

Nina -¿Pero?

Misa –No lo quise hacer desde que ella me lo propuso, porque vi que Hayato te quiere mucho, se le nota en la forma en que mira

Nina –Gracias por decirme la verdad

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Hong Kong, China

Mansion Li

Ieran Li se encontraba en su despacho organizando algunas cosas para la próxima semana que sería el momento en donde los ancianos del consejo aceptarían o no la decisión de los adolescentes, pero Ieran sabía que todo saldría a su favor y no debía preocuparse; o sino nunca hubiera puesto la felicidad de su único hijo en juego. Cuando en ese momento recibió una llamada

Wei –Tiene una llamada del Sr. Franz Whöller –El mayordomo de la familia Li seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta –Si ud se encuentra muy ocupada puedo decirle que llame en otro momento

Ieran –Tomare la llamada, Wei –El mayordomo le entrego el teléfono a su ama –Puedes retirarte, Wei –Dicho esto el mayordomo se marchó de la habitación. La madre del heredero del clan estuvo por el teléfono con el señor Whöller por unos minutos –Habrá que cambiar los planes un poco–Se quedo pensativa tomo el teléfono y volvió hacer otra llamada.

Tokio, Japón

Habitacion de Sakura

Los castaños decidieron que sería lindo ver una película, pero Syaoran escojio una película de miedo solo para que su princesa lo abrazara en las partes que daban miedo, con palomitas de maíz. Estaban viendo la película acostados en la cama de la esmeralda; y Sakura no soltaba al ambarino.

Sakura –Eres muy cruel y lo sabes –Lo volvió a ver a los ojos con unas lágrimas –Sabes muy bien que no me gustan este tipo cosas

Syaoran –No va pasar nada –Le seco las lágrimas –Es una película ni siquiera es real –la abrazo fuertemente

Sakura –Al inicio decía que era basado en hechos reales –Se aferró a la camisa del castaño –La próxima vez yo escogeré la película

Syaoran –Esta bien –Le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza –No dejare que nada te pase nada Cerezo –En ese momento escuchó su teléfono sonar y se quedó un poco pálido y pauso la película

Sakura -¿Quién es?

Syoran –Es mi mama –generalmente cuando Ieran Li llamada eran malas noticia

Sakura –Contesta, seguro es debe decirte algo muy importante

Syaoran se sentó en la silla del escritorio y su semblante se veía algo serio pero cada vez su rostro se veía menos preocupado y la llamada fue algo corta.

Sakura -¿Qué te dijo tu mama?

Syaoran –Dijo que ya puedes ir a China

Sakura –¿Hablas enserio? –No entendía porque

Syaoran –Al parecer el Sr. Whöller vio lo que ocurrió en el partido y bueno mi madre dijo que tú y yo nos habíamos reconciliado y bueno además yo quiero que estés conmigo cuando por fin anulen el compromiso.

Notas de Autor

Gracias por las personas que han seguido la historia desde principio….Bueno vieron que Sakura podrá ir China, además vieron que Misa no es mala después del todo

Dejen sus reviews

Nos leemos en la proxima


	28. Chapter 28

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

28. Rumbo a China

Habitacion de Sakura

Los castaños decidieron que sería lindo ver una película, pero Syaoran escojio una película de miedo solo para que su princesa lo abrazara en las partes que daban miedo, con palomitas de maíz. Estaban viendo la película acostados en la cama de la esmeralda; y Sakura no soltaba al ambarino.

Sakura –Eres muy cruel y lo sabes –Lo volvió a ver a los ojos con unas lágrimas –Sabes muy bien que no me gustan este tipo cosas

Syaoran –No va pasar nada –Le seco las lágrimas –Es una película ni siquiera es real –la abrazo fuertemente

Sakura –Al inicio decía que era basado en hechos reales –Se aferró a la camisa del castaño –La próxima vez yo escogeré la película

Syaoran –Esta bien –Le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza –No dejare que nada te pase nada Cerezo –En ese momento escucho su teléfono sonar y se quedó un poco pálido y pauso la película

Sakura -¿Quién es?

Syoran –Es mi mama –generalmente cuando Ieran Li llamada eran malas noticia

Sakura –Contesta, seguro es debe decirte algo muy importante

Syaoran se sentó en la silla del escritorio y su semblante se veía algo serio pero cada vez su rostro se veía menos preocupado y la llamada fue algo corta.

Sakura -¿Qué te dijo tu mama?

Syaoran –Dijo que ya puedes ir a China

Sakura –¿Hablas enserio? –No entendía porque

Syaoran –Al parecer el Sr. Whöller vio lo que ocurrió en el partido y bueno mi madre dijo que tu y yo nos habíamos reconciliado y bueno además yo quiero que estés conmigo cuando por fin anulen el compromiso. –Ella estaba de pie en frente de él mirándolo directos en esos lindos ojos color miel, y sabía que lo decía era cierto

Sakura –Yo quiero estar contigo en ese momento, apoyándote como tu lo has hecho conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –Lo abrazo fuertemente

Syaoran –Al contrario tú has hecho mucho por mí –Le dio un dulce beso en la frente

Sakura –¿Qué pasara si lo ancianos del consejo deciden que la mejor opción es que el compromiso siga en pie? –Algunas noches esa idea lo dejaban dormir en paz, con solo en pensar que la pueden alejar de su querido Syaoran –No quiero que eso pase de nuevo –Le empezaron a salir lagrimas de su lindos ojos verdes, y ella las secaba con el pecho de su novio –No quiero volver a renunciar a ti otra vez –El joven chino lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente, el tampoco quería que los volvieran a separar, seria capaz de renunciar a todo, solo por estar con ella

Syaoran –No te preocupes eso nunca va a pasar otra vez (N/A cuando digo que no va a pasar otra vez me refiero cuando tuvieron que sellar la carta del vacio, y la única manera de sellarla era renunciar al sentimiento mas importante) –Le levanto la barbilla para verla a los ojos –Soy capaz de renunciar a todo por ti –Le limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, se estujaba el corazón verla llorar de ese modo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Habitacion 220

Hana –Hitomi tu hermano te busca –dijo cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio parado ahí

Hitomi –Pasa, hermano

Hana –Iré a la biblioteca estudiar un poco –Al decir esto ella salio y dejo a los hermanos solos para que pudieran hablar –Nos vemos luego

Hitomi –¿A qué viniste?

Hayato –¿No vas a recibir a tu hermano con fuerte abrazo?

Hitomi –No –Lo dijo con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido y un puchero de niña pequeña –Ya tienes a Whöller para que te tus abracitos –el pelinegro al escuchar esa respuesta levanto la ceja

Hayato –De hecho fue un milagro que Nina me soltara –Dijo tratando de abrazar a su hermana –¿Hitomi porque estas celosa de Nina?

Hitomi –Yo no estoy celosa, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, hermano? –Soltándose del abrazo de su hermano

Hayato –Lo estas, créeme te conozco eres mi melliza –Lo dijo en un tono algo divertido, esa actitud de su hermana le causaba risa siempre fue así desde que eran pequeños Hitomi trataba de alejar a las personas que ella consideraba que le podían quitar a su hermano de su lado –quiero que entiendas que siempre te voy a querer aunque tenga novia, eso no va cambiar el hecho que seas mi hermana –La miro directo a los ojos –No te pido que tú y Nina sean las mejores amigas solo que no maten una a la otra si están en el mismo cuarto

Hitomi –Tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no prometo nada –Terminaron el trato con un abrazo fraternal –Mientras estés feliz con ella –dijo entre dientes –Para mí está bien

Hayato –Me alegra escuchar eso

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitacion 212

Nina –Llegue –entrando por la puerta de habitación

Zoey –Pensé que llegarías algo más tarde

Nina –Fui a cenar con mi papa, no teníamos mucho de que conversar

Zoey –¿y cuando se regresa tu papa a Viena?

Nina –Después de que termine esto lo del estúpido compromiso –Cambiandose la ropa por unas pijamas más cómodas

Zoey –¿Ira a China con nosotros?

Nina –Si, va ser el vuelo más incómodo de la historia

Zoey –Al menos el vuelo no va a ser tan largo

Nina –Solo quiero esta tortura termine –decía esto mientras cepillaba su largo cabello y lo trenzaba para ir a dormir –Llevo tres años contados los días para que esto termine de una buena vez

Zoey –Creo que tú no eres la única se siente de ese modo

Nina –Tienes razón, Li y Sakura seguro se sienten igual que yo, y sin hablar del tonto de Hayato

Zoey -¿Y cómo esta Matsumoto con respecto a todo esto? –Mientras trataba de leer una revista de modas

Nina –Ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos hablado del tema solo un par de ocasiones –Dijo esto mientras terminaba de trenzar su cabello –Lo último que quería era que él se involucrara en todo esto

Zoey –¿Por qué aceptaste ser su novia entonces?

Nina –Porque me di cuenta que desde que lo vi tocar el piano me enamore de él, y ya no podía ser solo su amiga y no podía negar tal propuesta –Dio un gran suspiro –Y caí en su trampa de verlo a los ojos y supe que lo que decía era cierto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dormitorio de hombres

Un joven castaño estaba en su dormitorio algo pensativo y solo quería dormir un poco por el dia tan lleno de emociones tuvo, el llego a pensar que eran tantas emociones juntas como un ciclo hormonal de las mujeres.

Hayato –Te ves algo cansado

Syaoran –Lo estoy, no te imaginas cuanto –Jugaba con una pelota de baseball –Hoy fue uno de los días más agotadores que haya tenido, apuesto que tu día estuvo mejor que el mío

Hayato –No tuviste que lidiar con tu ex, con una hermana celosa y no tuviste de chaperón en tu cita al papa de Nina

Syaoran –Creo que es un empate –Seguía lanzando la pelota hacia el techo –Pero tienes suerte que solo tienes que lidiar con una hermana y no cuatro

Hayato –Supongo que no son celosas –dijo mientras le pasaba la pelota de baseball

Syaoran –No lo son, pero están algo locas

Hayato -¿locas en qué sentido?

Syaoran –Son algo escandalosas y se emocionan por cualquier cosa y adoran pellizcar las mejillas a cualquier cosa que camine, creo que por eso me mude a Japón, pero de todos modos aun las quiero

Hayato –Creo que no estén locas, sino que deben de ser una niñitas adorables

Syaoran -¿Qué edad crees que tienen?

Hayato –No se, 5 o 7 años

Syoran –La menor de mis hermanas me lleva cuatro de diferencia

Hayato –Si lo pones así creo que si están locas, te admiro yo no podría con cuatro Hitomis sería una pesadilla

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aeropuerto de Tokio

Ya habían pasado los días y ya era hora del ansiado viaje hacia China donde tomarían una decisión que marcaría la vida de aquellos jóvenes, al menos de cuatro de ellos

Sakura –Perdon por la demora pero me estaba despidiendo de mi papa y Sonomi

Syaoran –No te preocupes el vuelo sale en dos horas –La tamo de la mano y fueron a donde estaban los otros chicos –No te preocupes todo saldrá bien –dicho estos ambos castaños siguieron caminando por el amplio aeropuerto

Sakura –Hace mucho que no veo ni a tus hermanas ni a tu mama, estoy un poco emocionada pero asustada a vez –Seguían caminando hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde estaban los demás

Syaoran -¿Por qué estas asustada?

Sakura –Es por tus hermanas –Tomo asiento junto al castaño –Sé que se van emocionar cunado me vean

Syoran –No te preocupes, Faren y Femei están de vacaciones en Paris, mi madre logro conversarlas que se fueran de vacaciones en estos días –La esmeralda suspiró un poco más aliviada

Sakura –¿Y Shiefa y Futti? –Pregunto Sakura curiosa

Syoran –No quisieron ir –Le salió una gota en la cabeza –Digieren que querían verte porque no habias vinido de visita el verano pasado

Sakura –Aun me siento mal por no haber estado contigo en tu cumpleaños –Agacho un poco la cabeza de la pena

Syaoran –No fue tu culpa, habías pasado el verano con Daidoji

Sakura –Pero Nina me había invitado ir a China, pero negué la invitación –Recosto su cabeza en el hombro de su novio –No haber sido así talvez hubiera estado en tu cumpleaños

Syaoran –Pero no te lamentes por algo no que no paso

Unas horas después

Zoey –Estoy muy emocionada, nunca he viajado en clase ejecutiva

Nina –Te equivocas solo hay clase ejecutiva, ¿acaso viniste a Japon en un bote?

Hayato –Nina, lo que Jhonson quiere decir es que ella solo ha viajado en clase turista o económica

Nina –Pensé que eso solo era mito

Sakura –En mis primeros viajes volé en clase económica

Nina –Cuando he viajado en avión solo he viajado en primera clase

Hayato –No me sorprende cuando la conocí nunca se había montado en un metro

Nina –No es mi culpa que en Viena tuviera chofer –Ya todos habían entrado al avión

Zoey –Nina, no te asustes lo que hay detrás de esa cortina es la clase económica

Nina –Hahha….Very funny Jhonsosn/ muy graciosa Jhonson –Tomo asiento junto a su novio –Don't make fun of me/No te burles de mi-Ellas dos solian hablar en inglés generalmente si no querían que entendieran sus discusiones especialmente Sakura

Zoey –What I'm just showing you the turist class; you don't have to get mad?/ Que solo te estoy mostrando la clase turista, no te tienes que enfundar –Respondió en su lengua natal

Nina –I don't want to talk about this anymore/ Ya no quiero hablar más del tema –Dijo cruzando los brazos

Sakura –Odio cuando hacen eso –Le dijo bajito a su novio

Syaoran -¿Lo hacen todo el tiempo?

Sakura –Solo cuando no quieren que las demás personas no quieran que entiendan lo que están hablando

Syaoran –Y lo discuten en uno de los idiomas mas hablados del mundo

Sakura –Creo que es para que yo entienda –Le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza –Sabes que el inglés no es mi fuerte

Unos asientos adelante

Franz -¿Por qué no cambiamos de asiento? –Dijo refiriéndose al pelinegro

Hayato –Señor Whöller –Antes de poder decir una palabra su novia lo interrupio

Nina –Papa, no puedes hacer que Hayato cambie de asiento contigo, el pasillo no es tan malo

Hayato –No importa, me sentare al lado del pasillo –Luego entendio porque a Franz quería el asiento que al principio tenía, si el Sr. Whöller tomaba su asiento el quedaría en medio de los dos jóvenes –Ya entendí el afán por el asiento del medio, no es tan emociónate como la ventana, ¿sera que el Sr. Whöller está celoso? –Dijo en un tono bajo para sí mismo

El vuelo no tuvo ningún contratiempo todo marcho con normalidad; Sakura durmió todo el vuelo recostada en el hombro de su novio, por otro lado Zoey iba facinada en primera clase y en otra parte del avión solo se podía respirar la tensión en el aire

Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong

Meiling –¿Por qué tardaran tanto? –Le pregunto al fiel del mayordomo de la familia Li, Wei –No creo que pueda esperar más –Dijo mientras trataba asomarse

Wei –Señorita Li, su primo me acaba de informar que acaban de aterrizar y que pronto se encontraran con nosotros –Siempre tan paciente y tratando de calmar a la prima de su amo –Así que será mejor esperar pacientemente, Joven Meiling

Dentro del aeropuerto

Zoey –¡Que emocionante! –Dijo felizmente la canadiense –¡Jamas habia estado a china!

Nina –No es la gran cosa

Sakura –Te entiendo Zoey –Dijo Sakura alegremente –Aunque técnicamente es mi primera vez en China

Zoey –¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura –No recuerdo las últimas veces que he estado veces que he estado en China –Alzando los hombros y guiñándole el ojo a Syaoran, dijo eso para que su amiga no se sintiera tan mal -¿Quién vendrá por por nosotros?

Syaoran –Creo que Wei vendrá por todos nosotros y Mei

Zoey –¿Cabremos todos en el auto? –Dijo la canadiense mientras contaba con los dedos a sus acompañantes

Sakura –No te preocupes todo está cubierto. –Estaban hablando mientras esperaban el equipaje -¡Oh esa mi maleta! –La señalaba mientras el ambarino iba por ella, era fácil de identificar por su lindo color rosa y su estampado de flores blancas –Gracias, amor

Nina –No veo mi equipaje –Buscaba una maleta de un rojo intenso, con un estampado de de pequeños lunares blancos, pero habían muchas maletas rojas que eran similares a la de la austrica, lo único que la diferenciaba era un liston azul –Hayato quiero que estes atento en cualquier momento puede aparecer

Hayato –Te refieres a esta valija –Dijo señalando el equipaje que estaba junto a el y alzo la ceja

Nina –¿En qué momento la tomaste? –Pregunto algo sorprendida

Hayato –La tome hace unos momentos, no estabas tan atenta como debías, manzanita

Nina –Gracias

Sr. Whöller –¿Si todos ya tenemos nuestros equipaje es mejor seguir adelante, ya que nos beben esperando –"Estos mocosos ya no los soporto más, en especial esa la hija de Nadesko, si hubiera sido por mi hubiera puesto una bomba en este avión a, pero ocupo a Li y a mi hija vivos" –Penso el padre de austriaca

Afuera del aeropuerto

Meiling –Ya han pasado al menos 15 minutos y nada que aparecen, Wei –Dijo cruzando los brazos

Wei –Yo diría lo contrario –Cuando vio grupo de adolescentes y un señor de cuarenta años que pudo reconocer –Al parecer vienen bien acompañados –Le dijo a Meiling y ella logro comprender lo que el le quiso decir

Mei ling –Ni que lo digas, Wei –Se acercó a sus amigos –Vienvenidos a China a todos–dijo animadamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En algún lugar de Hong Kong

-¿Dónde estamos? –Dijo una niña aproximadamente aparentaba unos 10 o 12 años máximo –Lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos en el jardín de la casa –Decía mientras se levantada de piso y le ayudaba a su hermana

-No lo sé, pero debemos buscar la manera de regresar a casa –Se limpiaba el polvo de su vestido –¿Hermana, tienes algún plan para regresar a casa?

-Primero tenemos que saber dónde estamos y luego buscar la manera regresar casa o a alguien quien que nos pueda ayudar

-¿Alguna idea? –se le empezaron humedecer sus ojos de color miel

-Lo último que ocupo es que te pongas tristes –Trato de calmar a su hermana –Y eso que eres la mayor

Ambas niñas siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un puesto en el que vendían diarios y se fijaron en la fecha.

-¡Hoe! estamos 10 años en el pasado –Sus ojos de color verde no podían creer lo que estaba leyendo en la portada del diario

-Te equivocas –Contando con los dedos –Al menos son unos 20 años en el pasado, hermana

-Tienes razón, no soy buena en las matemáticas –Rascándose su cabeza, en ese momento le dio una idea –Tenemos que ir a buscar a la abuela, talvez ella nos pueda ayudar

-Pero podemos alterar la línea del tiempo, y es muy peligroso , según lo que pude ver en una película –Estaba algo asustada

-Es la única solución que encuentro, además tenemos suerte de aun de estar en Hong Kong –Dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana, para que ella se sintiera algo más tranquila –Sé que ella es la única persona que nos puede ayudar en este momento

-Tienes razón, según la fecha mama aún debe de estar viviendo en Japón

**Notas de Autor**

**La historia se puso algo interesante…prácticamente se escribe sola n_n**

**Y sé que preguntan quienes serán las dos niñas del final…..lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo….Pero si son inteligentes y estoy segura que lo son y por las pistas que puse lo sabrán de inmediato….Dejen sus reveiws **


	29. Chapter 29 Una loca estadía en Mansión

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

29. Una loca estadía en la Mansión Li

En algún lugar de Hong Kong

-¿Dónde estamos? –Dijo una niña aproximadamente aparentaba unos 10 o 12 años máximo –Lo último que recuerdo fue que estábamos en el jardín de la casa –Decía mientras se levantada de piso y le ayudaba a su hermana

-No lo sé, pero debemos buscar la manera de regresar a casa –Se limpiaba el polvo de su vestido –¿Hermana, tienes algún plan para regresar a casa?

-Primero tenemos que saber dónde estamos y luego buscar la manera regresar casa o a alguien quien que nos pueda ayudar

-¿Alguna idea? –se le empezaron humedecer sus ojos de color miel

-Lo último que ocupo es que te pongas triste –Trato de calmar a su hermana –Y eso que eres la mayor

Ambas niñas siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un puesto en el que vendían diarios y se fijaron en la fecha.

-¡Hoe! estamos 10 años en el pasado –Sus ojos de color verde no podían creer lo que estaba leyendo en la portada del diario

-Te equivocas –Contando con los dedos –Al menos son unos 20 años en el pasado, hermana

-Tienes razón, no soy buena en las matemáticas –Rascándose su cabeza, en ese momento le dio una idea –Tenemos que ir a buscar a la abuela, talvez ella nos pueda ayudar

-Pero podemos alterar la línea del tiempo, y es muy peligroso –Estaba algo asustada

-Es la única solución que encuentro, además tenemos suerte de aun de estar en Hong Kong –Dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana, para que ella se sintiera algo más tranquila –Sé que ella es la única persona que nos puede ayudar en este momento si no me equivoco papa también está viviendo en Japón –Ambas seguían caminando – ¿tienes un plan en mente, no es así? –lo dedujo por la mirada que tenía su hermana

-Me conoces bien –Dijo corrientemente –Tenemos que llegar a la mansión Li, cuando estemos ahí, debemos de buscar a la abuela sin que nadie se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia, y nos esconderemos en el sótano de la casa ahí nadie nos podrá descubrir

-¿pero porque el sótano? –Pregunto algo asustada –Ahí hay mucho polvo y sin contar las arañas y los insectos –Le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo con tan solo pensarlo –Ni loca pienso quedarme en el lugar más tétrico de la casa, me rehusó Ai Li –dijo cruzando los brazos

Ai –Asami, ¿Qué creías que ibas a quedar en tu cuarto? –La miro a los ojos y la ambarina asintió con la cabeza–Es muy peligroso que nos descubran, además recuerda que la mansión tiene pasadisos y puertas secretas, y ahí uno que conecta el sótano con la cocina –Tomo un respiro –de ese modo será más fácil tomar comida sin que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia

Asami –Creo que tienes razón, Ai, pero ya verás hermana algo me dice que nos quedaremos en nuestra habitación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mansion Li

Ieran –Sean todos bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar –Dijo la matriarca de la familia Li a sus invitados

Matsumoto como Jhoson y estaban un poco asustados al conocer la madre de su compañero chino, era una mujer sumamente hermosa con su cabello negro largo y su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y con su aire de misterio, ellos nunca se imaginaron Ieran tuviera esa imagen

Ieran –Las mucamas llevaran sus equipajes a sus respectivas habitaciones –Dicho estos las mucamas tomaron las valijas de todos y los guiaron a sus distintas habitaciones.

Nina –¿Voy a compartir la habitación con Zoey? –le pregunto a una de las mucamas

-Es una de ordenes de Sra Li, las otras habitaciones están ocupadas por la Srta Farem, donde tiene todos los preparativos de su boda guardado en las habitaciones sobrantes, y estas tres habitaciones son las únicas que están libres

Nina –Comprendo, muchas gracias –Entro al cuarto y puso su maleta en una de las dos camas –Creo que estoy condenada de compartir habitación contigo Zoey

Zoey –Pense que ya te habías acostumbrando –Dijo mientras desempacaba –Escuche que solo hay tres habitaciones libres

Nina–Supongo que en una va dormir tu padre y en la otra Matsumoto – Lo dijo mientras abría su maleta –Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde dormirá Sakura?

Nina –Cuando vine de visita el verano pasado, me habían asignado la habitación de la novia de Li que no estuvo porque paso el verano en Londres, porque estaban remodelando estas habitaciones y Farem se había adueñado de las otras habitaciones y las lleno de chucherías

Zoey –¿Dices que Sakura tiene su propia habitación?

Nina –Si, es muy hermosa, lo curioso es que nunca se pasó por la mente Sakura fuese la novia de Li

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Del otro lado de mansión

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación que era de color blanco con una pared de color rosa que hacia un lindo contraste, del lado opuesto de la cama había un lindo ropero que tenía la apariencia de que era algo antiguo y a la par de este había un tocador con espejo que hacia juego, y a la par había un diván donde se podían ver los hermosos jardines de la mansión. La castaña se encontraba desempacando, pero estaba pensando en lo que había soñado cuando estaba en el avión, había tenido un sueño muy similar cuando conoció a Kero, a Syaoran o a la profesora Mizuki solo que esta vez trataba de dos niñas pero no tenía idea de quienes podían ser porque jamás las había visto en su vida, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

Sakura -¿Quién será? –Cerro la puerta del ropero y a abrir la puerta –desempacaste algo rápido –Le dijo al castaño

Syaoran –Siempre trato de viajar ligero –entro al cuarto y se sentó en la amplia y suave cama –Veo que no has terminado

Sakura –No, creo que traje mucha ropa, ¿no crees?

Syaoran –¿si quieres te puedo ayudar?

Sakura –Claro –Ambos seguían sacando la ropa de la valija -¿Qué te dijo tu mama, hace unos momentos?

Syaoran –Ella me dijo que nos preocupemos de nada que todo va salir, ella me menciono que tenía dos razones por lo que todo iba salir bien

Sakura -¿Dos razones? –Estaba algo confundida -¿Cuáles razones? –Se sentó al lado del castaño –¿No te dijo nada más ?

Syaoran –No me quiso decir nada más, pero tranquila se todo va estar bien

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los chicos decidieron que podían ir a pasear por la ciudad, en especial para que Zoey la pudiera conocer la canadiense estaba muy emocionada por conocer la ciudad oriental, la canadiense parecía la típica turista que visitaba una ciudad nueva, ella le tomaba fotos desde la comida hasta los imponentes edificios

Nina -¿Le piensas tomar fotos a cualquier mosca que pase?

Zoey –No todos los días se está en Hong Kong –Dijo la canadiense para defenderse mientras seguía tomando foto

Meiling –A no ser que vivas aquí –Contesto hábilmente la prima de Li, quitándole validez al argumento de la canadiense

Zoey –Ya, no sean tan malas

Meiling –No quieren ir ahí –Señalo un lugar que parecía como una clase de mercado artesanal donde vendían cualquier tipo de cosas

Zoey –¿Y cuándo iremos a Muralla China, o a ir a ver a los soldados de terracota? –Pregunto emocionada

Nina –Por milésima vez no iremos –Cuando Zoey escucho hiso un puchero

Zoey –¿hablas enserio?

Sakura –No te desamines, Zoey –Trato de animar a su excompañera de cuarto –Hong Kong tiene lugares sorprendentes

Zoey –Creo que tienes razón –Cuando dijo eso vio que la esmeralda se puso algo rara –¿Sakura estas bien?

Sakura –Crei que ver algo, pero olvídelo no es nada malo –"Esa presencia es muy similar a la de…pero en que tonterías estoy pensando" –Pensó la castaña

Syaoran –No te preocupes yo también lo sentí –Le dijo al oído a su novia –Recuerda que en esta ciudad hay mucha energía mágica

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Asami –Eso estuvo cerca –le dijo a su hermana, mientras ella retiraba su mano de su pecho –Olvide que ellos dos pueden sentir nuestras presencias

Ai –Tenemos que tener más cuidado hermana…. –cuando se dio cuenta su hermana melliza ya no estaba –Asami, ¿Dónde estás? –cuando la pudo ubicar con la mirada estaba en puesto donde vendían unos lindos broches en para el cabello y entre otras lindas joyerías

Sakura –Es un lindo broche –Le dijo a una niña de 10 años que estaba al lado de ella

–Si lo es –El broche que tanto admiraba era dorado con una sutil flor blanca –Me recuerda a uno que tiene mi mama

Sakura –¿Si te gusta mucho porque no lo compras? –Le dijo con una linda sonrisa en el rostro

–Mejor cómpralo tú…

Sakura –Me llamo Sakura –Le dijo a la pequeña, ella noto como se sonrojo –se te vería mejor a ti que a mi

–te equivocas, Sakura te aseguro que a ti se ve mejor –Mejor cómpralo tú, es muy obvio que te gusto

Sakura –Segura, dime cuál es tu nombre –Cuando se dio cuenta la niña ya no estaba –"Esa niña se me hiso muy familiar" –Pensó la castaña –Me llevare este broche –Le dijo a la persona que estaba a cargo del pequeño puesto

-¿Esa niña es tu hermana? –Dijo la mujer que atendía el pequeño puesto –Se parecen mucho

Sakura –No, yo no tengo hermanas –"Cuando la vuelva a ver se lo daré" –Pensó para ella sí misma

Ai había perdido de vista a su hermana otra vez cuando en ese momento choco con alguien

Ai –Lo siento, yo no me fije por donde iba –Cuando se dio cuenta con quien había chocado se puso algo nerviosa

Syaoran – ¿Sakura? –Es niña se le había hecho muy familiar, en especial en color de los ojos

Ai –Se confunde señor, mi nombre no es Sakura, mi nombre es Ai

Syaoran –Perdon, Ai, pero te pareces a mi novia cuando era niña

Ai –En ese caso, su novia es muy hermosa –Dijo la pequeña esmeralda –Si me disculpa me tengo que ir, señor, con su permiso –dijo educadamente la niña y se marcho

Syaoran –Claro… -quedo sorprendido con el gran parecido que tenía esa niña con Sakura excepto que su color de cabello era un poco más oscuro y largo que cuando Sakura tenía 10 años –¿Me dijo señor? –Dijo para si el mismo el joven chino

Del otro lado del mercado

Zoey –¿No sé qué comprar? –Decía la canadiense que estaba indecisa entre unos añillos –¿No sé cuál le guste más a Megan?

Nina –Mejor compra los dos –Cuando en ese momento sintió que alguien le toco el hombro –Ahora no… -Pero en ese momento cuando se voltio sus ojos grises no podían creer lo que estaban viendo -¡Su!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ai –¿Dónde te metiste?

Asami –Estaba por ahí –Dijo sin ninguna preocupación

Ai –Tenemos que ser más cuidadosas –dijo muy seria

Asami –¿Por qué?

Ai -…Bueno…es que –Se puso muy roja y nerviosa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices -¡Jajajaja! –Y empezó a reír nerviosamente –Sabes que olvídelo.. –hiso un gesto con la mano

Asami –Dime que paso cuando nos separamos hermana–Se puso seria y empezó a fruncir el ceño y cruzo los brazos –Te conozco bien

Ai –Tu ganas, papa casi me descubrí –dijo con la mirada gacha

Asami –Yo estuve con mama y ella ni se dio cuenta, de mi presencia

Ai –Ahora sabemos que ambos están aquí, enserio tenemos que actuar con más cuidado –Noto que su hermana estaba algo pensativa –¿Asami que te sucede?

Asami –¿Ya tienes una idea para ir a casa?

Ai –Pensaba que podemos caminar

Asami –Olvídate de caminar

Ai –¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuando vio lo que estaba viendo la ambarina estaba mirando logro entender que quería tratar de decir

Asami –Estoy pensando lo que tú estás pensado en lo mismo que yo, hermana –Alzando una ceja posando sus dedos en la barbilla

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nina -¡Su! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le dijo a su amiga que no la había visto en años

Su –Duhh…soy de aquí –Su era de tez blanca su cabello le llegaba a los hombros y era de color negro y sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello –La pregunta es ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Nina -¿Te acuerdas lo del compromiso con Li?

Su –Si, lo recuerdo bien

Nina –Pronto será historia –Dijo la pelirroja –Ella Zoey mi compañera de habitación en el internado

Su –Es un placer conocerte –dijo amablemente a la canadiense –¿Oye quién es el chico que estaba con ustedes? –Dijo coquetamente –Es muy guapo –Nina al escuchar esto se puso roja de los celos –¿Saben si tiene novia? –Zoey noto como los puños de su compañera de cuarto se ponían cada vez más blancos si no intervenía juraba que la pelirroja se iba incrustar las uñas

Zoey –Hablas de Matsumoto –Dijo antes de hubiera un asesinato –Y me temo que ya tiene novia –Alzo los hombros –¿No es así, Katrina?

Nina –Si es una pena, que ya este con alguien, Su –Ella adoraba a su vieja amiga de la secundaria y no se podía enojar con ella por no saber que Matsumoto era su novio –¡Hayato puedes venir momento! –Lo llamo dulcemente a su modo, claro, y como buen novio él fue a atender las necesidades de su dulce y adorable novia, el chico llego con algunas bolsas por las cosas que había comprado

Hayato –¿dime amor? –Dijo mientras se acercaba a las chicas

Nina –Su, él es mi novio Hayato Matsumto –Lo presento ante su amiga –Hayato ella es Su mi mejor amiga

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ai –¿Cómo vamos a entrar sin que nos vean hermana? –Le preguntaba a su hermana melliza mientras analizaba la limosina que había traído a los otros chicos

Asami –Buen tu no eras la única que se le ocurren planes asombrosos

Ai –¿Cuál es tu genial plan?

Asami –no es genial, es asombroso –Dijo con un brillo en sus ámbares ojos y a la pequeña esmeralda le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza –El maletero del auto hay cabemos las dos y llegaremos más rápido a la mansión y le pediremos a la abuela ayuda y regresaremos al futuro

Ai –Cada día me sorprendes hermana –Le dijo a su hermana mientras se escondían detrás del auto lujoso, se hicieron señas para llegar al maletero sin ser vistas –Ahora tenemos que buscar abrir el maletero

Ambas castañas estaban tratando de descifrar la manera de abrir el maletero sin parecer sospechosas o algo así, como le iban explicar a un oficial que estaban perdidas en el tiempo y ocupaban que su abuela usara magia y las regresara a la época en la cual pertenecían hasta que las pequeñas castañas tuvieron la misma brillante idea en común para poder entrar al maletero sin causar problemas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era hora de regresar a casa y es por eso que un grupo de adolescentes pensaron que ya era hora ir a cenar y descansar ya que había sido un largo día además se habían puesto de acuerdo en verse en un punto estratégico los castaños se encontraban esperando a sus amigos junto a limosina que los llevaría a casa

Sakura –¿Sentiste eso? –Le dijo al ambarino que estaba junto a ella –Es la misma presencia de hace un rato, Syaoran

Syaoran –Yo también lo siento, pero esta vez mas fuerte –Dijo con un semblante algo serio –Pero no crea que sea algo malo, es como si fuese una presencia benigna –Lo dijo para tranquilizar un poco a su novia –Recuerda que en Hong Kong hay muchas energías mágica – aún seguía extrañado por el encuentro que tuvo con la niña de hace un rato, pensaba en el gran parecido que ella tenía con Sakura

Sakura –Creo que tienes razón no debemos preocuparnos de nada –"Pero que significara ese sueño" –Pensó la castaña mientras terminaba de comer su helado

Syoran –Creo que ahí vienen los demás

Sakura –Creo que tienes razón –Vio a los chicos acercarse –Ya era hora que llegaran

Zoey –Creo ya es hora de irnos –Dijo la canadiense

Sakura –¿No quieren guardar las bolsas en el maletero?

Nina –No creo sea necesario, no son muchas bolsas, la verdad –Dijo la pelirroja

Maletero

Asami –Por poco nos descubren –Dijo la pequeña ambarina en tono bajo a su hermana

Ai –Tienes razón, ¿Te imaginas que hubiese pasado si nos descubren? –Le respondió a su hermana con el mismo tono de voz –Creo que el auto ya empezó a andar

Asami –Solo espero que no haya baches en el camino

Cabina del auto

Nina –Cuando estábamos en el mercado de artesanías me tope Su –Empezó a hablar la austriaca –Y nos invitó a ir al centro comercial

Sakura –Me parece genial – junto las dos manos como signo de alegría –desde la última que vez vine no hablo con Su

Nina –¿Conoces a Su?

Mei –Claro, Kinomoto y Su se llevan de maravilla

Zoey –Vaya que pequeño es el mundo

Sakura –Ni que lo digas

Maletero

Asami – ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –Le dijo a su hermana con cara de aburrimiento

Ai –Déjame ver por la ventana y te digo cuanto falta –Dijo con tono algo sarcástico –Espera estamos en el maletero, no hay ventanas

Asami –Que graciosa Ai –Le hiso una mueca con la cara –Auch, creo que eso fue un bache

Cabina

Sakura -¿Escucharon eso? –Dijo algo asustada

Hayato –No escuche nada, Kinomoto

Sakura –Les juro que escuche voces

Nina –No seas paranoica solo estamos nosotros –Trato de tranquilizar a la castaña –¿Que hay dos polizontes en maletero?

Sakura –Si lo pones así creo que solo es mi imaginación –Trato de respirar hondo y el castaño lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla

Maletero

Ai –¿podrías hacer más silencio? –Dijo con el ceño fruncido a la pequeña ambarina –Nos pudieron haber escuchado, Asami

Asami –Perdón, hermana pero fue por el bache que grite –Nunca había visto a la pequeña Ai tan molesta –Sus ojos color miel se empezaron llenar de lagrimas

Ai –No te pongas a llorar –Se empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa –No debí enojarme contigo, pero no te pongas a llorar –Dicho esto Asami se tranquilizó un poco

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mansion Li

Ieran se encontraba en su despacho pensando sobre una visón que había tenido hace unos días atrás sobres dos niñas, que estas podían ser la esperanza que su hijo menor ha estado buscando, esto quería decir los ancianos del consejo habían tomado la decisión correcta pero de todos modos no era una garantía, cuando en eso escucho que alguien tocado su puerta

Ieran –Pase –En ese momento entra Franz Whöller – ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Franz? –Seguía teniendo ese aspecto algo frio y serio que lograba ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos

Franz –Solo quería decir que sea cual sea la decisión que tomen los ancianos no tomare ningún rencor

Ieran –No es necesario que lo digas, al fin y al cabo son los ancianos son los que deben tomar la decisión final –Puso sus manos en el escritorio –Creo que después todo los chicos tomaron su decisión

Al terminar su reunión con Ieran Li saco su teléfono y hiso otra llamada

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura Pov

Juro que cuando estábamos en el auto escuche voces que venían de atrás pero todos me creyeron estaba loca, además sin mencionar que desde que estuvimos en el mercado no he dejado de sentir esas dos presencias, pero según Syaoran es solo esas de tantas auras mágicas que se encuentra en Hong Kong. Pero estoy segura que se trata de algo más.

En fin cuando llegamos a la casa de Syaoran, todos nos fuimos a refrescar para luego ir a cenar. Pero antes de ir a cenar la señora Li nos pidió a mí y Syaoran hablar por un momento sobre el compromiso…que torpe soy se me había olvidado completamente ese feo asunto que he querido olvidar

Ieran –Quiero estén tranquilos, no se pongan ansiosos ni se preocupen –Que no nos pongamos nerviosos o preocuparnos…un simple no o si puede hacer que mi relación con mi querido Syaoran se acabe y lo último que quiero es renunciar a él, quería seguir decirle esto que estoy pensando pero no pude

Sakura –Claro –Trate de sonreír pero creo no lo logre…Sakura torpe…

Syaoran –¿Por qué lo dice madre? –Se ve tan lindo cuando esta serio….bueno a quien quiero engañar él siempre se ve tan bien con sus lindos ojos que parecen dos ámbares y su cabello que están desordenado y no me hagan hablar sobre su sonrisa que están linda y a veces creo que solo sonríe para mi … ¿siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que piensa en este momento?

Ieran –Creo que tengo dos buenas razones por las cuales este compromiso se va anular –Quiero saber son esas dos razones….fue lo mismo que le dijo a Syaoran cuando ellos dos hablaron a solas

Sakura -¿C-cua..les r-ra…z-zones? –Pregunte tímidamente aveces la señora Li mi intimida un poco...cuando en ese momento quite la mirada y pose la mirada en la ventana por un milisegundo vi que algo se asomó pero no pude ver con perfección de que era…creo que fue como un perrito o algo así porque tenía pelo y su color era café claro como el mío…pero no le di mucha importancia

Ieran –En este momento no les puedo les puedo decir muy pronto lo sabrán -¡No lo querían decir!..Odio cuando hacen eso –Pero estoy segura que todo va salir según el plan –¿De qué plan está hablando?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era la hora de la cena y todos estábamos muy hambrientos, pero no podíamos empezar a cenar hasta que todos los comensales estuvieran en la mesa es una tradición china, todos esperábamos que la llegara pero no sabíamos dónde estaba, ya que esta casa es enorme creo que es más grande que la casa de Tomoyo. Pasaron algunos minutos y la Sra. Ieran ya nos acompañó a cenar, la cena fue algo incomoda no por la presencia de la madre de mi hasta ahora novio sino por el Sr. Whöller ese tipo esta completamente loco aun no puedo creer que mi mama fue amiga de este señor, simplemente no confió en el…y es raro que yo desconfié de alguien; a pesar de que había un ambiente algo tenso todo estaba delicioso desde la entrada hasta el postre.

Al terminar la cena fui directo a dormir, pero trate por horas y no logre conciliar el sueño di muchas vueltas a la cama en un momento mire el reloj y ya eran las 11p.m así que me levante de la cama y tenía pensado salir de la habitación e ir directo a la cocina talvez sobro un poco de postre o algo así, pero cuando sali del cuarto choque con Syaoran creo ambos tuvimos la misma idea así que él me acompaño a la cocina…se ve tan bien en pijamas

Syaoran –¿Quieres comer helado? –Me pregunto amablemente

Sakura –Bueno en realidad quiero un trozo del pastel –Dije algo apenada creo que me sonroje un poco –Bueno si quedo

Syaoran –Me fijare en la nevera, aunque yo si quiero un poco de helado chocolate –Abrió la nevera y busco y ya no quedo pastel….estaba segura que al menos quedo dos porciones –Princesa ya se acabó el pastel –Amo que me diga así, yo soy su princesa y el mi príncipe

Sakura –En ese caso te acompañare con el helado –Entonces vi como abría el congelador y note que estaba buscando desesperadamente un bote de helado de chocolate habían de todos los sabores como: fresa, vainilla, pistacho, menta, durazno y creo que había uno de crema irlandesa –Parece que alguien se comió tu helado de chocolate

Syaoran –eso me temo –Entonces vi cómo se sentó en el desayunador y decide tomar dos tasas abrí la alacena y tara! Jarabe de chocolate sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome junto el helado de vanilla y dos cucharas –Creo que no es una mala idea después de todo –Ese momento me tomo del brazo e hiso que me sentara en sus piernas y aproveche y rodee su cuello con mis brazos y no se en que momento comenzamos a besarnos fue un beso un poco largo pero tierno, creo que era algo que ambos necesitábamos en ese momento, solo nosotros dos –Eso recompuso la falta del helado de chocolate –Lo dijo con esa sonrisa picara que tanto me gusta…y yo que hice me puse roja como un tomate, típico de mi

En ese momento ambos escuchamos risas que venían del otro lado del desayunador, así que ambos fuimos al otro del desayunador y que encontramos dos niñas una de ellas estaba comiendo el trozo de pastel de fresas que quería y la otra tenía el rostro lleno de helado de chocolate de Syaoran… nadie debe comer ese helado sin su permiso…cuando ellas notaron que estábamos ahí de pie mirándolas se pusieron muy pálidas

Syaoran –¿Uds que hacen aquí? –Se escuchaba un poco molesto lo sé por su ceño fruncido, no si era por entrar a la casa o se estaban comiendo su helado, nunca lo sabremos

-Es nuestra casa –dijo la niña que estaba comiendo el pastel fresa, también tenía el ceño fruncido como Syaoran –La pregunta es ¿Qué hacen uds aquí? –Ella era la niña del broche, sabía que la había visto en alguna parte

Syaoran –Vivo aquí –Corto y conciso –No es su casa es mía

Sakura –Tal vez hay una razón lógica para esto –Trate de intervenir, ella es la primera persona que puede retar a Syaoran con la mirada –¿Niñas que tal si nos explican porque dicen que esta es su casa?

-Bueno no es nuestra casa ahora, pero lo será en algún tiempo –dijo la pequeña esmeralda mientras llevaba una gran cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca –Así que también es nuestra casa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ai POV

Me llamo Ai Li y soy la menor de mis dos hermanos, mi hermana melliza, Asami y yo nos encontramos atrapadas en pasado, según Asami son 20 años en pasado. Ninguna de sabemos cómo llegamos al pasado lo último que recuerdo era que estaba el jardín de mi casa con mi hermana y de un pronto a otro despertamos en el pasado, y desde ahí hemos estado buscando la manera regresar de nuevo a nuestra época seria el futuro.

Asami y yo caminamos por todo Hong Kong en busca de la abuela Ieran, ya sabe y posee mucha magia pensé que era la única que sería de ayudarnos, además claro de nuestros padres pero el único problema era en esta época mama y papa seguían viviendo en Japón, pero al parecer están en la cuidad porque los vimos en mercado de artesanías, a decir verdad yo me tropecé contra mi papa lo divertido fue que él pensó que era mama…la verdad ella y nos parecemos mucho no me sorprende que me haya confundido por ella, pero no hubiese tropezado con mi padre si Asami no se hubiera separado de mí, en esas ocasiones me pregunto quién cuida a quien

Después de encontrar nuevamente a Asami decidimos que ya era hora de llegar a la Mansion Li, en ese momento a mi hermana logro identificar una de las limosinas de la familia creo que se dio cuenta por el tipo de matrícula, pero el problema era como íbamos entrar al auto sin ser vistas y hoy fue el día de los milagros mi hermana se lo ocurrió otra genial idea….bueno no era tan buena porque tuvimos que ir de polizontes en maletero, pero de todos modos funciono…¡Dos puntos para Asami!...No me mal entiendan adoro a mis hermanos, pero Asami tiene sus momentos

Cuando estábamos en maletero había uno que otro bache en camino y mi hermana gritaba en cada bache y por culpa de ella casi dos descubren pero en fin llegamos bien a casa. Ambas esperamos que todos dejaran el auto para poder con ir con la abu Ielan

Asami –¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Ven el momento de brillantez de mi hermana termino –¿Alguna idea? –Me preguntaría que haría Asami sin mí en estos momentos

Ai –Tenemos que entrar por la puerta de servicio que conduce directamente la cocina y de podemos ir al sótano –Abrimos la el maletero y antes de salir miramos por todos lados para asegurarnos que no viniera nadie y poder salir sin ningún problema

Asami –Creo que ya es hora

Ai –Debemos que rodear la casa y tenemos que tener cuidado con los ventanales

Asami –¿Quieres decir que tenemos que ir gateando? –Tres puntos para Asami, creo que ella ya va progresando –Pero voy a ensuciarme, y no quiero –Al escuchar esto me salió una gota detrás de la cabeza ¡-10 puntos para Asami! Era muy bueno para ser verdad

Ai –¿Quieres provocar un caos en el universo? –Sé que exagere un poco, pero era la única manera de hacerla entrar en razón

Asami –Tienes razón –Siempre la tengo –¿Qué esperas?

Ai –Tienes razón, andando –Dicho esto no pusimos en marcha ya íbamos a medio camino hasta que estábamos a punto de llegar a la oficina de la abuela, claro por fuera –Asami baja más la cabeza –Para nuestra mala suerte la ventana llegaba casi al suelo, y la curiosidad mato a mi hermano quiso fisgonear pero la saque de un apuro porque creo que mama nos vio pero solo pudo ver el cabello de mi hermana y salimos rápido de ahí –Casi nos ven

Logramos rodear la casa hasta llegar la puerta de servicio, creo que la suerte estaba de nuestro lado porque cuando entramos a la cocina parecencia que todas las personas de servicio estaban terminando de preparar todo para cena, así que nos quedamos un momento afuera a esperar que el caos de la cocina cesara por completo. Creo pasaron 30 min y al fin pudimos entrar y empecé a buscar el azulejo hueco que lleva al sótano ambas empezamos a zapatear para lograr localizarlo bien

Ai –¡Lo encontré! –Dicho esto mi hermana vi hacia donde estaba yo y juntas logramos quitar le azulejo del piso y pudimos ver la escalera que nos llevaría directo al sótano –Baja primero y luego bajare yo

Asami –Esta muy oscuro –Rayos olvide lo asustadiza que puede ser Asami, en eso se parece mucho a mama, es lo que dice papa

Ai –Vamos a estar bien te lo aseguro, promesa de hermana –Le dije para que se tranquilizara

Asami –está bien

Bajamos hasta abajo y ambas empezamos a buscar candelas y algunos fósforos ya que el lugar estaba algo oscuro…bueno pensé que sería lo más útil y por suerte Asami encontró algunos viejos cobertores dijo que es muy probable que haría frio en la noche ya que aquí no hay calefacción.

Ai –¿Ya encontraste las candelas?

Asami –Nop, parece que la última persona que estuvo aquí fue Clow Reed –Dijo mi hermana mientras quitaba las telarañas de donde pasaba –Como es posible que no haya velas.

-¿Buscaban esto? –Escuche una voz muy familiar, pero dure un poco en identificarla hasta que me voltee y vi de quien se trataba

Ai/Asami –¿Abuela? –Dijimos ambas al mismo

Ieran –Veo que uds son las niñas de mi visión –Dijo con el mismo semblante serio con el que recuerdo al parecer nunca ha cambiado –Las estaba esperando –Se sentó en una clase de banco viejo que había en lugar

Asami –¿Sabías que vendríamos? –Se aventuró a preguntar mi hermana, una de las cosas buenas de mi hermana es que ella no es tímida como yo…

Ieran –Hace unos días tuve visión acerca uds, pero nunca pensé que estarían aquí –Dijo seriamente –He deducir que uds son mis nietas –Las dos nos volvimos a ver y asentimos con la cabeza

Asami –Yo soy Asami y ella mi hermana Ai, y venimos aquí por su ayuda –Dijo mi hermana seriamente igual que la abuela yo solo estaba ahí y asentía con la cabeza mientras mi hermana hablaba –Sabemos que ud es la única persona que nos puede ayudar para regresar al futuro.

Ieran –Entiendo lo que me piden, pero me temo que no soy la persona indicada –No pude creer lo que estaba escuchando

Ai –¿Quiere decir que no nos puede ayudar? –Tome las agallas y quise intervenir

Ieran –No se preocupen niñas se quienes las pueden ayudar –Nos respondió con una dulce sonrisa

Asami –¿Quién nos ayudara entonces? –Asami pregunto con unas lágrimas en los ojos, odio cuando hace… ella es ser más manipulador de este mundo y en segundo lugar estoy yo

Ieran –¿Tienen un plan B?

Ai –Bueno, sabemos que mama y papa están en la ciudad tal vez ellos podrían ayudarnos –Dije con la cabeza agachada y con la cara completamente roja…bien hecho Ai lo único que sabes hacer es sonrojarte –¿Pero que pasa si la línea del tiempo cambia?

Ieran –Tal vez uds tenían que estar aquí con algún propósito al estar aquí –Encendio una de las velas y la puso en uno de los estantes que hay en el sótano –Uds son como una luz de esperanza

Ai –Creo que ya tiene sentido con lo que estás diciendo –Dije…y por dicha creo que mi color natural volvió –"No existen las coincidencias solo inevitable" –Los dije en un tono muy suave

Ieran –Creo que entendiste pequeña Ai –¿Cómo diablos pudo escucharme? Si prácticamente lo dije para mí –Si me disculpan me están esperando para cenar –Se levantó del asiento y empezó a subir las escaleras –No se preocupen les guarde algo de la cena –Que bien porque estoy algo hambrienta –Cuídense y que pasen buenas noches –Dicho esto se marcho

Pasaron las horas Asami y yo no podíamos dormir

Asami –¿Ai estas despierta?

Ai –Si lo estoy –Me voltee para poder verla mejor –¿No puedes dormir?

Asami –No, extraño cuando mama se quedaba en nuestra habitación esperando a que al fin nos durmiéramos

Ai –Igual yo –le respondí –¿Sabes otra cosa?

Asami –¿Qué?

Ai –Tengo hambre –Me agarre el estómago y este empezó a hacer muchos ruidos

Asami –Yo también –Y cuando nos dimos cuenta ambas ya estábamos vaciando el refrigerador –Mira el ultimo trozo de pastel de fresas –Y ella lo tomo –¿Ai que estás buscando?

Ai –Helado de chocolate –Dije mientras habría el congelador –Pistacho no, melocotón no, crema irlandesa no y mucho menos vainilla –Seguí buscando hasta –¡Chocolate! –sin pensarlo dos veces tome una cuchara y empecé a comer helado

Asami –¿Sabes que ese helado nadie lo puede tomar porque es de papa? –Odio cuando Asami me da lecciones de moral –Creo que el ama más ese helado que a mama

Ai –Él puede comprar la fábrica de helados si quiere –Dicho esto ambas nos sentamos en el piso y empezamos a comer hasta que escuchamos unos pasaos así que nos escondimos detrás del desayunador –No hagas ruido

Vimos de quienes se trataban eran nuestros padres buscando el trozo de pastel a medio comer y el helado que cada vez estaba desapareciendo en bote y aparecía en mi rostro , en ese momento vi que mama tomo el jarabe de chocolate que estaba en la alacena, ¿como no pensé en eso?...luego vi como tomo el helado de vainilla junto a unas tasas y par de cucharas y creo que lo puso en la mesa del desayunador y cuando me di cuentas mis papas se estaban besando…fue algo asqueroso pero tierno a la vez y mi hermana y yo no lo pudimos evitar y empezamos reír un poco y creo que por eso nos descubrieron y nos pusimos algo pálidas

Syaoran –¿Uds que hacen aquí? –Y ahora qué era lo que íbamos a decir, y estaba más furioso porque vio que tenía su helado de chocolate en mis manos y empezó a fruncir el seño

Asami-Es nuestra casa –dijo mientras comía el pastel fresa, también tenía el ceño fruncido como mi papa –La pregunta es ¿Qué hacen uds aquí? –Mala idea Asami, ¡-20 puntos para Asami!

Syaoran –Vivo aquí –Me dio algo de miedo con el tono con que lo dijo –No es su casa es mía

Sakura –Tal vez hay una razón lógica para esto –Por dicha mama esta algo calmada pero sorprendida, creo que se sorprendió porque solo mi hermana puede retar a papa con la mirada–¿Niñas que tal si nos explican porque dicen que esta es su casa?

Ai-Bueno no es nuestra casa ahora, pero lo será en algún tiempo –dije tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba ese deliciosa helado de chocolate–Así que también es nuestra casa

**Nota de Autora**

**Me temo que ya faltan pocos capítulos para terminar este fanfic….es triste, pero nos pongamos triste porque pude actualizar**

**Bueno ya sabemos quiénes son y lo que quieren….creo que son adorables**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Nos leeremos en la proxima**


	30. Chapter 30 parte 2

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

30. Una loca estadía en la Mansión Li Prte 2

Sakura –Tal vez hay una razón lógica para esto –dijo la esmeralda para bajar un poco la tensión que había en aire que había entre los ambarinos–¿Niñas que tal si nos explican porque dicen que esta es su casa?

Ai-Bueno no es nuestra casa ahora, pero lo será en algún tiempo –dijo mientras seguia comiendo el helado del castaño –Así que también es nuestra casa

Asami –Además se supone que tú has estado viviendo en Japón en los últimos años –Syaoran abrió los ojos del asombro por lo que había dicho –Entonces no vives aquí por ahora –Y lo dijo con una ceja levantada y además lo que había dicho la pequeña castaña tenía razón –Y si estás aquí es porque estas de visita

Syaoran –Eso que dices es cierto –Ya no tenía más argumentos –Pero aún sigue siendo mi casa

Sakura –¿Y porque saben todo esto? –Por alguna razón se había encariñado con las niñas, y ellas al escuchar esto se volvieron ver con complicidad y vio como ellas se alejaron y tenían una pequeña discusión

Ai –Debemos decirles

Asami –No podemos

Ai –Ya nos vieron y tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta –dijo con una mirada muy seria –Ya escuhaste a la abuela solo ellos nos pueden ayudar

Asami –Esta bien –dijo con un pequeño mohín en el rostro –ganaste

Sakura –¿Nos van a decir la verdad?

Ai –Díselo tu –señalando a su hermana

Asami –No tu –señalo a su hermana

Syaoran –¿Van hablar? –Miraba divertido la discusión de las mellizas por alguna razón ya no estaba enfadada

Asami –Mi hermana les va explicar –Al decir esto si Ai pudiese la hubiese matado con la mirada

Ai –Esta bien –dijo entre dientes, respiro profundo y conto hasta diez –"-30 puntos para Asami" –pero para ella misma –Les aseguro que lo que les voy decir es algo loco y no me lo van a creer

Sakura –No te preocupes todos hoy piensan que estoy loca – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa –Sea lo que sea les vamos a creer –ella volvió a ver a su novio y este asintió con la cabeza

Ai –Okey –Miro al piso y estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirles todo –Mi hermana y voy venimosdelfuturo –Lo dijo rápido y con un tono de voz muy agudo, que el cual solo los perros podrían escuchar, se puso muy roja –¿Helado de chocolate?

Sakura –¿Escuche bien? –estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado y vio que las niñas asintieron con la cabeza

Asami –Mi hermana y yo venidos desde 20 años del futuro y no sabemos que nos trajo

Syaoran –¿Y están aquí por ayuda?

Asami –Si, sabíamos que la abuela Ieran –dicho se puso ambas manos en la boca

Syaoran –¿Abuela Ieran? –Pregunto algo sorprendido y alzando la ceja –¿Quiénes son sus padres?

Ai –Si, pensé que era algo obvio –dijo alzando los hombros –Pero ella nos dijo que nos podía ayudar ya que nuestros padres son la mejor opción –la pareja de castaños se volvieron a ver y estaban algo rojos

Sakura –¿S-s..us p-p..ad-d…r-r…es q-q…uien-n…es s-s..on ? –pregunto un poco nerviosa, y las niñas se volvieron a ver y sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás

Ai –Bueno nuestros padres…. Nuestros padres –La pequeña esmeralda empezó a jugar con los dedos índices y cada vez sus mejillas se ponían más rojas –Son…son –Y a Syaoran esta actitud se le hacía muy familiar en cierta castaña e inmediatamente supo la verdad

Syaoran –Ya lo sé, bueno eso creo

Sakura/Asami/Ai – ¿L-lo s-sabes? –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

Syaoran – ¿No te has dado cuenta, Sakura?

Asami –No, pero estas cerca –" Ya sé de donde Ai saco lo distraía?

Sakura –¿Si no son tus sobrinas entonces, tienen que ser tus… -Tenía miedo de decirlo era la única razón por la que llamaban a la Sra Li abuela

Syaoran –Nuestras…hijas –Se puso rojo al terminar la oración –¿O me equivoco? –dijo alzando la ceja

Asami –No, estas bien –Dijo sonriente a sus padres –"espero que esto no cambie para nada el futuro" –Pensó la ambarina –Yo soy Asami y ella es mi hermana Ai Li, sus hijas

Sakura –Claro eso tiene más…sentido –Ella sentía que su cara iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba –Voy por un vaso de agua –Se levantó de la silla y tomo un vaso abrió el tubo y lleno este de agua y lo bebio como si vida dependiera de esto

Asami –¿te dije que no era una buena idea? –Le dijo al oído a su hermana –¿Estas bien ma…Sakura?

Sakura –Estoy bien no se preocupen, niñas –"' ¿Si son mis hijas entonces Syaoran y yo tuvimos que….deja de pensar tonterías Sakura"

Syaoran –Ya es algo tarde, es mejor irnos a dormir

Sakura –¿Niñas donde se están quedando?

Ai –El sótano –dijo la pequeña esmeralda alzando los hombros

Asami –El cual es genial si te gusta el polvo, los insectos y las telarañas

Sakura –¿Por qué no se quedan en mi habitación y yo me quedare con Syaoran?

Asami –Claro –Lo dijo sin pensar dos veces

Ai –Parece que a mi hermana no conoce vergüenza –dijo para ella misma –Claro ¿si no es mucha molestia?

Sakura –Claro que no, ¿Verdad Syaoran?

Syaoran –Yo no le veo el problema

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Asami –Te lo dije –estaba acostaba en la cama

Ai –¿Decirme que? –Preguntaba mientras acomodas sus almohadas

Asami –Que dormiríamos en mi habitación

Ai –Corrección esta es mi habitación –Dijo volteándose para poder ver a su hermana

Asami –Tienes razón, ¿cómo que reaccionen cuando que se enteren que tenemos que tenemos un hermano mayor?

Ai –Creo que entre menos sepan es mejor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura –Aun no creo lo de las niñas –Dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama

Syaoran –Yo tampoco digo que me acostumbro a la idea –Tomo el cobertor y cubrió a los dos del frio –Pero debes admitirlo que las dos son adorables

Sakura –Bueno eso es cierto, de hecho creo que me empecé a encariñar con ellas –Se voltio para poder verlo mejor –¿Crees que las podamos ayudar a regresar al futuro? –Le tomo la mano a su novio

Syaoran –Eso espero –Ya buscaremos la manera –Cuando se dio cuenta la esmeralda ya se habia dormido y le dio un beso en la frente –Duerme bien –Y apago la lámpara de noche

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente Sakura y Syaoran se despertaron más temprano que los demás para hablar con las niñas con calma sin que ellas fuesen vistas por los otros huéspedes de la mansión

Sakura –Es muy temprano ni siquiera son 7:00 a.m. –Estaban afuera de la habitación y no sabían si tocar la puerta o entrar

Syaoran –Entra

Sakura –No soy quien para entrar así porque así –Dijo cruzando los brazos

Syaoran –Van a ser tus hijas –Dijo alzando la ceja –Puedes entrar

Sakura –En ese caso voy a tocar –Toco la puerta y en unos momentos una somnolienta Asami les abrió la puerta mientras se restregaba los ojos del sueño

Asami –Pasen –Dicho esto dio un gran bostezo –Ai tiene el sueño algo pesado así que aún sigue dormida

Syaoran –De tal palo tal astil –No termino decir la oración cuando sintió un codazo en el estómago –¡Auch! –Asami ante esta escena solo se pudo reír

Sakura –¿Dormiste bien? –Le pregunto a la pequeña ambarina y ella solo asintió con la cabeza –Que bueno –Sonrio y la abrazo no supo porque lo hiso, fue a sentarse al borde de la cama para despertar a la pequeña esmeralda –Ai despierta –Dijo en un tono muy suave y movió un poco su hombro –Ya es de dia pequeña –Ella vio cómo se movió un poco

Ai –Cinco… minutos …más mama –Volvio a dar otra vuelta –Quiieero dormir un poco mas

Sakura –Ai, anda abre esos lindos ojos –"En definitiva es mi hija" –Pensó la castaña para si

Syaoran –¿Esto es de todos los días? –Le pregunto el castaño a la ambarina que estaban en el otro lado de habitación

Asami –Sip, generalmente mama y tú se turnan para despertarla en las mañanas y más cuando son días de escuela

Syaoran –Comprendo

Ai –Sabes mama –Empezó a hablar con los ojos aun cerrados –Tuve un sueño algo loco, soñé que Asami y yo viajamos al pasado y buscamos la manera de regresar a casa

Sakura –¿Enserio? –Levanto una ceja mientras ella se acomodaba su cabeza en los regazos de Sakura y ella solo se limitaba a acariciar el cabello liso de su futura hija –¿Dime y que paso luego?

Ai –Conocimos las versiones más jóvenes de papa y de ti –Dio un gran bostezo y lentamente empezó a abrir los parpados lentamente

Sakura –Eso suena a sueño algo divertido –Seguía acariciando su cabello –Pero me temo que no fue un sueño –En ese momento la pequeña esmeralda tenía ya los ojos abiertos

Ai –¿Entonces si paso en verdad? –Y todos en el cuarto asintieron con la cabeza –Ya veo –Se sentó en la cama –¿Y por qué la visita matutina? –Pregunto curiosa

Sakura –Bueno Syaoran y yo pensamos talvez los cuatro podríamos buscar la manera de que uds vuelvan a su tiempo

Ai –Claro –Dijo bostezando

Syaoran –¿Bueno saben que las trajo aquí?

Asami –Estuve pensando, y creo que lo único que nos pudo haber traido aquí tuvo que haber sido la carta del Regreso –Dijo muy pensativa

Sakura –¡Wou! –Dijo un poco alarmada –¿Están atrapando las cartas de nuevo?

Ai –Bueno, solo Asami porque yo no poseo magia –Dijo alzando los hombros

Syaoran –¿No tienes magia? –Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que la pequeña castaña había dicho

Asami –Ai nació sin magia

Sakura –Ya veo –Era una noticia algo triste –¿Pero eso puede pasar? –Estaba algo confundida –Digo Syaoran y yo …ambos tenemos magia, seria natural que ambas posean magia

Ai –Bueno a no ser que tu hermana absorba toda tu magia antes de nacer –Dijo viendo a su hermana con mala cara –Pero volviendo al tema principal –Lo dijo para desviar un poco al tema principal –¿Tienen alguna idea para que podamos que podamos volver al futuro?

Asami –¿Cómo atraparon la carta del regreso la primera vez?

Syaoran –Usamos tiempo la última vez, para traer a Sakura y luego ella la sello

Ai –¿Y creen que puedan hacerlo de nuevo? –Hiso los ojos tristes que ella sabía que sus padres le podrían decir que no –¿Por favor? –Junto sus dos manos en signo de súplica y adornado con esto un puchero –"Esto nunca me falla" –Pensó la pequeña esmeralda

Sakura –¿Podemos intentarlo verdad, Syaoran? –Miro a su novio y este asintió con la cabeza –Esta noche pondremos el plan el marcha

Asami –Esta bien

Syaoran-¿Recuerdan que hacían antes de despertar aquí?

Ai –Yo estaba leyendo un libro muy viejo bajo la sombra de ese árbol –Apunto hacia la ventana donde se podía ver un frondoso árbol –Mientras mis…mi hermana entrenaba

Sakura -¿Qué estabas leyendo?

Ai –Un diario viejo que encontré en ático –dijo levantando los hombros –Me pareció hermoso –Se iluminaron los ojos

Asami –¿De quién era el diario?

Ai –E…ra… -se puso algo roja – el diario… -Empezó a dibujar a dibujar círculos con sus o pies en el suelo –de mi papa –finalmente agacho la cabeza

Sakura –Claro, talvez la carta del regreso te quiso mostrar lo que estabas leyendo, por eso las trajo aquí

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Flashback

Noche anterior

Zoey estaba en la habitación que compartía su amiga Nina, estaba a punto de dormir cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y fue directo a abrirla

Zoey –Un momento –Se quedó algo sorprendida cuando vio a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta –¿Matsumoto que haces aquí?

Hayato –¿Me preguntaba si Nina estaba aquí?

Zoey –No está aquí –Tomo una clase de manta y se la dio al pelinegro –Ya sabes qué hacer con esto –Le guiño el ojo

Hayato –No sé qué hacer con esto –Señalo la manta

Zoey –Nina fue al jardín a pensar y está haciendo algo de frio –Le volvió a guiñar el ojo

Hayato –Claro ya entendí –Tomo la manta y fue

Zoey –…hombres –Cerro la puerta apago la luz y se fue a dormir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

POV Nina

Despues de la deliciosa cena le dije a Zoey que quería estar sola…odio admitirlo pero Jhonson se ha vuelto como la hermana que nunca tuve….y aprendí a quererla a mi modo aunque había días que quería que desapareciera

Fui al gran jardín que en la mansión, es hermoso, con unos rosales y uno que otro árbol de cerezo que supongo que en primavera han de ser hermosos; yo me encontraba en una banca en jardín pensando en cómo sería mi vida si este compromiso se lleva acabo, mi vida se arruinaría por completo, sería lo peor que me ha pasado desde que mis padres divorciaron, solo porque papa pensó que mama le fue infiel un poco antes que mi hermanita naciera. Aunque aún sigo pensando en lo que mama me conto cuando estaba en Japón, me confeso quien era el padre biológico de Emma, es una noticia que aunque ya han pasado varios días desde que la escuche aun no lo asimilo; en realidad Emma y yo compartimos el mismo papa.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien se sento a mi lado y me cubrió los hombros con una manta, no tenía que voltear para saber de quien se trataba

–Te vas a enfermar –Hayato cuando se lo propone es el mejor novio de todos y más cuando se preocupa por mi

Nina –Gracias –Y en ese momento lo abrace y era lo que necesitaba además de su compañía –¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? –Lo mire a los ojos y le toco el rostro, su piel es tan suave y note como cerraba los ojo ante mi caricia

Hayato –Fui a buscarte a tu cuarto y no estabas aquí –Dijo dulcemente –Y supuse que estabas aquí, perdida en tus pensamientos –su rostro se fue acercando lentamente al mío, no soporte más la agonía y lo bese, fue algo hermoso quise congelar ese momento en el tiempo y no salir de esa burbuja, pero tenía que volver a la realidad y por ende el beso –¿Estas bien? –Odio cuando hace preguntas tontas, así que levante una ceja

Nina –Ahora lo estoy –Le sonreí y el me devolvió la esa sonrisa –Solo necesitaba que estés conmigo en este momento

Hayato –Sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado no importa lo que pase –No sé porque al escuchar lo que Hayato me dijo se me pusieron los ojos llorosos y se me salió una estúpida lagrima, y él tuvo la molestia de quitarla de mi rostro

Nina –¿Me quieres dar un abrazo? –Pregunte como si fuese una niña pequeña que tuvo una pesadilla

Hayato –Claro –Y en ese momento sentí que sus fuertes brazos se posaron alrededor mio, juro que si fuese por mí me quedaría así por siempre –Te amo

Fin del flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitacion de Sakura

Ai –Tengo una pregunta –Alzo la mano como si estuviera en la escuela

Sakura –Dime, Asami –Movió la cabeza –Perdón, Ai, aún me cuesta diferenciarlas –Alzo los hombros

Ai –No te preocupes –dijo la ambarina –¿Qué le diremos a las personas si nos preguntas quiénes somos?

Asami –No le podemos decir a las personas que venimos futuro

Ai –Y mucho menos que somos sus hijas

Sakura –Creo que ellas tienen razón

Syaoran –Pensaremos en algo

Sakura –Dos de tus hermanas están de viaje ahora

Syaoran –Si pero padre e hija Whöller conocen a mis hermanas –Se quedó pensando en que les podían decir a los demás

Sakura –¿Y si hacen pasar por algún familiar lejano o algo?

Syaoran –Creo que ya podemos decir

Ai –¿Por quién nos haremos pasar? –Dijo alzando –Esto será divertido

Syaoran –podemos decir que ellas son mis primas y que vienen de visita y vienen de América –Se puso al pensativo –Solo que tendremos que decirle a Mei –Era algo que no quería decir pero no tenía otra alternativa –Sino se lo decimos lo sabra de inmediato y además no es una persona que sea fácil de engaña –Dijo muy pensativo –ya saben cómo es

Sakura –También hay que decirle a tu mama

Asami –Bueno la abuela ya sabe que estamos aquí

Ai –Entonces seremos tus primas que vienen de América –Les guiño el ojo a sus padres

Syaoran –Yo me iré a alistar para ir desayunar y hablar con mi madre antes de comer

Sakura –Claro, nos vemos luego –Fue y cerró la puerta cuando su novio dejo la habitación –No se uds pero esto es una locura

Asami –Un poco –Dijo sentándose en la cama -¿Tengo una pregunta?

Sakura –Dime, Asami

Asami –¿Dónde está Kerberos? –Pregunto buscándolo con la mirada

Sakura –Logre convencerlo para que se quedara en Tokio

Ai –Es una lástima –Dijo la pequeña esmeralda –Es muy divertido –Se puso algo pensativa –Aunque se coma mis dulces

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran POV

Estos últimos días han sido una locura además de una montaña rusa de emociones, sé que sueno como niña pero es cierto. Creo que todo este caos empezó cuando conocí a esa dos niñas, desde que las conocí creí saber quiénes eran….digo su parecido con Sakura y conmigo era notable son como una perfecta mezcla entre ambos….Creo esas eran las dos razones por la cual mi madre dijo que no nos preocupáramos.

Creo que esta mañana fue mejor de todas desperté junto a mi cerezo, al principio jure que era un sueño, pero si fue real me di cuenta cuando ella inocentemente me abrazo por la espalda mientras aun seguía durmiendo. Me voltee para poder verla mejor, se veía tan angelical con las mejillas un tanto rosadas y sus largas pestañas; no lo pude evitar así le acaricie el rostro delicadamente, no quería que despertara aun, quería recordar este momento para siempre; pero en ese momento recordé cuando Sakura estuvo en coma por dos semanas y me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que nada malo le iba a pasar y que siempre iba a estar a su lado sin importar lo que pase, pero en eso pensé en esas dos niñas y la necesidad también de cuidarlas aunque se comieron medio bote de mi helado de chocolate. Creo que pasaron algunos minutos cuando vi que Sakura empezó a despertar porque empezó moverse un poco y trataba de abrir los parpados pero era un poco obvio que quería seguir durmiendo, se veía tan linda…que estoy enamorado.

Syaoran –Buenos días –dije en un tono de voz un poco bajo

Sakura –Buenos días –dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y empezó abrirlos lentamente y al fin pude ver esos lindos ojos verdes –¿Dormiste bien? -¿Qué si dormí bien?...Claro que dormí bien

Syaoran –Si ¿Y tú? –Le pregunte dulcemente y le acariciaba e cabello

Sakura –Si, dormí como un bebe –y ya no aguante más y la bese, pero solo fue un pequeño y sutil beso en los labios –Podría iniciar todos los días de este modo –Me dijo mientras ella me acariciaba el rostro

Syaoran –Yo también –Le sonríe como siempre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despues de que ambos despertamos decidimos que teníamos que hablar con las niñas así que fuimos a la habitación donde Ai y Asami durmieron. Sakura y yo discutimos si debíamos entrar o tocar la puerta, y Sakura gano ella piensa que era inapropiado entrar sin tocar la puerta primero.

Despues de haber tocado la puerta esperamos un momento, y creo que fue Asami quien nos abrió…Aun no las se diferenciar bien, en fin cuando ella abrió la puerta era obvio que recién se había despertado porque se estaba frotando los ojos. Ella nos dijo que su hermana aun seguia durmiendo porque tiene pesado…en definitiva es hija de Sakura…a pesar de que ambas tengan un hermoso color de ojos pero eso no quiere decir que Asami no sea igual de hermosa. Cuando volvi a ver vi como mi Cerezo estaba tratando de despertar a Ai, creo que empezaron a salir el instinto materno mi princesa, solo me limite a observarlas mientras Asami se quedó junto.

Después de que Ai despertara empezamos a buscar una manera para ellas dos regresaran al futuro y es necesaria nuestra ayuda para poder lograrlo.

Despues de terminar de definir los detalles fui a mi habitación a cambiarme para luego ir a desayunar pero en el camino me tope a Meiling …siempre me he preguntado porque ella siempre está en mi casa y ni siquiera son 8:30 a.m y sabía que me iba hacer cualquier tipo de preguntas vergonzosas de porque sali del cuarto de Sakura tan temprano en la mañana

Meiling -¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Kinomoto? –Me pregunto un tono algo molesto, bueno yo lo considero molesto

Syaoran –B-bueno…yo solo fui -¿Por qué tartamudee? –No es tu problema

Meiling -¿pasaste la noche con Sakura? –Odio que saque sus propias conclusiones, bueno si pase la nohe con Sakura…bueno no en ese modo enfermo y distorsionado en el que ella está pensando…demonios me puse algo rojo con solo pensarlo –No me mientas Xiao Lang, te conozco bien

Syaoran –De hecho ocupo de tu ayuda

Meiling –Claro

Syaoran –Vamos a mi habitación y te explicare todo –Dije un poco más calmado y la mire directo a los ojos, después ella me siguió hasta mi cuarto abrí la puerta

Meiling –Veo que la pasaron bien anoche –Sé que lo dijo porque vio la cama sin tender

Syaoran –Nada de eso paso Mei

Meiling –¿Para que soy útil?

Syaoran –Primero que todo ocupo seas lo más discreta

Meiling –Discreción es mi segundo nombre –Si claro…pensé que lo mejor contarle a mi prima lo que pasaba con mis futuras hijas cada que avanzada con la historia ella quedaba más asombrada –Quiero conocerlas –se levantó de la silla de mi escritorio fue directo a la puerta

Syaoran -¿Solo si prometes que nos ayudaras?

Meiling –Claro

Syaoran –Pero antes debo ir hablar con mi madre primero –Le dije un poco más tranquilo -¿Pero puedes ir por lo que te pedí?

Meiling –Yo me encargo de todo –Dijo con una gran sonrisa –Pero antes cámbiate la ropa –Me lo dijo porque aún estaba en pijamas –Regresare en un momento

Cuando me pude cambiar al fin de ropa fui directo a hablar con mi madre y le dije que haríamos con las pequeñas y que se harán pasar por "mis primas de América que vienen de visita" y lo mejor de todo fue que no. Esto significa que no se van a esconder en el sótano hasta que las podamos regresar al futuro una parte de mí no quiere que se vayan. Solo espero verlas pronto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Asami POV

Mi nombre es Asami Li, y soy la hermana del medio no es tan malo después de todo si algún día vas ser la nueva Card Captor...Bueno hasta ahora solo he capturado un poco menos de la mitad y lo he hecho con la ayuda de mi hermano, que él es dos años mayor que yo.

Recuerdo que antes de llegar al pasado yo estaba entrenando con la magia junto a mi hermano mientras Ai estaba recostado en el tronco de un viejo árbol leyendo un antiguo libro que habia encontrado en el ático… ¿o era el sótano? No recuerdo muy bien, pero de un pronto a otro apareció una clase de portal, mi hermano y yo estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro entrenamiento que no nos dimos cuenta hasta que Ai grito y fuimos ayudarla pero a mi también me absorbió y luego despertamos en pasado y estamos buscando la manera de regresar a casa, pero nada es tan trágico como parece porque las versiones jóvenes de mis papas nos ayudaran para regresar a casa ya que no tengo la carta del tiempo aun y tampoco tengo la suficiente magia para que Ai y yo regresemos al futuro, ya que mi hermanita no nació con magia

Tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas para poder volver a la Mansion Li, tuvimos que viajar en el maletero de la limosina lo cual no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas ya que habían muchos baches en el camino y eso no me gusto, pero lo mejor de todo fue que llegamos a la nuestra casa sin tener que caminar, pero después tuvimos que rodear la gran mansión a gatas hasta llegar a la puerta de servicio que se encuentra en la cocina y buscar la puerta que nos llevaba al sótano…Mi hermana pretendía que durmiéramos ahí, pero me salí con la mía, Asami Li siempre se sale con la suya; y por eso dormimos en mi habitación aunque en realidad va a hacer la habitación de Ai, pero lo que es de mi hermana es mío y lo que es mío es mío…ella no lo sabe

Mis papas nos dieron una visita matutina a la 6:00 a.m y como tengo el sueño muy ligero me desperté y fui a abrir la puerta y les dije a mis papas que entraran a la habitación y les explique que mi melliza tiene el sueño muy pesado podrían haber un apocalipse zombi que al despertar sería la única ser humano sobreviviente. Asi que mama fue a despertarla como solo ella lo sabe hacer sino no la despierta mama se pone mal humor y nunca es bueno hacer enfadar a Ai

La razón por la que mama y papa vinieron fue para tener una clase de reunión familiar y el tema era regresarnos al futuro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Asami –Sakura alguien toca puerta –Dije mientras mi mama se cambiaba de ropa en el baño que esta anexo a la habitación -¿Qué hago?

Sakura –Un minuto –Grito fuertemente desde el baño, eso significaba no abriéramos la puerta

Asami –¿Nos escondemos? –pregunte

Ai –No sé qué hacer esta vez –Dijo mi hermana mientras ella terminaba de hacer la cama

Sakura -¿Quién es? –Pregunto mama cuando salió del baño ya vestida con un lindo vestido rosa y usaba un blazer color azul

-Soy yo Meiling –La tía Mei es una de mis tías favoritas es muy divertida ella generarte nos deja hacer lo que nuestros padres no nos dejan

Sakura –Pasa, Mei –dijo amablemente

Meiling-¿Esa son las niñas? –Pregunto muy sorprendida –Valla que rápidos que son Syaoran y tu –No entendí el ultimo comentario que dijo, pero por alguna razón mama se puso muy roja

Sakura –Mei, no digas esas cosas –Vi que tomo un poco de aire y siguió hablando –Ella es Ai –señalo a mi hermana –Y es ella es Asami –Me apunto a mi

Ai/Asami –Hola –saludamos tímidamente

Meiling –El parecido es muy notable –Se acercó a nosotras y nos empezó a mirar detalladamente –Traje lo que Syaoran me pidió –Nos enseñó una bolsa

Asami –¿Qué traes ahí? –Pregunte algo curiosa, tratándose de la tia Mei puede ser cualquier cosa

Meiling –Ropa –dijo sonrientemente –era la que usaba cunado tenía su edad –Que bueno pensé porque no me he cambiado de ropa y además mi vestido esta algo sucio –Pensé que les será muy útil

Ai –Gracias –dijo mi hermana mientras tomaba la bolsa de ropa

Asami –Déjame ver –Tome la bolsa y empecé a sacar lo que había adentro, había de todo des de accesorios para el cabello hasta hermosos vestidos de ceda –Todo es hermoso –Dije admirando un lindo vestido blanco con estampado de flores mientras que mi hermana tomo una falda de lunares y una blusa blanca con un lindo moño en el frente

Meiling –Me alegra que les haya gustado

Ai –Iré a cambiarme –dijo tomando lo que había escogido después de un silencio incomodo que en la habitación salió Ai del baño –Ya puedes ir a cambiarte Asami –Es raro ver a mi hermanita usando faldas o vestidos ellas generalmente usa pantalones, según ella son más cómodos

Asami –Te ves genial

Ai –Gracias –dijo mirando al piso y un poco roja –Es muy raro que use faldas

Sakura –Tu hermana tiene razón, luces muy linda –Unos minutos después salí yo con un lindo vestido de flores blanco. –Tu también te ves hermosa, Asami –Cuando mama me dijo eso sonroje un poco…solo un poco

Asami –Gracias, tu también te ves bien Sakura –Dije sonriente como siempre

Meiling –Creo que hay un pequeño problema

Sakura –¿Qué problema? –Yo solo me dedique a míralas

Meiling –El color de ojos de ella –Volvió a mirar a mi hermana la cual se puso muy nerviosa –Hasta ahora nadie en la familia tiene ese color de ojos

Asami –No te preocupes –Dije volviendo a ver a mi hermana, se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba, parecía un lindo cachorro asustado –Puede usar lentes contacto, ya lo hemos hecho antes

Meiling –Eso me parece una idea genial

Ai –Pero no los tenemos

Asami –Eso es lo que crees –dije mientras buscaba en la ropa que antes traía puesta un par de lentes…Voula, ahí estaba lo que buscaba –Ten –se los di a mi hermana, ni siquiera sé porque los traía en mi bolsillo

Ai –Gracias –los tomo y fue directo al baño para colocarlos –Listo –salió del baño -¿Cómo se ven?

Meiling –Creo que esta mejor –Dijo sonrientemente

Sakura -¿Pero ahora no como diferenciarlas? –dijo mama rascándose la cabeza, mi hermana y yo nos volvimos a ver

Ai/Asami –Esa es la idea –dijimos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa malvada y mama se asustó un poco, pero fue divertido

Meiling –Adoro a esas niña –La verdad la idea de usar lentes de contacto fue la idea de la tia Mei para molestar a nuestros padres y cambiar de personalidades una vez me hice pasar por Ai por un mes y viceversa. –Es mejor darnos prisa en momentos sirven el desayuno –dijo mirando la hora en su celular, dicho esto salimos de la habitación directo al comedor principal donde se serviría el desayuno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la hora del desayuno la abuela Ieran nos presentó como sus sobrinas a los demás invitados, y dijo que veníamos de America; además dijo que habíamos llegado hoy en la madrugada por eso nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia ya que todos estaban durmiendo…bueno casi todos.

Después del desayuno fuimos a un centro comercial de la ciudad al parecer las amigas de la preparatoria de mama querían hacer compras, bueno fue un poco divertido propase ese montón de ropa, zapatos y accesorios….amo la moda, cuando sea grande seré la mejor diseñadora modas del mundo, es uno de mis grandes anhelos y todo lo que se me lo enseño mi tía Tomoyo. Pero creo que mi hermana se empezó a aburrir muy rápido ella es de las personas que piensan que la moda es muy superficial. Pero fue un día entretenido aunque cuando llego la noche mis padres estaban tan cansados que nos dijeron que era mejor llevar el plan acabo mañana, y Ai y yo aceptamos ya que un día más un día menos no hacen la gran diferencia ¿verdad?

**Notas de autora**

**Perdón por el retraso, pero quería que este capítulo quedara bien y creo que lo logre…además tuve un pequeño problema con el internet en mi casa**

**Bueno no leeremos en proxima**


	31. Chapter 31 El plan B

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

31. El plan B

Centro comercial

Zoey -¿No te parece raro que las primas de Syaoran se parecen un poco a Sakura? –Le dijo a la peliroja en un tono bajo

Nina –Son ideas tuyas –Hiso un gesto con las manos mientras terminaba de beber su malteada –Creo que tienes que ponerle más aumento a tus lentes de contacto, amiga

Zoey –Que divertida –Resoplo y cruzo los brazos –Creo que es mejor alcanzarlos antes que nos dejen todos atrás

Dicho esto las dos chicas occidentales apresuraron un poco el paso para no quedarse atrás y poder juntarse con los otros chicos

Nina –Asi que uds dos son compatriotas de nuestra amiga Zoey –Dijo Nina para molestar el ego de la canadiense

Zoey –Canada y Estados Unidos, son dos países completamente diferentes –Dijo con una vena que le empezó a saltar en la cabeza

Asami –Es como que digan que Alemania o Austria es lo mismo –Finjio enfado lo cual no era cierto, solo estaba siguiendo la corriente de la canadiense –¿No es asi Jhonsosn?

Zoey –Ella tiene razón

Nina –Como sea –Dijo volteando los ojos

Sakura –Ya no peleen ¿Si? –Dijo volviendo a ver a sus viejas compañeras de cuarto –Pensé que ya habíamos avanzado un poco

Ai -¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunto un poco aburrida

Nina –Niña, venimos de compras –Le contesto la pregunta a la pequeña castaña –No pongas esa cara va ser muy divertido

Ai –como digan –Suspiro y trato de fingir una sonrisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ai –Me muero de hambre –dijo para sí misma mientras esperaba que las otras chicas salían del probador se tocaba la barriga -¿Por qué duran tanto probándose unos tontos vestidos?

Asami -¿Este como se ve? –Dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre su eje

Ai –Igual, solo que este es rosa –Dijo viendo el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la tienda –Pero no puedes llevarte nada –Al parecer su hermana no escucho lo ultimo

Asami –Se honesta, ¿Se ve mal, verdad? –en su cara se empezó a formar un puchero

Ai –Se te ve bien, igual que los 10 últimos vestidos –ya estaba a ponerse un poco enojada -¿Podemos ir a comer algo? –Conto hasta 10 para no explotar –Me muero de hambre, hermana –Ya entiendo porque papa siempre se sienta a esperar fuera de las tiendas –pensó en voz alta –Cuando se dio cuenta su hermana ya había entrado al probador de nuevo

Sakura -¿Qué piensas de este vestido Ai? –Lucia un hermoso vestido verde jade ceñido al cuerpo que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y la espalda estaba un poco descubierta

Ai -¡Se te ve hermoso Sakura! –Y esta vez no estaba mintiendo –Debes comprarlo –en ese momento la esmeralda se fijo en el precio

Sakura –Es muy caro –enserio le gustaba ese vestido –No poder pagarlo, ni con mis ahorros de un año

Ai –Que tonterías dices –dijo mientras le mostraba una tarjeta doraba –Claro que puedes comprarlo

Sakura –No soy capaz no usar la tarjeta de crédito de la Sra. Ieran –dijo en un tono bajito

Ai –A la abuela no le importara, te recuerdo que Asami y yo no podremos comprar cosas y luego llevarlas al futuro –Le contesto en el mismo tono –Además sé que a Syaoran no le importara cuando te vea en ese vestido, al pobre habrá que comprarle un babero cuando te vea –Le guiño el ojo –No seas tan modesta, Sakura, parte de ese dinero va ser tuyo algún día –Le guiño el ojo a su futura madre, en ese momento salieron todas las chicas del probador –Hey ¿Verdad que Sakura se ve hermosa en ese vestido?

Asami –Ese vestido es como si fuera hecho para ti –dijo la pequeña ambarina

Nina –Las niñas tienen razón, puedes usarlo para mañana

Sakura –Pero cuesta una fortuna, además no puedo pagarlo

Meiling –El precio es lo de menos –Le guiño el ojo

Zoey –Y creo que es el único en la tienda, creo que es una señal

Ai –Y no puedes jugar con el destino

Sakura –Voy a pensarlo –Suspiro un poco –Talvez pueda encontrar uno similar a un precio más económico

Ai –¿Sabes Sakura? –Dijo la pequeña castaña cuando se acordó de ver algo

Sakura –Dime Ai

Ai –Mi mama –Hiso énfasis en esas dos primeras palabras –Tiene un vestido exactamente igual –Y le guiño el ojo a su hermana y de igual modo la idirecta iba dirijida a la castaña -¿Verdad Asami?

Asami –Es cierto, y vi una fotografía de ella cuando era joven con un vestido muy similar a ese y se veía como una prinsesa

Sakura –Creo que me convencieron –pero aun no estaba segura –Nunca he comprado cosas tan costosas en mi vida

Asami –¿Por algo se empieza no?

Sakura –Solo no espero arrepentirme

Asami –Créeme que no harás

Pasaron los minutos y las chicas ya habían pagado todo lo que habían comprado en esa tienda.

Sakura –Comprar me dio mucha hambre –Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el food court del centro comercial

Ai –Verlas probarse ropa me dio más hambre

Nina –A mi también me empezó a dar un poco de hambre –todo asiento a la par de las otras chicas -¿Qué tal si comemos algo? –Dicho puso sus bolsas en piso junto a ella

Zoey –Por mí no hay ningún problema

Meiling –Bien porque yo ya me moria de hambre, tambien –En ese momento a la china le llego un mensaje al teléfono –Su me mandó un mensaje, diciendo que no podrá venir hoy

Nina –Que mal –dijo algo triste –enserio quería ponerme al dia con ella

Sakura –Es toda una lastima

Asami -¿Quién es Su? –pregunto muy curiosa

Meiling –Es una amiga de la escuela –le explico a su sobrina –Y tambien en amiga de Nina

Asami –Ya veo –Dijo la pequeña castaña mientras tomaba de su bebida –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Mansion Li

Franz Whöller se encontraba se encontraba en su habitación de la mansión tratando de cerrar algunos negocios relacionados con el futuro de su hija o de su fortuna. Después de Li el papa de la austriaca tenía una lista de pretendientes más prometedores para hija simplemente quería que ella se casara con alguien de buen apellido para que no sufriera por falta de dinero en vez de falta de amor, era el único legado que podría dejar a su única hija y de algún modo saldría ganando, era un ganar ganar, eso era como lo veía. Pero por otra parte la vida le hiso creer que el amor era todo una mentira; su primer amor lo cambio por su profesor recién graduado y la mujer que el formo una familia le fue infiel, en otras palabras había perdido la capacidad total de amar

-Franz es un placer volver hablar contigo –Era una mujer que tenía cerca de los 50 años que hablaba desde el otro lado de línea de teléfono –Vi las fotos que me mandaste de tu hija

Franz -¿y qué te parece, Victoria?

Victoria –Es una niña, muy hermosa; solo espero que mi hijo le guste

Franz -¿Tu hijo sigue con esa niña molesta de la que me hablaste?

Victoria –Si, pero **esa niña aún sigue estudiando en Japón**, es cuestión de meses para que esa relación termine.

Franz –Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan y menos en adolecentes –Dijo muy seguro –Se de lo que te hablo, **Black**

Victoria –Lo sé, pero el problema es que tanto como mi hijo y esa niña son muy persistentes llevan más de dos años juntos –dijo muy seria desde la otra línea en **Canadá **–no sé qué le ve a esa chiquilla

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

En algún lugar del centro comercial

Syaoran -¿Cuánto llevan comprando? –Le pregunto a su amigo pelinegro que estaba sentado junto a él en una banca

Hayato –Creo que llevan al menos tres horas –Dijo mirando el reloj que estaba en su muñeca –Y poco más y compraran todo el centro comercial

Syaoran –Dijeron que iba ser divertido – Apoyo su cara con su mano

Hayato –Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado, tienes 4 hermanas

Syaoran –Si, pero evito este tipo de situaciones –Suspiro –Pero no le puedo decir que no a Sakura

Hayato –Somos víctimas de sus encantos

Syaoran –Tú lo has dicho, Matsumoto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

Hace unos cuatro meses

Zoey –Sakura tiene practica y Nina ve como Matsumoto hace el proyecto –Dijo para sí mientras iba camino a su dormitorio –Tengo otra vez la habitación para mi otra vez –Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escucho unos ruidos extraños del otro lado como si se tratara de un video juego o la televisión –Nosotras siempre dejamos todo apagado –Suspiro y lentamente giro la perilla y entro lentamente y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo aunque estuviera usando sus lentes de contacto -¿¡Ohh por dios!? –Grito cuando vio lo que se suponía ser un muñeco de felpa jungando un juego de carreras

-Vez por tu grito me hiciste perder –Dijo la criatura que era extraña para canadiense, y ella se arrastró hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación y lentamente tomo el violín de Nina

Zoey –¿H-hab-bl-las-st-te? –Pregunto asustada tapándose con el violín y vio como el muñeco de felpa se se empezó a ponerse de pie e ir donde ella estaba –No te acerques tengo…un violín y se cómo usarlo –Y empezó a apuntar al pobre guardián – ¡Está volando y sin mover las alas!

-Tranquila no te hare daño –Dijo la criatura amarilla que ya estaba flotando al frente de la canadiense –Mi nombre es Kerberos y soy el gran guardián del sello de las cartas –Se presentó como era debido –No te asustes

Zoey –Se supone que eres un juguete –Lo tomo de la cola y de las alas y empezó tocarle la cara –Estos japoneses y su robótica avanzada –era la única manera que pudiera hablar, caminar y volar –Y vuelas porque de seguro debes tener pequeñas hélices –Razono la canadiense

Kero –No ningún robot –Dijo el guardián alado con sus bracitos cruzados –Soy Kerberos el GRAN GUARDIAN DEL SELLO DE LAS CARTAS SAKURA –Le empezó a saltar una vena de la cabeza

Zoey –Me llamo soy y vivo aquí –Dijo alzando los hombros y luego proceso lo que dijo el guardián –¿Dijiste cartas Sakura? –Pregunto algo confundida

Kero –Si hace mucho tiempo un mago muy poderoso creo las cartas Clow, que son muy poderosas y en manos equivocadas podrían crear un caos –Tomo un respiro –Cuando el murió que paso hace mucho tiempo escogió a alguien que sería el nuevo dueño de las cartas

Zoey -¿Y Sakura Kinomoto, mi compañera de dormitorio es la dueña de es dueña de estas cartas mágicas?

Kero –Creo que ya te quedo claro –Dijo sonrientemente -¿Tienes algún dulce?

Zoey –No –Estaba terminado de procesar toda la información –Sakura es como una clase de maga

Kero –Ha mejorado mucho mágicamente hablando –dijo orgullosamente de su dueña –Ella tiene habilidades sorprendes –Le salió una pequeña lagrima de orgullo -¿Promete que no hablaras con nadie de esto?

Zoey –Esta bien –dijo sonrientemente –Zoey Jhonson nunca rompe una promesa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un mes después

Zoey –¿Oye Kero? –Dijo mientras ambos comían galletas con leche

Kero –¿Que paso? –Respondio con otra pregunta

Zoey –Hace unos días escuche que Sakura repetia un nombre mientras dormia –Tenia mucha curiosidad por saber de que se trataba -¿Sabes de quien se trata? –mientras remojaba su galleta en el vaso de leche

Kero –Bueno si me dices que es lo que decía podre decirte de que se trataba

Zoey –decia como Sy…ran o Shoro o algo asi –Puso su mano en la frente para tratar de recordar –No lo recuerdo muy bien

Kero –MMM –se puso muy pensativo – ¡Ya se!

Zoey -¿Sabes de quien se trata?

Kero –Se trata del mocoso no hay duda

Zoey -¿"Mocoso"? –Hiso el gesto con sus dedos -¿Quién es?

Kero –El mocoso, es el novio de Sakura –Dijo muy tranquilo –Li Syaoran, el problema es que Sakura ya no lo recuerda

Zoey –¿Por qué no recuerda?

Kero –Por un accidente que tuvo antes de entrar al internado –empezo a comer las galletas que quedaban –¿?Pero no mencionaras a nadie de esta conversasion, verdad y mucho menos a Sakurita?

Zoey –Claro –Dijo sonriente y tomo la última galleta –Confía en mi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ai –Nunca he visto a nadie comprar así –Dijo mientras iban de camino a la mansión –Un poco más y hubiese comprado el centro comercial

Asami –No exageres –Dijo cruzando los brazos –Solo fueron cosas pequeñas sin importancia –Le saco la lengua a su hermana melliza –Mira a Sakura ella solo compro un vestido –Alzando el dedo índice –Además yo no compre nada –Siguió hablando –Así que no hables en general –Todos en el auto rieron un poco por la explicación de la pequeña ambarina

Ai –Explica por qué no entraron todos los paquetes en el maletero –Dijo alzando una ceja, y todos miraban el pequeño debate de las hermanas Li

Asami –Por… -empezo a jugar con sus dedos índices y coloco la vista en la ventana -…su tamaño, supongo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habitacion de Sakura

Ai -¿Ya me puedo quitar los lentes de contacto?

Asami –mmm… -Froto sus dedos contra su barbilla pensando –Mejor aun no

Sakura –Tú hermana tu hermana tiene razón

Ai –Esta bien –Hiso un pequeño puchero y cruzo los brazos

Asami –Y me dicen la reina del drama

Sakura –Niñas no empiecen a pelear

Ai/Asami –Claro –Dijeron al mismo tiempo y vieron que Sakura saco el vestido verde de bolsa y lo extendió en la cama y empezó a mirarlo

Ai -¿Qué pasa Sakura? –Se levantó de la cama y coloco al lado de su madre

Sakura –Aun no sé si fue una buena idea comprarlo, niñas

Asami –Claro que lo fue –La miro directo a los ojos –" ¿me pregunto cuando me darán mi propia tarjeta de crédito?"

Ai –Estoy segura que a papa…digo a Syaoran le encantara verlo puesto en ti –dijo un poco sonrojada –"Me pregunto de cuantas tarjetas de crédito sobregirara mi hermana en un futuro cercano?"

Sakura –Gracias niñas –Dijo sonriente

Ai -¿Cuándo llevaremos el plan acabo?

Sakura –¿Dijiste algo? –Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza –Lo siento, ¿Qué decias?

Ai -¿Cuándo llevaremos el plan acabo? –Volvió a preguntar

Sakura –Lo haremos esta noche cuando todos estén dormidos –Miro a ambas niñas –Tenemos que discretos

Asami –Claro –Dijo aplaudiendo –Ya no puedo esperar

Sakura –Pero antes de hacerle una pequeña consulta a Kero

Ai -¿Qué pregunta pensé que ya todo estaba cubierto?

Sakura –Sobre el comportamiento de la carta de regreso –Puso el dedo en el mentón –Quiero saber si puedo modificar esta carta

Asami -¿Qué esperas? –Dijo la ambarina pasándole el teléfono –Ten

Sakura –Gracias –Tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar, pasaron algunos segundos y el guardián alado no contesto la llamada –parece que Kero está ocupado

Ai –De seguro está dormido…

Asami –…Devorando dulces….

Sakura –…O jugando con la consola… -Dijo con el teléfono en la mano –Volvere a intertar a llamarlo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tokio

Habitacion de Sakura

El pequeño guardian amarillo se encontraba durminedo dentro un tazon de frituras con el televisor encendido con el control a un lado. Su siesta era tan profunda que no escuchaba el timbre del teléfono. Luego de un momento el molesto e insistente tono del teléfono celular lo logro despertar entonces salio del tazon y volo hasta donde estaba el teleefono y miro que eran almenos cinco llamadas perdiadas de parte de Sakura entonces tomo la llamada

Kero –Hola, Sakurita –Dijo alegremente le ponía feliz saber algo de la esmeralda –Ya era hora de que llamaras

Sakura –Tambien me da gusto que hayas contestado el teléfono

Kero –¿Y cuál es motivo de tu llamada?

Sakura –Bueno…me preguntaba si puedo cambiar el comportamiento de la carta del Regreso, hipotéticamente hablando –Le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza

Kero -¿Regreso? –Pregunto -¿Por qué?

Sakura –Digamos que "hipotéticamente" quiera ir futuro o regresar a alguien –Se empezó a poner nerviosa –bueno a dos personas al futuro

Kero –Requieras mucha magia pero creo que si es posible –dijo alzando los hombros –Al fin y a cabo las cartas te obedecen ya que eres su dueña –Aunque le parecía un poco extraño que lo que Sakura le estaba preguntando

Sakura –Gracias, Kero –Dijo desde la otra línea telefónica –Nos vemos el lunes

Kero –Adiós Sakurita –Dijo antes de terminar la llamada –¿Me pregunto en que problemas se habrá metido esta vez?

**Nota de Autora**

**Bien cada vez se acerca el final… ya sabemos cómo Zoey conoció a Kero**

**Les quiero decir que tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible ya que se me terminaron las vacaciones de la Universidad….='( **

**Por cierto la conversación que tuvo el por teléfono es muy importante…tendrá que ver con el epilogo de esta historia…espero que le hayan puesto atención n_n**

**Dejen sus reviews **

**Nos leeremos en la próxima**

**Adiós **


	32. Chapter 32 La decisión final

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

32. La decisión final

Ya era algo tarde y esto significaba que tenían efectuar el plan donde las niñas regresarían a futuro, ya que todas las personas que estaban habitando la mansión debían estar durmiendo, bueno casi todos porque Sakura y Syaoran aún estaban despiertos contemplando las estrellas junto las mellizas pero pasó un pequeño inconveniente estas se habían quedado dormidas y por más que quisieron nos las pudieron despertar, por eso pensaron que lo mejor sería llevar el plan acabo el día siguiente a primera cuando saliera sol. Llevaron a las pequeñas a la habitación de la esmeralda con la ayuda de la carta de flotar ya que el castaño no podía cargarlas a ambas y asi sería mucho más fácil, y al entrar al cuarto las colocaron delicadamente en la cama y les quitaron los zapatos para que pudiesen dormir mas cómodas, después la esmeralda tomo su pijama que consistía en una bata de color rosa que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y se cambió en el baño anexo de la habitación y cuando termino de cambiarse fue junto con el ambarino al cuarto que estaba relativamente cerca y sabían que ya era la hora de dormir y así lo hicieron (N/A Solo durmieron juntos nada más….mentes sucias… n_n). Muy temprano en la mañana un poco antes de que todos despertaran efectuóaron el hechizo el lugar donde se suponía que Ai estaba leyendo antes de viajar al pasado ya que ese árbol era algo similar al del templo Tsukimine ya que ambos poseían demasiada energía, Sakura poseía la magia suficiente para enviar al futuro a ese par de castañas sin ningún problema ya que su magia había incrementado al pasar de los años y eso era bueno porque al terminar el hechizo no se sintió tan cansada como cuando empezó a cambiar las cartas Clow por cartas Sakura, y esto le preocupaba mucho al castaño que su novia no pudiese hacer un hechizo que necesitara mucha magia. Ambos se sintieron tristes por despedirse de Ai y Asami, pero estaban seguros las volverían a ver muy pronto esa era su esperanza, pero en ese momento recordaron otro problema, lo que originalmente los habia traido hasta China.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hora del desayuno

Sakura -¡Buenos días! –Saludo alegremente a todos que estaban presentes en el comedor y todos respondieron educadamente al saludo de la castaña

Syaoran –Buen dia –Saludo a todos, y dicho esto asiento junto a Ieran Li que era obvio que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, y junto al castaño estaba el lugar de Sakura en la mesa

Ieran –Que bueno que nos acompañen a desayunar –Dijo la matrialca de la familia, para bajar un poco la tensión que habia en el ambiente

Futti -¿Dónde están mis dos nuevas primas? –Rompió el silencio que habia en el gran comedor –Me muero por verlas de nuevo

Ieran –Wei las fue a dejar muy temprano en la mañana al aeropuerto ya que mañana tienen clases y por eso regresaron a America –Dijo esto para cubrir a su hijo y a la esmeralda

Shieffa –Es una lastima, ellas me empezaban a agradar mucho

Ieran –Les aseguro que las verán pronto

Futti –¡Que bueno! –Aplaudio con sus dos manos como si fuese una niña pequeña -¿y no te dijieron cuando regresarían, madre?

Ieran –Ya muy pronto, hija –Dijo mirando a Sakura y Syaoran y estos de pronto se pusieron algo rojos

Shieffa –¿Hermanito te sientes bien? –le puso la mano en la frente como si este tuviese temperatura –Lo raro es que no estas caliente, Xiao Lang

Syaoran –Estoy bien Shieffa –Una pequeña vena le empezó saltar de cabeza porque empezó a enfadarse un poco por la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero empezó contar hasta 10 para tranquilizarse –No te tienes que preocupar por mi

Shieffa –Perdóname la vida, solo quería saber si estabas bien –Dijo eso mientras tomaba un croassant de la mesa

Y después de la pequeña discusión entre hermanos volvió el silencio al comedor pasaron algunos minutos hasta que alguien volvió hablar

Futti –¿Sakura dime tu hermano ya tiene novia? (N/A recuerden que las hermanas de Syaoran se abalanzaron a Touya y Yukito en la primera película)

Sakura -…bueno –empezo a jugar con la fruta de su plato –el ya empezó a salir con alguien

Futti –Es una lástima –Bebio un poco de te -¿y cómo se llama con la chica con la que está saliendo?

Sakura –Se llama Elizabeth Smith

Franz -¿Y de donde es ella?

Sakura –Lizzie ella es de San Fransisco, conocio a mi hermano en la universidad donde él está estudiando periodismo –Sonrio alegremente

Meiling –No sabía que tu hermano esta estudiando periodismo –"y pensé que era novio de Tsukishiro" –penso la pelinegra y rio para sus adentros

Sakura –Si, muy pronto estará por graduarse, creo

Al final del desayuno Ieran chasqueo los dedos para que todos olvidaron a las dos pequeñas, hasta Sakura y Syaoran; era lo mejor para todos, esto podría crear confusiones en el futuro y evitaría que los castaños se crearan falsa expectativas

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

San Fransisco, California

Touya- ¡Achu! –Estornudo fuertemente

Lizzie –Bless you –Le dijo a su novio -¿Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupada, enciendo la lámpara de noche

Touya –Estoy bien no te preocupes y más en tu estado –le acaricio el vientre a su novia

Lizzie -¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si empezaste a estornudar de la nada, es muy posible que te enfermes?

Touya -¿Sabes que dice mi papa?

Lizzie -¿Qué dice tu papa? –Pregunto la rubia

Touya –Que las si las personas hablaran de ti, aunque tú no estes presente empiezas a estornudar de la nada –le explico a su novia

Lizzie -¿Dices que no te estas enfermo?

Touya –No lo estoy –dijo abranzando a su novia –Vuelve a dormir

Lizzie –Pero le diremos a tu papa la gran noticia mañana, ¿Verdad?

Touya –Se lo diremos mañana –Dijo dándole un beso en la frente –Vuelve a dormir, ocupas dormir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despues del desayuno incomodo el par de castaños estaban en el jardín trasero conversando aprovechando la mañana antes que los ancianos del consejo digiera el ultimo veredicto respecto al compromiso Li-Whöller, esto quería decir que solo ellos podían rechazar o aceptar la decisión que ambos chicos tuvieron que meditar por tres años, solo querían salieran las cosas bien

Syaoran –¿Estas bien? –le pregunto a su novia que estaba algo pensativa –Estas muy callada

Sakura –Estoy bien, no te preocupes –Le sonrió –Solo estaba pensando, es todo –apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su novio

Syaoran -¿En que piensas? –pregunto curioso y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza

Sakura –En nosotros, básicamente –Sonrió dulcemente y lo vio a los ojos de color miel –Y pensé que este día jamás llegaría –El tomo su delicada mano entre la suya –Y en nuestra historia

Syaoran –Se, que algo te preocupa –miro esos ojos verdes que tanto lo enamoraban cada dia mas –Te conozco bien

Sakura –No quiero volver a separarme de ti otra vez –Se le empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta –No podría con la soledad otra vez

Syaoran –Créeme yo tampoco –La abrazo tan fuerte para que ella no se aparte de su lado y sentir su calor nuevamente –Sabes que si fuese necesario haría lo que sea para estar contigo

Sakura -¿Esto es una despedida? –pregunto con lágrimas con los ojos, sus ojos se nublaban como las nubes en el cielo

Syaoran –No lo es –dijo quitando las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de la castaña –Es el fin de una etapa –A el tambien se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos –Después de esto ambos seremos felices juntos –Solo esperaba que lo que estaba cumpliendo no fuera más que ilusiones vacías.

Sakura -¿Me lo prometes? –Dijo mientras que su dedo pulgar limpiaba con su dedo las lagriamas que pasaban por las mejillas del ambarino –¿Me prometes que después de todo esto vamos estar juntos y que nada nos va a volver a separar?

Syaoran –Te prometo eso más –dicho esto empezó a llover y a ambos castaños sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, se vieron fijamente y lentamente fueron acercando lentamente sus rostros hasta cortar distancia hasta topar que los labios del otro este no era un beso cualquiera traía sentimientos que difícilmente se podían expresar con palabras era la manera en la cual sus cuerpos se comunicaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Flashback

hace tres años

Sakura se asomaba por las ventana de su cuarto cada dos minutos a pesar que ella podía sentir la presencia de esa persona, pero de todos modos ella estaba muy ansiosa para que llegue su novio a su casa, ya que el hablaría con su padre para hacerle saber que él es novio de su hija y si lo autorizaba para serlo oficialmente.

Kero-¿Sakurita porque estas tan ansiosa?- Volando por toda la habitación para llamar la atención de su ama

Sakura- Veras hoy mi querido Syaoran vendrá a cenar y él quiere hablar con papa acerca de nuestra relación

Kero- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

Sakura- Como se lo vaya a tomar mi hermano- le salido una gota detrás de la cabeza

Kero- no te preocupes todo va salir bien –Dijo flotaba al lado de la castaña –Ese no es el mo…-No termino de decir la "mocoso"cuando ya Sakura ya estaba en la planta baja de su casa

Sakura -¡Yo abro! –Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y su padre preparaba la cena para el invintado especial de hija –Pasa, Syaoran –Dijo con un poco rubor en la cara

Syaoran –Hola –saludo timidamente y entra tímidamente a la casa de su novia con la expectativa de que Fujitaka acepte la relación de ambos –Son para ti –Le entrega un lindo ramo de flores

Sakura –Gracias, son hermosas –dijo tomando el ramo flores –Espera un momento las ire a poner en agua –Dicho esto ella se fue a la cocina por un jarrón de agua para las flores, mientras el ambarino se sento en el sofá esperando que regresara la castaña

Fujitaka –Lindas flores –Dijo mientras terminaba de preparar la cena

Sakura –Si, lo son –Sonrio ampliamente -¿Ya falta poco para que la cena este lista?

Fujitaka –En un momento estará lista y los acompañare –Dijo con la típica sonrinsa, y estaba feliz de ver a su hija menor tan feliz

Sakura –Claro –Dicho esto salio de la cocina –Perdon por la tardanza –Se trato de disculpar por dejar al chico solo

Syaoran –No hay problema –Era obvio que estaba un poco nervioso

Sakura -¿Estas bien?

Syaoran –Estoy bien –Se empezó a sonrojar un poco

Fujitaka entra a la sala de estar con un juego de te

Fujitaka –Aun falta para cena –dice poniendo la bandeja en la mesa de café –Creo que un poco de te nos hara bien a todos –dice con una sonrinsa en el rostro

Sakura –Gracias, papa –tomo una tasa y del mismo el ambarino el cual se encontraba algo nervioso

Fujitaka –Es un honor que nos acompañe a cenar, joven Li –Fujitaka desde el inicio supo cual era la visita del joven chino, el comportamiento de el ambarino y de su hija eran muy obvios

Syaoran –Gracias, por la invitación –Tomo un sorbo de su te, tomo el aire necesario para decirle al señor Kinomoto las intenciones que tenía con la esmeralda -¿Señor hay algo que debo decirle? –volvio a mirar a la castaña y ella asintió con la cabeza

Fujitaka –Di lo que tengas que decir

Syaoran –¿Señor, quería preguntarle…-en ese momento sus manos empezaron a sudar –queria preguntarle si dejaría que Sakura fuera mi novia?

Fujitaka –Yo no tengo ninguna oposición –Dijo sonrientemente –Siempre y cuando prometas que la haras feliz

Syaoran –Claro, señor –dijo más tranquilo, los nervios se le fueron por complento –Su hija es una es la persona mas importante para mi y también quiero que sepa que mis intenciones son serias y del mismo modo mis sentimientos –Ya estaba más tranquilo por cómo se habia tomado la noticia de un buen modo

Fujitaka –Aprecio mucho tu sinceridad –Dijo tranquilamente, sabía que lo estaba haciendo el castaño no era fácil el ya estuvo en su lugar y no le había ido tan bien –Ambos saben que cuentan con mi apoyo para lo que sea –Esto iba dirijido a la esmeralda y al ambarino –Tambien aprecio su confianza

Sakura –Gracias papa –Para ella era de suma importancia la aprobación de papa

Fin del Flashback

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOO

Nina se encontraba sola en la habitación que le habían asignado, mientras Zoey estaba en algún lugar de la gran mansión con Meiling hablando de cosas sin importancia pensaba ella, en ese momento empieza a sonar su teléfono celular y ve la pantalla y sin pensarlo dos veces atiende la llamada

Nina –Mama que bueno que llames –Dijo feliz, desde hace días quería hablar con ella

Angela -¿Cómo estas, querida?

Nina –Nerviosa…en realidad no lo sé, mama –dijo acostada en la cama –Son tantas emociones que siento a la vez

Angela –Yo se que esos vesgestorios van anular ese compromiso –dijo desde la otra línea –Ese compromiso ni tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pequeña

Nina –Espero que tengas razón, mama –dijo mientras miraba el techo del cuart

Angela –Siempre la tengo, querida –rio para sus adentros –Es por eso que tu papito querido –dijo con un sarcasmo –Compro al juez cuando estábamos peleando por tu custodia, pero de no haber sido asi tu estarías vivendo conmigo en Nueva York

Nina -¿Mama te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Angela –Dime pequeña

Nina -¿Tú aun sigues amando a mi papa? –Era una pregunta que siempre habia tenido

Angela –Nina, ame al hombre que era antes –dio un gran suspiro –pero luego se conviertio en ese hombre ambicioso en que se convirtió –hubo un gran silencio –que ya era un completo desconocido para mi y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando creyo que Emma no era su hija y aun piensa eso –dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que caia por su mejilla –Pero quiero que sepas que si me separe de tu papa no fue por culpa ni tuya ni de tu hermana

Nina –Yo lo se, mama –dijo un poco seria -¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

Angela –Esta durmiendo en este momento –dijo entrando en la habitación rosa de su hija menor –Le dire que le mandas un gran beso

Nina –Gracias mama –se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos –descansa, si

Lo que la perlirroja no sabía era que del otro lado de la puerta alguien había escuchado toda conversación

Afuera del cuarto en el cual estaba Nina hablando se encontraba Franz que estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho que su hija hablaba por teléfono y se sintió un poco culpable, solo un poco, solo se aseguró que su hija colgara la llamada para decirle que ya era hora, respiro profundo y toco la puerta y espero que su hija abriera la puerta y ambos fueron juntos hacia el salón donde todos estaban reunidos

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOooOoOoo

Sakura POV

Syaoran –Es mejor entrar –dijo estando a centímetros de mi rostro y vi como los mechones de cabello goteaban–No quiero que te enfermes –Ambos estabamos debajo de la lluvia, es tan lindo que se preocupe por mi

Sakura –C-claro –me puse algo roja, que claro es típico en mi –Tampoco quiero que resfríes –le sonrie e imediatamente le tome la mamo–fuimos directo a nuestras habitaciónes, trantando no ser vistos, sabíamos que les harian preguntas de porque estabamos todos mojados – Nos vemos luego –dije y luego le di un beso en la mejilla.

Entre a mi habitación cerre la puerta y di unos pasos hacia el ropero, lo abri y busque el dichoso vestido verde que me obligaron a comprar…debo admitir que si realmente hermoso, lo tome y me dude una ducha rápida porque en cualquier momento los ancianos del consejo diran su "gran veredicto". Sali de la ducha y me termine de alistar, me seque el cabello y deje suelto ya que lo tengo algo mas largo, me puse un maquillaje natural tal como Tomoyo me enseño, después de un momento me sente en el diván y empeze a mirar como la lluvia caia y comenze a pensar como esto va a cambiar mi por complento y como seria mi futuro con la persona a que amo y nuestra vida juntos y con el tiempo vendrían mas sueños que talvez construiramos juntos, esa mi esperanza. Luego de unos momentos escucho que alguien toca asi que me levanto de donde estaba y voy abrió la puerta y era una de las mucamas y me dijo que ya era y hora, tome aire y ella me guio donde estaban los ancianos, que era como un gran salón, me sente al lado donde estaban los chicos: Zoey, Mei y Matsumoto; asi que me sente junto a ellos y al frente del salón habia como un gran panel donde estaban los ancianos sentados….estos señores son algo aterradore…en fin ellos son los que acosejaran y trataran de guiar al nuevo líder del clan, ende tambien es de gran importancia la opinión de ellos, solo espero que sean tan sabios para anular el compromiso. Me hubiese estar al frente del panel junto a mi querido Syaoran, pero me dijieron que sentara aquí lo cual no me gusta, pero quien soy yo reclamar y no quiero armar ningún escandalo que influenciara con la opinión ellos además no quiero que tengan una mala impresión de mi asi que me quede atrás con los demás. Sali de mundo hasta que alguien me empezó a hablar

Mei -¿Estas bien, Sakura? –me pregunto en un tono bajito

Sakura –Estoy bien –Trate formar una sonrinsa que creo que no convencio pero dejo de hacer preguntas, lo que está bien para –Gracias, Mei –En ese momento me acuerde que Matsumoto estaba en la misma situación que yo -¿Matsumoto como estas? –Pregunte

Hayato –Estoy bien –dijo algo serio así que no pregunte más y trate de poner atención a lo que decían

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Syaoran POV

Ahí estaba yo al frente del panel, esperando que digieran el veredicto final, antes de que empezara todo mire hacia atrás donde suponía que debería estar Sakura, pero pasaron algunos minutos y fue cuando la vi llegar se veía realmente hermosa como cuando la noche que regrese a Tokio y ella había entrado de repente a la oficina del director Amamiya, me estaba torturando por no tenerla cerca en este momento importante para ambos, pero no podía nada aun no tengo la autoridad suficiente hasta que cumpla 21 años, hasta el momento solo puedo acatar órdenes ,pero al menos en esta ocasión pude tomar una importante para mi vida y estoy seguro que los ancianos del consejo sabrán que es lo mejor para todos los presentes. Trato de aparentar que estoy bien pero en realidad no lo estoy tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados y nunca he tenido tan miedo en toda mi vida, a lo que refiero es que talvez se la última vez que este con ella y no podría vivir sin ella, ambos hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos y admito que cuando la conocí no fui la persona más amable del mundo con ella, pero es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso de eso, pero cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con ella me fui enamorado cada vez más sin darme cuenta, lo raro fue que todos a mi alrededor lo pudieron notar y yo fui el último en notarlo, aunque en realidad fue Sakura la última en darse cuenta porque tuve las fuerzas para decirle lo que en verdad sentía hacia ella; en fin falta un poco y esta locura ya habrá terminado. Odio el suspenso, porque estos tipos les agrada dejarnos con la duda, podrían se rápido y decir " se anula el compromiso" o "el comprmiso sigue en pie" ya verdad no están difícil; todos en la sala estábamos esperado que dijieran alfin que pasaría con nosotros. Vi como los ancianos del panel empezaron a mirarse entre si y no pude decifrar lo que estas miradas significaban, volví a ver a mi madre que estaba a mi lado, pero en sus ojos pude notar la duda y me sentí como un niño pequeño que se esconde detrás de las faldas de su madre porque tiene miedo. En ese momento vi como el jefe de los ancianos anilizaba a Whöller y hacia lo mismo conmigo y luego note que empezaron a hablar entre ellos como si estuvieran tratando de llegar a un acuerdo luego note que fijaron sus miradas en Sakura y ella inmediatamente creo que se puso nerviosa, se sonrojo un poco y aparto la miraba, era obvio que sabían que ella es la nueva dueña de las cartas y eso un punto a favor para nosotros dos, no digo que salgo con ella solo porque posea las cartas o por el estilo, lo hago porque enserio la amo; el líder del consejo se puso de pie

–Bueno llegamos a una conclusión –Me miro y después puso su mirada en Whöller y hiso una pausa dramática, creo que exagero un poco –Y después de meditarlo mucho -¿Qué demonios tenían tanto que pensar?, ese momento me comenzó a desesperar un poco –Sabemos que es mejor para estos dos jóvenes aquí presentes –Yo sé que es lo que es mejor para mi, mi miedo se fue transformando poco a poco por enfanda, odio que se vaya por las ramas –Es claro que para que un matrimonio sea exitoso tiene que tener tres pilares –Solo quería ir al frente y decirle que fuera el grano, trate de contar hasta 10 pero ni siquiera llegue al número 2 –Los cuales son, amistad, amor y complicidad –Yo sabía con quien compartía esa tres cualidades con Sakura, ella es mi mejor amiga además de eso es mi novia y mi confidente –Y es muy claro que entre uds dos, jóvenes, no comparten las tres -¿Eso qué quiere decir?, trate de preguntar pero deje que terminara, solo espero que no diga un "pero" –Es mejor para todos que la la boda no se lleve a cabo –Sonrie ampliamente y mire hacia atrás donde estaba ella y me devolvió la mis sonrisa y note que en sus ojos un poco rojos quería decir que estaba llorando, pero no estaba muy seguro porque –Pero –Lo que faltaba, nunca viene nada bueno después de un "pero"– la nueva generación se encargara de forma la alianza entre ambas familias –Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –Creo que es todo –dijo esto y todos los ancianos hicieron una reverencia y les respondí del mismo modo y se marcharon, me quede en shock procesando todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos y me percate que ya no estaba atado hacia nadie, bueno solo estoy atado hacia mi Cerezo lo cual me hace muy feliz. Al parecer la decisión fue la mejor al final

**Notas de Autor**

**Creo que este unos de los capítulos que todos hemos esperado, ya anularon el compromiso…por fin **

**Cuando escribí este capítulo casi me puse a llorar, especialmente en la parte de la "despedida de Sakura y Syaoran" y por dicha todo salio bien **

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Y dejen sus reviwes**

**Nos leemos en la próxima**


	33. Chapter 33 Una linda promesa

Disclamer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pero los restantes si y de igual modo la historia

Notas de autora

Generalmente escribo mis notas o aclaraciones al final, pero en este caso debo escribirlas al principio para que este capítulo quede más claro

Al principio me equivoque con la línea del tiempo y hasta ahora me di cuenta y me come mucho la conciencia y no puedo dormir tranquila…(upsi) en fin en el principio mencione que Sakura y los demás estaban en primero de preparatoria, pero me di cuenta que tendría más sentido si estuviesen en segundo año…tratare de corregir este error para los posibles nuevos lectores

Desaparecí porque he tenido una gran lluvia de trabajos y exámenes y hasta ahora he podido terminar

Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo mi primer fanfic desde el inicio y me han brindado todo su apoyo el cual lo aprecio mucho…y como todo empieza debe terminar y este es el gran final…no se preocupen que habrá un epilogo

Que lo disfruten

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

33. Una linda promesa

Nina POV

Este día ha sido un muy largo ya que los vejestorios del consejo de la familia Li, aunque todavía no comprendo porque ellos tienen el poder sobre mi vida y mis decisiones y comprendo que todavía no tenga la mayoría ya no soy una pequeña niña como mi hermana, pero no podía hacer nada más que atacar la decisión que esos fósiles habían tomado, que paso el mejor escenario, pero hay algo que no me deja muy tranquila mencionaron algo sobre una nueva generación deberían formalizar la alianza entre ambas familias lo que significa que si llego a tener hijos que lo más cercano de eso sería tener un perrito o una planta porque ahora no pienso traer un bebe al mundo con esa condición, volví al planeta tierra y note que los canosos salieron de la sala, en ese instante mire hacia atrás y busque con la mirada esa persona que tanto quería y me volvió a ver con y no necesitaba palabras que se encontraba tan feliz como yo. En ese momento me acerque a Li con un solo propósito que era devolverle algo que nunca fue mío y la conciencia me pesaba por solo tenerlo en mis manos, saque una cajita de color azul y ambos sabíamos que contenía

Nina –Oye –dije llamando al atolondrado de Li y se volteo –Ten –le di el dichoso anillo que solo ocasionado problemas –Tu sabes que hacer con esto –Dicho me fui hacia donde estaba Hayato y note como Sakura corria hacia Li y se detuvo donde yo estaba fue inevitable abrazarnos entre ambas -¿lo puedes creer? – le pregunte

Sakura –Parece un sueño –respondio con una sonrinsa

Nina –Al fin termino esta tortura –Le respondi con el mismo animo –Los tres años mas largos de toda mi vida –sabia cuan ansiosa se encontraba Kinomoto porque estaba o igual o mas que ella –Ve se que quieres estar con Li –le dije sonrienteme

Sakura –Si –Respondio y fue justo donde estaba Li

Siempre supe que no valdría la pena estar con Li por eso desde el principio siempre me hise un lado y siempre trate estar lo mas lejos de Li, fue por eso que no quería ir a Japon y alegre porque el habia regresado a China.

Avance unos paso y ahí estaba parado con la su cara de baboso que enamoro, y ahora que me fijo bien Hayato es muy guapo; no entiendo que tenia en la cabeza Misa para engañarlo y terminar con el, pero si lo pienso bien sino hubiese pasado eso nunca lo hubiera escuchado tocar el piano esa tarde y no nos hubiéramos hecho amigos que con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que ambos teníamos sentimientos uno por el otro, ahora que lo pienso bien debo hornearle un pastel o enviarle una canasta de frutas a esa tipa por haberle roto el corazón a mi novio; en ese momento lo abraze y no quería soltarlo y me refujie en su pecho sentí como besaba mi cabeza me di cuenta solo habia una persona con la quería estar y se trataba de mi mejor amigo

Fin del Nina POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Syoaran! –Grito la castaña mientras se abalazo a los brazos del ambarino mientras la espearaba con los brazos abiertos –¡No te vas a casar! –Dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio y el respondia el gesto –Digo no te vas a casar con Nina –se sonrojo un poco y se escondio su rostro en el pecho de su novio

Syaoran –Yo tambien estoy feliz –Tomo la barbilla y obligo que la castaña lo viera directo a los ojos y lentamente fueron cortando mas la distancia hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso y este termino hasta que ambos castaños se quedaron sin aire –Creo que es necesario que sepas que no te voy a dejar –Aun los separaba algunos centímetros uno del otro y recupero el aire suficiente para volerla a besar –Te amo –Le susurro al oído

Sakura –Yo tambien –dijo un poco sonrojada, se quedo algo pensativa pero le daba un poco de miedo la respuesta que pudiese recibir -¿ya no habran mas compromisos arreglados verdad?

Syaoran –No –dijo con una gran sonrinsa en la cara –Soy libre con quien quiero estar –le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla

Detrás del salón

Meiling –Es bueno saber que todo volvió a su curso natural –Le comento a la canadiense

Zoey –Si –dio un gran suspiro –Yo no se porque que hisieron tanto drama –Le respondio a la pelinegra

Meiling –Creo que en eso tienes mucha razón –le sonrio –Y creo que dentro de ese drama voy incluida, ¿no? –Preguntando con una ceja levantada

Zoey –Si tu lo dices –dio un gran respiro –No se si pueda aguantar tanta felicidad… -Penso en voz alta

Meiling -¿Dijiste algo?

Zoey –No dije nada –Sonrio como si no hubiese dicho nada -¿A que hora cenamos?

Meiling –Pronto –dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habia terminado la hora de la cena y Sakura iba rumbo a su habitación sola porque su novio tuvo una pequeña reunión con su madre para tratar de un ultimo tema antes de partir, cuando alguien la detuvo en medio camino y se sorprendio de la persona que la detuvo en medio del pasillo, era el ultimo ser humano con que quería hablar en ese momento

Sakura –¿Sr. Whöller en lo que le ayudar? –Pregunto finjiendo que no tenia ningún problema de verlo o de hablar con el

öller –Solo quiero disculparme por todo los malos ratos que la hise pasar

Sakura –No tiene nada de que disculparse –dijo tranquilamente –Sr. Whöller, no siento ningún rencor hacia ud –termino de hablar con una amplia sonrinsa que siempre la ha vio que el Sr. Whöller se fue entro a su habitación se tumbo en la amplia y comoda cama pensando en los últimos acontecimientos del dia y eso la hacia tan feliz y parecía todo un sueño; porque ya podía estar con su Syaoran, y que ya era suyo y de nadie mas como ella era solo de el y esto lo tenia muy claro porque el ambarino era muy celoso pero de todos modos ella no tendría la necesidad de darle motivos para que se pusiera celoso; y ella no lo tendría que compartir con ninguna persona mas, aunque su pensamiento fuese un poco posesivo a la esmeralda no le importo, ya nada mas le importba además ser feliz, y en ese momento se percato que no habia termidado de alistar su maleta y saldrían muy temprano en la mañana hacia el aeropuerto, asi que fue directo al ropero saco toda las prendas que tenia guardadas las y las coloco sobre la cama junto a la maleta y dispuso a doblarlas además no era mucha ropa que tendría que doblar y guardarlas dentro de su valija y aprovecho para separar lo que se pondría el dia siguiente, cuando en ese momento escucho que alguien toco la puerta dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue abrir la puerta y no tendría que preguntar porque ya sabia quien estaba del otro lado –Pasa –Le respondio a su novio con una gran sonrisa y recordó el desastre que habia sonbre su cama -¿Qué te dijo tu mama? –Pregunto prácticamente colgando del cuello de su novio

Syaoran –No dijo nada importante –Mintio porque no era momento de hablar de esa conversación, pero se lo estaba comiendo por dentro la culpa –Solo dijo que ya estaba todo listo para el viaje de mañana –Sonrio

Sakura –¿Eso fue lo importante que tu madre quería hablar a solas contigo? –Pregunto levanto la ceja y estaba con los brazos cruzados –Porque de no ser as… -en ese momento el castaño la tomo de la cintura para tenerla mas cerca y callo con un beso, y ella ni lenta ni peresosa rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y el cerro empujo con el pie la puerta sin soltar a la castaña en ningún momento

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutos antes

Despacho de Ieran

Ieran -¿Ya sabes que vas hacer?

Syaoran -¿A que se refiere, madre? –Pregunto algo extrañado

Ieran –Bueno tu compromiso con la Srta. Whöller por fin se acabo –dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en el escritorio –Y supongo que en algún momento te querras casar con Sakura

Syaoran –Si –en ese momento su cara se empezó a poner algo roja, no era de lo que quería hablar con su madre en ese momento –Pero creo que Sakura y yo aun somos muy jóvenes

Ieran –Entiendo –respondio con el mismo tono frio –Pero quiero que sepas que la Srta. Kinomoto tiene mi toda mi aprobación –finalizo de hablar con una dulce sonrinsa

Syaoran –Gracias, madre –Estaba apunto de retirarse cuando se habia acordado de algo muy importante –Madre, quiero que ud guarde esto –Saco del bolsillo del la caja de terciopelo azul –hasta el dia que me comprometa con Sakura –Puso la caja con la sortija en la mesa

Ieran –Creo que lo mejor es que tu lo conserves –Tomo el estuche y se lo delvolvio a su hijo

Syaoran –Comprendo –Tomo el anillo y lo guardo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nina -¡Zoey tu celular esta sonando! –Grito desde el otro lado de la puerta porque la canadiense estaba en baño

Zoey –¿Puedes contestar por mi? –decia cuando se estaba alistando para ir a dormir –Mientras termino de alistarme

Nina –Claro –Tomo el celular de su compañera de dormitorio –Alo –dijo para tomar la llamada –Bueno ahora ella se encuentra algo ocupada –No sabia que tanto estaba haciendo la canadiense en baño –Si quieres puedo darle un mensaje –solo rogaba que Zoey saliera rápido del baño y quedo atónita y su rostro se puso mas blanco que una hoja de papel cuando supo quien estaba hablando del otro lado de la línea del teléfono -¿Tu eres Max? –En ese momento la canadiense salio del baño con una pijama de unicornios de dos piezas –…Ten…es…Max –Y le dio el móvil a su amiga –Voy a estar con Matsumoto –Salio prácticamente corriendo hacia al cuarto donde estaba su novio –Demonios perdi la apuesta –dijo cuando entro al cuarto de su novio sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta

Hayato –Podrias haber tocado la puerta –dijo mientras se ponía una camisa –Pude haber estado desnudo

Nina -¿Cómo si nunca te hubiera visto sin ropa? –Dijo un poco ruborizada y por efecto del comentario anterior el pelinegro tambien se puso algo rojo –y no vine por eso

Hayato -¿A que se debe tu visita a esta hora de la noche? –Pregunto con una seja levantada y de brazos cruzados

Nina –Tenias razón –dijo con la cabeza agachaba –Ganaste la apuesta

Hayato –¿Entonces el novio de Jhonson si es real? –se sento en el borde de la cama

Nina –Si, hace dos minutos hable con el por teléfono –dicho esto ella se sento junto a el –Ganaste la apuesta –Lo vio directamente a los ojos –¿Qué quieres que haga?

Hayato –Bueno gane la apuesta –dijo en un tono de voz bajo y volvió a ver a la peliroja –Ahora quiero que… -se quedo pensando cual podía ser la "penitencia" de su novia -…bueno he estado pensando que…por ahora…mmm –se puso el dedo índice en la barbabilla

Nina –Dilo de una vez –empezo a desesperarse

Hayato –Bueno por ahora quiero –por primera vez la peliroja vio una mirada que nunca habia visto en su novio –quiero que ahora te vayas a descansar –la peliroja levanto una ceja por la ridícula penitencia del pelinegro –Pero cuando lleguemos quiero a Japon te cortaras el cabello

Nina -¡No! –grito y se puso de pie –Todo mi menos mi cabello –agarro su pelo y se lo acomodo a un lado –¿Podria hacer tu tarea hasta que entremos a la universidad?

Hayato –No te preocupes crecerá –le guiño un ojo –Ambos sabemos que tu nisiquiera haces tu propia tarea

Nina –Eres el ser mas vil de todos

Hayato –Crei que me encontrabas adorable –se fue acercando lentamente a donde estaba su novia y se empezó a perder en la mirada color plata de la austriaca

Nina –Nunca…dije eso –solo los divdian unos cuantos milímetros de sus bocas, y ella lentamente empezó a cerrar sus ojos mientras sentía las caricias de su novio en su mejilla y en ese momento fue cuando se unieron en dulce beso –Espero que duermas bien –dijo aun estando muy cerca del pelinegro y con los ojos cerrados

Hayato –Creo que ahora lo hare –Vio como ella se encamino hacia la puerta –Buenas noches

Nina –Buenas noches –tomo la manija de la puerta, la giro y fue rumbo a su habitación a descansar esperaba que Zoey ya no estuviera hablando por teléfono, pero fue en ese momento cuando se topo a su padre en medio pasillo que tambien tenia el mismo rumbo que ella -¿Papa que haces aquí? –Pregunto con poco de miedo y que el vio que recién habia salido del cuarto de su novio

Franz –Solo quería de desirte que pasaras buenas noches –Su hija al escuchar esto levanto una ceja

Nina -¿Enserio, papa? –cruzo los brazos y casi le dan ganas de vomitar por escuchar esa mentira tan patética –Tu dejaste de hacer eso después de que mama se fue de la casa –Empezo a zapetear el piso como señal para que le dijiera en realidad que era lo que estaba pasando

Franz –¿dime que hacias en la habitación de ese joven?

Nina –Tuve sexo salvaje –Rio hironicamente, su padre al eschucar esa respuesta se puso muy palido –Solo estábamos conversando, no te preocupes

Franz –Espero que solo haya pasado lo ultimo –Por esa reacción era obvio que el aun la veía como una niña pequeña –Sacaste el sentido de humor de tu madre –aunque la quisiera casar con el primer tipo rico que le pasara en frente solo para asegurar la fortuna familiar –En fin quería decirte que mañana no viajare con uds

Nina -¿Te iras al fin a Vienna? –Era lo mejor noticia que podían decir en esa noche -¿Y me dejaras tranquila?

Franz –No ire a Vienna –Respondio en un tono algo serio –Ire a hacer negocios en Canada

Nina -¿Te puedes llevar a Zoey contigo? –dijo en un tono divertido, pero su padre pensó que estaba hablando en serio –Es broma, no estoy hablando enserio –Le intrigaba que negocios iba hacer en el país americano, ya que era raro que porque el nunca habia hecho ningún tipo de negocio en el nuevo continente; y que hisiera ningún tipo rabieta cuando anularon el compromiso -¿Qué tipo de negocios iras a hacer ahí?

Franz –Digamos que desde el principio siempre tuve un plan B, querida hija mia –Respondio sin mas –Buena eso era todo que tenia que decir –se dio media vuelta –Descansa hija –dicho esto se marcho

Nina –Buenas noches papa –dijo antes de abri la puerta de su cuarto –¿Oye papa? –Franz en ese momento al escuchar la voz de su hija se detuvo en medio pasillo -¿Por qué traes esas maletas?

Franz -¿No te lo dije?

Nina -¿Decirme que, papa?

Franz –No viajare con uds

Nina –Ya te iras a Canada

Franz –Si, Viajare esta misma noche

Nina –Pues en ese caso que tengas un viaje –Al decir eso entro su habitación

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong

Sakura –Adios –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Meiling, ya que era hora de partir a casa

Meiling –Cuidate –le respondio a la castaña sin aun terminar el abrazo –Y cuida a mi primo, ¿Si? –dijo mientras ya habían terminado el abrazo, y la castaña asintió con la cabeza –Ahora vete antes de que te pierdas otra vez en el aeropuerto y te quedes atras–dicho esto vio como la castaña salio detrás de su grupo de viaje

Sakura –Lo siento, por haberme quedado hablando con Mei

Nina –Ya que por fin nos alcanzaste, creo es hora de seguir adelante

Sakura –Claro – En ese momento el celular de la castaña empezó a sonar desde su bolso –Es una llamada de mi papa

Syaoran - si quieren pueden adelantarse –dijo el el castaño a los otros chicos que los acompañaban –Enseguia los alcanzaremos

Los demás asintieron y siguieron adelante mientras los castaños se quedaron un poco atrás, en ese momento la castaña tomo su celular

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zoey -¿Nina, no he visto a tu papa en el todo este rato?

Nina –Anoche tomo un vuelo hacia a Canada –dijo con un tono muy despreocupado –Pero fue una lastima que no quiso llevarte, amiga –le guiño el ojo

Zoey -¿Qué hace un tipo como tu papa en Canada?

Nina –Hablo de unos negocios, y menciono algo de un "plan B" –Hiso un ademán con sus dedos –Pero no le entendí muy bie lo que quiso decir –Sus amigos se tensaron un poco

Hayato –¿Hablas enserio?

Nina -¿Qué papa es todo un hombre de negocios?

Hayato–Veamos –puso un dedo en su barbilla –1. La reacción de papa anoche fue muy civilizada, pensé que haría algún berrinche

Zoey – 2. Ya presentia esto y ya tiene un plan B –En ese momento la pelirroja la entro en razón

Nina –No se atreverá –dijo con los puños cerrados –Lo va hacer de nuevo

Hayato –¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

Nina –Entonces mi padre esta en Canada en busca de un heredero soltero de mi edad con el que me pueda casar

Zoey –Eso parece – pero en ese momento la canadiense se quedo pensado en algo –Eso seria mucha concidencia

Nina -¿Qué es mucha concidencia Zoey?

Zoey –No nada, olvídenlo

Nina –Claro –dijo muy seria –¿No entiendo porque el no se casa de nuevo para volverse mas rico de lo que ya es?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toronto, Canada

Victoria –Es un placer que hayas venido, Franz –Entro el padre de la peliroja en el lujoso Penthaus de dos pisos

Franz –Tambien es un gusto volverte a ver, Victoria –Admiro el lugar el cual era muy lujuso con una decoración minimalista y elegante a la vez

Victoria –Me imagino que fue un vuelo largo –En ese momento chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron dos mucamas – Juanita, Maria; por favor lleven el equipaje de este caballero a la habitación de guespedes –Dicho esto las mucamas hisieron lo que les habían ordenado –En unos minutos Maximilian llegara de su entrenamiento

Franz –No veo el momento de conocer a mi futuro yerno

Victoria –Es una pena que tu hija no haya podido venir

Franz –Lo se, pero el internado ya no le dieron mas permisos para que se ausentara de clases

Victoria –Hubiese sido encandor que nuestros hijos ya se conocieran –dijo mientras tomaba asiento en un elegante sillón de color rojo –Pero entiendo que han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el otro compromiso se desvanecio –dijo algo pensantiva mientras una de las mucamas ponía una bandeja con tasas de te en la mesa de café –Supongo que no le dijiste nada aun

Franz –Ella esta feliz por lo que paso hace un dia –tomo una de las tasas de te –No quiero arruinarle su felicidad en este momento, esperare el momento adecuado para hacerelo saber –Puso su te en la mesa –Digamos que es algo temperamental igual que mi exesposa, Angela

Victoria -¿Esperaras que ella termine con su actual novio?

Franz –Naturalmente tedran que terminar, en unos meses ella se graduara e ira a estudiar a Vienna y ese chico supongo que lo escuche estudiara medicina en Japon

Victoria –No tendrá tiempo para hacerle ninguna llamada o mandarle algún mensaje de texto

Franz –Y no tendrá mas opción –tomo un sorbo de su te –Hay circustancias en las cuales el amor no lo puede todo

En ese momento alguien mas habia entrado a la habitación

-Hola mama, ya llegu… –Dijo el joven rubio -¿Quién es señor? –dijo apuntando a Franz mientras comia unas frituras

Victoria –El es Franz Whöller y vino a hacer negocios conmigo –Victoria lo presento como era debido –Franz el es mi hijo Maximilian

Franz –Es un placer conocerte, joven

Max –Como sea –dijo de un modo indiferente, mientras su celular empezó a sonar –Ahora tengo que antender esta importante llamada de mi novia, Zoey, acaba de llegar a Japon –Empezo a subir a las escaleras –Me avisan cuando la cena esta lista

Victoria –Claro, Maximilian –Forzo una sonrinsa y vio como el rubio entro a su habitación que estaba al final del pasillo –Cómo odio a esa peliteñida –Volvio a ver a su socio –¿Traes contigo el contrato?

Franz –Algo que que aprendi desde la ultima vez fue que todo debe quedar en escrito –de su saco tomo un sobre que estaba dentro de este –Aquí esta mi propuesta –Se lo dio a la mujer –Espero que te interese

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado un año desde que los chicos habían regresado a Japon, todo estaba en su orden natural como debia estar; ya no habia esa extraña tensión e incomodidad entre Sakura y Katrina que ellas siempre habían tratado de ignorar pero eso era imposible, pero para la suerte de ambas de una o otra manera después del compromiso se volvieron un poco mas cercanas, tanto fue asi que la esmeralda decidio regresar a la habitación 212 ya que hechaba de menos las largas charlas nocturna con sus compañeras de clases.

En cuanto a la relación de Nina y Hayato estaba prosperando muy bien ya que el pelinegro habia quitado la coraza del corazón que su novia usaba para proteger que ya tenia muchas heridas que aun no habían sanado del todo y el se encargo de sanar una a una, pero habia una cosa que al pelinegro le preocupaba mucho ¿Qué pasaría después de la gruaduacion?; sabia que ambos tomarían caminos distintos, tal vez Nina iria a Juliart a estudiar música y arte o regresaría a Vienna a estudiar finanzas o administración de empresas para seguir con su legado familiar; mientras el se dedicaría a estudiar medicina en Tokio y se especializaría en pediatría ya que le gustaban muchos los niños; tenia muchas opciones : A)Manter una relación a distancia, pero seria muy difícil por las diferencias de horario, pero no imposible B) Conseguir becas para ir a estudiara al extranjero ya sea donde su novia decida ir; es por eso que el envio solicitudes a Nueva York para continuar sus estudios con el piano y a Vienna para entrar a la escuela de medicina; cualquiera de ambas carreras estaba bien para solo quería estar ella C) Sino le aceptaban ningunas de sus dos solicitudes busacaria algún trabajo en las distintas ciudades solo con el simple hecho de no apartarse de ella. Pero el nunca se le paso por la mente si a ella le gustaría quedarse en Japon.

El pelinegro logro que su novia se cortara el cabello hasta el largo de sus hombros, era lo justo porque el habia ganado la apuesta; y por cierto el logro que su hermana y su novia se llevaran mejo; al menos ya no se querían matar por lo menos se saluban si se topaban el pasillo de la escuela o en las practicas de animadoras

En cuanto a Zoey todo le iba saliendo deacuerdo a lo que ella habia planeado, viajo hasta Massachusetts para su entrevista para poder entrar a la pregistiosa Universidad de Havard ya que era una de las canditas para una beca completa que ofrecia por su gran historial acadamedico y por sus actividades extracurriculares ella cubria el perfil de estudiantes que la universidad busca y tendría la opción de estudiar cualquier carrera que ella quisera aunque aun estaba un poco indesisa sobre que seria su futuro pero sabia que iria a Havard sin importar que, aunque ya era hecho. Pasaria todas sus largas vacaciones en casa hasta el otoño que seria cuando empezaría ir a clases.

Ademas la relación de los castaños iba de maravilla mas de lo usual ya que el compromiso desecho los habia vuelto mas unidos y fuertes; y Sakura ya era conocida como la novia oficial del chino pero era obvio que este titulo no fue tan revelante para ellos jamas les importo lo que la sociedad pensara o dijiese ya que para Syaoran la esmerada siempre ha sido su primera y única novia ya que a el le podría estar alrededor de muchas hermosas chicas que solo tendría ojos para su Cerezo y no pensaba alejarse de ella ya que habían pasado por mucho; era por eso que el ya habia decido cual seria el momento perfecto para pedirle la mano en matrimonio a la castaña y ya tenia la bendición de Fujitaka y milagrosamente de Touya, y este solo acepto porque sabia que el "mounstro" no iba a ser feliz con nadie mas, pero Touya habia puesto una sola condición la que fue y cito textualmente:"Si me doy cuenta que heriste los sentimientos de mi hermana o derrama una sola lagrima por ti, te juro que me encargare personalmente tu Clan ya no tenga mas herederos"; pero eso basto para que Syaoran no cambiara de idea.

Ademas ambos tratarían de asistir a la misma Universidad fue por eso que ambos habían mandado solicitudes a la Universidad de Tokio y Hong Kong aunque no estudiasen la misma carrera pero de este modo pasarían mas tiempo juntos porque ya estaban cansados de las relaciones a larga distancia y llegaron al acuerdo que escogerían lo mejor para ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las chicas en estaban arreglándose ya que esa noche seria el esperado baile de graduación, y además estaban a dos semanas de hacer los exámenes y al fin graduarse de la preparatoria y seguir caminos diferentes.

Sakura –Wow –dijo la castaña –Saben nunca pensé que ya en pocas semanas al fin nos graduaremos

Nina -¿No se uds pero yo he estado contando los días para salir de esta prisión?

Zoey –Si todos estamos ansiosos por salir de esta "cárcel" –La canadiense hiso una señal con sus manos –¿Y ya saben que harán después de haber conseguido su libertadad?

Sakura –Bueno después de la graduación me mudare a China –dijo mientras se colocaba unos aretes que hacían juego con el color del vestido –Porque pude entrar a misma universidad que Syaoran –lo dijo con un tono muy alegre

Nina –Vaya sorpresa –dijo en un tono muy sarcástico –Eso no me lo esperaba

Zoey –¿Nina, ya sabes que vas hacer de la graduación?

Nina –Aun no lo se –dijo muy pensativa –Todavia nada es muy seguro –dijo muy pensativa mirando su reflejo en el espejo–Aun no puedo definir el resto de mi vida en las siguientes tres semanas

Sakura –Nunca me he pensadp de eso en ese modo en particular –En ese momento su mente empezó a divagar y finalmente poso su mirada en el dedo anular en cual estaba complentamente desnudo –No te preocupes muy pronto todo empezara a calzar a su debido momento –Parecia mas bien que era un consuelo para si misma que un consejo para su amiga

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban en un salón que estaba hermosamente lo cual lo hacia perfecto para la ocacion. Habian muchas luces de colores, música y algunos se estaban divirtiendo bailando; habia personas tomándose fotos; otros disgustaban de los bocadillos y el ponche de frutas, en fin esa noche parecía ser muy prometeora y además será una noche de recuerdos; en especial para Sakura; Syaoran habia pensado hacer la gran propuesta en la noche del baile de graducion, ya que en otras ocasiones habia sido intenrrupido por cosas como que el teléfono de Sakura haya sonado entre muchas cuantas interrupciones que hayan hecho que el ambarino perdiera el impulso para pedirle matrimonio y sabia que tendría que ser esa noche y no perdería la oportunidad; por eso decidio salir al jardín al jardín junto a la castaña

Sakura –¿Syaoran, de que querias hablarme? – decidio sentarse en una banca y vio como el castaño se habia puesto de rodillas –¿Syaoran… que pasa por que …t-t..e pones… ro-di-llas? –Se empezó a poner nerviosa

Syaoran –Pense que era obvio –se le formo una sonrinsa en el rostro

Sakura -¿Qué es obvio? –Tenia mil preguntas en la cabeza pero no conseguia que le dieran al menos una respuesta coherente de parte de su novio –Syaoran, dime que pasa

Syaoran –Me estaba amarrando los cordones

Sakuras –Pero si en este momento estas usando mocasi… -Vio que de su bolsa del pantalón saco una cajita de terciopelo de color azul –¡Si! –exclamo la castaña sin pensar dos veces

Syoran -¿Entonces aceptas casarte conmigo?

Sakura –Si acepto casarme contigo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Fin?


End file.
